Leyendo Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo II
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Empieza la segunda lectura de las aventuras de Percy. En el único mar, dónde su padre no tiene control. Libros 2/5
1. El Mar de los Monstruos

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan Tal como lo son, los Héroes del Olimpo.**

* * *

Siente como todo el cuerpo le duele. Intenta abrir los ojos, pero los parpados le pesan demasiado. Un olor, como a de hospital le llega al cerebro, a través de las fosas nasales. Frunce su nariz, intentando eliminar el olor. Entonces, recuerda.

Zeus arrogando su rayo maestro contra Luke, Percy interponiéndose, el olor a ropa quemada y carne chamuscada, Nico y él intentando que no se muriese...

Abre los ojos.

Will se incorpora. Sus ojos se entornan por culpa del sol. Gime molesto, maldiciendo a su padre. Mirando a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que se halla en el templo de Apolo, en la enfermería. Aparte de él, solo habían otras dos personas en la habitación, una dormida y la otra despierta. Percy Jackson y Nico di Angelo.

Percy se halla tumbado en unas de las camas, dormido (o al menos Will cree que es eso.) Nico, por su parte, se encuentra sentado en una silla, al lado de su cama, contemplando el rostro dormido de Percy.

Will se puso de pie, acercándose ha donde estaban los dos primos.

—¿Cómo esta? —preguntó Will a Nico.

—Bien —respondió Nico—. Apolo dice que tendría que despertar pronto.

Will asiente, sentándose junto a Nico. No hablaron por varios minutos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Nico? —preguntó Will, mirando al hijo de Hades. Este gruñó, así que Will lo tomó como un sí—. ¿Estás enamorado de Percy?

Will puede saber la respuesta, sin que Nico se la diga. Lo puede notar en la dureza de su mirada, y la tensión en sus músculos. Nico es gay, y esta enamorado de Percy.

—¿Cómo... cómo te has dado cuenta? —susurra Nico.

—No es muy difícil hacerlo —dijo Will, encogiéndose de hombros—. Creo que por la forma en que lo miras.

Nico no dice nada. Sigue con la vista al frente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Will no necesita saber que esta pensando Nico.

—No creo que nadie más se haya dado cuenta —murmuró Will, ganandose una mirada del hijo de Hades.

—Tú lo has hecho —apuntó Nico. Will bufó.

—No lo digas como si fuese un inútil —se quejó Will. Sonrió de medio lado—. No tienes que preocuparte, Nico. Eres una persona increíble.

—Hablo con los muertos —replicó Nico.

—Eso es guay —dijo Will—. Puedes hacer aparecer el fantasma de Freddie Mercury, y dedicar un concierto en exclusiva.

—Nunca he escuchado nada de Freddie Mercury —confesó Nico.

—No puede ser —replicó Will—. Cuando volvamos, te aseguro que te sabrás al dedillo todas las canciones de Freddie Mercury.

Nico rodó los ojos, y Will le paso un brazo por el hombro. Nico se tensó durante unos instantes, pero después se relajo.

—No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo —le aseguró el hijo de Apolo.

—¿Qué secreto? —preguntó una voz.

—¡Percy! —exclamaron los dos, al ver al hijo de Poseidón despierto—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Will.

—Cómo si la Cara Pino me hubiese sacudido una descarga eléctrica —respondió Percy, en un murmullo—. ¿De qué secreto habláis?

—Es un secreto, Sesos de algas —replicó Nico, poniéndose de pie—. Voy a avisar que te has despertado.

* * *

Percy, si se quitaba el hecho de que un rayo le había abierto el pecho, se encontraba bastante bien. Le dolía un poco el pecho, y su cuerpo se resentía, pero quitando eso, se encontraba fresco como una rosa.

Apolo le había hecho un chequeo rápido, y había declarado que no hiciese esfuerzos forzados. Algo difícil, pensaba Percy, si tenía que estar aguantando abrazos tritura huesos de la gran mayoría.

Después de desayunar, Percy tomó el camino hacía el palacio principal. Annabeth había querido quedarse con él, pero Percy le convenció que no hacia falta. Iba paseando, mirando a su alrededor, que no se percató que alguien se había colocado detrás suyo, hasta que le oyó hablar.

—¿Por que lo hiciste?

—No sé de que hablas, Luke —respondió Percy, con tranquilidad—. He hecho varias cosas, que me harían encerrar en un psiquiátrico.

—¿Por qué te pusiste en medio del rayo? —aclaró el hijo de Hermes.

—¡Ah, eso! —exclamó Percy, como si recién se diese cuenta—. Por tres motivos. El primero, es que eres inocente y es injusto acusarte por algo que no has hecho. El segundo, es que Annabeth y Thalía ya han sufrido bastante —algo se removió dentro de Luke—. Y el tercero, es que necesitas estar vivo, para ver lo que hiciste.

Luke no dijo nada, y Percy siguió caminando.

—Espera. ¿A qué te refieres con que Annabeth y Thalía ya han sufrido bastante? —preguntó Luke a gritos.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Tendrás que leer para averiguarlo —respondió Percy, como si nada. Luke maldijo, y siguió a Percy a la sala de los tronos.

* * *

Después de que todos estuviesen instalados en sus sitios, Zeus cogió con disimulo su rayo maestro, y apuntó a Luke.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Thalía, al ver a su padre.

Entonces, hubo un destello de luz, y las tres Parcas aparecieron.

—¡Dioses! —dijeron al trío—. Jurasteis no atacar a nadie por el río Estigio... ¡Más os vale mantener vuestra promesa! Decidimos mandaros estos libros, para que no cometieseis los errores que salen en ellos. Y la mayoría de semidioses que salen aquí, son importantes en mayor o menor medida. Así que nada de atacarles. Y eso también va por ti, Zeus.

—Sí, señoras —dijeron los dioses.

Hestia suspiró.

—¿Quién lee primero? —preguntó Hestia, cogiendo el segundo libro.

—Yo mismo —respondió Teseo, cogiendo el nuevo libro—. **Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo II: El mar de los monstruos.**

—El único mar que odio —gimió Poseidón—. Teseo, empieza a leer.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**primer capítulo, iniciando una nueva parte de estos fics.**

**Ya sé que es corto, pero no es más que un capítulo introductorio, así que no pidáis demasiado. Los que esperaban más momento, Orión/Artemisa, los habrá. Pero por ahora, están manteniendo lo suyo oculto para casi todos... *cofcofAfroditacofcof*.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	2. Mi mejor amigo se prueba vestidos de nov

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, junto a los Dioses del Olimpo y Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a **Las Princesas Merodeadoras** y a **MyAndBiebs****.**

* * *

—Aquí esta el primer capítulo —anunció Teseo. Soltó un resoplido—. ¡Oh, dioses! ¡Empezamos bien! **Mi mejor amigo se prueba vestidos de novia.**

—¿Annabeth? —preguntó Frank, confuso.

—Ha dicho "mejor amigo" —señaló Hazel—. No "mejor amiga".

—Pero eso quiere decir...

—¡Empezad a leer! —gritó Grover, cortando a Leo, completamente sonrojado.

**Mi pesadilla comenzó así.**

—Empezamos bien el libro —se quejó Poseidón.

**Yo estaba parado en una calle desierta en alguna ciudad pequeña en la playa.**

Grover hizo una mueca. Sabía dónde era aquel lugar.

** Era la mitad de la noche. Una tormenta soplaba. Viento y la lluvia arrancaron los árboles de palma a lo largo de la acera. Edificios de estuco rosa y amarillo en línea por la calle, sus ventanas tapiadas.**  
**A una cuadra de distancia, más allá de un seto de hibisco, el mar estaba revuelto.**  
**Florida, pensé. Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo yo lo sabía. Nunca había estado en Florida.**

—¿Cómo sabes que es Florida, entonces? —preguntó Piper, curiosa.

—Gracias a un amigo —respondió Percy, misteriosamente.

**Entonces oí los cascos estruendosos contra el pavimento. Me volví y vi a mi amigo Grover, corriendo por su vida.**

—Por supuesto —murmuró Dioniso—. Un enlace empatico.

**Sí, oí cascos.**

—Gracias por recalcar algo que es obvio, Percy —se burló Nico.

**Grover es un sátiro.**

—Eso ya lo sabemos, Sesos de algas —suspiró Thalía.

—¿Es que vas a repetir lo que ya sabemos? —preguntó Bianca.

—Tratándose de Percy... es lo más seguro —respondió Annabeth.

** De la cintura para arriba, que parece un típico adolescente desgarbado con una pelusa melocotón y un caso grave de acné. Caminaba con una cojera extraña, pero a menos que lo vieras sin los pantalones (cosa que no recomiendo), **

—Y lo recomiendo mucho —añadió Percy.

—Ojala nuestros faunos hicieran eso —murmuró Jason.

**uno nunca sabría que hubiera algo humano sobre él. Pantalones vaqueros holgados y los pies falsos ocultan el hecho de que él tiene el trasero peludo y pezuñas.**

—Y lo ha explicado, algo que sabemos del otro libro —susurró Chris.

**Grover había sido mi mejor amigo en el sexto grado.**

—Y sigue siéndolo —añadió Percy, sonriendo a Grover.

** Había ido en esta aventura conmigo y una niña llamada Annabeth,**

—Percy —negó Afrodita—. No puedes referirte de esa forma, cuando hables de tu novia...

—¡En ese momento, no eramos novios! —exclamaron ambos.

** para salvar al mundo, pero yo no lo había visto desde julio del año pasado, **

—Un año —susurró Atenea.

**cuando partió en solitario en una peligrosa misión: una búsqueda de la que ningún sátiro había regresado.**

—Gracias por el positivismo —se quejó Grover.

**De todos modos, en mi sueño, Grover llevaba la cola de cabra, sosteniendo sus zapatos humanos en sus manos como lo hace cuando tiene que moverse rápido. Él anduvo hacia mí pasado las ****tiendas turísticas y lugares de alquiler de tablas de surf. El viento inclinaba las palmeras casi hasta el suelo.**  
**Grover estaba aterrado de algo detrás de él. Él debió acabar de llegar de la playa. La arena húmeda estaba cubriendo su piel. Se había escapado de algún lugar. Estaba tratando de escapar de... algo.**

Poseidón frunció el ceño. Sentía que aquello le debía de sonar...

**Un huesudo-agitado gruñido cortó a través de la tormenta. Detrás de Grover, en el extremo del bloque, una sombra se cernía. Se dio un manotazo a un lado de una farola, que estalló en una lluvia de chispas.**

—No quiero toparme con lo que ha hecho eso —gimió Piper.

**Grover tropezó, gimiendo de miedo. Murmuró para sí mismo -tengo que huir. ¡Tengo que advertirles!**

—¿Advertir, de qué? —preguntó Leo.

—Eso es lo que queremos saber —respondió Frank.

**Yo no podía ver lo que lo estaba persiguiendo, pero yo lo oía murmurar y maldecir. El suelo se sacudió conforme se acercaba.**

—Sea lo que sea, es grande —dijo Ares, aliviado de ya no llevar el disfraz de conejo gigante.

**Grover se lanzó alrededor en una esquina de la calle y vaciló. Había corrido hacia un callejón sin salida lleno de tiendas. No hay tiempo para retroceder. La puerta más cercana había sido abierta por la tormenta. La señal por encima de la oscura ventana se leía: VESTIDOS DE NOVIA ST. AUGUSTINE.**

—Ya entiendo el título —dijo Rachel.

—Anda que... Grover, vaya momento has elegido para probarte vestidos de novia —le regañó Will.

—¿Celoso, Solace? —le preguntó Nico, con burla.

—Tal vez —respondió Will, con dramatismo. Ambos se miraron. Desde aquella conversación, en el templo de Apolo, ambos se daban cuenta de que había creado un nuevo lazo entre ellos dos.

**Grover corrió hacia adentro. Se lanzó detrás de un estante de vestidos de boda. La sombra del monstruo pasó por delante de la tienda. Pude oler la cosa una repugnante combinación de lana de oveja mojada y carne podrida y ese extraño olor corporal agrio que solo monstruos tienen,**

—Creo que sé quién es, y espero equivocarme —masculló Poseidón, que no quería que Percy se viese envuelto en problemas con Polifemo.

** como una mofeta que ha estado viviendo de la comida mexicana.**

—Nunca hemos olido una mofeta que haya vivido a través de comida mexicana —dijo Travis.

—Y esperamos nunca hacerlo —añadió Connor.

—Si te encuentras con una mofeta que haya estado subsistiendo de comida mexicana, tú a mí, ni te acerques —le amenazó Katie a su novio.

**Grover temblaba detrás de los vestidos de novia. La sombra del monstruo paso adelante. Silencio, excepto por la lluvia. Grover respiró hondo. Tal vez se había ido la cosa. Entonces, el centelleo de relámpagos. De todo el frente de la tienda explotó, y una voz monstruosa gritó: "¡Mííííía!"**

Grover se estremeció. Aquello había sido demasiado horrible. La parte de vivir con Polifemo, se refería... El vestido de novia, que se había visto obligado a llevarlo, le había sentado de muerte.

**Me senté erguido, temblando en mi cama.**

Poseidón respiro aliviado, de que su hijo hubiese despertado.

**No hubo tormenta. Ni monstruo. Por la mañana la luz del sol filtrada a través de la ventana de mi dormitorio. Me pareció ver un destello de sombra a través del vidrio con una forma humanoide**

Todos miraron al libro que Teseo sujetaba fuertemente, extrañados. Y fue una suerte, o habrían reparado en el sonrojo de Annabeth, y en los intentos de Percy de no reírse.

**. Pero luego hubo un llamado a la puerta de mi dormitorio-mi mamá llamo: "Percy, vas a llegar tarde", y la sombra en la ventana desapareció.**

—Eso ha sido raro —murmuró Silena.

** Debía de ser mi imaginación.**

—No te confíes —dijo Apolo.

** Una ventana en un quinto piso con ****una vieja escalera de incendios raquítica... no podía haber alguien allí fuera.**

—En la escalera de incendios —dijeron Orión y Artemisa a la vez. La diosa se sonrojo levemente, por haber dicho lo mismo que su... ¿podría llamarle novio?

**"Vamos, querido," mi madre llamó de nuevo. "Último día de escuela. Deberías estar emocionado. Ya casi lo tienes."**

—¿Último día? —repitió Charles—. Eso debe de ser un récord para Percy.

—Ni te imaginas —dijeron Quirón y Grover a la vez.

**"Ya voy", logré decir.**  
**Metí la mano bajó mi almohada. Mis dedos se cerraron tranquilizadoramente alrededor del bolígrafo con el que siempre dormía. Lo saqué, estudie la escritura en griego antiguo grabado a un lado: _Anaklusmos. Contracorriente_.**

Zoë suspiró, recordando su vieja espada. Bueno, estaba agradecida de que Heracles ya no la tuviese.

**Pensé en destaparla, pero algo me detenía. Yo no había utilizado a _Anaklusmos_ durante tanto tiempo...**

—Desde el incidente del escorpión —recordó Percy, mirando su mano. Luke bajó la mirada.

**Además, mi mamá me había hecho la prometer que no iba utilizar armas letales en el apartamento después de que balancee una lanza por el lado equivocado y saque su gabinete de China.**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿Intentando superarme, Prissy? —rió Clarisse. Percy enrojeció, dando a entender que así era. Eso hizo aumentar las risas.

—Ay, Percy —dijo Annabeth, tras un rato—. Tú serás bueno con la espada, pero con otras armas...

—Jason es bueno con la lanza —recordó Piper.

—Sí —dijo Leo—. Es una pena que se le rompiese su antigua arma, cuando peleaba contra Encélado...

—¡¿Encélado?! —exclamaron Zeus y Atenea a la vez, con preocupación.

—Es una larga historia —se apresuró a decir Jason—. Juno me dio otra arma —explicó Jason, desenvainando su espada.

Hera lo miró, algo sorprendida. ¿Ella, ayudando a un semidiós? ¿Y encima hijo de su marido? Imposible. Pero, en el fondo, estaba segura de que había sido ella. Quizás por que Jason llevaba el nombre de Jasón, el único héroe que había admirado.

—Es una lástima que ya no se pueda convertir en una moneda, como la otra —dijo Leo—. Aquello molaba...

—Dame la espada, Jason —ordenó Zeus.

Jason se levantó, y se acercó a su padre. Este tendió la mano, y Jason le entregó su espada. El arma, hecha de Oro imperial, brilló con una luz azulada. Al extinguirse, esta se había convertido en una moneda de oro.

—Ten —dijo Zeus, entregándole la espada a Jason.

—Gracias, padre —susurró este, volviendo a su sitio.

** Puse a _Anaklusmos_ en la mesa de noche y me arrastré fuera de la cama.**  
**Me vestí lo más rápido que pude.**

Percy se sonrojo.

—Esto, Annabeth... ¿me viste cambiándome de ropa? —preguntó Percy en un susurró. Annabeth solo se sonrojo, y oculto su cara en el pecho de su novio. Este hizo una mueca, por culpa de la herida, pero no dijo nada.

** Traté de no pensar en mi pesadilla o monstruos o la sombra en mi ventana.**  
**Tengo que salir. Tengo que advertirles!**  
**¿Qué había Grover querido decir?**

—¿Tú que crees? —le preguntó Grover, burlón.

**Hice una garra de tres dedos por encima de mi corazón y hacia afuera-un gesto antiguo que Grover me enseñó una vez para alejar el mal.**  
**El sueño no podría haber sido real.**

—No te confíes —dijo Pólux, en un susurro.

**Último día de escuela. Mi mamá tenía razón, debí haber estado excitado. Por primera vez en mi vida, casi me había hecho todo un año sin ser expulsado.**

—Adivino —dijo Perseo, con una sonrisa—. Fuiste expulsado ese día.

—Es lo más probable —dijo Thalia.

** No accidentes extraños. No hay peleas en el aula. No hay profesores convirtiéndose en monstruos y tratando de matarme con veneno en los alimentos de la cafetería o la explotando mi tarea.**

—Eso es extraño —murmuró Hestia. No es que se quejase, pero Percy es hijo de Poseidón, uno de los Tres Grandes; y él tenía que atraer a los monstruos con el olor que desprendía.

** Mañana, yo estaría en camino a mi lugar favorito en el mundo, el Campamento Mestizo.**

Los griegos sonrieron.

**Sólo un día más para ir. Seguramente ni siquiera yo podría estropear eso. **

—Percy...

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo este—. Nada de decir o pensar ese tipo de cosas.

**Como de costumbre, yo no tenía ni idea de lo equivocado que estaba.**

—Creo que puedo hacerme una idea —susurró Bianca.

**Mi mamá hizo gofres azul y huevos azules para el desayuno. **

Percy sonrió.

**Ella es graciosa, la forma en que celebra ocasiones especiales con la comida azul. Creo que es su manera de decir cualquier cosa es posible. Percy puede pasar de séptimo grado. Gofres pueden ser azules. Pequeños milagros así.**

—Lo primero si que es un milagro —dijo Annabeth.

—¡Eh!

**Comí en la mesa de la cocina mientras mi mamá lavabas los platos. Estaba vestida con su uniforme de trabajo: una falda azul estrellado y una blusa de rayas blancas y rojas que llevaba a vender dulces en Sweet on América.**

—Me encanta esa tienda —manifestó Leo.

** Su cabello castaño y largo, recogido en una coleta.**  
**Los gofres sabían muy bien, pero supongo que no estaban cayendo como solía hacerlo. Mi madre me vio y frunció el ceño. "Percy, ¿estás bien?"**

—Realmente lo conoce —susurró Pérsefone.

—Cómo que es su madre —replicó Deméter.

**―Sí... bien."**  
**Pero siempre podría decir cuando algo me estaba molestando. **

—Es bastante evidente, una vez se te conoce —le susurró Annabeth.

**Se secó las manos y se sentó abajo a través de mí. "La escuela, o..."**  
**Ella no necesitaba terminar. Yo sabía lo que ella estaba preguntando. "Creo que Grover está en problemas", dije, y le conté mi sueño.**  
**Ella frunció los labios. No hablamos mucho acerca de la otra parte de mi vida. Tratamos de vivir lo normalmente como sea posible, pero mi mamá sabía todo acerca de Grover.**

—Bueno, de mí, y del campamento en general —dijo Grover.

**"Yo no estaría demasiado preocupado, querido", dijo. "Grover es un sátiro grande. Si hubiera algún problema, estoy segura de hubiéramos oído por parte del... del campamento. **

—Eso es cierto —señaló Aquiles.

**Sus hombros tensos cuando ella dijo la palabra campamento.**

Los que no sabían que sucedía, fruncieron el ceño.

**"¿Qué es?", Le pregunté.**  
**"Nada", dijo. "Te diré lo que haremos. Esta tarde vamos a celebrar el final de la escuela. Y los llevare a ti y a Tyson al Rockefeller Center, a esa tienda de patinaje que te gusta."**  
**Uf, hombre, eso era tentador. Siempre estábamos luchando por el dinero. Entre mi mamá y sus clases de noche y mi matrícula en escuelas privadas, no podíamos darnos el lujo de hacer cosas especiales, como ir a una tienda a por una patineta. Pero algo en su voz me molestó.**  
**"Espera un minuto," dije. "Pensé que íbamos a empacar para el ****campamento esta noche." **

—No creo que estéis mucho tiempo en ese lugar —dijo Hermes.

**Ella retorcía el estropajo. "¡Ah! querido, sobre eso... tuve un mensaje de Quirón anoche."**

Los dioses miraron a Quirón, confusos.

**Mi corazón se hundió. Quirón era el director de actividades del Campamento Mestizo. No se pondría en contacto con nosotros a menos que algo grave este pasando. "¿Qué te dijo?"**  
**"Él piensa que... puede que no sea seguro para ti ir al campamento por el momento. Tal vez tengamos que postergarlo".**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los dioses. El Campamento Mestizo y el Campamento Júpiter eran los lugares más seguros para los semidioses.

**"¿Posponerlo? Mamá, ¿cómo podría no ser seguro? ¡Soy un mestizo! ¡Es como el único lugar seguro en la tierra para mí!"**  
**"Por lo general, querido. Pero con los problemas que están teniendo-"**  
**"¿Qué problemas?"**

Luke cerró los ojos. Estaba seguro de que él tenía la culpa de eso.

**"Percy... Lo siento mucho, mucho. Estaba esperando para hablar contigo acerca de eso esta tarde. No puedo explicar todo ahora. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Quirón puede. Todo sucedió tan de repente."**

—Demasiado de repente —murmuró Pólux.

**Mi mente se tambaleaba. ¿Cómo no voy a ir al campamento? Quería preguntarle un millón de preguntas, pero en ese momento el reloj de la cocina sonó la media hora.**  
**Mi madre parecía casi aliviada. **

—Seguramente lo estaba —reconoció Annabeth—. Eres muy persistente, cuando quieres, Percy.

**"Siete y media, querido. Hay que ir. Tyson te estará esperando".**

Percy sonrió, ante la mención de su hermano.

**"Pero-"**  
**"Percy, vamos a hablar esta tarde. Ve a la escuela."**  
**Eso fue lo último que quería hacer, pero mi mamá tenía esa mirada frágil en sus ojos una especie de advertencia, como si la empujaba demasiado duro ella empezaría a llorar.**

—Tengo la sospecha de que mi madre, en realidad, finge eso, para que yo no le pregunte —murmuró Percy,

** Además, ella tenía razón acerca de mi amigo Tyson. Tenía que reunirme con él en la estación de metro a tiempo o se ponía molesto. Estaba asustado de los viajes de metro solo.**

Annabeth sonrió con ternura. Amaba a ese enorme cíclope.

**Recogí mis cosas, pero me detuve en la puerta. "Mamá, este problema en el campamento. ¿Es...? ¿Podría tener algo que ver con mi sueño sobre Grover?"**

Percy asintió levemente. Grover se mordió el labio inferior.

**Ella no iba a mirar mis ojos. "Vamos a hablar esta tarde, querido. Te lo explicaré... tanto como pueda".**

Percy solo pudo bufar. No, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con su madre, aquella ocasión.

**De mala gana, le dije adiós. Corrí escaleras abajo para coger el tren número dos.**  
**Yo no lo sabía en ese momento, pero mi mamá y yo nunca llegaríamos a tener nuestra charla por la tarde. **

—No me robes el puesto, Sesos de algas —gruñó Rachel, en voz baja.

**De hecho, yo no vería mi casa por un largo, largo tiempo. Cuando salí afuera, mire el edificio de piedra rojiza en la calle. Solo por un segundo vi una forma oscura en el sol de la mañana, una silueta humana contra la pared de ladrillo, una sombra que no pertenecía a nadie.**

Annabeth se sonrojo.

** Luego se agitó y desapareció.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Teseo.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**segundo capítulo de esta segunda parte... y empezamos de forma muy corta, XD. En serio, no llega ni a las 3.000 palabras... Los tomatazos os lo guardáis... o se lo arrojáis a otro.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado este mini capítulo.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**

**PD: Un agradecimiento a todos los que han puesto en favoritos esta historia.**

**PDD: Nunca he subido dos capítulos seguidos del mismo libro, en un único capítulo; y no pienso empezar ahora... Sobre todo, por qué no hay ganas.**


	3. Partido de balón prisionero con unos can

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, junto a los Dioses del Olimpo, y Héroes del Olimpo, pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Bueno, ya que me pidieron que hiciese un recuento de los personajes que leen los libros, aquí esta:** Zeus, Poseidón, Hades, Ares, Apolo, Hefesto, Hermes, Dioniso, Hera, Deméter, Hestia, Atenea, Afrodita, Artemisa, Pérsefone, Thalia, Jason, Perseo, Percy, Teseo, Orión, Aquiles, Bianca, Nico, Hazel, Clarisse, Frank, Will, Rachel, Charles, Leo, Luke, Chris, Travis, Connor, Pólux, Dakota, Quirón, Katie, Grover, Annabeth, Piper, Silena, Zoë, Phoebe y el resto de las cazadoras, algunas con nombres posteriores.**

* * *

Hades tomó el libro, al ver que nadie se ofrecía voluntario para ello.

—Partido de balón prisionero con unos caníbales —leyó Hades.

—¿Caníbales? —repitió Chris—. Percy... ¿por qué siempre te encuentras con los tipos raros?

Percy se encogió de hombros.

**El día empezó de un modo normal, o por lo menos tan normal como puede serlo en la Escuela ****Preparatoria Meriwether.**

—O tan normal cómo pueda ser un día en la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether —aclaró Percy.

**Ya sabes, esa escuela «progresista» del centro de Manhattan, lo que significa que nos sentamos en ****grandes pufs, no en pupitres, que no nos ponen notas y que los profesores llevan tejanos y camisetas de ****rock, lo cual me parece genial.**

—Me hubiese gustado ir a esa escuela —se quejó Leo.

—¿Tú? —dijo Piper, con voz incrédula.

—¿Ir a una escuela? —añadió Jason, sorprendido.

**Yo padezco THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención, y además soy disléxico, como la ****mayoría de los mestizos. **

—Solo que en tu caso, se agrava mucho más, Percy —dijo Grover.

**Por eso nunca me ha ido demasiado bien en los colegios normales, incluso ****antes de que acabara expulsado. Lo único que Meriwether tenía de malo era que los profesores siempre ****se concentraban en el lado más brillante y positivo de las cosas.**

—Eso no esta mal —dijo Hestia.

** Mientras que los alumnos… bueno, no ****siempre resultaban tan brillantes.**

—Oh... creo que ya sé dónde quieres llegar —murmuró la diosa del hogar.

**Pongamos por caso la primera clase de aquel día, la de Inglés. Todo el colegio había leído ese libro ****titulado _El señor de las moscas_,**

—Me encanto ese libro —dijo Annabeth, con una sonrisa.

—Pues a mí no, la verdad —murmuró Rachel.

** en el que un grupo de chicos quedan atrapados en una isla y acaban ****chalados. **

—Claramente lo escribió un hijo de Dioniso —dijo Pólux.

—En realidad fue un legado de Atenea y Dioniso —aclaró Quirón—. Un hijo de Atenea se casó con una hija de Dioniso, y tuvieron un hijo, quién fue el autor de ese libro.

**Así pues, como examen final, los profesores nos enviaron al patio de recreo y nos tuvieron ****allí una hora sin la supervisión de ningún adulto para ver qué pasaba. **

—¿Eso es un examen? —preguntó Atenea, incrédula—. Pero... ¿pero, y las preguntas? ¿Y los comentarios? ¿Y...

Hades se apresuró a seguir, ante una mirada del resto de la sala.

**Y lo que pasó fue que se armó un ****concurso de collejas entre los alumnos de séptimo y octavo curso, además de dos peleas a pedradas y ****un partido de baloncesto con placajes de rugby. **

—Vaya manera de pasar el tiempo —murmuró Bianca.

Recordó sus días en Westover Hall, dónde había tenido que proteger a Nico de varios abusones.

**El matón del colegio, Matt Sloan, dirigió la mayor ****parte de las actividades bélicas.**

—Cómo odio a ese tipo —gruñó Percy.

**Sloan no era grandullón ni muy fuerte, pero actuaba como si lo fuera. Tenía ojos de perro rabioso y un ****pelo oscuro y desgreñado; siempre llevaba ropa cara, aunque muy descuidada, como si quisiera ****demostrar a todo el mundo que el dinero de su familia le traía sin cuidado. Tenía mellado uno de sus ****incisivos desde el día que condujo sin permiso el Porsche de su padre para dar una vuelta y chocó con ****una señal de «ATENCIÓN: NIÑOS — REDUZCA LA VELOCIDAD».**

—Vamos. Que es el típico idiota, que se cree, que por hacer un par de cosas malas, ya es alguien a quién temer —bufó Clarisse.

**El caso es que Sloan estaba repartiendo tortas a diestro y siniestro cuando cometió el error de intentar ****darle una a mi amigo Tyson.**

—Maldito idiota —gruñó Annabeth, recordando a Tyson.

**Tyson era el único chaval sin techo de la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether. **

—¿Sin techo? —preguntó Teseo, con curiosidad.

**Por lo que mi madre y yo ****habíamos deducido, sus padres lo habían abandonado cuando era muy pequeño, seguramente por ser… ****tan diferente. **

—Eso no esta nada bien —dijo Hera, con el ceño fruncido.

—Habla la que arrojo a su propio hijo del Olimpo —murmuró Hefesto.

**Medía uno noventa y tenía la complexión del Abominable Hombre de las Nieves, pero ****lloraba continuamente y casi todo le daba miedo, incluso su propio reflejo. Tenía la cara como ****deformada y con un aspecto brutal. No sabría decir de qué color eran sus ojos, porque nunca me animé ****a mirarlo más arriba de sus dientes torcidos. Aunque su voz era grave, hablaba de un modo más bien ****raro, como un chaval mucho más pequeño, supongo que porque nunca había ido al colegio antes de ****entrar en el Meriwether.**

—Creo que ya sé que quién o qué puede ser Tyson —murmuró Poseidón, pensativo. ¿Era una casualidad que, Percy fuese amigo de Tyson, un cíclope, y que después soñase con Polifemo, otro cíclope?

** Llevaba unos tejanos andrajosos, unas mugrientas zapatillas del número 50 y ****una camisa a cuadros escoceses con varios agujeros. Olía como huelen los callejones de Nueva York, ****porque vivía en uno de ellos, junto a la calle Setenta y dos, en la caja de cartón de un frigorífico.**

—Pobre —susurró Hazel.

**La Escuela Meriwether lo había adoptado a resultas de un proyecto de servicios comunitarios para que ****los alumnos pudieran sentirse satisfechos de sí mismos. **

—Eso esta bien —murmuró Pérsefone.

—Por desgracia, los candidatos no —replicó Percy.

**Por desgracia, la mayoría no soportaba a ****Tyson.**

Los que conocían a Tyson, gruñeron.

** En cuanto descubrían que era un blandengue, un blandengue enorme, pese a su fuerza ****descomunal y su mirada espeluznante, se divertían metiéndose con él. Yo era prácticamente su único ****amigo, lo cual significaba que él era mi único amigo.**

—Eso ya lo habíamos supuesto —murmuró Thalía.

**Mi madre había protestado un millón de veces en el colegio y los había acusado de no estar haciendo lo ****bastante para ayudarlo.**

Percy se pregunto, si su madre había sabido desde el principio que Tyson era un cíclope. Todo parecía indicar que así era.

** También había llamado a los servicios sociales, pero al final nunca pasaba nada. ****Los asistentes sociales alegaban que Tyson no existía. Juraban y perjuraban que habían ido al callejón ****que les habíamos indicado y que nunca lo encontraban allí. Cómo puede ser posible no encontrar a un ****chaval gigante que vive en la caja de un frigorífico, eso no lo entiendo.**

—La Niebla —susurró Artemisa, empezando a entender la realidad que envolvía a Tyson.

—Es lo más normal —masculló Orión, entendiendo lo que entendía su novia.

**El caso es que Matt Sloan se deslizó por detrás de él y trató de darle una colleja. A Tyson le entró ****pánico y lo apartó con un empujón más fuerte de la cuenta. Sloan salió volando y acabó enredado en el ****columpio que había cinco metros más allá.**

Todos rompieron a reír, divertidos.

**—¡Maldito monstruo! —gritó—. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu caja de cartón?**  
**Tyson empezó a sollozar. **

—Estúpido chico —gruñó Poseidón.

—¿Por qué defiendes de esa forma a Tyson, Poseidón? —preguntó Deméter, curiosa.

—Bueno... él es amigo de mi hijo —murmuró el dios del mar, prefiriendo no decir que creía que Tyson era hijo suyo. A lo mejor, sólo era hijo de algún cíclope. Perp algo le decía que SÍ era hijo suyo.

**Se sentó al pie de las barras para trepar (con tanta fuerza que dobló una) y ****ocultó la cara entre las manos.**  
**—¡Retira eso, Sloan! —le espeté.**

—Eso es ser leal —murmuró Frank.

_Claro _pensó Percy. _No voy a dejar que un matón del tres al cuarto, intimide a mi hermano pequeño..._

**Él me miró con desdén.**  
**—¿Por qué me das la lata, Jackson? Quizá tendrías amigos si no te pasaras la vida defendiendo a ese ****monstruo.**

—Él no necesita ser amigos de idiotas como tú —gruñó Reyna.

**Apreté los puños. Esperaba no tener la cara tan roja como la sentía.**  
**—No es un monstruo. Sólo es…**  
**Traté de dar con la réplica adecuada, pero Sloan no me escuchaba. **

—Menuda educación —bufó Silena.

**Él y sus horribles amigotes estaban ****muy ocupados riéndose a carcajadas. Me pregunté si sería cosa de mi imaginación o si realmente Sloan ****tenía a su alrededor más gorilas de lo normal. Me había acostumbrado a verlo rodeado de dos o tres, ****pero aquel día había más de media docena y estaba seguro de que no los conocía de nada.**

—No me gusta como suena esto —dijo Dakota.

**—¡Espera a la clase de Deportes y verás, Jackson! —gritó Sloan—. Considérate hombre muerto.**

Todos rieron ante aquello. Percy había vencido al mismo dios de la guerra. Era imposible que Sloan pudiese con él.

**Cuando terminó la hora, nuestro profesor de Inglés, el señor De Milo, salió a inspeccionar los ****resultados de la carnicería. Sentenció que habíamos entendido _El señor de las moscas_ a la perfección. ****Estábamos todos aprobados.**

—¡¿QUÉ?! —bramó Atenea, algo alterada—¡¿DÓNDE SE ESCONDE ESE TIPO?! ¡LE VOY A ENSEÑAR HA HACER EXÁMENES DE FORMA CORRECTA!

** Y nunca, dijo, nunca debíamos convertirnos en personas violentas. Matt ****Sloan asintió con seriedad **

—Idiota —bufó Perseo.

**y luego me lanzó una sonrisa burlona con su diente mellado.**  
**Para que dejara de sollozar, tuve que prometerle a Tyson que a la hora del almuerzo le compraría un ****sándwich extra de mantequilla de cacahuete.**  
**—¿Soy… un monstruo? —me preguntó.**

—Bueno... —murmuró Travis.

—Técnicamente... —mencionó Connor.

**—No —lo tranquilicé, apretando los dientes—. El único monstruo que hay aquí es Matt Sloan.**

—Pues entonces eso es bueno —dijo Hermes—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es atraversarlo con tu esp... te refieres al sentido figurado de la palabra, ¿vedad?

Percy asintió.

**Tyson se sorbió los mocos.**  
**—Eres un buen amigo. Te echaré de menos el año que viene… si es que puedo…**  
**Le tembló la voz. Me di cuenta de que no estaba seguro de que volvieran a admitirlo en el proyecto de ****servicios comunitarios. Me pregunté si el director se habría molestado en hablar con él del asunto.**

—Seguramente lo hizo —murmuró Percy—. Digamos que Tyson...

—Eso no esta bien —murmuró Atenea.

**—No te preocupes, grandullón —acerté a decir—. Todo irá bien.**  
**Tyson me miró con una expresión tan agradecida que me sentí como un tremendo mentiroso. ¿Cómo ****podía prometerle a un chaval como él que todo iría bien?**

Annabeth miró mal a su novio, por referirse de ese modo a Tyson, pero luego pensó que ella no tenía derecho. Ella había tratado mal al pobre cíclope.

**El siguiente examen era de Ciencias. La señora Tesla nos dijo que teníamos que ir combinando ****productos químicos hasta que consiguiéramos que explotase algo.**

—Me gusta ese examen —reconoció Apolo, con una sonrisa.

—A mí también —dijo Hefesto.

—Suena tan genial —dijeron Leo y Will a coro.

—¡Es que es genial! —bramaron Ares y Clarisse. Frank rodó los ojos.

—Malditos locos —susurró Nico.

** Tyson era mi compañero de ****laboratorio. Sus manos eran demasiado grandes para los diminutos frascos que se suponía debíamos ****usar y, de modo accidental, derribó una bandeja entera de productos químicos sobre la mesa y ****desencadenó en la papelera un gran hongo de gases anaranjados.**  
**En cuanto la señora Tesla hubo evacuado el laboratorio y avisado a la brigada de residuos peligrosos, ****nos elogió a Tyson y a mí por nuestras dotes innatas para la química. Habíamos sido los primeros en ****superar su examen en menos de treinta segundos.**

—Eso si que es eficacia —señaló Frank, procurando no reírse.

**Me alegraba que aquella mañana estuviese resultando tan ajetreada, porque eso me impedía pensar en ****mis propios problemas. **

—Al final, acabarás pensando en ellos —dijo Annabeth.

**No soportaba la idea de que se hubieran complicado las cosas en el ****campamento, ni mucho menos deseaba recordar siquiera la pesadilla de aquella noche. Tenía la horrible ****sensación de que Grover corría un serio peligro.**

—Y ya me imagino por qué motivo tenías esa sensación —murmuró Dioniso, mirando al sátiro.

**En Sociales, mientras dibujábamos mapas de latitud—longitud, abrí mi cuaderno de anillas y miré la ****foto que guardaba dentro:**

Percy se sonrojo. Sabía de que foto estaban hablando, y le avergonzaba que todos supiesen que guardaba una foto de Annabeth en su cuaderno. Bueno, ahora lo hacía. Pero ahora era su novia, y en ese momento, no lo era.

** mi amiga Annabeth,**

Todos se taparon los oídos, esperando al chillido de Afrodita. Pero este nunca llegó. Miraron al lugar dónde estaba la diosa, y se sorprendieron al ver cómo Artemisa había llegado a tiempo de taparle la boca.

—Buenos reflejos, mi señora —murmuró Zoë.

—Demasiado buenos —admitió Phoebe.

** de vacaciones en Washington D.C. Iba con vaqueros y ****una cazadora tejana sobre una camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo, llevaba su pelo rubio ****recogido con un pañuelo y posaba de pie frente al Lincoln Memorial, con los brazos cruzados y el aire ****de estar muy satisfecha consigo misma, como si ella en persona hubiera diseñado el monumento. **

Annabeth sonrió, recordando aquellas vacaciones. Había sido tan genial sentirse una chica normal, después de tanto tiempo metida en el mundo mitológico.

**Ya ****sabes, Annabeth quiere ser arquitecto cuando sea mayor y por eso se pasa la vida visitando ****monumentos famosos y cosas por el estilo. Es un poquito rara en este sentido.**

—¡Percy! —exclamó Annabeth, golpeando a su novio en el hombro (con suavidad), mientras Grover, Thalía, Nico y Rachel reían, Hazel, Frank y Reyna negaban con la cabeza, y Jason, Piper y Leo sonreían divertidos.

** Me había enviado la ****fotografía por e-mail después de las vacaciones de Pascua, y yo la miraba de vez en cuando para ****recordarme que Annabeth era real y que el Campamento Mestizo no era un producto de mi ****imaginación.**

Luke no pudo evitar sentirse mal, recordando que él ya no podría visitar el Campamento Mestizo de nuevo.

**Ojalá hubiese estado conmigo en aquel momento; ella habría sabido qué significaba mi sueño. **

—Annabeth lo sabe todo —señaló Katie.

**Nunca ****lo reconocería en su presencia, pero, a decir verdad, ella era más lista que yo, por muy irritante que ****resultara a veces.**

—No sé si eso es un halago o un insulto —comentó Charles, divertido.

—Creo que Annabeth lo ha tomado como un insulto —señaló Chris, intentando no reírse, al ver como la hija de Atenea, golpeaba a su novio de nuevo.

**Estaba a punto de cerrar el cuaderno, cuando Matt Sloan alargó el brazo y arrancó la foto de las anillas.**

—Idiota —bufó Piper.

**—¡Eh! —protesté.**  
**Sloan le echó un vistazo a la foto y abrió los ojos como platos.**  
**—Ni hablar, Jackson. ¿Quién es? ¿No será tu…?**

—Sí —respondió Percy, besando a Annabeth.

**—Dámela. —Las orejas me ardían.**  
**Sloan pasó la foto a sus espantosos compinches, que empezaron a soltar risitas y romperla en pedacitos ****para convertirlos en proyectiles.**

Annabeth frunció el ceño, antes de negar con la cabeza. ¿Eso era lo mejor que se les ocurría? Era bastante triste.

** Debían de ser alumnos nuevos que estaban de visita, porque todos ****llevaban aquellas estúpidas placas de identificación («Hola, me llamo…») que daban en la oficina de ****inscripción. Y debían de tener también un extraño sentido del humor, porque habían escrito en ellas ****nombres extrañísimos como «Chupatuétanos», «Devoracráneos» y «Quebrantahuesos». Ningún ser ****humano tiene nombres así.**

—Seres humanos, no —coincidió Clarisse—En cambio, monstruos... pues sí.

**—Estos colegas se trasladan aquí el año que viene —dijo Sloan con aire fanfarrón, como si saberlo ****hubiese de aterrorizarme—**

—La verdad es que me dio risa que unos tipos como esos se trasladasen allí —murmuró Percy.

**. Apostaría a que ellos sí pueden pagarse la matrícula, a diferencia del tarado ****de tu amigo.**  
**—No es ningún tarado. —Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no darle un puñetazo en la cara.**

—Dáselo —dijeron Ares y Clarisse a la vez.

Frank sacudió la cabeza. Durante unos instantes, había querido unirse a su padre y a su hermana.

**—Eres un auténtico pringado, Jackson. Por suerte para ti, en la próxima clase voy a acabar con todos ****tus sufrimientos.**

—Mira que majo es el tipo —gruñó Aquiles, rodando los ojos.

**Sus enormes compinches masticaron mi foto. Yo deseaba pulverizarlos, pero tenía órdenes estrictas de ****Quirón de no desahogar mi cólera ante simples mortales, por detestables que me resultasen. **

—Es importante para un héroe saber controlarse —dijo Quirón.

—¿Has escuchado, Thalía? —le preguntó Annabeth, burlona.

—Esa se lo merecía —murmuró la hija de Zeus.

**Tenía que ****reservar mis fuerzas para los monstruos.**

—Esos eran monstruos —señaló Bianca—. Y lo sé, sin haberlos visto jamás.

**Aun así, no pude dejar de pensar: «Si supiera Sloan quién soy realmente…»**

—Te estaría lamiendo el culo —dijo Jason, con seguridad.

—Es lo más probable —aseguró Dakota—. Al fin y al cabo, Octavio hace lo mismo contigo y Reyna.

—No nos recuerdes al espantapájaros —murmuró Reyna.

**Sonó el timbre.**  
**Mientras Tyson y yo salíamos de la clase, una voz femenina me llamó en un susurro:**  
**—¡Percy!**

—¿Quién puede ser? —preguntó Will.

—Creo que tengo una idea —respondió Silena, mirando burlona a la hija de Atenea.

**Miré alrededor y escudriñé la zona de las taquillas, pero no había nadie que me prestara atención. Por ****lo visto, las chicas del Meriwether no se habrían dejado pillar ni muertas pronunciando mi nombre.**

—Claro que no —aseguró Annabeth—. porqué yo las mató antes...

—Tus celos me parecen adorables, Listilla —le susurró Percy a Annabeth.

—Percy, tienes atrofiado tu sentido de lo adorable —dijo Grover, rodando los ojos.

**Antes de que pudiera considerar si no habrían sido imaginaciones mías, un montón de chicos cruzaron ****el pasillo y nos arrastraron a Tyson y a mí hacia el gimnasio. **

—Malditas muchedumbres —murmuró Nico.

**Era la hora de Deportes. Nuestro ****entrenador nos había prometido un partido de balón prisionero, en plan batalla campal. Y Matt Sloan ****había prometido matarme.**

—Imposible —canturrearon los semidioses.

**El uniforme de gimnasia del Meriwether consiste en unos pantalones cortos azul celeste y unas ****camisetas desteñidas de colores variopintos.**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Afrodita, con un chirrido—. ¡Eso es...! ¡eso es...!

—La has dejado sin palabras, Percy —comentó Apolo con sorpresa.

** Por suerte, la mayor parte de los ejercicios atléticos los ****hacíamos de puertas adentro, de manera que no teníamos que trotar por el barrio de Tribeca con el ****aspecto de una manada de niños hippies****.**

—Por lo menos, no hacéis mucho el ridículo —murmuró Afrodita.

—A mí no me parece tan malo —dijo Dioniso.

—Tú ni hables —gruñó la diosa.

**Me cambié en los vestuarios lo más deprisa que pude porque no quería tropezarme con Sloan.**

—Eso, y que no soportaba el hedor que había allí dentro —añadió Percy.

** Estaba a ****punto de salir cuando me llamó Tyson:**  
**—¿Percy? —Todavía no se había cambiado. Estaba junto a la puerta de la sala de pesas con el ****uniforme en la mano**

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Apolo.

**—. ¿Te importaría…?**  
**—Ah, sí. —Procuré reprimir el tono de fastidio**

Percy bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzado.

**—. Claro, hombre.**  
**Tyson se metió en la sala de pesas y yo monté guardia en la puerta mientras se cambiaba. Me sentía ****algo extraño haciendo aquello, pero Tyson me lo pedía casi todos los días.**

—No sé —dijo Hazel—. Resulta algo mono y adorable que tenga que pedir que alguien vigile mientras se cambia.

—Otra que tiene el sentido de lo adorable, atrofiado —murmuró Grover.

** Imagino que era porque ****tiene el cuerpo totalmente lampiño, así como unas extrañas cicatrices en la espalda sobre las cuales ****nunca me he atrevido a preguntarle.**

Poseidón frunció el ceño, preguntándose que monstruo podría haberle hecho aquellas marcas.

**En todo caso, yo ya había aprendido que si se burlaban de él cuando se estaba cambiando, podía ****disgustarse mucho y empezar a arrancar las puertas de las taquillas.**

—¿Y aún seguías sin darte cuenta? —le preguntó Annabeth, incrédula. Percy se sonrojo, negando con la cabeza—. Sólo tú, Sesos de algas.

**Cuando entramos en el gimnasio, el entrenador Nunley estaba sentado ante su escritorio leyendo la ****revista _Sports Illustrated_. Nunley debía de tener un millón de años. Era un tipo con gafas bifocales, sin ****dientes y con un grasiento mechón de pelo gris.**

—Me cuesta creer que ese tipo sea profesor de gimnasia —dijo Hazel.

—Una cosa que he aprendido, es que todos los profesores de gimnasia o bien, son unos viejos, o bien, personas con baja forma física... o ninguna, en general —apuntó Percy.

** Me recordaba al Oráculo del Campamento Mestizo — ****una momia apergaminada—, sólo que el entrenador Nunley se movía mucho menos y no despedía ****oleadas de humo verde. Bueno, al menos yo no lo había visto.**

—Y espero nunca verlo hacer —murmuró Percy.

**Matt Sloan se acercó y le dijo:**  
**—Entrenador, ¿puedo ser yo el capitán?**  
**—¿Cómo? —Nunley levantó la vista y musitó—: Hum, está bien.**

—Este tipo es un inútil —dijo Nico.

**Sloan sonrió satisfecho y se encargó de formar los equipos. A mí me nombró capitán del equipo ****contrario, pero no tenía ninguna importancia a quiénes eligiese yo, porque todos los tipos cachas y los ****chicos más populares se pasaron al bando de Sloan.**

Varios rodaron los ojos.

—Un equipo compuesto de fuerza bruta, principalmente —murmuró Annabeth.

** Y lo mismo hizo el grupo de visitantes.**  
**En mi equipo estaban Tyson, Corey Bailer —el flipado de la informática—, Raj Mandali —un ****verdadero prodigio del cálculo— y media docena de chavales a los que Sloan y su banda se dedicaban ****a hostigar habitualmente.**

—Mmm... —murmuró Atenea—. Si lo hacen bien, pueden ganar el partido.

Todos, menos Annabeth, miraban con asombro como la diosa de la sabiduría empezaba a armar una nueva estrategia.

** En condiciones normales, habría tenido suficiente con la ayuda de Tyson, ****pues él solo ya valía por medio equipo, pero los visitantes eran casi tan altos y fuertes como él, al ****menos en apariencia, y había seis de ellos en el otro bando. **

—Definitivamente, esos no son humanos —susurró Will.

—¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? —le preguntó Nico, burlón.

—Cállate —respondió el hijo de Apolo, haciendo un gesto grosero con las manos.

—¿Desde cuando esos dos se llevan tan bien? —susurró Thalia a Annabeth, Percy y Rachel.

—Ni idea —respondió Rachel.

**Sloan volcó una cesta llena de pelotas en medio del gimnasio.**  
**—Miedo —susurró Tyson—. Huelen raro.**

—Y no, no lo sospeche —dijo Percy, al sentir varias miradas encima suyo.

**Yo lo miré.**  
**—¿Quién huele raro?**

—¡Tú! —exclamaron los Stoll.

**—Ellos. —Tyson señaló a los nuevos amigos de Sloan—. Huelen raro.**

—Es importante tener una buena higiene —murmuró Silena.

—No creo que a ellos les importe, la verdad —susurró Charles.

**Los visitantes hacían crujir los nudillos y nos miraban como si hubiera llegado la hora de la masacre. ****Volví a preguntarme de dónde habrían salido aquellos tipos. Tenía que ser de algún sitio donde ****alimentaran a sus alumnos con carne cruda y los apalearan con bates de béisbol.**

—Sólo a ti se te podría ocurrir eso —murmuró Bianca, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Entonces Sloan tocó el silbato del entrenador y empezó el partido. Su equipo se abalanzó hacia la línea ****central. En el mío, en cambio, Raj Mandali gritó algo en urdu —seguramente: «¡Necesito mi orinal!»— ****y echó a correr hacia la salida. Corey Bailer se alejó a rastras y trató de esconderse detrás de las ****colchonetas apoyadas contra la pared. Los demás hacían lo posible para no encogerse de miedo y ****convertirse en blancos seguros.**

—A la mierda la táctica —dijo Ares, mirando a Atenea burlón.

**—Tyson —dije—. Vamos a…**  
**Recibí un pelotazo en la barriga y caí sentado en medio del gimnasio.**

—No, no vais ha hacer nada —señaló Chris.

** Nuestros oponentes estallaron en ****carcajadas.**  
**Veía borroso. Me sentía como si un gorila acabara de darme un masaje en la boca del estómago. No ****podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de lanzar una pelota con tanta potencia.**

—No es posible... a menos que ese alguien, no sea un humano —dijo Jason.

**—¡Agáchate, Percy! —gritó Tyson.**  
**Rodé por el suelo justo cuando otra bola pasaba rozándome la oreja a la velocidad del sonido.**  
**¡Buuuuuum!**  
**La pelota rebotó en la colchoneta de la pared y Corey Bailer soltó un aullido.**

La mayoría hizo una mueca. A excepción de Percy, y seguramente Tyson, el resto no estaba hecho para pelear contra monstruos.

**—¡Eh! —grité a los del equipo contrario—. ¡Por poco matáis a alguien!**

—No creo que eso les importe mucho —masculló Reyna.

**Uno de los visitantes, el llamado Quebrantahuesos, me dirigió una sonrisa malvada. Lo había visto ****antes, pero ahora parecía todavía más descomunal, incluso más que Tyson. Los bíceps le abultaban bajo ****la camiseta.**  
**—¡Esa es la intención, Perseus Jackson!**  
**Bastó que dijera mi nombre de aquella manera para que un escalofrío me recorriera de arriba abajo. ****Nadie me llamaba Perseus, salvo los que conocían mi verdadera identidad. Amigos… o enemigos.**

—Y lo hacen más los enemigos —murmuró el hijo de Poseidón.

**¿Qué había dicho Tyson? «Huelen raro.»**  
**Monstruos.**

—Me sorprende que aún no te dieses cuenta —dijo Annabeth, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No le llamamos Sesos de algas, por nada —dijo Grover.

**Todos los que rodeaban a Matt Sloan estaban aumentando de tamaño. Ya no eran chavales, se habían ****convertido en gigantes de dos metros y medio con ojos de locura, dientes afilados y unos brazos ****peludos tatuados con serpientes, chicas bailando el hula hop y corazones de enamorado.**

—Lestrigones —murmuró Atenea.

**Matt Sloan soltó la pelota.**  
**—¡Uau! ¡Vosotros no sois de Detroit! ¿Quién…?**

—Ese tipo es un genio —murmuró Luke.

**Los demás chavales de mi equipo empezaron a chillar y retroceder hacia la salida, pero el gigante ****Chupatuétanos lanzó una pelota con mortífera precisión. Pasó rozando a Raj Mandali, que ya estaba a ****punto de salir, y dio de lleno en la puerta, cerrándola como por arte de magia. **

—Atrapados —murmuró Travis.

—Cómo ratas —añadió Connor.

**Raj y los otros ****empezaron a aporrearla desesperados, pero la puerta no se movía.**  
**—¡Dejadlos marchar! —grité a los gigantes.**

—No te van a hacer caso, Prissy —dijo Clarisse.

**El llamado Quebrantahuesos me soltó un gruñido. En el bíceps tenía un tatuaje que rezaba: «Me gustan ****mis Ricuras.»**

—No quiero saber que son sus Ricuras —murmuró Hazel.

**—¿Cómo? ¿Y dejar escapar unos bocados tan sabrosos? ¡No, hijo del dios del mar! Nosotros los ****lestrigones no sólo estamos aquí para darte muerte. ¡Queremos nuestro almuerzo!**

—Alguien debería de decirles que comiesen más cereales —dijo Deméter.

—No creo que te hagan mucho caso, mamá —replicó Katie.

**Hizo un gesto con la mano y apareció otro montón de pelotas en el centro del gimnasio. Pero aquéllas ****no eran de goma. Eran de bronce, del tamaño de una bala de cañón, y tenían agujeros que escupían ****fuego. **

—Vaya, hombre —dijo Frank, sacudiendo la cabeza. Recordaba a los lestrigones de su misión a Alaska.

**Debían de estar al rojo vivo, pero los gigantes las agarraban con las manos como si nada.**

—Están acostumbrados —murmuró Hefesto.

**—¡Entrenador! —grité.**  
**Nunley levantó la vista adormilado, pero si llegó a ver algo fuera de lo normal en aquel partido de ****balón prisionero, no lo demostró.**

—No verá nada, por culpa de la Niebla —murmuró Pérsefone.

** Ése es el problema de los mortales. Una fuerza mágica, la niebla, ****difumina ante sus ojos la verdadera apariencia de los monstruos y los dioses, de manera que tienden a ****ver solamente lo que son capaces de comprender. Quizá el entrenador vio a varios chavales de octavo ****aporreando, como de costumbre, a los más pequeños. Quizá los demás vieron a los gorilas de Sloan a****punto de lanzar cócteles Molotov (tampoco habría sido la primera vez). **

—¿A que clase de escuela ibas, Sesos de algas? —preguntó Annabeth, incrédula.

—A una muy rara, la verdad —respondió Percy, con simpleza.

**En todo caso, seguro que nadie ****se había dado cuenta de que nos enfrentábamos con auténticos monstruos devoradores-de-hombres ****sedientos de sangre.**

—Seguramente, sólo verían a un grupo de matones, tirando pelotas de goma explosivas —murmuró Leo.

**—Hummm… sí —murmuró entre dientes el entrenador—. Jugad limpio.**  
**Y volvió a concentrarse en su revista.**

Todos miraron el libro, incrédulos.

—El peor entrenador de la historia —dijo Charles.

**El gigante Devoracráneos lanzó una pelota. Yo me eché a un lado para esquivar aquel ardiente cometa, ****que me pasó junto al hombro a toda velocidad.**  
**—¡Corey! —chillé.**  
**Tyson lo sacó de detrás de las colchonetas un segundo antes de que la bola estallara en ellas y las ****convirtiera en un montón de jirones humeantes.**

Todos suspiraron, aliviados.

**—¡Rápido! —dije a mis compañeros—. ¡Por la otra salida!**  
**Echaron a correr hacia los vestuarios, pero Quebrantahuesos hizo otro gesto con la mano y también ****aquella puerta se cerró de golpe.**  
**—Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que tú quedes eliminado —rugió—. Y no estarás eliminado hasta que te ****hayamos devorado.**

—Lo cuál, no es que sea muy alentador —murmuró Aquiles.

**Me arrojó su bola de fuego. Mis compañeros de equipo se dispersaron segundos antes de que el ****proyectil abriera un cráter en el suelo.**  
**Iba a echar mano de _Anaklusmos_, que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo, cuando me di cuenta de que ****llevaba puestos los pantalones de deporte, que no tenían bolsillos. _Anaklusmos_ se había quedado en ****mis tejanos, en la taquilla del vestuario. Y la puerta del vestuario estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Me ****encontraba completamente indefenso.**

—Eso es algo que no queríamos saber —dijo Teseo.

—Aunque fuese evidente —añadió Orión.

**Y ahora, otra bola de fuego venía hacia mí a la velocidad del rayo. Tyson me apartó de un empujón, ****pero la explosión me alcanzó y me lanzó por los aires. De repente, me encontré en el suelo del ****gimnasio, aturdido por el humo y con la camiseta llena de agujeros chisporroteantes.**

Todos hicieron una mueca. Poseidón sujetaba con fuerza su tridente.

** Al otro lado de la ****línea central, dos gigantes hambrientos me miraban desde lo alto.**  
**—¡Carne! —bramaron—. ¡Filete de héroe para almorzar!**

—Que coman más cereales —murmuró Deméter. Hades rodó los ojos, siguiendo con la lectura.

**Los dos se dispusieron a rematarme.**  
**—¡Percy necesita ayuda! —gritó Tyson, y se interpuso entre nosotros de un salto, justo cuando me ****lanzaban sus bolas.**  
**—¡Tyson! —chillé, pero ya era tarde.**  
**Las bolas se estrellaron contra… No, él las atrapó al vuelo. **

—¡Eso es estilo! —exclamó Leo.

**El torpe de Tyson, él que volcaba el ****material de laboratorio y destrozaba las estructuras del parque infantil todos los días, se las había ****arreglado para atrapar aquellas dos bolas de metal al rojo vivo que volaban hacia él a un trillón de ****kilómetros por hora. Y no sólo eso, sino que se las lanzó de vuelta a sus atónitos propietarios.**  
**—¡Nooooo! —chillaron, pero las esferas de bronce les explotaban en el pecho.**

—¡Dos menos! —exclamaron los Stoll.

**Los gigantes se desintegraron en dos columnas de fuego gemelas: un signo inequívoco de que eran ****monstruos de verdad. Porque los monstruos no mueren, sólo se disipan en humo y polvo, lo cual ahorra ****un montón de problemas a los héroes, que no tienen que ponerse a limpiar después de una pelea.**

—Lo cuál, es bastante útil —dijo Reyna.

—A menos que el polvo te caiga encima —replicó Rachel. Percy rió.

**—¡Mis hermanitos! —gimió Quebrantahuesos el Caníbal. Flexionó los músculos y sus tatuajes se ****contorsionaron—. ¡Pagarás cara su destrucción!**  
**—¡Tyson! —grité—. ¡Cuidado!**  
**Otro cometa se precipitaba ya hacia nosotros y Tyson apenas tuvo tiempo de desviarlo de un golpe. ****Salió disparado como un cohete, pasó por encima de la cabeza del entrenador y aterrizó en las gradas ****provocando una tremenda explosión.**  
**¡BUUUUUUM!**

—Eso ha tenido que doler —murmuró Will—. Y mucho.

**Los chavales corrían en todas direcciones gritando y tratando de esquivar los cráteres, que aún ****humeaban y echaban chispas; otros aporreaban la puerta y pedían socorro. El propio Sloan estaba ****petrificado en mitad de la pista, mirando incrédulo aquellas bolas mortíferas que volaban a su ****alrededor.**

—Ese tipo es un idiota —dijo Chris.

**El entrenador Nunley seguía sin enterarse de nada. Dio unos golpecitos a sus audífonos, como si las ****explosiones le hubieran provocado alguna interferencia, pero continuó absorto en la revista.**

—Sigo manteniendo lo de antes: el peor entrenador de la historia —masculló Charles.

**Todo el colegio debía de haber oído aquel estruendo. El director o tal vez la policía vendría en nuestra ****ayuda.**

—¡No te fíes de ellos! —exclamó Hermes.

**—¡La victoria será nuestra! —rugió Quebrantahuesos el Caníbal—. ¡Nos vamos a dar un festín con tus ****huesos!**  
**Quería decirle que se estaba tomando demasiado en serio aquel partido de balón prisionero, **

—Hubiese sido algo épico, si llega a decir eso —dijo Nico.

—Épico, y digno del Sesos de algas —añadió Thalia.

**pero antes ****de que pudiese hacerlo me disparó otra bola. Los otros tres gigantes siguieron su ejemplo.**  
**Sabía que estábamos perdidos. Tyson no podría desviar todas aquellas bolas a la vez. Además, debía de ****tener graves quemaduras en las manos desde que había detenido aquella primera volea. Y sin la ayuda ****de mi espada…**  
**Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea desesperada.**

—¿Cómo salieron con vida de allí? —preguntó Grover, incrédulo.

**Corrí en dirección a los vestuarios.**  
**—¡Salid de ahí! —alerté a mis compañeros—. ¡Apartaos de la puerta!**  
**Las explosiones se sucedían a mi espalda. Tyson había bateado dos bolas, devolviéndoselas a sus ****propietarios para convertirlos en cenizas.**

—Dos menos —sonrió Leo.

** Ya sólo quedaban en pie dos gigantes.**  
**Una tercera bola se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia mí. Me obligué a aguardar unos segundos y me eché ****a un lado. La esfera ardiente derribó la puerta del vestuario.**

—Buena idea —dijo Frank.

**Ya me imaginaba que los gases acumulados en las taquillas de la mayoría de los alumnos bastaban para ****provocar una explosión. Así que tampoco me sorprendió que la bola llameante desencadenara un ****estallido monumental.**  
**¡BRAAAAAAAM!**

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar que narices metéis ahí dentro, para que explote de esa forma —murmuró Afrodita.

**La pared se vino abajo y las puertas de las taquillas —así como los calcetines, los suspensorios y otros ****adminículos personales igual de chungos— llovieron sobre el gimnasio.**

—Mira que bien —comentó Pólux.

**Me volví justo a tiempo para ver cómo Tyson golpeaba en la cara a Devoracráneos. El gigante se ****desplomó. Pero el único que quedaba, Quebrantahuesos, se había reservado astutamente una bola a la ****espera de la ocasión propicia. Y la lanzó en el momento preciso que Tyson se volvía hacia él.**  
**—¡No! —chillé.**  
**La bola le dio de lleno en el pecho. Impulsado por el impacto, Tyson cruzó la pista entera y fue a ****estrellarse contra la pared trasera, que se agrietó e incluso se desmoronó en parte, abriendo un agujero ****por el que se veía la calle Church.**

—Bueno, si no le dolió el primero, este si lo hará —dijo Nico.

** Yo no entendía cómo aún seguía vivo, pero él sólo parecía aturdido.**

—Suerte que es resistente al fuego —murmuró Hefesto.

**La bola de bronce humeaba a sus pies. Tyson trató de recogerla, pero cayó atontado sobre un montón ****de ladrillos carbonizados.**  
**—¡Bueno! —dijo Quebrantahuesos relamiéndose—. Soy el único en pie. Voy a tener carne de sobra. ****Hasta para llevar una bolsita a mis Ricuras…**

—No lo creo —dijo Annabeth, sabiendo que su aparición estaba cerca.

**Recogió otra bola y apuntó a Tyson.**  
**—¡Espera! —grité—. ¡Es a mí a quien buscas!**  
**El gigante sonrió con crueldad.**  
**—¿Quieres morir tú primero, joven héroe?**

—La verdad, es que no —comentó Percy.

**Tenía que hacer algo. _Anaklusmos_ debía de estar por allí, en alguna parte…**  
**Entonces divisé mis tejanos en un montón humeante de ropa, justo a los pies del gigante.**

—Cómo no —masculló Jason.

** Si conseguía ****llegar hasta ellos… Sabía que era inútil, pero decidí ir a la carga.**

Varios rodaron los ojos.

**El gigante se echó a reír.**  
**—Se acerca mi almuerzo. —Levantó el brazo para lanzarme el proyectil, y yo me preparé para morir.**  
**De repente, el cuerpo del gigante se puso todo rígido y su expresión pasó del regodeo al asombro. En el ****punto exacto donde debía de tener el ombligo se le desgarró la camiseta y apareció algo parecido a un ****cuerno. **

—¿Un cuerno? —preguntó Luke, incrédulo.

**No, un cuerno no: era la punta reluciente de una hoja de metal.**

—Esto lo entiendo menos aún —dijo Katie.

—Creo que ya sé de quién se trata —comentó Clarisse.

**La bola se le cayó de la mano. El monstruo bajó la mirada y observó el cuchillo que le había traspasado ****desde la espalda.**  
**—Uf—murmuró, y estalló en una llameante nube verde. Un gran disgusto, supongo, para sus ****Ricuras…**

—Pobres de sus Ricuras... —murmuró Travis. Katie le dio un zape.

**De pie, entre el humo que se iba disipando, vi a mi amiga Annabeth.**

—¡Annabeth! —exclamó la sala.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Clarisse.

** Tenía la cara mugrienta y arañada; ****llevaba al hombro una mochila andrajosa y la gorra de béisbol metida en un bolsillo. En la mano ****sostenía un cuchillo de bronce. Aún brillaba en sus ojos grises una mirada enloquecida, como si hubiera ****recorrido mil kilómetros perseguida por una manada de fantasmas.**

—Más bien, por una manada de monstruos —replicó Annabeth, mientras Atenea gemía.

**Matt Sloan, que había permanecido mudo de asombro todo el tiempo, pareció recobrar por fin el juicio. **

—La Niebla —dijeron Piper y Hazel a la vez.

**Miró parpadeando a Annabeth, como si la recordase vagamente por la fotografía de mi cuaderno.**  
**—Ésta es la chica… La chica…**  
**Annabeth lo tumbó de un puñetazo en la nariz.**  
**—Déjame en paz, amigo.**

—¡Bien hecho! —exclamó Thalia.

**El gimnasio estaba en llamas mientras los chavales seguían gritando y corriendo en todas direcciones.**

—Un último día la mar de interesante —murmuró Perseo.

**Oí el aullido de las sirenas y una voz confusa por megafonía. Por las ventanillas de las puertas de ****emergencia divisé al director, el señor Bonsái, que luchaba furiosamente con la cerradura rodeado por ****un montón de profesores agolpados a su espalda.**  
**—Annabeth… —balbuceé—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas…?**  
**—Prácticamente toda la mañana **

—Sin contar la madrugada —susurró Annabeth.

**—respondió mientras envainaba su cuchillo de bronce—. He ****intentado encontrar una ocasión para hablar contigo, pero nunca estabas solo.**

—Podrías haber hablado conmigo aquella mañana —le susurró Percy a su novia.

—En ese momento, no estaba segura —murmuró Annabeth.

**—La sombra que he visto esta mañana… —La cara me ardía—. Ay, dioses. ¿Estabas mirando por la ****ventana de mi habitación?**

Todos les lanzaron miradas picaras a la hija de Atenea, quién se ruborizo y oculto la cara en el pecho de Percy.

**—¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! —me espetó, aunque también ella parecía algo ruborizada**

—Eso es un sí —rió Connor.

**—. ****Simplemente no quería…**

—Sí, ya —dijo Rachel, sarcásticamente.

**—¡Allí! —gritó una mujer.**  
**Las puertas se abrieron con un estallido y todos los adultos entraron de golpe.**  
**—Te espero fuera —dijo Annabeth—. Y a él también. —Señaló a Tyson, que seguía sentado con aire ****aturdido junto a la pared, y le lanzó una mirada de repugnancia que no acabé de entender—**

Annabeth agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Thalia le palmeó la espalda. Luke miraba a Annabeth, confuso. ¿Por qué razón se avergonzaba de tratar a ese cíclope de esa forma? No era más que un monstruo...

**. Será mejor ****que lo traigas.**  
**—¡Qué dices! —me asombré.**

—Nunca cuestiones las ordenes de Annabeth, Percy —dijo Silena.

**—¡No hay tiempo! —dijo—. ¡Date prisa!**  
**Se puso su gorra de béisbol de los Yankees, un regalo mágico de su madre, y se desvaneció en el acto. **

—Eso es muy útil —murmuró Chris.

**Con lo cual me quedé solo en medio del gimnasio en llamas, justamente cuando el director aparecía, ****escoltado por la mitad del profesorado y un par de policías.**  
**—¿Percy Jackson? —dijo el señor Bonsái—. ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?**  
**Junto a la pared agujereada, Tyson soltó un quejido y se incorporó entre un montón de ladrillos ****carbonizados.**  
**—La cabeza duele.**

—¿Y sólo dice eso? —preguntó Pérsefone, incrédula.

**Matt Sloan se acercó también. Me miró con una expresión de terror.**  
**—¡Ha sido Percy, señor Bonsái! Ha incendiado el edificio entero. El entrenador Nunley se lo contará. ****Él lo ha visto todo.**

—Estúpida Niebla —murmuró Poseidón.

**El entrenador había seguido leyendo su revista todo el tiempo, pero —menuda suerte la mía— eligió ****aquel momento para levantar la vista, al oír que Sloan pronunciaba su nombre.**  
**—¿Eh? Hummm… sí.**

Todos dejaron escapar bufidos.

**Los demás adultos se volvieron hacia mí. Sabía que nunca me creerían, incluso en caso de que pudiera ****contarles la verdad.**

—Es demasiado rebuscado —dijo Reyna.

**Entonces saqué a _Anaklusmos_ de mis tejanos destrozados.**  
**—Vamos —le dije a Tyson. Y salté a la calle por el agujero de la pared.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Hades.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**tercer capítulo.**

**Siento el retraso (el de la publicación, no el mío. Ese es imposible de curar). He estado ocupado estos días con varios asuntos. Bueno, al menos tenéis capítulo medianamente normal.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	4. Tomamos el taxi del eterno tormento

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, y su secuela, los Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

En cuanto Hades terminó de leer el capítulo, Hazel tomó el libro, y lo abrió por el capítulo tres.

—**Tomamos el taxi del eterno tormento **—leyó la hija de Plutón el título.

—¿El taxi del eterno tormento? —repitió Jason.

—Más o menos, cómo el típico taxi neoyorquino —explicó Percy.

**Annabeth nos esperaba en un callejón de la calle Church. Tiró de Tyson y de mí justo cuando pasaba ****aullando el camión de los bomberos en dirección a la Escuela Meriwether.**

—Suerte que salisteis a tiempo de allí, sino tendríais muchos problemas —mencionó Pérsefone.

**—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —preguntó, señalando a Tyson.**  
**En otras circunstancias me habría alegrado mucho de verla.**

Annabeth le sonrió a Percy, aunque luego pareció captar un pequeño desliz en sus palabras, ya que le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

** El verano anterior habíamos acabado ****haciendo las paces, pese a que su madre fuese Atenea y no se llevara demasiado bien con mi padre. **

Annabeth se mordió el labio inferior. Cuando se había enterado de que Percy era hijo de Poseidón, había tratado de odiarlo. Pero al final no pudo, y se alegraba de que fuese así.

**Y ****yo seguramente la había echado de menos bastante más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. **

Varios le lanzaron miradas picaras. Annabeth le sonrió a su novio.

**Pero en aquel momento acababa de atacarme un grupo de gigantes caníbales; Tyson me había salvado ****la vida tres o cuatro veces, y todo lo que se le ocurría a Annabeth era mirarlo con fiereza, como si él ****fuese el problema.**

—Lo siento —murmuró Annabeth.

Tyson era genial, y ella lo había tratado mal, solamente por una mala experiencia que había tenido con un cíclope.

**—Es amigo mío —le dije.**  
**—¿Es un sin techo?**  
**—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Puede oírte, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?**  
**Ella pareció sorprendida.**  
**—¿Sabe hablar?**

—Todos los cíclopes saben hablar —apuntó Poseidón con algo de enojo en la voz—. La voz es uno de sus métodos de caza.

—Lo sabemos —dijeron Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia y Luke, todos estremeciéndose ante aquella habilidad de los cíclopes.

**—Hablo —reconoció Tyson—. Tú eres preciosa.**

Annabeth se sonrojo. Antes le había parecido asqueroso, pero ahora le resultaba tierno.

**—¡Puaj! ¡Asqueroso! —exclamó apartándose de él.**

—Annabeth —dijeron varias chicas, fulminando a la hija de Atenea con la mirada. Ésta bajó la cabeza, entristecida con su yo del pasado.

**No podía creer que se comportara de un modo tan grosero. **

Annabeth bajó aún más la cabeza. Thalía le dio una palmada en la espalda, adivinando que se arrepentía de tratar así a Tyson.

**Le miré las manos a Tyson, esperando ver ****un montón de quemaduras a causa de aquellas bolas ardientes, pero no, las tenía en perfecto estado**

—Siendo lo que es Tyson, no me extraña —murmuró Teseo.

—¿Y no sospechaste de esto? —le preguntó Nico, incrédulo.

—Nop —negó Percy.

**: ****mugrientas, eso sí, y con cicatrices y unas uñas sucias del tamaño de patatas fritas.**

—Aún siendo lo que es, necesita cuidar un poco su higiene —dijo Afrodita, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

** Pero ése era su ****aspecto habitual.**  
**—Tyson —dije con incredulidad—. No tienes las manos quemadas.**

—Sino lo llegas a decir, ni cuenta nos damos, Sesos de algas —dijo Bianca, rodando los ojos.

**—Claro que no —dijo Annabeth entre dientes—. Me sorprende que los lestrigones hayan tenido las ****agallas de atacarte estando con él.**

—La verdad es que a mí también me sorprende —reconoció Grover.

—Supongo que creían que podrían ganar estando en número superior —razonó Thalia.

**Tyson parecía fascinado por el pelo rubio de Annabeth. Intentó tocarlo, pero ella le apartó la mano con ****brusquedad.**

Poseidón bufó. Se estaba empezando a hartar del comportamiento de la hija de Atenea con sus hijos.

**—Annabeth —dije—, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Lestri… qué?**  
**—Lestrigones. Esos monstruos del gimnasio. Son una raza de gigantes caníbales que vive en el ****extremo norte más remoto. Ulises se tropezó una vez con ellos,**

—Y no fue una de las mejores cosas para ver —dijo Hermes, con un estremecimiento.

** pero yo nunca los había visto bajar tan ****al sur como para llegar a Nueva York…**  
**—Lestri… lo que sea, no consigo decirlo. ¿No tienen algún nombre más normal?**  
**Ella reflexionó un momento.**  
**—Canadienses**

—¡Eh! —se quejó Frank—. ¡Qué yo soy de Canadá!

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Annabeth, haciendo esfuerzos para no reír.

** —decidió por fin—. Y ahora, vamos. Hemos de salir de aquí.**  
**—La policía debe de estar buscándome.**

—Cómo siempre —dijeron los Stoll.

**—Ése es el menor de nuestros problemas —dijo—. ¿Has tenido sueños últimamente?**  
**—Sueños… ¿sobre Grover?**  
**Su cara palideció.**

—No me esperaba eso ni de broma —reconoció Annabeth.

**—¿Grover? No. ¿Qué pasa con Grover?**  
**Le conté mi pesadilla.**  
**—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Sobre qué has soñado tú?**  
**La expresión de sus ojos era sombría y turbulenta, como si tuviera la mente a cien mil kilómetros por ****hora.**

—Qué es como la tiene siempre —dijo Will.

**—El campamento —dijo por fin—. Hay graves problemas en el campamento.**

—Eso es quedarse corto —gruñó Clarisse, recordando las peleas que habían librado por esos días, y los cuantos muertos que habían habido.

**—¡Mi madre me ha dicho lo mismo! ¿Pero qué clase de problemas?**  
**—No lo sé con exactitud, pero algo no va bien. Tenemos que llegar allí cuanto antes. Desde que salí de ****Virginia me han perseguido monstruos intentando detenerme.**

—Oh, genial —masculló Atenea, sacudiendo la cabeza. Estúpidos monstruos.

** ¿Tú has sufrido muchos ataques?**

—No —dijeron todos en la sala.

**Meneé la cabeza.**  
**—Ninguno en todo el año… hasta hoy.**  
**—¿Ninguno? ¿Pero cómo…? —Se volvió hacia Tyson—. Ah.**  
**—¿Qué significa «ah»?**

—Pues eso mismo, Percy? —dijo Travis.

—«Ah» significa «ah» —añadió Connor.

—Disculpa sus tonterías, Percy —le pidió Katie, dando un zape a cada hermano.

**Tyson levantó la mano, como si aún estuviera en clase.**

—Bueno, estabais con una hija de Atenea. Y con ellos, parece que estéis en clase —señaló Leo.

El hijo de Hefesto recordaba como Annabeth solía ir a ayudarle a construir el Argo II. A Leo aquello no le importaba. Es más, incluso agradecía la ayuda extra. Pero lo que no le gustaba es que Annabeth le estuviese diciendo cómo hacer las cosas. ¡Él era un hijo del dios de la fragua! ¡El Argo II era diseño suyo Si había alguien que sabía como iba, ese era él.

**—Los canadienses del gimnasio**

Frank gimió.

—No, si se queda rápido con las cosas —señaló Chris, divertido.

** llamaban a Percy de un modo raro… ¿Hijo del dios del mar?**  
**Annabeth y yo nos miramos.**  
**No sabía cómo explicárselo, pero sentí que Tyson se merecía la verdad después de haber arriesgado la ****vida.**

—Verdad que él ya conocía —señaló Grover—. O al menos una parte de ésta...

**—Grandullón —dije—, ¿has oído hablar de esas viejas historias sobre los dioses griegos? Zeus, ****Poseidón, Atenea…**

—Tienes dioses para nombrar y, ¿me pones con esos dos? —le preguntó Poseidón, bufando por lo bajo.

—A mí tampoco me hace ilusión, Barba de algas —replicó Atenea.

—Yo soy el rey. Así que es natural que me ponga a mí —se jactó Zeus.

**—Sí.**  
**—Bueno, pues esos dioses siguen vivos.**

—Anda que, vaya tacto que tienes —dijo Silena, negando con la cabeza.

** Es como si se desplazaran siguiendo el curso de la civilización ****occidental y vivieran en los países más poderosos, de modo que ahora se encuentran en Estados ****Unidos. Y a veces tienen hijos con los mortales, hijos que nosotros llamamos «mestizos».**  
**—Vale —dijo Tyson, como esperando que llegara a lo importante.**  
**—Bueno, pues Annabeth y yo somos mestizos —dije—. Somos como… héroes en fase de ****entrenamiento. Y siempre que los monstruos encuentran nuestro rastro, nos atacan. Por eso aparecieron ****esos gigantes en el gimnasio. Monstruos.**  
**—Vale.**  
**Lo miré fijamente. No parecía sorprendido ni desconcertado, lo que me sorprendió y desconcertó a mí.**

—Eso es muy fácil de conseguir —se burló Thalia.

—Lo que es difícil es no sorprender a Percy con cosas sencillas —añadió Nico.

**—Entonces… ¿me crees?**  
**Tyson asintió.**  
**—Pero ¿tú eres… el hijo del dios del mar?**  
**—Sí —reconocí—. Mi padre es Poseidón.**

—De un juramento que se rompió —gruñó Zeus.

—Tú no hables —replicó Hera—. Que Poseidón tiene un solo hijo y tú dos...

—¡Hades tiene tres! —acusó Zeus a su hermano mayor,

—¡Ellos nacieron antes del estúpido juramento! —exclamó Hades, a la defensiva.

**Él frunció el ceño. Ahora sí parecía desconcertado.**  
**—Pero entonces…**  
**Se oyó el aullido de una sirena y un coche de policía pasó a toda velocidad por delante del callejón.**

Percy gruñó. Si no hubiese sido por eso, Tyson seguramente le habría dicho que estaba relacionados, ya que el cíclope no parecía saber que su padre era Poseidón, hasta que éste lo reclamó.

**—No hay tiempo para esto ahora —dijo Annabeth—. Hablaremos en el taxi.**  
**—¿Un taxi hasta el campamento? —dije—. ¿Sabes lo que nos puede costar?**

—Caro —dijo Leo.

**—Tú confía en mí.**  
**Titubeé.**

Annabeth le dio un zape, bufando.

**—¿Y Tyson?**  
**Por un momento imaginé que llevaba a mi gigantesco amigo al Campamento Mestizo. Si ya se volvía ****loco en un territorio normal con los abusones de costumbre, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar en un campamento ****de semidioses? **

—Pues bastante bien —señaló Charles. Él era uno de los pocos que había aceptado a Tyson totalmente en en campamento, y todo por su talento en la fragua.

**Por otro lado, la policía debía de estar buscándonos a los dos.**  
**—No podemos dejarlo aquí —decidí—. Se vería metido en un buen aprieto.**  
**—Ya. —Annabeth adoptó una expresión sombría—. Tenemos que llevárnoslo, no hay duda. Venga, ****vamos.**  
**No me gustó su manera de decirlo, como si Tyson fuera una enfermedad maligna que requiriera ****hospitalización urgente.**

Annabeth escondió la mirada en el pecho de Percy. Le resultaría difícil escuchar cómo había tratado a Tyson en un principio. Sobre todo porque el pobre no se daba cuenta de nada.

** Aun así, la seguí hasta el final del callejón. Los tres nos fuimos deslizando a ****hurtadillas por los callejones del centro, mientras una gran columna de humo se elevaba a nuestras ****espaldas desde el gimnasio de la escuela.**

—Me pregunto cómo se vería desde mi carro del sol —murmuró Apolo.

**—Un momento. —Annabeth se detuvo en la esquina de las calles Thomas y Trimble, y rebuscó en su ****mochila—. Espero que aún me quede alguna.**  
**Su aspecto era incluso peor de lo que me había parecido al principio.**

Afrodita frunció el ceño. Aquello no podía ser. Un encuentro entre los dos enamorados y ninguno iba vestido de forma decente.

** Tenía un corte en la barbilla y un ****montón de ramitas y hierbas enredadas en su cola de caballo, como si llevara varias noches durmiendo ****a la intemperie. Los desgarrones del dobladillo de sus vaqueros se parecían sospechosamente a las ****marcas de unas garras.**

Atenea gimió. ¿Qué había hecho su hija? ¿Pelearse con un oso salvaje o qué?

**—¿Qué estás buscando? —pregunté.**  
**Sonaban sirenas por todas partes.**

—Debéis de estar rodeados —murmuró Luke, aunque no muy fuerte. No quería dar ningún motivo para ser atacado por nadie. Estúpido Luke del futuro, roba rayos y aliado de Cronos...

** Supuse que no tardarían en pasar más policías por allí delante, en ****busca de unos delincuentes juveniles especializados en bombardear gimnasios. Seguro que Matt Sloan ****ya había hecho una declaración completa, y probablemente había tergiversado tanto las cosas que ahora ****los caníbales sedientos de sangre éramos Tyson y yo.**

—Con la suerte que has demostrado, no me sorprendería nada —bufó Jason, negando con la cabeza.

**—He encontrado una, loados sean los dioses.**

—Gracias —dijeron Hermes y Apolo.

**Annabeth sacó de la mochila una moneda de oro. Era un dracma, la moneda oficial del monte Olimpo, ****con un retrato de Zeus en una cara y el Empire State en la otra.**  
**—Annabeth —le dije—, ningún taxista de Nueva York va aceptar esa moneda.**  
**—Stéthi —gritó ella en griego antiguo—. ¡Ó hárma diabolés!**

Hazel no pudo evitarlo, y comenzó a reír, junto a Jason, Reyna, Dakota y Frank.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Pólux, viendo la reacción de su medio hermano y el resto de romanos, con confusión.

—Es que, imaginarse a Percy preguntando algo a Annabeth, y ésta empezando a gritar cosas en griego antiguo, nos hace gracia —trató de explicar Dakota.

Los griegos, al entender a lo que se referían los romanos, también rieron. Era gracioso, si lo pensabas detenidamente.

**Como siempre, en cuanto se puso a hablar en la lengua del Olimpo, yo la entendí sin dificultades. ****Había dicho: «Detente, Carro de la Condenación.»**

—Vaya nombrecito —murmuró Reyna.

**Fuera cual fuese su plan, aquello no me inspiraba mucho entusiasmo precisamente.**

—Para hacerlo con el nombre que lleva —murmuró Dakota.

**Annabeth arrojó la moneda a la calle. Pero en lugar de tintinear como es debido, el dracma se sumergió ****en el asfalto y desapareció.**

—Una buena manera de esconder lo de valor —señaló Piper.

—La única pega, es que ya no lo recuperas —replicó Nico.

**Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada.**

—¡Fail! —exclamaron los Stoll. Katie levantó sus manos.

—Otra palabra, y os intercambió las caras de las hostias que os dé —les amenazó la hija de Deméter.

**Luego, poco a poco, en el mismo punto donde había caído la moneda, el asfalto se oscureció y se fue ****derritiendo, hasta convertirse en un charco del tamaño de una plaza de parking… un charco lleno de un ****líquido burbujeante y rojo como la sangre. De allí fue emergiendo un coche.**

—Eso sería una buena manera de ahorrar espacio, y que la gente pueda encontrar más fácil aparcamiento —dijo Leo, interesado.

—Además, reduciría el problema de los robos —añadió Charles.

—Aguafiestas —se quejaron los de Hermes.

**Era un taxi, de acuerdo, pero a diferencia de cualquier otro taxi de Nueva York no era amarillo, sino de ****un gris ahumado. Quiero decir: parecía como si estuviese formado por humo, **

—Es que está hecho de humo, Sesos de algas —replicó Annabeth.

**como si pudieras ****atravesarlo. Tenía unas palabras escritas en la puerta —algo como HREMNAS SIGRS**

—Hermanas Grises —murmuró Atenea.

**—, pero mi ****dislexia me impedía descifrarlas.**  
**El cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto se bajó y una vieja sacó la cabeza. Unas greñas grisáceas le ****cubrían los ojos, hablaba raro, farfullando entre dientes, como si acabara de meterse un chute de ****novocaína.**

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Hestia.

—En la escuela —dijo Percy, como si nada.

—Me sorprende que aprendieses algo allí —murmuró Rachel.

—¿Quién te dijo que fue en Meriwether? —le preguntó Percy, burlón. Rachel se sonrojo.

**—¿Cuántos pasajeros?**  
**—Tres al Campamento Mestizo —dijo Annabeth. Abrió la puerta trasera y me indicó que subiera, ****como si todo aquello fuese normalísimo.**

—Para los semidioses lo es —dijo Nico, encogiéndose de hombros.

**—¡Agg! —chilló la vieja—. No llevamos a esa clase de gente. —Señalaba a Tyson con un dedo ****huesudo.**

La mayoría rodó los ojos. Esa reacción era exagerada... cómo las que ellos habían tenido.

**¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¿Sería el día del Acoso Nacional a los Chicos Feos y Grandullones?**

—No digas tonterías —dijo Bianca, rodando los ojos.

—No pidas imposibles —le pidió Nico.

**—Ganará una buena propina —prometió Annabeth—. Tres dracmas más al llegar.**  
**—¡Hecho! —graznó la vieja.**

—Eso es determinación —Apolo rodó los ojos.

**Subí al taxi a regañadientes. Tyson se embutió en medio y Annabeth subió la última.**

—Tyson no es que sea precisamente pequeño. Así que supongo que debíais de estar apretados —comentó Thalia.

—No mucho —reconoció Percy.

—Fue peor cuando conocimos a Ares —le confesó Annabeth.

**El interior también era de un gris ahumado, pero parecía bastante sólido; el asiento estaba rajado y ****lleno de bultos, o sea que no era muy diferente de la mayoría de los taxis. No había un panel de ****plexiglás que nos separase de la anciana dama que conducía… Un momento… No era una dama. Eran ****tres las que se apretujaban en el asiento delantero, cada una con el pelo grasiento cubriéndole los ojos, ****con manos sarmentosas y vestidos de arpillera gris.**

—Hablando de gente que iba estrecha —murmuró Aquiles.

**—¡Long Island! —dijo la que conducía—. ¡Bono por circular fuera del área metropolitana! ¡Ja!**  
**Pisó el acelerador y yo me golpeé la cabeza con el respaldo**

—Empezamos bien el viaje —comentó Katie, medio divertida.

**. Por los altavoces sonó una voz grabada: ****«Hola, soy Ganímedes, **

Hera bufó enojada, recordando al amante de su marido.

Jason y Thalia se miraron. Les resultaba difícil recordar que a su padre le daba lo mismo estar tanto con mujeres como hombres, ya que normalmente se hacía referencia a las amantes de Zeus, y no a los amantes.

**el copero de Zeus, y cuando salgo para comprarle vino al Señor de los Cielos, ****¡siempre me abrocho el cinturón!»**

—Eso ni siquiera tiene cinturón —comentó Hades.

**Bajé la vista y encontré una larga cadena negra en lugar del cinturón de seguridad.**

—Menuda seguridad —dijo Travis, parpadeando.

—Que problemas de dinero —comentó Connor.

—Siendo así, no me extraña que acepten cualquier tipo de propina —señaló Chris.

** Decidí que tampoco ****era tan imprescindible… al menos de momento. **

—Seguro que al final ni se lo puso —dijo Piper, divertida.

**El taxi aceleró mientras doblaba la esquina de West Broadway, y la dama gris que se sentaba en medio ****chilló:**  
**—¡Mira por dónde vas! ¡Dobla a la izquierda!**  
**—¡Si me dieras el ojo, Tempestad, yo también podría verlo!**

—¿El ojo? —repitió Leo, confuso.

**A ver, un momento. ¿Qué era aquello de darle el ojo?**

—Eso pregunto yo —dijo Leo, cruzándose de brazos.

**No tuve tiempo de preguntar porque la conductora viró bruscamente para esquivar un camión que se ****nos venía encima, se subió al bordillo con un traqueteo como para astillarse los dientes y voló hasta la ****siguiente manzana.**

Poseidón y Atenea estaban blancos. Apolo los miró con preocupación. Era claro que iban a acabar teniendo un ataque antes de que el capítulo terminase.

**—¡Avispa! —le dijo la tercera dama a la conductora—. ¡Dame la moneda de la chica! Quiero morderla.**  
**—¡Ya la mordiste la última vez, Ira! —contestó la conductora, que debía llamarse Avispa—. ¡Esta vez ****me toca a mí!**

—¿Es que la moneda es de chocolate o qué? —masculló Clarisse, negando con la cabeza.

**—¡De eso nada! —chilló la tal Ira.**  
**—¡Semáforo rojo! —gritó la que iba en medio, Tempestad.**  
**—¡Frena! —aulló Ira.**  
**En lugar de frenar, Avispa pisó a fondo, volvió a subirse al bordillo, dobló la esquina con los ****neumáticos chirriando y derribó un quiosco**

—Yo quiero ir en ese taxi —se quejaron Leo y los Stoll.

—Madre mía, están fatal —murmuró Nico.

—A mí que no me miren —susurró Will al hijo de Hades.

**. Mi estómago debía de haberse quedado tres calles atrás.**  
**—Perdone —dije—. Pero… ¿usted ve algo?**  
**—¡No! —gritó Avispa, aferrada al volante.**  
**—¡No! —gritó Tempestad, estrujada en medio.**  
**—¡Claro que no! —gritó Ira**

—Eso si que es tranquilizar al individuo —murmuró Hefesto, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**, junto a la ventanilla del copiloto (o del artillero, en las películas).**

—Me sorprende que sepas eso, pringado —dijo Ares.

**Miré a Annabeth.**  
**—¿Son ciegas?**  
**—No del todo —contestó ella—. Tienen un ojo.**

—Eso no es que aclare mucho —dijo Perseo—. Pero... así es.

**—¿Un ojo?**  
**—Sí.**  
**—¿Cada una?**  
**—No. Uno para las tres.**

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar como es eso posible —susurró Frank.

—Te acostumbras —dijo Quirón, con un encogimiento de hombros.

**Tyson soltó un gruñido a mi lado y se aferró al asiento.**  
**—No me siento bien.**  
**—Ay, dioses —exclamé, recordando cómo se mareaba en las excursiones del colegio y, la verdad, no ****era algo que te apeteciera presenciar a menos de quince metros**

—¿No es agradable? —le preguntó Reyna.

—Nada agradable —confirmó Percy.

**—. Aguanta, grandullón. ¿Alguien tiene ****una bolsa o algo así?**

—Preferiblemente, una de la basura —aclaró Percy.

**Las tres damas grises iban demasiado ocupadas riñendo entre ellas como para prestarme atención. Miré ****a Annabeth, que se agarraba como si en ello le fuera la vida, y le eché una mirada de cómo—me—has****—hecho—esto—a—mí.**

—Haciéndotelo —replicó Annabeth, besando a su novio.

**—Bueno —me dijo—, el Taxi de las Hermanas Grises es la manera más rápida de llegar al ****campamento.**  
**—¿Entonces por qué no lo tomaste desde Virginia?**  
**—Eso no cae en su área de servicio —replicó, como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo**

Annabeth se sonrojo. A veces se le olvidaba que Percy por esa época, y ahora, no sabía muchas cosas del mundo mitológico.

**—. Sólo ****trabajan en la zona de Nueva York y alrededores.**  
**—¡Hemos llevado a gente famosa en este taxi! —exclamó Ira—. ¡A Jasón, por ejemplo! **

Varios miraron a Jason.

—A mí no me miréis —dijo éste.

—Es Jasón, con acento en la o —explicó Hazel.

—Vamos, que es el Jasón original —dijo Orión.

—Me caía bien, ese tipo —reconoció Teseo.

**¿Os acordáis?**  
**—¡No me lo recuerdes! —gimió Avispa—. Y en esa época no teníamos taxi, vieja latosa. ¡Ya hace tres ****mil años de aquello!**  
**—¡Dame el diente! —Ira intentó agarrarle la boca a Avispa, pero ella le apartó la mano.**  
**—¡Sólo si Tempestad me da el ojo!**  
**—¡Ni hablar! —chilló Tempestad—. ¡Tú ya lo tuviste ayer!**  
**—¡Pero ahora estoy conduciendo, vieja bruja!**  
**—¡Excusas! ¡Gira! ¡Tenías que girar ahí!**

La sala, menos Poseidón y Atenea, reían sin control, imaginándose la situación. Percy y Annabeth tenían que reconocer que aquello era divertido, una vez pasado todo.

**Avispa viró por la calle Delancey y me vi estrujado entre Tyson y la puerta. Ella siguió dando gas y ****salimos propulsados por el puente de Williamsburg a ciento y pico por hora.**

Percy bajó la cabeza, recordando ese puente. Estaba seguro de que él era el responsable de la muerte de Michael...

—Percy —le susurró Will—. Yo estaba allí. Lo vi. A Michael lo mataron antes de que tú hicieses eso. No fue tú culpa. Y, aunque fuese así, nadie te echaría la culpa. Tú sólo nos protegías.

**Las tres hermanas se peleaban ahora de verdad, o sea, a bofetada limpia.**

—Se nota el amor fraternal —comentó Katie con sarcasmo.

—Esto... ¿quién conduce? —preguntó Artemisa.

—Mejor que no lo sepa —responde Annabeth.

** Ira trataba de agarrar a Avispa ****por la cara y ésta intentaba agarrársela a Tempestad. Mientras se gritaban unas a otras con los pelos ****alborotados y la boca abierta, me di cuenta de que ninguna de ellas tenía dientes, salvo Avispa, que ****lucía un incisivo entre amarillento y verdoso.**

—Por lo menos podrían cuidarse ese —murmura Deméter.

** En lugar de ojos, tenían los párpados cerrados y ****hundidos, con excepción de Ira, que sí disponía de un ojo verde inyectado en sangre que lo escrutaba ****todo con avidez, como si no le pareciera suficiente nada de lo que veía.**

—Ese ojo da grima —dijo Frank—. Todo en ellas da grima, en realidad.

**Finalmente fue ella, Ira, que llevaba ventaja con su ojo, la que logró arrancarle el diente de un tirón a su ****hermana Avispa. **

Todos hicieron una mueca. Eso tenía que doler, y mucho.

**Esta se puso tan furiosa que rozó el borde del puente de Williamsburg, mientras ****chillaba:**  
**—¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo!**

—¡Devuélveselo! ¡Devuélveselo! —suplicaron Poseidón y Atenea a la vez.

**Tyson gimió y se agarró el estómago.**  
**—Por si alguien quiere saberlo —dije—, ¡vamos a morir!**

—¿Desesperado? —le preguntó Nico, burlón. Aunque él también lucía algo preocupado.

**—No te preocupes —dijo Annabeth, aunque sonaba superpreocupada—. Las Hermanas Grises saben lo ****que hacen. Son muy sabias, en realidad.**  
**Aun viniendo de la hija de Atenea, aquel comentario no logró tranquilizarme.**

—Para tranquilizarte con la perspectiva que tienes delante —comentó Silena.

** Corríamos a toda ****velocidad por el borde mismo del puente, a cuarenta metros del East River.**  
**—¡Sí, muy sabias! —Ira nos lanzó una ancha sonrisa a través del retrovisor y aprovechó para lucir el ****diente que acababa de apropiarse**

Algunos pusieron muecas de asco.

**—. ¡Sabemos cosas!**  
**—¡Todas las calles de Manhattan! —dijo Avispa fanfarroneando, sin dejar de abofetear a su hermana**

Varios rieron. Dioses, aquellas tres viejas eran geniales.

**—. ¡La capital de Nepal!**  
**—¡La posición que andas buscando! —añadió Tempestad.**

—¿Qué posición? —preguntó Pérsefone, confusa.

—Percy no está buscando nada —señaló Hestia.

—Lo que significa que lo buscará pronto —añadió Atenea, pensativa. ¿Tendría algo que ver con los sueños de su hija, y que el engendro del mar soñase con Grover en peligro?

**Sus hermanas se pusieron a aporrearla desde ambos lados, mientras le gritaban:**  
**—¡Cierra el pico! ¡Ni siquiera lo ha preguntado!**  
**—¿Cómo? —dije—. ¿Qué posición? Yo no estoy buscando…**  
**—¡Nada! —dijo Tempestad—. Tienes razón, chico. ¡No es nada!**

—Demasiado tarde —dijo Jason—. Ahora querrá saberlo.

—Eso ni lo dudes —dijo su hermana.

**—Dímelo.**  
**—¡No! —chillaron las tres.**  
**—¡La última vez que lo dijimos fue terrible! —dijo Tempestad.**  
**—¡El ojo arrojado a un lago! —asintió Ira.**  
**—¡Años para recuperarlo! —gimió Avispa—. Y hablando de eso, ¡devuélvemelo!**  
**—¡No! —aulló Ira.**  
**—¡El ojo! —se desgañitó Avispa—. ¡Dámelo!**  
**Le dio un mamporro a Ira en la coronilla. Se oyó un ruido repulsivo —¡plop!— y algo le saltó de la ****cara. **

—¿Eso es... —Piper dejó la pregunta inconclusa, poniéndose verde.

—¿El ojo? —murmuró Pólux—. Creo que sí...

—No quería saberlo.

**Ira lo buscó a tientas, intentó atraparlo, pero lo único que logró fue golpearlo con el dorso de la ****mano. El viscoso globo verde salió volando por encima de su hombro y fue a caer directamente en mi ****regazo.**

—Peor lugar, imposible —dijo Rachel, entre divertida y asqueada.

**Yo di un salto tan brutal que me golpeé la cabeza con el techo y el globo ocular cayó rodando.**

—La cosa no es que vaya muy bien —dijo Grover.

**—¡No veo nada! —berrearon las tres hermanas.**  
**—¡Dame el ojo! —aulló Avispa.**  
**—¡Dale el ojo! —gritó Annabeth.**  
**—¡Yo no lo tengo! —dije.**

—Bueno, técnicamente no lo tiene él, ya que se le cayó al suelo —señaló Zoë.

**—Ahí, lo tienes al lado del pie —dijo Annabeth—. ¡No lo pises! ¡Recógelo!**  
**—¡No pienso recogerlo!**

_¿Cómo narices llegaron con vida allí? _pensó Will.

**El taxi golpeó la barandilla y continuó derrapando, pegado a aquella barra de metal, con un espantoso ****chirrido de afilar cuchillos. El coche temblaba y soltaba una columna de humo gris, como a punto de ****disolverse por pura fricción.**  
**—¡Me voy a marear! —avisó Tyson.**  
**—Annabeth —grité—, ¡déjale tu mochila a Tyson!**  
**—¿Estás loco? ¡Recoge el ojo!**

—¡Coge ya el ojo! —exclamó Chris—. Y no me refiero al sentido latinoamericano de la palabra.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Clarisse, confusa.

—Algo que ya explicaremos luego —dijo Leo.

**Avispa dio un golpe brusco al volante y el taxi se separó de la barandilla. Nos lanzamos hacia Brooklyn **

—¡Salid de allí! —gritaron Poseidón y Atenea, aterrados.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaron Annabeth y Percy a la vez.

—¡Nada! —exclamaron ambos dioses—. ¡Solo salir de allí, cagando leches!

—Espero que esto no nos cause problemas con los egipcios —murmuró Hera a su marido.

**a una velocidad muy superior a la de cualquier taxi humano. Las Hermanas Grises chillaban, se daban ****mamporros unas a otras y reclamaban a gritos el ojo.**

—Esto empieza a ser algo preocupante —dijo Travis.

—Creo que ya era preocupante desde el principio —replicó Reyna.

**Al final, me armé de valor. Rasgué un trozo de mi camiseta de colores, que ya estaba hecha jirones de ****tan chamuscada,**

—Es lo mejor que le podría suceder a esa camiseta —masculló Afrodita. Ella ya vería que haría con esa institución que atentaba contra la moda de esa forma.

** y recogí el globo ocular.**  
**—¡Buen chico! —gritó Ira, como si supiera de algún modo que su preciado ojo se hallaba en mi poder**

—Seguramente lo sabe —comentó Piper.—. Lo cuál no quita a que sea asqueroso.

**—. ¡Devuélvemelo!**  
**—No lo haré hasta que me digas a qué te referías. ¿Qué era eso de la posición que estoy buscando?**

—¡Dale el ojo! —exclamó Poseidón.

**—¡No hay tiempo! —chilló Tempestad—. ¡Acelerando!**  
**Miré por la ventanilla. No había duda: árboles, coches y barrios enteros pasaban zumbando por nuestro ****lado, convertidos en un borrón gris. Ya habíamos salido de Brooklyn y estábamos atravesando Long ****Island.**

Los dioses suspiraron. Cuanto menos estuviesen en territorio egipcio, mejor.

**—Percy —me advirtió Annabeth—, sin el ojo no podrán encontrar nuestro destino. Seguiremos ****acelerando hasta estallar en mil pedazos.**

—Eso creo recordar que no es nada bueno —dijo Connor, medio en broma, medio en serio.

**—Primero han de decírmelo —contesté—. O abriré la ventanilla y tiraré el ojo entre las ruedas de los ****coches.**

—¡Percy! —exclamaron varios.

—¡Dales el ojo! —gritaron otros.

—¡Tira el ojo! —gritó Ares.

**—¡No! —berrearon las Hermanas Grises—. ¡Demasiado peligroso!**  
**—Estoy bajando la ventanilla.**  
**—¡Espera! —gritaron las hermanas—. ¡Treinta, treinta y uno, setenta y cinco, doce!**

—¿Eso que es? —preguntó Pérsefone, confusa.

Poseidón tenía el ceño fruncido. Por el título del libro, estaba claro que aquello sucedería en el Mar de los Monstruos. Y todos esos números, eran la ubicación de Polifemo.

Gimió. Su hijo no se libraría del encuentro.

**—¿Y eso qué es? ¡No tiene ningún sentido!**

—Lo tendrá, hijo. Lo tendrá —le aseguró Poseidón.

**—¡Treinta, treinta y uno, setenta y cinco, doce! —aulló Ira—.**

—Anda que son ayuda —murmuró Aquiles.

** No podemos decirte más. ¡Y ahora ****devuélvenos el ojo! ¡Ya casi llegamos al campamento!**  
**Habíamos salido de la autopista y cruzábamos zumbando los campos del norte de Long Island. Ya veía ****al fondo la colina Mestiza, con su pino gigantesco en la cima: el árbol de Thalia, que contenía la ****energía vital de una semidiosa heroica.**

—Preferiría que sólo te refirieras como el árbol de Thalia, Sesos de algas —murmuró Thalia.

**—¡Percy! —dijo Annabeth con tono apremiante**

—Cómo el que usa siempre —dijo Grover. Annabeth le dio un zape, sonrojándose.

**—. ¡Dales el ojo ahora mismo!**  
**Decidí no discutir.**

—Buena elección —dijeron todos en la sala. Con esos días, se habían dado cuenta de que era muy difícil discutir con la hija de Atenea.

** Solté el ojo en el regazo de Avispa.**  
**La vieja dama lo agarró rápidamente, se lo colocó en la órbita como quien se pone una lentilla y ****parpadeó.**  
**—¡Uau!**  
**Frenó a fondo. El taxi derrapó cuatro o cinco veces entre una nube de polvo y se detuvo chirriando en ****mitad del camino de tierra que había al pie de la colina Mestiza.**

—Uau —soltó Travis.

—Eso ha ido de poco —murmuró Connor con un estremecimiento.

**Tyson soltó un eructo monumental.**  
**—Ahora mucho mejor.**

Varios rieron.

—¡Eso ha estado genial! —exclamó Will.

**—Está bien —les dije a las Hermanas Grises—. Decidme qué significan esos números.**

—Ya lo descubrirás —dijo Quirón—. La paciencia es una de las virtudes que un héroe debe poseer.

**—¡No hay tiempo! —Annabeth abrió la puerta—. Tenemos que bajar ahora mismo.**

—Yo también me bajaría corriendo de ese taxi —señaló Frank.

—No es que tengan mucha opción, en realidad —replicó Clarisse, sabiendo que estaban siendo atacados en ese preciso momento.

**Iba a preguntar por qué, cuando levanté la vista hacia la colina Mestiza y lo comprendí.**

—No puede ser —negó Jason—. ¿Percy Jackson, comprendiendo algo?

Percy rodó los ojos.

**En la cima había un grupo de campistas. Y los estaban atacando.**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los dioses, sorprendidos. ¿No había una barrera que los protegía?

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Hazel.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**cuarto capítulo del fic.**

**Sé que muchos queréis que traiga a Sally y a Tyson, y lo haré. Sally lo hará pronto, y en cuanto a Tyson, lo traeré más adelante, pero en esté mismo libro, os lo aseguró.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	5. Tyson juega con fuego

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, junto a los Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Cómo nadie reaccionaba para tomar el libro, y empezar el nuevo capítulo, Hera suspiró y empezó a leer.

—**Tyson juega con fuego** —leyó la diosa, sin hacer caso a las caras de asombro de todos.

**En cuestión de mitología, hay una cosa que odio aún más que los tríos de viejas damas: los toros. **

—Teniendo en cuenta tu primer encuentro con toros, es natural —señaló Teseo, recordando el Minotauro.

**El ****verano anterior había combatido con el Minotauro en la cima de la colina Mestiza. **

Poseidón hizo una mueca, recordando aquello.

**Pero lo que vi allá ****arriba esta vez era peor; había dos toros, y no toros cualesquiera, sino de bronce y del tamaño de ****elefantes. Y por si fuera poco, echaban fuego por la boca.**

—Toros de Cólquide —murmuró Hefesto, tragando saliva.

**En cuanto nos apeamos, las Hermanas Grises salieron a escape en dirección a Nueva York, donde la ****vida debía de ser más tranquila. **

—Dónde no estés tú, es más tranquilo, Sesos de algas —replicó Nico, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Ni siquiera aguardaron a recibir los tres dracmas de propina. Se ****limitaron a dejarnos a un lado del camino. Allí estábamos: Annabeth, con su mochila y su cuchillo por ****todo equipaje, y Tyson y yo, todavía con la ropa de gimnasia chamuscada.**

—Los refuerzos que cualquiera esperaría —señaló Apolo, con sarcasmo.

**—Oh, dioses —dijo Annabeth observando la batalla, que proseguía con furia en la colina.**  
**Lo que más me inquietaba no eran los toros en sí mismos, ni los diez héroes con armadura completa ****tratando de salvar sus traseros chapados en bronce. Lo que me preocupaba era que los toros corrían por ****toda la colina, incluso por el otro lado del pino.**

—Eso no tendría que ser posible —murmuró Piper. Se suponía que el Campamento Mestizo estaba protegido por una barrera mágica.

** Aquello no era posible. Los límites mágicos del ****campamento impedían que los monstruos pasasen más allá del árbol de Thalia. Sin embargo, los toros ****metálicos lo hacían sin problemas.**

Los que habían estado en el campamento por esa época, hicieron una mueca. Aquello les había ido mal.

**Uno de los héroes gritó:**  
**—¡Patrulla de frontera, a mí! —Era la voz de una chica: una voz bronca que me resultó conocida.**

Clarisse frunció el ceño. Estaba segura de que era ella.

**«¿Patrulla de frontera?», pensé. En el campamento no había ninguna patrulla de frontera.**

—En esos momentos, si que la necesitábamos —apuntó Quirón.

**—Es Clarisse —dijo Annabeth—. Venga, tenemos que ayudarla.**

—Siento no haber estado allí —le susurró Chris a su novia.

**Normalmente, correr en socorro de Clarisse no habría ocupado un lugar muy destacado en mi lista de ****prioridades;**

—Gracias, Prissy —replicó Clarisse, algo burlona. Aunque se notaba un poco el dolor en su voz. Percy se sentó mal. A pesar de todas las discusiones que tenía con la chica, Clarisse era como su hermana mayor. Una hermana irritante, pero una hermana.

** era una de las peores abusonas de todo el campamento.**

—En realidad no lo es —replicó Silena, sonrojando a Clarisse—. Siempre suele ayudar a los nuevos. Aunque no sé porque la tomó contigo, Percy...

—Yo también me enfrenté al Minotauro —confesó Clarisse, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada—. Y estuve a punto de morir, sino llegará a ser por Hedge, el sátiro que me acompañaba —Jason, Piper y Leo se miraron—. Y cuando me enteré de que Percy había vencido al Minotauro, me puse celosa.

** Cuando nos conocimos trató de ****introducir mi cabeza en un váter. Además, era hija de Ares, y yo había tenido un grave encontronazo ****con su padre el verano anterior, de manera que ahora el dios de la guerra y todos sus hijos me odiaban.**

—En realidad, te admirábamos —confesó Clarisse—. ¡Sólo que no íbamos a decírtelo a la cara, Jackson!

—Ni mis hijos me apoyan —se lamentó Ares.

**Aun así, estaba metida en un aprieto. Los guerreros que iban con ella se habían dispersado y corrían ****aterrorizados ante la embestida de los toros, y varias franjas de hierba alrededor del pino habían ****empezado a arder.**

Ares y Atenea rodaron los ojos. Si seguían de ese modo, iban a acabar muertos.

** Uno de los héroes gritaba y agitaba los brazos mientras corría en círculo con el ****penacho de su casco en llamas, como un fogoso mohawk.**

—Pero que se lo quite —dijo Hermes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

** La armadura de la propia Clarisse estaba ****muy chamuscada, y luchaba con el mango roto de una lanza: el otro extremo había quedado incrustado ****inútilmente en la articulación del hombro de un toro metálico.**

—Suerte que esa no era mi lanza —murmuró la hija de Ares—. Dudo que papá me hubiese mandado otra.

—A mí sólo me mandó una —le susurró Frank—. Pero ya no la tengo... La verdad, es que me gustaba.

Era cierto que al principio a Frank no le había gustado aquella lanza. Pero al final le tomó el gusto. Una lastima que ya no la tuviese. Se preguntó si Marte le daría otra, aunque preferiblemente con duración ilimitada.

**Destapé mi bolígrafo y con un temblor empezó a crecer, a hacerse más pesado, y en un abrir y cerrar de ****ojos tuve la espada de bronce _Anaklusmos_ en mis manos.**  
**—Tyson, quédate aquí. No quiero que corras más riesgos.**

—Sería mucho mejor que estuviese con vosotros —declaró Poseidón—. Tyson es un cíclope, y podrá aguantar mejor el calor que vosotros juntos.

**—¡No! —dijo Annabeth—. Lo necesitamos.**  
**Yo la miré.**  
**—Es un mortal. **

—No, no lo es —replicaron los Stoll.

**Tuvo suerte con las bolas de fuego, pero lo que no puede…**  
**—Percy, ¿sabes quiénes son ésos de ahí arriba? Son los toros de Cólquide, obra del mismísimo ****Hefesto; no podemos combatir con ellos sin el Filtro Solar FPS Cincuenta Mil de Medea, o acabaremos ****carbonizados.**

Piper hizo una mueca al recordar a aquella mujer. Jason y Leo se miraron, luciendo avergonzados.

**—¿Qué cosa… de Medea?**

—Cuanto menos sepas de esa mujer, mejor —gruñó Piper.

—Se nota que no es muy querida —murmuró Hazel.

**Annabeth hurgó en su mochila y soltó una maldición.**  
**—Tenía un frasco de esencia de coco tropical en la mesilla de noche de mi casa. **

—Y cómo es lógico, te viniste sin ella —masculló Rachel.

**Tenía que haberlo ****traído, jolines.**

—Ese insulto a sido más malos que los que suelta Frank —dijo Reyna.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Frank.

**Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no hacerle demasiadas preguntas, pues sólo lograba quedar todavía ****más desconcertado.**

—Bien, no hagas muchas preguntas —le recomendó Thalia—. Annabeth te lía demasiado...

—¡Thalia! —se quejó Annabeth—. ¡Grover! —exclamó, al ver que el sátiro asentía de acuerdo con la hija de Zeus.

**—Mira, no sé de que estás hablando, pero no voy a permitir que Tyson acabe frito.**

—No lo hará —canturreó Bianca.

—¡Que no lo sabía! —se quejó Percy.

**—Percy…**  
**—Tyson, mantente alejado. —Alcé mi espada—. Vamos allá.**  
**Él intentó protestar, pero yo ya estaba corriendo colina arriba,**

—Anda que te esperas —murmuró Will.

** hacia Clarisse, que ordenaba a gritos a su ****patrulla que se colocara en formación de falange;**

—Buena estrategia —aprobó Atenea, mientras Ares le sonreía con orgullo a su hija.

** era una buena idea. Los pocos que la escuchaban se ****alinearon hombro con hombro y juntaron sus escudos. Formaron un cerco de bronce erizado de lanzas ****que asomaban por encima como pinchos de puercoespín.**  
**Por desgracia, Clarisse sólo había conseguido reunir a seis campistas; los otros cuatro seguían ****corriendo con el casco en llamas.**

—¿Por qué no se lo quitan? —gruñó Hermes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—La angustia del momento —supuso Orión, con un encogimiento de hombros.

** Annabeth se apresuró a ayudarlos. Retó a uno de los toros para que la ****embistiera y luego se volvió invisible, lo cual dejó al monstruo completamente confundido.**

—Bien —dijo Atenea, con una sonrisa.

** El otro ****corría a embestir el cerco defensivo de Clarisse. ****Yo estaba aún a mitad de la cuesta, no lo bastante cerca como para echar una mano. Clarisse ni siquiera ****me había visto.**

—No iba a estar pendiente de otras cosas, Sesos de algas —se quejó Clarisse, sacudiendo su cabeza.

**El toro corría a una velocidad mortífera pese a su enorme tamaño; **

—Es que son rápidos —dijo Charles.

**su pellejo de metal resplandecía al ****sol. Tenía rubíes del tamaño de un puño en lugar de ojos y cuernos de plata bruñida, y cuando abría las ****bisagras de su boca exhalaba una abrasadora columna de llamas.**

—Para enfrentarte directamente contra esa cosa —murmuró Katie.

**—¡Mantened la formación! —ordenó Clarisse a sus guerreros.**  
**De Clarisse podían decirse muchas otras cosas, pero no que no fuera valiente.**

—Es una de las más valientes que conozco —le susurró Chris al oído.

** Era una chica más bien ****grandullona, con los ojos crueles de su padre, y parecía haber nacido para llevar la armadura griega de ****combate.**

—Cómo todos mis hijos —declaró el dios de la guerra con orgullo. Varios rodaron los ojos.

** Aun así, yo no veía cómo se las iba a arreglar para resistir la embestida de aquel toro. **

—Podría haberlo hecho, sino me hubieses interrumpido —se quejó Clarisse.

**Por si fuera poco, el otro toro se cansó de buscar a Annabeth y, girando sobre sí, se situó a espaldas de ****Clarisse, dispuesto a embestirla por la retaguardia.**

—Esto pinta mal —murmuró Connor.

**—¡Detrás de ti! —chillé—. ¡Cuidado!**

—No tendrías que haber hecho eso —dijo Aquiles, con una mueca.

**No debería haber dicho nada, porque lo único que conseguí fue sobresaltarla.**

—Porque iba a ocurrir eso —terminó Perseo.

** El toro n.° 1 se estrelló ****contra su escudo y la falange se rompió;**

—Adiós a la táctica —se lamentó Apolo.

—Y por culpa del hijo del Barba percebe —gruñó Atenea.

Poseidón no le hizo caso. Su hijo le preocupaba más que una estúpida pelea.

** Clarisse salió despedida hacia atrás y aterrizó en una franja de ****terreno quemada y todavía llena de brasas.**

Clarisse hizo una mueca, frotándose los brazos.

** Después de tumbarla, el toro bombardeó a los demás héroes ****con su aliento ardiente y fundió sus escudos, dejándolos sin protección. Ellos arrojaron sus armas y ****echaron a correr,**

Reyna hizo un gesto indefinido. Si hubiesen sido romanos, se habrían enfrentado contra los toros, aún sin armas. En momentos como ese, la hija de Belona prefería que sus tropas no fuesen tan valientes.

** mientras el toro n.° 2 se dirigía hacia Clarisse para liquidarla.**  
**Me lancé de un salto y la sujeté por las correas de su armadura. Conseguí arrastrarla y sacarla de en ****medio, justo cuando el n.° 2 pasaba como un tren de carga. **

Silena soltó un suspiro de alivio. Que cerca había estado Clarisse de morir allí.

**Le di un mandoble con _Contracorriente_ y le ****hice un gran corte en el flanco, pero el monstruo se limitó a chirriar y crujir, y no se detuvo. ****No me había tocado, aunque percibí el calor de su pellejo metálico; con aquella temperatura corporal ****habría derretido un helado más deprisa que un microondas.**

—El interior de esas cosas parecen un horno —recordó Charles.

**—¡Suéltame! —Clarisse me aporreaba la mano—. ¡Maldito seas, Percy!**

—Podrías ser más amable —gruñó Reyna—. Encima que te ayuda.

Clarisse se sonrojo de furia y murmuró una disculpa entre dientes. Percy no dijo nada. Sabía que no sacaría más de la chica.

**La dejé en un montículo junto al pino y me volví para hacer frente a los toros. Ahora estábamos en la ****parte interior de la colina y desde allí se dominaba el valle del Campamento Mestizo: las cabañas, los ****campos de entrenamiento, la Casa Grande; todo aquello corría peligro si nos vencían los toros. **

Luke hizo una mueca. Estaba convencido de que aquello era culpa suya. Esperaba que ningún campista hubiese muerto.

**Annabeth ordenó a los demás héroes que se dispersaran y mantuvieran distraídos a aquellos monstruos.**  
**El n.° 1 describió un amplio círculo para venir hacia mí. Mientras cruzaba la cima de la colina, donde ****los límites mágicos deberían haberlo detenido, redujo un poco la velocidad, como si estuviera luchando ****con un fuerte viento;**

—La barrera sigue funcionando —murmuró Pérsefone.

—Sólo que muy débil —añadió Hades.

** pero enseguida lo atravesó y continuó acercándose al galope. El toro n.° 2 se ****volvió también para embestirme; chisporroteaba y arrojaba fuego por el corte que le había hecho en el ****flanco. Yo no sabía si podía sentir dolor, pero sus ojos de rubí parecían mirarme furiosos, como si se ****tratara ya de una cuestión personal.**

—No pueden —dijo Hefesto, al sentir todas las miradas sobre su divina figura—. Pero igualmente se molestan con facilidad.

**No podía combatir con los dos toros al mismo tiempo, tenía que tumbar primero al n.° 2 y cortarle la ****cabeza antes de que el n.° 1 me embistiera otra vez.**

—Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer —declaró Ares.

—Pero has de ser rápido —añadió Rachel, quién lucía muy preocupada. Annabeth hizo una mueca. Ella había estado tan liada con la organización, que apenas se había percatado de nada.

** Sentía los brazos cansados y me di cuenta de que ****hacía mucho que no me ejercitaba en el manejo de _Contracorriente_ y había perdido mucha práctica.**

—Tendrías que haber practicado —dijo Frank.

**Me disponía a atacar cuando el toro n.° 2 me lanzó una llamarada; rodé hacia un lado mientras el aire ****se convertía en una oleada de puro calor y me arrebataba el oxígeno de los pulmones. Tropecé con algo ****—tal vez una raíz— y sentí dolor en el tobillo; **

—Torcedura —murmuraron Apolo y su hijo a la vez.

**aun así, me las arreglé para lanzar un mandoble con la ****espada y le corté un trozo del hocico.**

—Eso sólo lo hará enfadar mucho más —adivinó Leo.

** El monstruo se alejó al galope, enloquecido y ofuscado, pero ****antes de que pudiese regodearme demasiado, noté que me costaba incorporarme. Lo intenté otra vez y ****me falló la pierna izquierda; tenía un esguince en el tobillo, o quizá estuviera roto.**

—Un esguince, lo más seguro —murmuró Annabeth.

—Con la velocidad con la que curaste, es lo más posible —admitió Will.

**El toro n.° 1 arremetió directamente hacia mí, y no había modo de apartarse de su camino, ni siquiera a ****rastras.**  
**—¡Tyson, ayúdalo! —gritó Annabeth.**  
**No muy lejos, cerca ya de la cima, Tyson gimió:**  
**—¡No puedo… pasar!**

—Aún es un bebé —murmuró Poseidón.

**—¡Yo, Annabeth Chase, te autorizo a entrar en el Campamento Mestizo!**  
**Un trueno pareció sacudir la colina**

—Siempre es un trueno —suspiraron el dios del mar y el dios del inframundo, mirando al dios del cielo de reojo.

** y, de repente, apareció Tyson como propulsado por un cañón.**

—¡Adelante, Tyson! —rugieron los Stoll, Will, Leo, Chris y Charles; ante la mirada divertida del resto.

**—¡Percy necesita ayuda! —gritó.**  
**Se interpuso entre el toro y yo justo cuando el monstruo desataba una lluvia de fuego de proporciones ****nucleares.**  
**—¡Tyson! —chillé.**

—Está bien —dijo Grover.

**La explosión se arremolinó a su alrededor como un tornado rojo. Sólo se veía la silueta oscura de su ****cuerpo, y tuve la horrible certeza de que mi amigo acababa de convertirse en un montón de ceniza.**

—Pesimismo —canturrearon Thalia y Nico.

—¡Qué no lo sabía! —exclamó Percy, ofuscado—. Aunque lo sabré a continuación —le susurró a su novia. La hija de Atenea rió.

**Pero cuando las llamas se extinguieron, Tyson seguía en pie, completamente ileso; ni siquiera sus ropas ****andrajosas se habían chamuscado.**

—Al final esa porquería va a ser útil y todo —murmuró Afrodita.

** El toro debía de estar tan sorprendido como yo, porque antes de que ****pudiese soltar una segunda ráfaga, Tyson cerró los puños y empezó a darle mamporros en el hocico.**  
**—¡Vaca mala!**

Sonaron varias carcajadas, que venían bien tras la tensión de hacia poco.

**Sus puños abrieron un cráter en el morro de bronce y dos pequeñas columnas de fuego empezaron a ****salirle por las orejas. Tyson lo golpeó otra vez y el bronce se arrugó bajo su puño como si fuese chapa ****de aluminio. Ahora la cabeza del toro parecía una marioneta vuelta del revés como un guante.**  
**—¡Abajo! —gritaba Tyson.**  
**El toro se tambaleó y se derrumbó por fin sobre el lomo; sus patas se agitaron en el aire débilmente y ****su cabeza abollada empezó a humear.**

—Y con un par de golpes, se lo carga —murmuró Hazel, incrédula.

**Annabeth se me acercó corriendo para ver cómo estaba.**  
**Yo notaba el tobillo como lleno de ácido, pero ella me dio de beber un poco de néctar olímpico de su ****cantimplora y enseguida volví a sentirme mejor.**

—Lo que pensaba. Un esguince —dijo Apolo.

** En el aire se esparcía un olor a chamusquina que ****procedía de mí mismo, según descubrí luego: se me había quemado el vello de los brazos.**  
**—¿Y el otro toro? —pregunté.**

Clarisse sonrió, sabiendo que el toro ya no era un peligro.

**Ella señaló hacia el pie de la colina. Clarisse se había ocupado de la Vaca Mala n.° 2.**

—Genial, ya tienen mote —se quejó Hefesto.

** Le había ****atravesado la pata trasera con una lanza de bronce celestial. Ahora, con el hocico medio destrozado y ****un corte enorme en el flanco, intentaba moverse a cámara lenta y caminaba en círculo como un ****caballito de carrusel.**

Varios soltaron una carcajada. Aquello sonaba digno de ver.

**Clarisse se quitó el casco y vino a nuestro encuentro. Un mechón de su grasiento pelo castaño humeaba ****todavía, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta.**  
**—¡Lo has estropeado todo! —me gritó—. ¡Lo tenía perfectamente controlado!**

—Ya lo vimos —replicó Bianca con sorna.

**Me quedé demasiado estupefacto para poder responder. Annabeth le soltó entre dientes:**  
**—Yo también me alegro de verte, Clarisse.**  
**—¡Arggg! —gruñó ella—. ¡No vuelvas a intentar salvarme nunca más!**

—Suerte que no te hago caso, ¿verdad, Clarisse? —le preguntó Percy con algo de burla.

**—Clarisse —dijo Annabeth—, tienes varios heridos.**  
**Eso pareció devolverla a la realidad; incluso ella se preocupaba por los soldados bajo su mando.**

—¡Claro que me preocupo! —exclamó Clarisse.

—Lo sabemos —susurró Chris.

**—Vuelvo enseguida —masculló, y echó a caminar penosamente para evaluar los daños.**  
**Miré a Tyson.**  
**—No estás muerto.**

—¡Percy! —chillaron varias chicas.

**Tyson bajó la mirada, como avergonzado.**  
**—Lo siento. Quería ayudar. Te he desobedecido.**

—Tyson —murmuró Percy, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**—Es culpa mía —dijo Annabeth—. No tenía alternativa, debía dejar que Tyson cruzara la línea para ****salvarte, si no, habrías acabado muerto.**  
**—¿Dejarle cruzar la línea? —pregunté—. Pero…**  
**—Percy —dijo ella—, ¿has observado a Tyson de cerca? Quiero decir, su cara; olvídate de la niebla y ****míralo de verdad.**

—No, no lo hice —respondió Percy, mientras Annabeth sacudía la cabeza.

**La niebla hace que los humanos vean solamente lo que su cerebro es capaz de procesar, y yo sabía que ****también podía confundir a los semidioses, pero aun así…**

—Si es muy fuerte, puede confundir hasta a los semidioses más poderosos —murmuró Quirón, con voz suave.

**Miré a Tyson a la cara; no era fácil. Siempre me había costado mirarlo directamente, aunque nunca ****había entendido muy bien por qué. Creía que era porque siempre tenía mantequilla de cacahuete entre ****sus dientes retorcidos. **

—Gracias por la imagen —se quejó Travis, fingiendo una mueca de asco. Katie le dio un zape, negando con la cabeza.

**Me obligué a concentrarme en su enorme narizota bulbosa y luego, un poco más ****arriba, en sus ojos.**  
**No, no en sus ojos.**  
**En su ojo. Un enorme ojo marrón en mitad de la frente, con espesas pestañas y grandes lagrimones ****deslizándose por ambas mejillas.**

—¡Por fin se ha dado cuenta! —exclamó Nico.

—Siendo el Sesos de algas, ha entendido rápido —replicó Thalia.

—No sé si lo esta halagando o insultando —murmuró Orión a Teseo.

**—Ty… son —tartamudeé—. Eres un…**  
**—Un cíclope —confirmó Annabeth—**

—Es que si no lo confirma Annabeth, o un hijo de Atenea, no sirve —apuntó Chris.

**. Casi un bebé, por su aspecto. Probablemente por esa razón no ****podía traspasar la línea mágica con tanta facilidad como los toros. Tyson es uno de los huérfanos sin ****techo.**  
**—¿De los qué?**

—Cíclopes abandonados —murmuró Poseidón.

**—Están en casi todas las grandes ciudades —dijo Annabeth con repugnancia—. Son… errores, **

Annabeth bajó la cabeza, avergonzada por referirse a Tyson de esa forma.

**Percy. ****Hijos de los espíritus de la naturaleza y de los dioses; bueno, de un dios en particular,**

Las miradas fueron a parar a Poseidón, quién desvió la vista al techo.

** la mayor parte de ****las veces… Y no siempre salen bien. Nadie los quiere y acaban abandonados; enloquecen poco a poco ****en las calles. No sé cómo te habrás encontrado con éste, pero es evidente que le caes bien. Debemos ****llevarlo ante Quirón para que él decida qué hacer.**

Quirón sacudió la cabeza. En ese momento, él no tenía ni voz ni voto en el Campamento Mestizo. Así que procuró no mirar al dios del mar, que lo escudriñaba con intensidad.

—Tío P —dijo Hermes—. ¿Estás intentando embarazar a Quirón con la mirada?

Tanto el dios como el equino humanoide, se sonrojaron.

—¡NO!

**—Pero el fuego… ¿Cómo…?**  
**—Es un cíclope. —Annabeth hizo una pausa, como si estuviese recordando algo desagradable**

Tanto Thalia como Luke sabían en que estaba pensando Annabeth.

**—. Y los ****cíclopes trabajan en las fraguas de los dioses; son inmunes al fuego. Eso es lo que intentaba explicarte.**

—Siendo interrumpida constantemente —añadió Annabeth.

**Yo estaba completamente estupefacto. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta?**

—Porqué eres tú, Percy —dijo Jason.

—Un Sesos de algas —añadió Thalia.

Los dos hermanos Grace se sonrieron y chocaron las manos.

**Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. La ladera de la colina seguía ardiendo y los heridos ****requerían atención. Y aún había dos toros de bronce escacharrados de los que había que deshacerse y ****que, mucho me temía, no cabrían en nuestros contenedores de reciclaje.**

—¿Vais a tirarlos? —preguntó Hefesto, con un ruido estrangulado.

—No —le aseguró su hijo, al ver que su padre iba a sufrir un ataque.

**Clarisse regresó y se limpió el hollín de la frente.**

Clarisse se pasó la mano por la frente, como si tuviese hollín allí.

**—Jackson, si puedes sostenerte, ponte de pie. Tenemos que llevar los heridos a la Casa Grande e ****informar a Tántalo de lo ocurrido.**

—¿Tántalo? —exclamaron los dioses, con disgusto.

—¿Qué hace ese idiota allí? —gruñó Hades.

—Ahora lo explican —respondió Hera, volviendo a la lectura del libro.

**—¿Tántalo?**  
**—El director de actividades —aclaró Clarisse con impaciencia.**

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron los dioses con rabia, pero fueron los dioses con hijos semidioses quienes más gritaron. ¿Qué hacía ese tipo al cuidado de sus hijos? ¿Tántalo, quién había ordenado descuartizar a su propio hijo, para ser cocinado y servido durante la cena, era el director de actividades? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

**—El director de actividades es Quirón. Además, ¿dónde está Argos? Él es el jefe de seguridad. Debería ****estar aquí.**  
**Clarisse puso cara avinagrada.**

La expresión de Hera se oscureció. La sala del trono sufrió una ligera sacudida y un trueno sonó en la distancia.

**—Argos fue despedido. Habéis estado demasiado tiempo fuera, vosotros dos. Las cosas han cambiado.**

—Demasiado —gruñeron todos.

**—Pero Quirón… Él lleva más de tres mil años enseñando a los chicos a combatir con monstruos; no ****puede haberse ido así, sin más. ¿Qué ha pasado?**  
**—Pues… que ha pasado —me espetó, señalando el árbol de Thalia.**

Todos los que no conocían la historia, se quedaron confusos. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

**Todos los campistas conocían la historia de aquel árbol. Tres años atrás, Grover, Annabeth y otros dos ****semidioses llamados Thalia y Luke **

Annabeth, Luke y Thalia no pudieron evitarlo y se sonrieron con algo de nerviosismo.

**habían llegado al Campamento Mestizo perseguidos por un ****auténtico ejército de monstruos. Cuando los acorralaron finalmente en la cima de la colina, Thalia, una ****hija de Zeus, había decidido hacerles frente allí mismo para dar tiempo a que sus amigos se pusieran a ****salvo. Su padre, Zeus, al ver que iba a morir, se apiadó de ella y la convirtió en un pino. Su espíritu ****había reforzado los límites mágicos del campamento, protegiéndolo contra los monstruos, y el pino ****había permanecido allí desde entonces, lleno de salud y vigor.**

—Exactamente —declararon los semidioses griegos.

**Pero ahora sus agujas se habían vuelto amarillas; había un enorme montón esparcido en torno a la base ****del árbol. En el centro del tronco, a un metro de altura, se veía una marca del tamaño de un orificio de ****bala de donde rezumaba savia verde.**

—Espera... —murmuró Zeus, que estaba empezando a cambiar su tono de piel, por uno más rojo de la rabia. Luke tragó saliva. La última vez había sido salvado por Percy, pero ahora lo dudaba seriamente.

Thalia, sin darse cuenta, se había colocado cerca de Luke, para protegerlo por si las moscas.

**Fue como si un puñal de hielo me atravesara el pecho. Ahora comprendía por qué se hallaba en peligro ****el campamento: las fronteras mágicas habían empezado a fallar porque el árbol de Thalia se estaba ****muriendo.**  
**Alguien lo había envenenado.**

—Aquí termina el capitulo —anunció Hera, con cuidado.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Quinto capítulo del fic. Los que esperabais la reacción de Zeus... la tendréis. Pero en el siguiente, ya que no planeo que sea de lectura.**

**Así que espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	6. Secretos

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, en conjunto con los Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Tras que Hera terminase de leer, la gente en la sala comenzó a mirarse. Podían sentir la ira que desprendía Zeus por su cuerpo, mientras contemplaba a Luke. Éste se sentía insignificante.

—Bueno... ¿Qué tal si comemos? —propuso Hestia, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

—Espera, Hestia —pidió Zeus. Su tono era calmado, pero estaba claro que estaba muy enfadado. Sus ojos brillaban y sujetaba su rayo maestro, no de forma amenazante, pero si de forma contundente.

Luke tragó saliva. Sabía que iba a morir. Zeus iba a acabar con él. Y en el fondo, Luke lo quería.

Se lo merecía. ¿Por qué había envenenado el pino de Thalia? ¿Tanto odiaba a los dioses, a su padre, cómo para matar de nuevo a la chica que amaba? ¿En que se había convertido? Luke tenía miedo de su yo futuro. Tenía miedo de ver en lo que se había convertido. Quería que Zeus arrojase ya su rayo. No quería saber en todo lo que había hecho.

—Espera, papá —suplicó Thalia, poniéndose delante de Luke.

—Thalia, quita de en medio —ordenó Zeus.

Artemisa se movió un poco, preparada para reaccionar. Si Zeus atacaba, ella quitaría a Thalia del camino del rayo. Vio como Hermes mantenía la vista sobre su hijo, y estaba segura de que él estaba listo por intervenir.

—Padre —le pidió Thalia, casi suplicante.

Percy gruñó, y se puso de pie. Pero Annabeth le obligo a sentarse.

—Déjate de estupideces. No estás bien aún —le espetó la hija de Atenea.

Mientras tanto, Luke observaba en silencio a Thalia y a Zeus. Veía como Zeus miraba a Thalia, obligándola a apartarse sin decir nada. Pero Thalia seguía sin moverse. Eso le preocupaba a Luke. Aunque no veía a Zeus dispuesto a lanzar el rayo contra su propia hija, éste aún no había dejado su arma.

Pero, ¿Zeus atacaría a su propia hija? Al fin y al cabo, el dios quería matarlo por haber envenenado el árbol que ahora era Thalia, ¿no? Sin embargo, no podía fiarse. Zeus era un dios, y no sabía como pensaría. Tal vez, pensaba en simplemente atacarle, sin importarle que Thalia estuviese en medio. Lo veía capaz de eso.

Y Luke lo decidió. No podía quedarse allí parado. Sin hacer nada. Lo mejor era acabar ya con ello...

—No podéis atacar a nadie, Zeus —dijeron tres voces femeninas desde un rincón. Todos se sobresaltaron y miraron a esa dirección. Eran las Parcas—. Esa fue una de nuestras condiciones para que la lectura se efectuase.

Y dicho eso, las Parcas desaparecieron, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí. Zeus frunció el ceño. Observó por última vez a Luke y desapareció de la sala. Hera suspiró y también se esfumó.

—Bueno —dijo Hestia, tras un par de segundos—. Esto... ¿vamos a comer?

Varios asintieron, pero otros se negaron, saliendo de la sala en dirección a los jardines. Hestia, un tanto abatida, hizo aparece algunos platos de comida, para los que se habían quedado a comer.

* * *

Artemisa y Orión habían sido de los que habían salido a los jardines. Ambos caminaban algo separados, pero sin mantener mucha distancia. Artemisa miraba de reojo a Orión. Recordaba lo sorprendida que se había quedado la primera vez que lo había conocido.

Él había sido el segundo hombre en formar parte de la caza. El primero había sido Hipólito*, el sobrino de Orión. Y el tercero, y fue una gran casualidad, el gigante Orión.** Al primero lo había querido casi como a un hijo y el tercero había sido un gran amigo para ella. Hasta que se volvió loco e intentó tener algo más con ella.

Sin embargo, Orión había sido el único por el que había llegado a sentir algo mucho más profundo.

Orión la agarró de repente de la mano y la empujó tras una de las paredes de su templo. Aquello sorprendió a la diosa. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de donde se hallaban.

Apenas había abierto la boca, cuando Orión se inclinó sobre ella, besando sus labios. Artemisa cerró los ojos, pasando sus brazos por la nuca del semidiós y devolviéndole el beso. Era una sensación indescriptible. Orión era el primer hombre que besaba en toda su inmortal vida y no podía creerse lo bien que se sentía.

—Sabía que sucedía algo con vosotros dos.

Ambos se separaron, con expresión de sorpresa. Afrodita los miraba, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Artemisa maldigo. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de su presencia?

Afrodita se acercó a ellos y contempló a Orión.

—Tengo que hablar con Artemisa —dijo la diosa. Orión se quedó quieto—. A solas —Orión siguió sin reaccionar—. ¡Fuera!

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí!

El joven, dando un último vistazo a su novia, se marchó corriendo. Afrodita se giró, sonriendo de tal forma a Artemisa, que ésta tuvo un escalofrío. Casi salé corriendo detrás de Orión, pero Afrodita le cortó el paso.

—Y entonces... ¿Cuanto tiempo lleváis tú y Orión? —preguntó la diosa del amor.

—Desde anoche —respondió Artemisa, desviando la mirada.

—Lo sospechaba. Pero quería asegurarme —dijo Afrodita, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y cuanto crees que durará lo vuestro?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió la diosa de la caza con brusquedad.

—Nada, nada —dijo Afrodita, empezando a alejarse. Pero Artemisa la agarró de un brazo, y la arrastró al interior de su templo.

Una vez instaladas dentro, Artemisa obligó a Afrodita a sentarse en un sofá de color plateado, mientras ella ocupaba un pequeño sillón que había junto a una pequeña chimenea.

—¿Qué querías decirme antes? —preguntó Artemisa, fijando sus ojos plateados en los caleidoscopios de Afrodita.

—A que si no dejas que Orión clave su flecha dentro de tu diana, lo vuestro acabará fracasando —respondió la diosa del amor.

—No lo entiendo.

—A que si no dejas que Orión te rellene como un pavo de Navidad, él se acabará aburriendo como una ostra —suspiró Afrodita.

—Sigo sin entenderlo —confesó Artemisa.

—A que tenéis que tener muy buenas relaciones —dijo Afrodita, mirando a Artemisa de forma significativa.

—Aún no lo entiendo.

—¡Sexo! —exclamó Afrodita, ya harta—. ¡Ha hacer el amor! ¡Ha follar como animales en celo! ¡Ha que Orión te meta la po...

—¡Ya lo he entendido! —chilló Artemisa, completamente sonrojada—. ¡Deja de hablar de esa forma! Por favor... Además, eso no pasará. Soy una diosa virgen. La diosa protectora de las vírgenes, Afrodita. No puedo romper mi juramento y tener relaciones sexuales...

—Lo suponía —dijo Afrodita—. Bueno, sabría que me dirías esto. Así que te propongo lo siguiente. Tú sigues con Orión y yo, tres veces a la semana, le abro las puertas de mi templo. Para cuando necesite desahogarse...

—Y de paso, le abres tus piernas —susurró Artemisa, enfureciéndose.

—Es una forma de verlo —dijo Afrodita con inocencia—. ¡Tranquila! ¡Qué lo decía en broma! —exclamó, al ver que Artemisa tomaba su arco—. No voy ha hacer nada de nada. Pero deberías de pensar en algo, para que Orión no te dejé...

Afrodita se levantó y se encaminó hacía la puerta.

—Espera —dijo Artemisa de golpe. Afrodita se giró y se sorprendió al ver lo sonrojada que estaba la diosa. Aunque también lucía algo preocupada y nerviosa—. Esto... necesito tu ayuda, Afrodita.

* * *

En la sala del trono, las cosas estaban más calmadas. Las entidades que estaban allí dentro, disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida que era cortesía de la diosa del hogar. Teseo, a pesar del delicioso estofado que tenía en su plato, no lo disfrutaba. ¿El motivo? Una hermosa mujer llamada Ariadna.

El joven héroe maldecía cada momento de su estúpido temor. Durante siglos había estado convenciéndose y lamentándose de su decisión de abandonar a Ariadna. Pero a pesar de todo, creía que aquella era la decisión correcta. Él era un hijo de Poseidón y ella una campeona de Atenea. Lo suyo era imposible. O eso había creído hasta que no había aparecido su hermano, que era novio de una hija de Atenea.

Ahora que veía aquello, se preguntaba si lo suyo con la princesa de Creta hubiese sido posible. Discretamente, Teseo levantó la vista y contempló a la hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro que hablaba con Dioniso.

El dios del vino se veía completamente feliz de que su esposa estuviese allí para verlo. Ariadna, sabiendo que Dioniso estaría esos días por el Olimpo, había ido expresamente a visitarle, y el dios no cabía en si de la felicidad que sentía.

Con un susurro, le preguntó si quería formar parte de la lectura. Ella asintió, y Dioniso se apresuró a presentarle al resto de la gente. O al menos los que se hallaban allí en ese momento. Fue bastante incómodo el momento en que Dioniso presentó con total orgullo a Pólux y a Dakota. Los pobres hijos de Dioniso temblaron levemente ante la mirada fulminante de Ariadna, antes de que ella les sonriese y les diese un abrazo repentino.

El último en ser presentado fue Teseo. Ariadna lo miró fijamente, y Teseo se sintió muy nervioso.

—Cuanto tiempo, Ariadna —decidió decir Teseo al final.

¡PAF!

La bofetada resonó por toda la sala. Teseo bajó la mirada, mientras Ariadna lo miraba con frialdad.

—Idiota —fue lo que dijo Ariadna.

Teseo simplemente la observó mientras se alejaba de él, con Dioniso detrás de ella. El dios se giró y le sonrió con suficiencia a Teseo. El hijo de Poseidón apretó los puños. Iba a levantarse, dispuesto a borrar esa sonrisa de petulante en el rostro del dios, cuando un brazo le sujetó por el hombre.

—Déjalo, hijo —le pidió Poseidón. Y Teseo, tras mirar una última vez a Ariadna, asintió.

* * *

Thalia avanzaba por la hierba, pateando una roca mientras refunfuñaba una y otra vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había protegido con tanta ímpetu? ¿Aún sentía algo por él? ¡Pues claro que sí! Aunque Thalia fuese una cazadora, aún no había superado su enamoramiento por él.

—¡Thalia!

La hija de Zeus frunció el ceño. Dando un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y encaró al idiota con el que estaba pensando.

—¿Qué quieres, Luke? —le preguntó Thalia, con molestia. El hijo de Hermes se detuvo a escasos metros de ellos, titubeando.

—Simplemente quería darte las gracias, Thals —dijo Luke, frotándose la nuca—. Ya sabes... por...

—No. No sé —replicó Thalia, aunque por dentro sonreía ligeramente. Luke se veía tan adorable así de nervioso. Se abofeteó mentalmente. ¡Ella era una cazadora! La actitud de Luke tendría que molestarla, no parecerle adorable.

—Por defenderme de tu padre.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso! Ya ni me acordaba —mintió Thalia—. Solamente lo hice para que Percy no saltase en tu defensa de nuevo. No fue muy agradable verlo casi muerto.

Thalia miró a Luke, podía ver algo así como dolor en sus ojos azules. Se sintió mal. Pero no era su culpa. Ella era una cazadora. Luke no tendría que esperar nada de su parte... ¿cierto?

—Ya veo —susurró Luke—. Bueno, yo me voy.

Thalia observó al hijo de Hermes marcharse, sintiéndose mal consigo misma. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder eso? Aquello ya parecía una maldita telenovela de las tardes. Observó el cielo, antes de fijar su vista en el palacio de los dioses. ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida normal? ¿Ser una adolescente normal? ¿Era tanto pedir?

_Pues claro_ dijo una voz burlona en su cabeza. _Eres una hija del rey de los dioses. Y para el colmo, la teniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa, que está enamorada de un chico que odia el Olimpo con toda su alma. Lo tienes crudo, cariño._

—Cállate —gruñó Thalia, encaminándose de nuevo a la sala del trono.

* * *

—De acuerdo. Hora de leer el siguiente capítulo —anunció Zeus, con una sonrisa. La verdad, desde que había vuelto lucía una sonrisa muy relajada. Lo mismo con Hera, quién también sonreía ampliamente y se pasaba una mano por su cabello. La diosa recibió la mirada de Afrodita, quén le guiñó un ojo, claramente divertida—. Así que, ¿quién lee el siguiente capítulo?

—Yo —se ofreció Ariadna.

—Por supuesto... Esto, ¿qué haces aquí, Ariadna? —preguntó el dios del cielo, confuso.

—Dioniso me ha invitado —respondió Ariadna, tomando el libro entre sus manos.

* * *

***: Hipólito es el hijo de Teseo e Hipólita, hija de Ares y reina de las Amazonas.**

****: Orión es el hijo de Gaia y el Tártaro, que nació para destruir a los gemelos arqueros (Apolo y Artemisa), y que murió al recibir el aguijonazo de un escorpión gigante que su madre le mandó.**

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Sexto capítulo del fic.**

**El caso de Orión, es que hay dos versiones de él. Una de ellas, y la que es más conocida, es la de que Orión es un gigante, hijo de Gaia. Otra, y es la que es más popular por aquí, es la de Orión como hijo de Poseidón. Yo usé en un principio la segunda versión, pero tras leer BoO, decidí hacer esto. ¿Y por qué? Por la sencilla razón de que Orión sale allí, y en el libro es uno de los enemigos. Así que haré esto. Simplemente habrán dos personajes con el mismo nombre.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	7. Me asignan un nuevo compañero de cabaña

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, junto a los Héroes del Olimpo, es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**—Me asignan un nuevo compañero de cabaña —**leyó Ariadna.

—Seguramente se refiera al cíclope —aventuró Atenea.

—Se llama Tyson, mamá —dijo Annabeth.

Atenea frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué su hija defendía con tanta convicción a los hijos del Barbas de algas? Era algo que no entendía.

**¿Alguna vez has llegado a casa y te has encontrado tu habitación hecha un lío? **

—Sí —dijeron todos los chicos.

**¿Acaso algún alma ****caritativa (hola, mamá) ha intentado «limpiarla» y, de repente, ya no logras encontrar nada? **

—Sí —respondieron de nuevo los chicos, mientras las chicas rodaban los ojos.

**E incluso ****si no falta nada, ¿no has tenido la inquietante sensación de que alguien había estado husmeando entre ****tus pertenencias y sacándole el polvo a todo con cera abrillantadora al limón?**

—Pues sí —dijeron los chicos a una.

—¿Esto que tiene que ver con lo que está ocurriendo? —preguntó Reyna.

**Así es como me sentí al ver el Campamento Mestizo de nuevo.**

—Básicamente esto tiene que ver —respondió Rachel.

**A primera vista, las cosas no parecían tan diferentes. La Casa Grande seguía en su sitio, con su tejado ****azul a dos aguas y su galería cubierta alrededor; los campos de fresas seguían tostándose al sol. Los ****mismos edificios griegos con sus blancas columnas continuaban diseminados por el valle: el anfiteatro, ****el ruedo de arena y el pabellón del comedor, desde donde se dominaba el estuario de Long Island ****Sound. Y acurrucadas entre los bosques y el arroyo, las cabañas de siempre: un estrafalario conjunto de ****doce edificios, cada unos de los cuales representaba a un dios del Olimpo.**

Los semidioses griegos, aparte de Jason, suspiraron ante la descripción del Campamento Mestizo. Los romanos no podían dejar de pensar que la descripción del campamento griego encajaba más con la de un campamento de verano que la del Campamento Júpiter.

**Pero ahora el peligro estaba en el aire y podías percibir que algo iba mal;**

—Fueron días muy duros —murmuró Will, recordando lo cambiado que estaba el Campamento Mestizo en aquella época.

** en vez de jugar al voleibol en ****la arena, los consejeros y los sátiros estaban almacenando armas en el cobertizo de las herramientas. **

Luke hizo una mueca, sabiendo que esas armas eran para combatir contra él y los que se habían unido al lado de Cronos.

**En ****el lindero del bosque había ninfas armadas con arcos y flechas charlando inquietas, y el bosque mismo ****tenía un aspecto enfermizo, la hierba del prado se había vuelto de un pálido amarillo y las marcas de ****fuego en la ladera de la colina resaltaban como feas cicatrices.**

Thalia cerró los ojos. Había pasado cerca de seis años como árbol, y se había sentido muy unida a todo los elementos del campamento, tanto lo natural como lo artificial.

**Alguien había desbaratado mi lugar preferido de este mundo, y no me sentía… bueno, ni ****medianamente contento.**

—Sería raro que te sintieses contento —señaló Orión, que miraba de reojo a su novia. Se preguntaba de que habrían hablado ella y Afrodita.

**Mientras nos encaminábamos a la Casa Grande, reconocí a un montón de chavales del verano pasado, ****pero nadie se detuvo a charlar.**

—Cómo estaban las cosas en el campamento, no estábamos de humor para hablar —dijo Katie.

** Nadie me dio la bienvenida. **

—¡Bienvenido, Percy! —gritaron los Stoll.

—Gracias —dijo el hijo de Poseidón—. Aunque llegáis con un poco de retraso.

**Algunos reaccionaron al ver a Tyson,**

—Bueno, los cíclopes no son muy normales en el Campamento Mestizo —dijo Hermes, con el mismo tono que usaría para decir que estaba lloviendo.

** pero ****la mayoría pasó de largo con aire sombrío y continuó con sus tareas, como llevar mensajes o acarrear ****espadas para que las afilasen en las piedras de amolar. **

Los dioses se miraron. Aquel ambiente, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veían en el Campamento Mestizo, resultaba bastante extraño. Era más normal verlo en el Campamento Júpiter.

**El campamento parecía una escuela militar, y sé ****de lo que hablo, créeme, a mí me habían expulsado de un par.**

—Parece más el Campamento Júpiter antes del asalto ala base de los titanes —murmuró Dakota.

—¿Por qué a la base? ¿Por qué no a otro sitio más tranquilo? —gruñó Dioniso.

**Nada de todo eso le importaba a Tyson, pues estaba absolutamente fascinado por lo que veía.**

—Cómo todos cuando llegamos al Campamento Mestizo —dijo Nico.

—Recuerdo que tú me preguntabas por todo. Incluso por las piedras —recordó Grover con una carcajada. Aunque se calló al ver la mirada fulminante del hijo de Hades.

—Percy era igual —murmuró Annabeth, mientras Quirón asentía.

**—¿Qués—eso? —preguntó asombrado.**

**—Los establos de los pegasos —le dije—. Los caballos voladores.**

**—¿Qués—eso?**

**—Ah… los baños.**

—¿Lo va a preguntar todo? —preguntó Luke con una nota de fastidio en la voz.

—Es su primera vez en el campamento y es un crío —gruñó Chris por toda respuesta.

**—¿Qués—eso?**

**—Las cabañas de los campistas; si no saben quién es tu progenitor olímpico, te asignan la cabaña de ****Hermes (esa marrón de allí),**

Los hijos de Hermes hicieron una especie de mueca, que no se sabía si era de reconocimiento o de otra cosa.

** hasta que determinan tu procedencia. Una vez que lo saben, te ponen en el ****grupo de tu padre o tu madre.**

**Me miró maravillado.**

**—¿Tú… tienes cabaña?**

**—La número tres. —Señalé un edificio bajo de color verde, construido con piedras marinas.**

Poseidón, junto a sus hijos, sonrieron con ganas ante la mención de su cabaña. Aunque Teseo dejó de hacerlo ante la mirada fulminante de Ariadna. Bajó la mirada. No podía contemplar el rostro de la princesa de Creta sin recordar sus llantos y su voz llamándole, mientras él se alejaba. Estaba agradecido con Dioniso por hallarla y ayudarla.

Pero eso no quitaba que odiase al dios del vino por haber conseguido el amor de Ariadna. Eso no quitaba que ahora él quisiese estar al lado de Ariadna, acariciando su cabello oscuro oyendo su dulce voz leyendo la historia de su hermano.

**—¿Tienes amigos en la cabaña?**

**—No. Sólo yo. **

—Me pregunto si no habrá más hijos de Poseidón por ahí —murmuró Annabeth.

—Difícil —replicó Clarisse—. Los monstruos ya los habrían hecho pedazos.

**—En realidad no me apetecía explicárselo, contarle la verdad embarazosa: yo era el ****único que ocupaba aquella cabaña porque se suponía que no debía estar vivo.**

—No digas eso —gruñó Annabeth.

** Los Tres Grandes (Zeus, ****Poseidón y Hades) habían hecho un pacto después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para no tener más ****hijos con los mortales. Nosotros éramos más poderosos que los mestizos corrientes. Éramos demasiado ****impredecibles.**

—Sí —respondieron los semidioses, mientras que Percy, Orión, Teseo, Thalia, Jason, Perseo, Bianca, Nico y Hazel los miraba mal.

** Cuando nos enfurecíamos teníamos tendencia a crear problemas… como la Segunda ****Guerra Mundial, por ejemplo. **

—Problemas sin importancia —soltó Will, como si nada.

**El pacto de los Tres Grandes se había roto sólo dos veces: una, cuando ****Zeus engendró a Thalia; otra, cuando Poseidón me engendró a mí. Ninguno de los dos tendríamos que ****haber nacido.**

—Y falto yo —dijo Jason.

—Y nosotros —añadieron los dos hijos de Hades y la hija de Plutón.

—Ninguno contáis —replicó Deméter—. Bianca y Nico nacieron antes del pacto, al igual que Hazel. Pero aparte, ella y Jason son romanos y el pacto sólo se hizo para el lado griego.

**Thalia había acabado convirtiéndose en un pino a los doce años. Yo… bueno, estaba haciendo todo lo ****posible para no seguir su ejemplo; tenía pesadillas sobre aquello en lo que podría convertirme Poseidón ****si alguna vez me encontraba al borde de la muerte. Quizá en plancton, o en un alga flotante.**

—Procurare convertirte en otra cosa —rió el dios.

**Cuando llegamos a la Casa Grande, encontramos a Quirón en su apartamento, escuchando su música ****favorita de los años sesenta mientras preparaba el equipaje en sus alforjas.**

—Pues sí que era cierto eso de que te ibas —murmuró Piper, a quién el centauro le caía muy bien

** Supongo que debería ****mencionarlo: Quirón es un centauro.**

—Gracias por la aclaración —dijo Thalia.

** De cintura para arriba parece un tipo normal de mediana edad, con ****un pelo castaño rizado y una barba desaliñada; de cintura para abajo es un caballo blanco.**

—Y la primera vez que lo ves, impresiona —susurró Silena, recordando su primer encuentro con el centauro.

**Para pasar ****por humano, comprime la mitad inferior de su cuerpo en una silla de ruedas mágica.**

—Odio cuando tengo que hacerme pasar por humano —gruñó Quirón.

** De hecho, se hizo ****pasar por mi profesor de Latín cuando yo cursaba sexto, pero la mayor parte del tiempo —siempre que ****el techo sea lo bastante alto— prefiere pasearse con su apariencia de centauro.**

**Nada más verlo, Tyson se detuvo en seco.**

**—¡Poni! —exclamó en una especie de arrebato.**

Todos rieron ante eso, sonrojando al pobre centauro. Los dioses eran los que más reían, recordando que a Quirón odiaba que le llamasen poni. En realidad, recordaba mucho al asunto de los sátiros cuando les llamaban burros.

**Quirón se volvió con aire ofendido.**

**—¿Cómo dices?**

—Le ha sentado mal —comentó Leo, con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees? —repicó Frank, levantando una ceja.

**Annabeth corrió a abrazarlo.**

**—Quirón, ¿qué está pasando? No irás a marcharte, ¿verdad? —le dijo con voz temblorosa. Quirón era ****como un segundo padre para ella.**

Annabeth asintió, mientras Quirón le sonreía con cariño. Los griegos asintieron. Quirón era como un segundo padre para todos ellos.

**Él le alborotó el pelo y la miró con una sonrisa bondadosa.**

**—Hola, niña. Y Percy, cielos. Has crecido mucho este año.**

—Lo mismo que le diría un padre a su hijo —murmuró Poseidón con una nota extraña en su voz. Cómo deseaba ser él quién dijese eso a sus hijos.

**Tragué saliva.**

**—Clarisse ha dicho que tú… que te han…**

**—¡Despedido! —Había una chispa de humor negro en su mirada—. Bueno, alguien debía cargar con la ****culpa porque el señor Zeus estaba sumamente disgustado. ¡El árbol que creó con el espíritu de su hija ****ha sido envenenado! El señor D tenía que castigar a alguien.**

—¡Yo no podía auto-castigarme! —se defendió Dioniso, al sentir la mirada fulminante—. Ya estoy en un castigo...

—Pues podrías no haber castigado a nadie —refunfuñó Ariadna, molesta. Dioniso simplemente rodó los ojos, aunque los estrechos al ver la sonrisa petulante de Teseo.

**—A alguien que no fuera él —refunfuñé. Sólo pensar en el director, el señor D, ya me enfurecía.**

—Suelo causar ese efecto, Johnson —gruñó Dioniso.

**—¡Pero es una locura! —exclamó Annabeth—. ¡Tú no puedes haber tenido nada que ver con el ****envenenamiento del árbol de Thalia!**

—¡Claro que no! —dijo Thalia al instante.

**—Sin embargo —repuso Quirón suspirando—, algunos en el Olimpo ya no confían en mí, dadas las ****circunstancias.**

—¿Qué circunstancias? —preguntó Leo, mientras miraba a los dioses confuso. Estos se miraban, sabiendo a lo que se refería Quirón. Si desconfiaban de él, era porque era hijo de Cronos.

**—¿Qué circunstancias? —pregunté.**

**Su rostro se ensombreció. Metió en las alforjas un diccionario de Latín—Inglés, mientras la voz de ****Frank Sinatra seguía sonando en su equipo de música. ****Tyson seguía contemplándolo, totalmente flipado. **

Varios rieron, mientras las chicas no podían soltar suspiros enternecidas. Tyson impactaba al principio, pero después era demasiado adorable.

**Gimoteó como si quisiera acariciarle el lomo pero ****tuviera miedo de acercarse.**

**—¿Poni?**

—Qué pesado con los ponis —suspiró Travis.

—Es un niño —dijo Katie.

—Qué mide casi dos metros —apuntó Connor.

**Quirón lo miró con desdén.**

**—Mi estimado cíclope, soy un cen—tau—ro.**

—Repíteselo todas las veces que quieras. Para él eres un poni, Quirón —señaló Percy, intentando aguantar la risa.

—Me di cuenta —replicó el centauro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**—Quirón —le dije—, ¿qué ha pasado con el árbol?**

—Que ha sido envenenado, Sesos de algas —respondió Thalia, rodando los ojos.

**El meneó la cabeza tristemente.**

**—El veneno utilizado contra el pino de Thalia ha salido del inframundo, Percy. **

—Inframundo —murmuró Zeus, observando a Hades.

—La última vez creíste que era yo y te equivocaste —le hizo ver Hades a su hermano.

**Una sustancia que ni ****siquiera yo había visto nunca; tiene que proceder de algún monstruo de las profundidades del Tártaro.**

**—Entonces, ya sabemos quién es el responsable. Cro…**

—¡Calla! —exclamaron todos.

—No iba a decir nada —resopló Percy.

—No mientas, Sesos de algas —replicó Bianca.

**—No invoques el nombre del señor de los titanes, Percy. Especialmente aquí y ahora.**

**—¡Pero el verano pasado intentó provocar una guerra civil en el Olimpo! Esto tiene que ser idea suya; ****habrá utilizado al traidor de Luke para hacerlo.**

—El traidor de Luke —masculló el hijo de Hermes—. Vaya nombre.

—Pero es cierto —replicó Percy.

**—Quizá —dijo Quirón—. Pero temo que me consideran responsable a mí porque no lo impedí ni ****puedo curar al árbol.**

—Eso es una tontería —dijo Hazel—. Quirón no puede estar pendiente de todo.

** Sólo le quedan unas semanas de vida. A menos…**

**—¿A menos que qué? —preguntó Annabeth.**

**—Nada —dijo Quirón—. Una idea estúpida. **

Percy, Annabeth, Grover y Clarisse se miraron. Estaba claro que Quirón se refería al Vellocino de oro.

**El valle entero sufre la acción del veneno; las fronteras ****mágicas se están deteriorando y el campamento mismo agoniza. Sólo hay una fuente mágica con fuerza ****suficiente para revertir los efectos de ese veneno. Pero se perdió hace siglos.**

—Pues la encontraron con facilidad —replicó Charles.

**—¿Qué es? —pregunté—. ¡Iremos a buscarla!**

—Deberías dedicarte a ser oráculo, Percy —se burló Annabeth.

**Quirón cerró las alforjas y pulsó el stop de su equipo de música. Luego se volvió, puso una mano en mi ****hombro y me miró a los ojos.**

**—Percy, tienes que prometerme que no actuarás de manera irreflexiva.**

—Pedía demasiado —replicó Quirón.

—¡Quirón! —se quejó Percy, mientras el resto se carcajeaba.

** Ya le dije a tu madre que no ****quería que vinieras este verano, es demasiado peligroso. Pero ya que has venido, quédate, entrénate a ****fondo y aprende a pelear. Y no salgas de aquí.**

—Suerte que te hice caso —ironizo Percy, antes de sonreír a Clarisse con algo de burla—. ¿Verdad, Clarisse?

—Cierra la boca, Prissy —espetó la hija de Ares, sonrojada.

**—¿Por qué? ¡Quiero hacer algo! No puedo dejar que las fronteras acaben fallando. Todo el ****campamento será…**

**—Arrasado por los monstruos —terminó Quirón**

—Lo cuál, no es bueno —dijo Katie.

—Es muy malo —dijo Travis.

—Muy malo —secundó Connor.

**—. Sí, eso me temo. ¡Pero no debes dejarte llevar por ****una decisión precipitada! Podría ser una trampa del señor de los titanes. ¡Acuérdate del verano pasado! ****Por poco acaba con tu vida.**

—No hacía falta recordarlo —se quejó Poseidón.

**Era cierto, pero aun así me moría por ayudar de alguna manera, y quería hacerle pagar a Cronos su ****comportamiento.**

—No eres el único —dijeron casi todos en la sala.

** Desde luego, uno tendería a creer que el señor de los titanes ya habría aprendido la ****lección eones atrás, cuando fue derrocado por los dioses. El hecho de que lo hubiesen despedazado en ****un millón de trozos y arrojado a las profundidades más oscuras del inframundo tendría que haberle ****indicado sutilmente que nadie quería ni verle. **

—Lo que es sutilmente y lo que no —indicó Chris con una sonrisa.

**Pues no. Como era inmortal, seguía vivo allá abajo, en el ****Tártaro, sufriendo dolores eternos y deseando regresar para vengarse del Olimpo. No podía actuar por ****sí mismo, pero era un auténtico maestro en el arte de manipular la mente de los mortales e incluso de ****los dioses para que le hiciesen el trabajo sucio.**

Ares gruñó, recordando que ÉL había sido manipulado.

**El envenenamiento tenía que ser cosa suya. ¿Quién, si no, podría ser tan vil como para atacar el árbol ****de Thalia, lo único que quedaba de una semidiosa que había entregado su vida heroicamente para salvar ****a sus amigos?**

Luke se removió. Estaba seguro que había sido él quién había envenenado el árbol de Thalia.

**Annabeth hacía esfuerzos para no llorar. Quirón le secó una lágrima de la mejilla.**

**—Permanece junto a Percy, niña —le dijo—. Y mantenlo a salvo. La profecía… ¡acuérdate!**

—Para olvidarla —se quejó Annabeth.

—Es imposible hacerlo —susurró Katie, con un escalofrío.

**—S—sí, lo haré.**

**—Hummm… —murmuré—. ¿Te refieres por casualidad a esa profecía superpeligrosa en la que yo ****aparezco, pero que los dioses os han prohibido que me contéis?**

—Sí —respondieron Apolo y Rachel a la vez.

**Nadie respondió.**

—Ahora sí —replicó Piper, señalando al dios del sol y a la Oráculo con la cabeza.

**—Está bien —dije entre dientes—. Sólo era para asegurarme.**

**—Quirón… —dijo Annabeth—. Tú me contaste que los dioses te habían hecho inmortal sólo mientras ****fueses necesario para entrenar a los héroes; si te echan del campamento…**

—Es cierto —confirmó Hestia.

**—Jura que harás todo lo que puedas para mantener a Percy fuera de peligro —insistió él—. Júralo por ****el río Estigio.**

—Esto va a ir mal —gimió Atenea.

**—Lo juro… por el río Estigio —dijo Annabeth.**

—Esto va a ir muy mal —dijo la diosa de la sabiduría.

**Un trueno retumbó.**

—Esto va a ir realmente...

—... mal —cortó Poseidón, siendo fulminado por Atenea con su mirada.

**—Muy bien —dijo Quirón, al parecer más aliviado—**

—Lástima que no funciono —suspiró Quirón, ganándose miradas de Poseidón y Atenea, queriendo respuestas.

**. Quizá recobre mi buen nombre y pueda volver. ****Hasta entonces, iré a visitar a mis parientes salvajes en los Everglades. Tal vez ellos conozcan algún ****antídoto contra el veneno que a mí se me ha olvidado.**

—Creo que pide demasiado —masculló Nico, negando con la cabeza.

** En todo caso, permaneceré en el exilio hasta que ****este asunto quede resuelto… de un modo u otro.**

—Menudo final de frase —suspiró Hazel.

**Annabeth ahogó un sollozo. Quirón le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con cierta torpeza.**

**—Bueno, bueno, niña, tengo que dejarte en manos del señor D y del nuevo director de actividades.**

—¿El nuevo dire... —Atenea abrió los ojos, recordando quién era ese sujeto—. ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

Pero aquello lo había gritado, no solo Atenea, si no todos los dioses con hijos semidioses. Ninguno quería que sus hijos estuviesen cerca de ese tipo... Tántalo.

**Esperemos… bueno, tal vez no destruyan el campamento tan deprisa como me temo.**

—Vaya confianza —murmuró Frank.

**—¿Quién es ese Tántalo, por cierto? —pregunté—. ¿Y cómo se atreve a quitarte tu puesto?**

—Porque no había otro para el trabajo —suspiró Quirón.

—Nadie está tan loco como para ponerse al cuidado de unos críos tarados como vosotros —señaló Dioniso. Todos ignoraron el comentario.

**Una caracola resonó en todo el valle. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. Era la ****hora de reunirse con todos los campistas para cenar.**

**—Id ya —dijo Quirón—. Lo conoceréis en el pabellón. **

—Sí —gruñó Percy, recordando a Tántalo.

**Me pondré en contacto con tu madre, Percy, y ****le contaré que estás a salvo; a estas alturas debe de estar preocupada. ¡Recuerda mi advertencia! Corres ****un grave peligro. ¡No creas ni por un instante que el señor de los titanes se ha olvidado de ti!**

—Me suena a acosador —murmuró Pólux.

**Y dicho esto, salió del apartamento y cruzó el vestíbulo con un redoble de cascos, mientras Tyson le ****gritaba:**

**—¡Poni, no te vayas!**

Quirón rodó los ojos. Desde luego, que lo último en oír hubiese sido eso, había sido bastante raro.

**Me di cuenta entonces de que había olvidado contarle mi sueño sobre Grover. Ya era demasiado tarde; ****el mejor profesor que había tenido nunca se había ido tal vez para siempre.**

—No seas tan pesimista, Se... Percy —suspiró Hazel, reprimiéndose el "Sesos de algas" que había estado a punto de soltar. Tanto oírlo le estaba empezando a pasar factura.

**Tyson empezó a llorar casi tan escandalosamente como Annabeth.**

—En realidad, Tyson lloraba más fuerte —replicó Annabeth, en un intento de recuperar un poco su dignidad.

**Intenté convencerlos de que todo iría bien, pero no me lo creía ni yo.**

—Pues que bien —suspiró Hermes.

**El sol se estaba poniendo tras el pabellón del comedor cuando los campistas salieron de sus cabañas y ****se encaminaron hacia allí. Nosotros los miramos desfilar mientras permanecíamos apoyados contra una ****columna de mármol. Annabeth se hallaba aún muy afectada, pero prometió que más tarde vendría a ****hablar con nosotros y fue a reunirse con sus hermanos de la cabaña de Atenea: una docena de chicos y ****chicas de pelo rubio y ojos verdes como ella.**

—¿Ojos verdes? —repitió Piper, confusa—. ¿Los de Atenea no los tienen grises?

—Sí —confirmó Annabeth—. Pero no son todos rubios. La mayoría son rubios o de ojos grises, y a veces hay hermanos míos que son rubios y de ojos grises, pero no todos.

—Percy ya se estaba imaginando a sus futuros hijos con Annabeth —bromeó Silena, sonrojando a la pareja.

** Annabeth no era la mayor, pero llevaba en el campamento ****más veranos que nadie; eso podías deducirlo mirando su collar: una cuenta por cada verano, y ella tenía ****seis. Así pues, nadie discutía su derecho a ser la primera de la fila.**

**Luego pasó Clarisse, encabezando el grupo de la cabaña de Ares. Llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo y se ****le veía un corte muy feo en la mejilla, pero aparte de eso su enfrentamiento con los toros de bronce no ****parecía haberla intimidado. Alguien le había pegado en la espalda un trozo de papel que ponía: ****«¡Muuuu!»**

Clarisse se sonrojo, fulminando a los Stoll con la mirada. Estos chillaron y se escondieron detrás de Katie, quién rodó los ojos. Un poco más satisfecha, Clarisse se giró hacia Chris y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Deja de reírte —le espeto.

** Pero ninguno de sus compañeros se había molestado en decírselo.**

—Menudos hermanos —gruñó Clarisse.

**Después del grupo de Ares venían los de la cabaña de Hefesto: seis chavales encabezados por Charles ****Beckendorf, un enorme afroamericano de quince años que tenía las manos del tamaño de un guante de ****béisbol y un rostro endurecido, de ojos entornados, sin duda porque se pasaba el día mirando la forja ****del herrero. **

Charles miró de reojo a Silena. Aquella descripción no era muy buena, y quería saber lo que pensaba ella. Silena simplemente le sonrió, algo ruborizada.

**Era bastante buen tipo cuando llegabas a conocerlo, pero nadie se había atrevido nunca a ****llamarle Charlie, Chuck o Charles; la mayoría lo llamaba Beckendorf a secas.**

—Lo que nunca he entendido —dijo Charles—. Podéis llamarme como os dé la gana.

—Beckendorf —respondieron los semidioses.

** Según se decía, era capaz ****de forjar prácticamente cualquier cosa; le dabas un trozo de metal y él te hacía una afiladísima espada o ****un robot—guerrero, o un bebedero para pájaros musical para el jardín de tu madre; cualquier cosa que ****se te ocurriera.**

—Es el mejor —dijeron los campistas griegos.

—Creo que Leo puede ser mejor —murmuró Jason a Piper. Esta asintió.

**Siguieron desfilando las demás cabañas: Deméter, Apolo, Afrodita, Dioniso.**

Los semidioses y dioses de esas cabañas suspiraron. ¿Por qué ellos no eran descritos?

—No es que me fuese fijando en todo —se defendió Percy.

** Llegaron también las ****náyades del lago de las canoas; las ninfas del bosque, que iban surgiendo de los árboles; y una docena ****de sátiros que venían del prado y que me recordaron dolorosamente a Grover.**

Grover le sonrió.

**Siempre he sentido debilidad por los sátiros. Cuando estaban en el campamento tenían que realizar toda ****clase de tareas para el director, el señor D, pero su trabajo más importante lo hacían fuera, en el mundo ****real. Eran buscadores; se colaban disimuladamente en los colegios de todo el mundo, en busca de ****posibles mestizos, y los traían al campamento.**

—Deberíamos de enseñar a los faunos a hacer eso —murmuró Reyna.

—Pues buena suerte enseñando a Don —dijo Frank.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo voluntario, Zhang? —le preguntó Reyna, levantando una ceja.

** Así fue como conocí a Grover; él había sido el primero ****en reconocer que yo era un semidiós.**

**Después de los sátiros, cerraba la marcha la cabaña de Hermes, siempre la más numerosa.**

Los dioses se miraron. Cada vez que oían eso se sentían mal, ya que sabían que la mitad de esa cabaña eran hijos de otros dioses, incluso de algún dios de esa sala.

** El verano ****pasado su líder era Luke, el tipo que había luchado con Thalia y Annabeth en la cima de la colina ****Mestiza. Yo me había alojado en la cabaña de Hermes durante un tiempo, hasta que Poseidón me ****reconoció; y Luke se había hecho amigo mío… pero después trató de matarme.**

—Una verdadera amistad —ironizó Bianca.

**Ahora, los líderes de la cabaña de Hermes eran Travis y Connor Stoll. No eran gemelos, pero se ****parecían como si lo fueran. Nunca recordaba cuál era el mayor.**

—Yo —dijo Travis.

—Él —señaló Connor.

** Ambos eran altos y flacos, y ambos ****lucían una mata de pelo castaño que casi les cubría los ojos; la camiseta naranja del Campamento ****Mestizo la llevaban por fuera de un short muy holgado, y sus rasgos de elfo eran los típicos de todos ****los hijos de Hermes: cejas arqueadas, sonrisa sarcástica y un destello muy particular en los ojos, cuando ****te miraban, como si estuviesen a punto de deslizarte un petardo por la camisa.**

—O otra cosa —replicó Travis.

—Cómo insectos —dijo Connor.

** Siempre me había ****parecido divertido que el dios de los ladrones hubiera tenido hijos con el apellido Stoll (se pronuncia ****igual que stole, pretérito del verbo steal, «robar»), pero la única vez que se me ocurrió decírselo a ****Travis y Connor me miraron de un modo inexpresivo, sin captar el chiste.**

—Pues es raro. Conmigo se rieron —mencionó Katie, confusa.

—Porque tú fuiste la primera en decirlo —replicó Travis.

—Pero después nos lo dijeron siempre que nos conocían, y nos aburrimos —explicó Connor.

**Cuando hubo desfilado todo el mundo, entré con Tyson en el pabellón y lo guié entre las mesas. Las ****conversaciones se apagaron al instante y todas las cabezas se volvían a nuestro paso.**

**—¿Quién ha invitado a… eso? —murmuró alguien en la mesa de Apolo.**

—Podría ser más agradecido —bufó Zoë—. "Eso" ha salvado el campamento.

**Lancé una mirada fulminante en aquella dirección, pero no pude adivinar quién había sido. ****Desde la mesa principal una voz familiar dijo arrastrando las palabras:**

**—Vaya, vaya, pero si es Peter Johnson… lo único que me quedaba por ver en este milenio.**

—Dioniso —suspiraron los dioses.

**Apreté los dientes.**

**—Mi nombre es Percy Jackson… señor.**

**El señor D bebió un sorbo de su Coca—Cola Diet.**

—Aún sigo con la restricción del alcohol —suspiró Dioniso.

—Pues claro —replicó Afrodita—. Estás cuidando de niños. No puedes beber alcohol.

**—Sí, bueno… Lo que sea, como decís ahora los jóvenes.**

**Llevaba la camisa hawaiana atigrada de siempre, un short de paseo y unas zapatillas de tenis con ****calcetines negros. Con su panza rechoncha y su cara enrojecida, parecía el típico turista de Las Vegas**

—No nos hables de Las Vegas —le pidieron los di Angelo.

**que ha ido de casino en casino hasta altas horas de la noche. Detrás de él, un sátiro de mirada nerviosa ****se afanaba en pelar unas uvas y se las ofrecía de una en una.**

**El verdadero nombre del señor D es Dioniso. El dios del vino. Zeus lo había nombrado director del ****Campamento Mestizo para que dejase el alcohol y se desintoxicase durante cien años: un castigo por ****perseguir a cierta ninfa prohibida del bosque.**

—¿Me tienes que explicar algo, cariño? —le preguntó Ariadna, con voz calmada a su marido.

—Na-nada —tartamudeó Dioniso.

—Es raro que le tenga miedo a su esposa, nuestro padre —susurró Dakota a Pólux.

—He oído que puede ser temible —replicó Pólux—. Además, las mujeres, sean quienes sean, siempre están por encima nuestro. Y es un hecho.

**Junto a él, en el sitio donde Quirón solía sentarse (o permanecer de pie, cuando adoptaba su forma de ****centauro), había alguien que no había visto antes: un hombre pálido y espantosamente delgado con un ****raído mono naranja de presidiario. El número que figuraba sobre su bolsillo era 0001. **

—El primer prisionero de los Campos de Castigo —masculló Hades.

—¿El primer prisionero? —preguntó Reyna, antes de que un nombre de la mitología grecorromana viniese a su mente—. ¡No puede ser ese Tántalo! —exclamó, soltando un jadeo de horror.

—Lo es —respondió Deméter.

**Bajo los ojos ****tenía sombras azuladas, las uñas muy sucias y el pelo gris cortado de cualquier manera, como si se lo ****hubieran arreglado con una máquina de podar. Me miró fijamente; sus ojos me ponían nervioso. ****Parecía hecho polvo; enfadado, frustrado, hambriento: todo al mismo tiempo.**

—Sobre todo lo último —susurró Pérsefone con asco.

**—A este chaval —le dijo Dioniso— has de vigilarlo. Es el hijo de Poseidón, ya sabes.**

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —preguntó Orión, levantando la ceja.

**—¡Ah! —dijo el presidiario—. Ése.**

**Era obvio por su tono que ya habían hablado de mí largo y tendido.**

—Casi te componen una obre de teatro y todo —dijo Will, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**—Yo soy Tántalo —dijo el presidiario con una fría sonrisa—. En misión especial hasta… bueno, hasta ****que el señor Dioniso decida otra cosa. En cuanto a ti, Perseus Jackson, espero que te abstengas de ****provocar más problemas.**

—Imposible —respondieron los amigos de Percy.

**—¿Problemas? —pregunté.**

**Dioniso chasqueó los dedos y apareció sobre la mesa un periódico, el _New York Post_ de aquel día.**

—No creo que lo que haya ahí sea buena señal —dijo Aquiles.

** En la ****portada salía una foto mía, tomada del anuario de la Escuela Meriwether. Me costaba descifrar el ****titular, pero adiviné bastante bien lo que decía. Algo así como: «Un maníaco de trece años incendia un ****gimnasio.»**

—Eso si que es para salir en las noticias —comentó Nico—. ¡Percy Jackson destruye algo que no es un monumento nacional!

**—Sí, problemas —dijo Tántalo con aire satisfecho—. Causaste un montón el verano pasado, según ****tengo entendido.**

—¿Eso no se había resuelto ya? —preguntó Perseo con un suspiro.

**Me sentí demasiado furioso para responder. ¿Era culpa mía que los dioses hubieran estado a punto de ****enzarzarse en una guerra civil?**

Luke hizo una mueca al sentir varias miradas sobre él.

**Un sátiro se aproximó nervioso a Tántalo y le puso delante un plato de asado. El nuevo director de ****actividades se relamió los labios, miró su copa vacía y dijo:**

**—Gaseosa. Una Barq's especial del sesenta y siete.**

**La copa se llenó sola de una gaseosa espumeante. Tántalo alargó vacilante la mano, como si temiera ****que la copa pudiese quemarlo.**

**—Vamos, adelante, viejo amigo —le dijo Dioniso con un extraño brillo en los ojos—. Tal vez ahora ****funcione.**

Dioniso sonrió, mientras que el resto de dioses miraban el libro con interés. Estaba claro que el dios del vino se estaba burlando de Tántalo.

**Tántalo fue a agarrar la copa, pero ésta se movió de sitio antes de que la tocara. Se derramaron unas ****cuantas gotas y Tántalo intentó recogerlas con los dedos, pero las gotas echaron a rodar como si fueran ****de mercurio. Con un gruñido se centró en el plato de asado. Tomó un tenedor y quiso pinchar un trozo ****de lomo, pero el plato se deslizó por la mesa y luego saltó directamente a las ascuas del brasero.**

La gente se reía a carcajadas. Ahora casi todos recordaban quién era Tántalo, y la situación les parecía muy divertida.

**—¡Maldita sea! —refunfuñó.**

**—Vaya —dijo Dioniso con falsa compasión—. Quizá unos cuantos días más. Créeme, camarada, ****trabajar en este campamento ya es bastante tortura. Estoy seguro de que tu antigua maldición acabará ****desvaneciéndose tarde o temprano.**

—No lo va ha hacer —aseguró Hades con firmeza.

**—Tarde o temprano… —repitió Tántalo entre dientes, mirando la Coca—Cola Light de Dioniso—. ¿Te ****haces una idea de lo seca que se te queda la garganta después de tres mil años?**

—Culpa suya —gruñó Zeus.

**—Usted es ese espíritu de los Campos de Castigo —tercié—. El que está en el lago con un árbol frutal ****al alcance de la mano, pero sin poder comer ni beber.**

—A veces me sorprende lo retorcido que puedes ser con los castigos —comentó Zeus, mirando a Hades. Éste sonrió con arrogancia.

**Tántalo esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.**

**—Eres un alumno muy aplicado, ¿eh, chaval?**

—Está claro que le molesta —dijo Apolo, como si nada. Hermes sonrió con malicia.

**—En vida debió de hacer algo terrible —dije, impresionado—. ¿Qué, exactamente?**

—No es algo que quieras saber —le aseguró su padre, mientras observaba a Deméter que se había puesto verde.

**Él entornó los ojos. A sus espaldas, los sátiros sacudían la cabeza intentando prevenirme.**

**—Voy a estar vigilándote, Percy Jackson —dijo Tántalo—. No quiero problemas en mi campamento.**

—Ese campamento no es suyo —gruñó Hefesto.

—En ese momento, el Campamento Mestizo es mío —añadió Dioniso.

—Técnicamente, los auténticos dueños del Campamento Mestizo son los semidioses —corrigió Atenea.

**—Su campamento ya tiene problemas… señor.**

**—Venga, ve a sentarte ya, Johnson —suspiró Dioniso—. Creo que esa mesa de allí es la tuya: ésa a la ****que nadie quiere sentarse.**

—Más que nada, porque no nos dejan —dijo Chris.

**La cara me ardía, pero no me convenía replicar. Dioniso siempre había sido un niño malcriado, **

—Y no es el único —Artemisa señaló al resto de sus hermanos divinos con la cabeza—. Son todos unos malcriados. El único que medio se salva el Hefesto...

—Supongo que puedo aceptar eso como un cumplido —dijo el dios de la forja.

**pero era ****un niño malcriado inmortal y muy poderoso.**

—Cierto —dijeron todos los semidioses.

**—Vamos, Tyson —le dije.**

—No van a dejar que se vaya —murmuró Hestia.

**—No, no —intervino Tántalo**

—Era de suponer —dijo Rachel.

**—. El monstruo se queda aquí. Tenemos que decidir qué hacemos con ****esto.**

Poseidón gruñó.

**—Con él —repliqué—. Se llama Tyson.**

**El nuevo director de actividades alzó una ceja.**

**—Tyson ha salvado el campamento —insistí—. Machacó a esos toros de bronce. Si no, habrían ****quemado este lugar entero.**

**—Sí —suspiró Tántalo—, habría sido una verdadera lástima…**

**Dioniso reprimió una risita.**

Al igual que el Dioniso de la sala.

—¿Te das cuenta de qué si los toros hubiesen quemado el campamento, tus hijos podrían haber muerto? —le preguntó Hera a su hijastro. Aquello basto para que el dios del vino se callase.

**—Déjanos solos —ordenó Tántalo— para que podamos decidir el destino de esta criatura.**

—Apolo, Hermes; si planeáis algo con este tipo, contar conmigo —susurró Poseidón.

**Tyson me miró con una expresión asustada en su ojo enorme, pero yo sabía que no podía desobedecer ****una orden directa de los directores del campamento. Al menos, abiertamente.**

**—Volveré luego, grandullón —le prometí—. No te preocupes. Te encontraremos un buen lugar para ****dormir esta noche.**

—Mejor lugar no pude encontrarle —murmuró Percy.

**Tyson asintió.**

**—Te creo. Eres mi amigo.**

**Lo cual me hizo sentir mucho más culpable.**

—Y habrían muchos más momentos —susurró Percy. Los griegos se miraron. Muy pocos habían tratado a Tyson bien, simplemente por temor.

**Caminé penosamente hasta la mesa de Poseidón y me desplomé en el banco. Una ninfa del bosque me ****trajo un plato de pizza olímpica**

—¿Pizza olímpica? —preguntó Dakota.

—Pizza extra extra extra extra extra extra extra extra grande —respondió Jason—. De esa, come una cabaña entera.

—Pues yo me la como solo —respondió Percy.

** de olivas y pepperoni, pero yo no tenía hambre. Habían estado a punto ****de matarme dos veces aquel día y me las había arreglado para terminar el curso desastrosamente. **

—Cómo siempre —dijeron todos.

—Vaya ánimos —gruñó Percy.

**El ****Campamento Mestizo estaba metido en un grave aprieto y, pese a ello, Quirón me aconsejaba que no ****hiciese nada.**

**No me sentía muy agradecido, pero llevé mi plato, según era costumbre, al brasero de bronce y arrojé ****una parte a las llamas.**

—Eso es siempre importante —dijo Hestia.

**—Poseidón —dije—, acepta mi ofrenda. —«Y de paso mándame ayuda, por favor», recé en silencio.**

**El humo de la pizza ardiendo adquirió una fragancia muy especial —como el de una brisa marina ****mezclada con flores silvestres—, pero tampoco sabía si eso significaba que mi padre me estaba ****escuchando.**

—Si lo está haciendo —le aseguró Teseo.

**Volví a mi sitio. No creía que las cosas pudiesen empeorar más, pero entonces Tántalo ordenó a un ****sátiro que hiciera sonar la caracola para llamar la atención y anunciarnos algo.**

—Ni siquiera le dejan cenar —murmuró Pérsefone.

—Tampoco es que quisiese —replicó Ares.

**—Sí, bueno —dijo cuando se apagaron las conversaciones—. ¡Otra comida estupenda! O eso me dicen.**

Varios rieron.

**Mientras hablaba, aproximó lentamente la mano a su plato, que habían vuelto a llenarle, como si la ****comida no fuera a darse cuenta. Pero sí: en cuanto estuvo a diez centímetros, salió otra vez disparada ****por la mesa.**

Casi todos se rieron de aquello.

**—En mi primer día de mando —prosiguió—, quiero decir que estar aquí resulta un castigo muy ****agradable. A lo largo del verano espero torturar, quiero decir, interaccionar con cada uno de vosotros; ****todos tenéis pinta de ser nutri… eh, buenos chicos.**

—No puedo creer que ése esté al cuidado de nuestros hijos —murmuró Afrodita.

**Dioniso aplaudió educadamente y los sátiros lo imitaron sin entusiasmo.**

—Hay que ser buen anfitrión —se limitó a decir Dioniso.

** Tyson seguía de pie ante la ****mesa principal con aire incómodo, pero cada vez que trataba de escabullirse, Tántalo lo obligaba a ****permanecer allí, a la vista de todos.**

**—¡Y ahora, algunos cambios! —Tántalo dirigió una sonrisa torcida a los campistas—. ¡Vamos a ****instaurar otra vez las carreras de carros!**

—¿Qué? —exclamaron los dioses, incrédulos—. Fueron prohibidas porque eran demasiado peligrosas —añadió Apolo.

**Un murmullo de excitación, de miedo e incredulidad, recorrió las mesas.**

**—Ya sé —prosiguió, alzando la voz— que estas carreras fueron suspendidas hace unos años a causa, ****eh, de problemas técnicos.**

—¿Problemas técnicos? —preguntó Hefesto, incrédulo—. Mis inventos tienen problemas técnicos. Esas carreras son catástrofes.

**—¡Tres muertes y veintiséis mutilaciones! —gritó alguien desde la mesa de Apolo.**

—Y eso sin contar las desapariciones —añadió Hermes.

—¡Desapariciones! —exclamaron los mestizos con un hilo de voz.

**—¡Sí, sí! —dijo Tántalo—. Pero estoy seguro de que todos coincidiréis conmigo en celebrar la vuelta ****de esta tradición del campamento. Los conductores victoriosos obtendrán laureles dorados cada mes. ****¡Mañana por la mañana pueden empezar a inscribirse los equipos! La primera carrera se celebrará ****dentro de tres días; os liberaremos de vuestras actividades secundarias para que podáis preparar los ****carros y elegir los caballos. Ah, no sé si he mencionado que la cabaña del equipo ganador se librará de ****las tareas domésticas durante todo el mes.**

—Eso atrae —gruñó Hera.

**Hubo un estallido de conversaciones excitadas. ¿Nada de cocinas durante un mes? ¿Ni limpieza de ****establos? ¿Hablaba en serio?**

**Hubo una objeción. Y la presentó la última persona que me hubiese imaginado.**

**—¡Pero señor! —dijo Clarisse. **

—La verdad, es que no resulta sorprendente —replicó Silena—. Clarisse es una de las que más se preocupan del Campamento Mestizo.

**Parecía nerviosa, pero aun así se puso de pie para hablar desde la mesa ****de Ares. Algunos campistas sofocaron la risa cuando vieron en su espalda el letrero de «¡Muuuu!»—. ****¿Qué pasará con los turnos de la patrulla? Quiero decir, si lo dejamos todo para preparar los carros…**

—Los monstruos invadirán el campamento —adivinó Hazel.

**—Ah, la heroína del día —exclamó Tántalo—. ¡La valerosa Clarisse, que ha vencido a los toros de ****bronce sin ayuda de nadie!**

—¿Y Tyson? —preguntó Piper.

—Cómo si le importase —replicó Frank.

**Clarisse parpadeó y luego se ruborizó.**

—¿Esa es Clarisse? —preguntó Leo, confuso.

**—Bueno, yo no…**

**—Y modesta, además. —Tántalo sonrió de oreja a oreja**

—No, no hablan de Clarisse —dijo Leo con firmeza. Clarisse lo fulminó con la mirada.

**—. ¡No hay de qué preocuparse, querida! Esto ****es un campamento de verano. Estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿verdad?**

—Y para que puedan vivir en paz —añadió Atenea.

**—Pero el árbol…**

**—Y ahora —dijo Tántalo, mientras varios compañeros de Clarisse tiraban de ella para que volviera a ****sentarse**

—Mejor. Tántalo no hace caso a nadie —dijo Ares.

**—, antes de continuar con la fogata y los cantos a coro, un pequeño asunto doméstico. Percy ****Jackson y Annabeth Chase han creído conveniente por algún motivo traer esto al campamento —dijo ****señalando con una mano a Tyson.**

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Poseidón en un gruñido, como si Tántalo estuviese enfrente suyo.

**Un murmullo de inquietud se difundió entre los campistas y muchos me miraron de reojo. Tuve ganas ****de matar a Tántalo.**

—Hazlo —para sorpresa de todos, aquella petición fue echa por Frank.

—¿Tendría que preocuparme? —preguntó Hazel, a nadie en particular.

—No creo —respondió Leo.

**—Ahora bien —dijo—, los cíclopes tienen fama de ser monstruos sedientos de sangre con una ****capacidad cerebral muy reducida. **

—Sólo algunos de ellos —apuntó Zoë. Ella había conocido a cíclopes mucho más civilizados que la mayoría de gente.

**En circunstancias normales, soltaría a esta bestia en los bosques para ****que la cazarais con antorchas y estacas afiladas,**

Percy gruñó.

—A ver si vas a ser tú quien acabé perseguido —gruñó el dios del mar.

** pero… ¿quién sabe? Quizá este cíclope no sea tan ****horrible como la mayoría de sus congéneres; mientras no demuestre que merece ser aniquilado, ****necesitamos un lugar donde meterlo. He pensado en los establos, pero los caballos se pondrían ****nerviosos.**

—_Rainbow _no —replicó Annabeth.

—Ni _Blackjack _—añadió Percy.

** ¿Tal vez la cabaña de Hermes?**

—No —respondió Chris—. Más que nada, porque apenas hay sitio ahí dentro —añadió al ver la mirada de Poseidón.

**Se hizo un silencio en la mesa de Hermes. Travis y Connor Stoll experimentaron un repentino interés ****en los dibujos del mantel. No podía culparlos. La cabaña de Hermes siempre estaba llena hasta los ****topes. No había modo de que encajase allí dentro un cíclope de casi dos metros.**

—Cierto —dijo Deméter, suavemente.

**—Vamos —dijo Tántalo en tono de reproche—. El monstruo quizá pueda hacer tareas menores. ****¿Alguna sugerencia sobre dónde podríamos meter una bestia semejante?**

—¿Qué tal dónde tú duermes, capullo? —gruñó Percy.

**De repente, todo el mundo ahogó un grito.**

**Tántalo se apartó de Tyson sobresaltado. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar con incredulidad la ****brillante luz verde que estaba a punto de cambiar mi vida: una deslumbrante imagen holográfica había ****aparecido sobre la cabeza de Tyson.**

—¿Lo has reconocido? —preguntó Zeus, incrédulo.

—Eso... eso creo —respondió Poseidón, completamente incrédulo. Y es normal. No era común que un dios reconociese a un hijo que no fuese mestizo.

**Con un retortijón en el estómago, recordé lo que había dicho Annabeth de los cíclopes: «Son hijos de ****los espíritus de la naturaleza y de los dioses… Bueno, de un dios en particular, casi siempre…»**

**Girando sobre la cabeza de Tyson había un tridente verde incandescente: el mismo símbolo que había ****aparecido sobre la mía el día que Poseidón me reconoció como hijo suyo. ****Hubo un momento de maravillado silencio.**

**Ser reconocido era un acontecimiento poco frecuente y algunos campistas lo aguardaban en vano toda ****su vida. Cuando Poseidón me reconoció el verano anterior, todo el mundo se arrodilló con reverencia, ****pero esta vez siguieron el ejemplo de Tántalo, que estalló en una gran carcajada.**

Los semidioses griegos bajaron sus rostros por culpa de la vergüenza. Al principio pensar que Percy Jackson, el héroe que había devuelto el rayo maestro de Zeus sano y salvo al Olimpo, tenía un cíclope como monstruo, les parecía muy gracioso. Pero ahora, pensando todo lo que Tyson había hecho por ellos, solamente podían avergonzarse de su reacción.

**—¡Bueno! Creo que ahora ya sabemos dónde meter a esta bestia. ¡Por los dioses, yo diría que incluso ****tiene un aire de familia!**

—Gracias —dijo Percy. Pero no lo decía con burla, si no sinceramente.

—Cierto —añadió Grover—. Uno es el guapo y el otro el inteligente.

—Percy es el guapo —dijo Nico.

—Y Tyson el inteligente —acabó Thalia.

**Todo el mundo se reía, salvo Annabeth y unos pocos amigos.**

**Tyson no pareció darse cuenta, estaba demasiado perplejo tratando de aplastar el tridente que ya ****empezaba a desvanecerse sobre su cabeza. Era demasiado inocente para comprender cómo se reían de ****él y qué cruel puede llegar a ser la gente.**

De nuevo, más sonrojos.

—Por lo menos os arrepentís —les dijo Hestia con una sonrisa calmada.

**Yo sí lo capte.**

**Tenía un nuevo compañero de cabaña. Tenía a un monstruo por hermanastro.**

—Y con esto, termina el capítulo —informó Ariadna.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Séptimo capítulo del fic. No mucho que comentar. Sobre todo por la hora que es en España.**

**Sencillamente deciros que espero que os guste mucho.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	8. Las palomas demonio nos atacan

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo junto a los Héroes del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

—Vale, ¿quién lee ahora? —preguntó Zeus.

—Tú —respondió Hera, dándole el libro a su marido.

—¿Yo? —exclamó el dios incrédulo.

—El resto de dioses ya hemos leído. Te toca a ti —gruñó Hera.

Zeus refunfuñó y tomó el libro.

—**Las palomas demonios nos atacan** —leyó el dios rodando los ojos.

**Los siguientes días fueron una auténtica tortura, como Tántalo deseaba.**

—El capítulo acaba de comenzar y ya quiero matar a ese tipo —gruñó Poseidón.

**En primer lugar, ver a Tyson instalándose en la cabaña de Poseidón mientras le entraba la risa floja ****cada quince segundos, ya fue toda una experiencia.**

—Aun sigo manteniendo que fue toda una experiencia —dijo Percy, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**—¿Percy, mi hermano? —decía como si le hubiese tocado la lotería.**

—Pobre —dijeron los más cercanos al hijo de Poseidón.

**Y no había modo de explicárselo. Estaba levitando. En cuanto a mí, en fin, por más que me cayera bien ****aquel grandullón, no podía dejar de sentirme algo incómodo… avergonzado, sería la palabra adecuada. **

—Percy —suspiró Hestia, negando con la cabeza.

Percy bajó la mirada avergonzado. Aunque no era el único. La mayoría de por ahí se habían burlado de Tyson y ahora lo sentían. Si no hubiese sido por el cíclope, probablemente hubiesen muerto.

**Ya la he dicho.**

**Mi padre, el todopoderoso Poseidón, se había encaprichado de algún espíritu de la naturaleza y Tyson ****había sido el resultado. Yo había leído los mitos sobre los cíclopes, e incluso recordaba que con ****frecuencia eran hijos de Poseidón, pero nunca había reparado en que eso los convertía en parientes ****míos. Hasta que tuve a Tyson instalado en la litera de al lado.**

Teseo y Orión se miraron. Siendo sinceros no estaban seguros de como se sentía Percy, pero podían comprenderlo un poco. Ellos también eran hijos de Poseidón y, aunque sabían que muchos cíclopes eran hijos del dios del mar, no pensaban en ellos como su familia.

**Y luego estaban los comentarios de los demás campistas. De repente, yo ya no era Percy Jackson, el ****tipo guay que el verano pasado había recuperado el rayo maestro de Zeus; ahora era el pobre idiota que ****tenía a un monstruo horrible por hermano.**

—Percy... —empezó a decir Katie. Pero Percy le cortó.

—No importa Katie.

**—¡No es mi hermano de verdad! **

—Técnicamente sería tu medio hermano —dijo Frank.

**—protestaba yo cuando Tyson no andaba por allí—. Es más bien un ****hermanastro del lado monstruoso de la familia, como un hermanastro de segundo grado… o algo así.**

—Más bien medio hermano. Sería tu hermanastro si tuviese otros padres —replicó Atenea.

**Nadie se lo tragaba. ****Lo admito: estaba furioso con mi padre. Ahora tenía la sensación de que ser su hijo era un chiste.**

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta? —le preguntó Hades, mientras Zeus asentía.

**Annabeth hizo lo posible para que me sintiera mejor. **

—¿Todo lo posible? —preguntó Leo, elevando una ceja de manera picara.

Percy y Annabeth se limitaron a rodar los ojos, ignorando al hijo de Hefesto.

**Me propuso que nos presentáramos juntos a la ****carrera de carros y tratáramos de olvidar así nuestros problemas. No me malinterpretéis: los dos ****odiábamos a Tántalo y estábamos muy preocupados por la situación del campamento, pero no ****sabíamos qué hacer. Hasta que se nos ocurriera un brillante plan para salvar el árbol de Thalia, nos ****pareció que no estaría mal participar en las carreras.**

—La verdad es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer —admitió Thalia.

** Al fin y al cabo, fue la madre de Annabeth, Atenea, ****quien inventó el carro, y mi padre había creado los caballos. Los dos juntos nos haríamos los amos de ****aquel deporte.**

—Sabía que al final tu idea tendría ventajas en el futuro —dijeron Poseidón y Atenea a la vez, antes de fulminarse con la mirada.

**Una mañana, mientras Annabeth y yo estudiábamos distintos diseños de carro junto al lago de las ****canoas, unas graciosas de la cabaña de Afrodita que pasaban por allí me preguntaron si no necesitaría ****un lápiz de ojo…**

**—Ay, perdón. De ojos, quiero decir.**

Silena y Piper miraron con incredulidad el libro.

—¿De verdad? ¿A quién se le ocurrió un comentario tan idiota? —preguntó Silena, negando con la cabeza.

—No me sorprendería lo más mínimo que fuese Drew —gruñó Piper como respuesta.

**—No hagas caso, Percy —refunfuñó Annabeth, mientras las chicas se alejaban riendo—. No es culpa ****tuya tener un hermano monstruo.**

—No creo que así lo vayas a arreglar —dijo Reyna.

**—¡No es mi hermano! —repliqué—. ¡Y tampoco es un monstruo!**

—Vaya lío que tienes. No lo quieres como hermano pero tampoco quieres que le llamen monstruo —murmuró Jason.

**Annabeth alzó las cejas.**

**—Oye, ¡ahora no te enfades conmigo! Y técnicamente sí es un monstruo.**

—Tiene razón —apoyó Piper—. Tyson es genial. Pero no se puede negar de que sea un monstruo.

**—Bueno, fuiste tú quien le dio permiso para entrar en el campamento.**

**—¡Porque era la única manera de salvarte la vida! Bueno… lo siento, Percy, no me imaginaba que ****Poseidón iba a reconocerlo. Los cíclopes son muy mentirosos y traicioneros…**

—Algunos son así —reconoció Poseidón.

—Pero es como las personas —intervino Ariadna—. Hay personas que resultan ser mentirosos y traicioneras...

Mientras decía eso, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Teseo. Éste se removía incómodo, intentando ignorar el malestar de su pecho y las ganas que sentía de levantarse y besar a la mujer.

**—¡Él no! Pero, dime, ¿qué tienes tú contra los cíclopes?**

Annabeth, Grover, Thalia y Luke se miraron rápidamente entre ellos. Aquello no paso desapercibido para varios, quienes miraron a los cuatro con confusión.

**Annabeth se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Tuve la sensación de que había algo que no me había contado; ****algo bastante malo.**

—Muy malo —susurró la rubia.

**—Olvídalo —me dijo—. Veamos, el eje de este carro…**

**—Estás tratándolo como si fuese un ser horrible —dije—. Y me salvó la vida.**

**Annabeth soltó el lápiz y se puso de pie.**

—Está enfadada —adivinó Travis.

—Muy enfadada —confirmó Connor.

**—Entonces quizá deberías diseñar el carro con él.**

**—Tal vez sí.**

**—¡Perfecto!**

**—¡Perfecto!**

**Se alejó furiosa y yo me sentí aún peor que antes.**

Annabeth le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—La verdad es que yo tuve la culpa —le susurró. Percy simplemente la apretó un poco más contra él.

**Durante los dos días siguientes intenté alejar de mi mente todos los problemas. ****Silena Beauregard, una de las chicas más guapas de la cabaña de Afrodita,**

Silena le sonrió a Percy y éste se sonrojo. Annabeth y Charles fruncieron el ceño con malestar. El hijo de Hefesto, celoso, rodeo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la hija de Afrodita, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

** me dio mi primera lección ****para montar un pegaso. Me explicó que sólo había un caballo alado inmortal llamado Pegaso, que ****vagaba aún en libertad por los cielos, pero que en el curso de los eones había ido engendrando un ****montón de hijos. Ninguno era tan veloz ni tan heroico como él, mas todos llevaban su nombre glorioso.**

—Me gustaría conocerlo —murmuró Reyna.

**Siendo el hijo del dios del mar, nunca me había gustado andar por los aires. Mi padre tenía una vieja ****rivalidad con Zeus, de modo que yo procuraba mantenerme alejado de los dominios del señor de los ****cielos.**

—Haces bien —interrumpió Zeus.

** Ahora, cabalgar en un caballo alado me parecía diferente, no me ponía tan nervioso, ni mucho ****menos, como viajar en avión. Quizá fuese porque mi padre había creado los caballos con espuma ****marina, de manera que los pegasos venían a ser una especie de… territorio neutral.**

—Eso tendría que mirarlo —gruñó Zeus.

—Por desgracia si que lo es, padre —suspiró Atenea.

** Además, yo podía ****captar sus pensamientos y no me alarmaba cuando mi pegaso echaba a galopar sobre las copas de los ****árboles o cuando se lanzaba a perseguir por las nubes una bandada de gaviotas.**

—Suertudo —gruñeron algunos.

**El problema era que Tyson también quería montar un «poni gallina»,**

—Para él todos los caballos son ponis —comentó Grover.

** y los pegasos se asustaban en ****cuanto se les acercaba. Yo les decía telepáticamente que Tyson no les haría daño, pero ellos no parecían ****creerme, y él se ponía a llorar.**

—Y era un círculo sin fin —gruñó Percy.

**La única persona del campamento que no tenía ningún problema con Tyson era Beckendorf,**

—Alguien que le trata bien —suspiró Poseidón.

** de la ****cabaña de Hefesto. El dios herrero siempre había trabajado con cíclopes en su forja, así que Beckendorf ****se llevaba a Tyson a la armería para enseñarle a trabajar el metal. Decía que en un periquete conseguiría ****que Tyson forjase instrumentos mágicos como un maestro.**

**Después del almuerzo me entrenaba en el ruedo de arena con los de la cabaña de Apolo. El manejo de ****la espada ha sido siempre mi fuerte.**

—Los de Apolo son buenos con los arcos no con las espadas. Así que dudo que tengas un buen entrenamiento —dijo Luke.

—Vaya confianza —gruñó Will.

** La gente decía que yo era mejor en ese terreno que ningún otro ****campista de los últimos cien años, salvo Luke quizá. Siempre me comparaban con Luke.**

**A los chicos de Apolo les daba verdaderas palizas sin esforzarme demasiado.**

Will se sonrojo, mientras Luke lo miraba con burla.

** Debería haberme ****entrenado con las cabañas de Ares y Atenea, que tenían a los mejores combatientes, pero no me llevaba ****bien con Clarisse y sus hermanos y, después de mi discusión con Annabeth, tampoco quería verla a ella.**

—Lo siento —se disculpó Percy, al ver la expresión ligeramente dolida de su novia.

**Iba también a la clase de tiro con arco, aunque en esta especialidad era muy malo**

—Eso es quedarse corto —se burló Will.

** y la clase sin Quirón ****ya no era lo mismo.**

—Cierto —dijeron todos los campistas griegos, sonrojando al centauro.

** En artes y oficios, había empezado un busto de mármol de Poseidón, pero como ****cada vez se parecía más a Sylvester Stallone, acabé dejándolo. **

—¿Cómo te pudo estar saliendo el rostro de Sylvester Stallone? —le preguntó Leo, sorprendido.

—No lo sé, la verdad —dijo Percy.

**También trepé por la pared de escalada ****en el nivel máximo, que incluía lava y terremoto a todo trapo. Por las tardes, participaba en la patrulla ****fronteriza. Aunque Tántalo había insistido en que no nos preocupáramos por la protección del ****campamento, algunos campistas la habíamos mantenido sin decir nada y establecido turnos en nuestro ****tiempo libre.**

—Por suerte no habéis dejado vuestra seguridad aparte —dijo Nico.

No se habría sorprendido lo más mínimo si los campistas se hubieran relajado, pensando que estarían seguros de los peligros. Sobre todo si ya estaban acostumbrados a ello.

**Estaba sentado en la cima de la colina Mestiza, contemplando a las ninfas que iban y venían mientras le ****cantaban al pino agonizante. Los sátiros traían sus flautas de caña y tocaban melodías mágicas y, ****durante un rato, las agujas del pino parecían mejorar.**

Thalia sonrió. A pesar de su tiempo como pino, ella era capaz de sentir varias cosas. Y les estaba muy agradecida a las ninfas y a los sátiros.

** Las flores de la colina tenían también un olor más ****dulce y la hierba reverdecía, pero cuando la música se detenía, la enfermedad se adueñaba otra vez de ****la atmósfera. La colina entera parecía infectada, como si el veneno que había llegado a las raíces del ****árbol estuviera matándolo todo. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba allí, más me enfurecía.**

**Aquello era obra de Luke.**

—Espero que, por el bien del hijo de Hermes, que él no sea el culpable —gruñó Zeus.

—Déjalo padre —espetó Thalia.

Luke estaba nervioso. ¡Claro que había sido él quien había envenenado el pino de Thalia! ¿Quién más habría podido hacer algo así?

** Me acordaba de su astuta sonrisa y de la cicatriz de garra de dragón que le ****cruzaba la cara. Había simulado ser mi amigo, pero en realidad había sido todo el tiempo el sirviente ****número uno de Cronos.**

**Abrí la palma de la mano; la cicatriz que Luke me había dejado el verano pasado estaba ****desapareciendo, pero aún se veía un poco: una herida con forma de asterisco en el punto donde el ****escorpión del abismo me había picado.**

Luke tragó saliva al percibir las miradas mortíferas de, no solo de Zeus, Jason y Perseo, si no también las de Poseidón, Teseo y Orión.

**Pensé en lo que me había dicho Luke justo antes de intentar matarme: «Adiós, Percy. Se avecina una ****nueva Edad de Oro, pero tú no formarás parte de ella.»**

—Pues al final no hubo Edad de Oro —se burló Clarisse.

**Por las noches tenía más sueños en los que aparecía Grover. A veces sólo me llegaba su voz a ráfagas, y ****una vez le oí decir: «Es aquí.» Y otra: «Le gustan las ovejas.»**

_Polifemo _pensó Poseidón.

**Pensé en contárselo a Annabeth, pero me habría sentido estúpido. Es decir… «¿Le gustan las ovejas?» ****Pensaría que me había vuelto loco.**

—Eso ya lo pensaba —le aseguró Annabeth, haciendo reír a varios y refunfuñar a Percy.

**La noche antes de la carrera, Tyson y yo terminamos nuestro carro. Era una verdadera pasada. Tyson ****había hecho las partes de metal en la forja de la armería, y yo lijé las maderas y lo monté todo. Era azul ****y blanco, con un dibujo de olas a ambos lados y un tridente pintado en la parte delantera. **

—Suena bastante bien —dijo Leo con un silbido de admiración.

**Después de ****todo aquel trabajo, era de justicia que Tyson se situara a mi lado en la carrera, **

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo Atenea.

**aunque sabía que a los ****caballos no les gustaría y que su peso extra sería un lastre y nos restaría velocidad.**

La diosa de la sabiduría, junto a varios, asintieron.

**Cuando íbamos a acostarnos, Tyson me vio ceñudo y preguntó:**

**—¿Estás enfadado?**

**—No, no estoy enfadado.**

—Pues no lo parece —dijo Bianca.

—No estaba enfadado —dijo Percy—. Quizás... algo molesto.

**Se echó en su litera y permaneció callado en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo era mucho más grande que el ****colchón y cuando se cubría con la colcha, los pies le asomaban por debajo.**

—Tal vez tendría que hacer las camas más grandes —murmuró Poseidón.

**—Soy un monstruo.**

**—No digas eso.**

—Aunque sea verdad —dijo Nico.

**—No me importa. Seré un buen monstruo. Y no tendrás que enfadarte.**

**No supe qué responder.**

—Es que ha sido un comentario un tanto... ¿peliagudo? —murmuró Katie.

** Miré el techo y sentí que me estaba muriendo poco a poco, al mismo tiempo ****que el árbol de Thalia.**

**—Es sólo… que nunca había tenido un hermanastro. —Procuré evitar que se me quebrara la voz—. Es ****una experiencia muy diferente para mí; **

—Te acostumbras —dijeron casi todos los semidioses.

**además, estoy preocupado por el campamento, y además tengo ****otro amigo, Grover, que quizá corra peligro. Siento que debería hacer algo, pero no sé qué.**

—Seguro que al final sabrás que hacer —dijo Pérsefone con una sonrisa.

**Tyson permaneció callado.**

**—Lo siento —añadí—. No es culpa tuya. Estoy enfadado con Poseidón;**

—Han sido miles de años. Muchos hijos han estado enfadados, no solo conmigo, sino con la mayoría de sus progenitores divinos —dijo Poseidón.

** tengo la sensación de que trata ****de ponerme en una situación embarazosa, como si quisiera compararnos o algo así, y no entiendo por ****qué.**

—Te aseguro que nunca trataría de hacer algo así —dijo Poseidón con seriedad.

**Oí un ruido sordo y grave. Tyson estaba roncando.**

Varios soltaron risitas, divertidos.

**Suspiré.**

**—Buenas noches, grandullón.**

**Y yo también cerré los ojos.**

**En mi sueño, Grover llevaba un vestido de novia.**

En esa última parte, la voz del todopoderoso Zeus se quebró y empezó a reír a carcajadas, junto al resto de los participantes de la sala, a excepción de Grover claro está.

**No le quedaba muy bien; era demasiado largo y tenía el dobladillo salpicado de barro seco, el escote se ****le escurría por los hombros y un velo hecho jirones le cubría la cara.**

Afrodita chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso no te queda nada bien, querido —dijo la diosa—. Deberías de cuidar más tu imagen.

—¡Era por supervivencia! —exclamó Grover—. ¡No tuve más remedio!

—¿Supervivencia? Mira sátiro, para poder sobrevivir necesitas una buena arma. Como una espada o una lanza —gruñó Ares.

—Es mejor si cuenta con un escudo resistente —replicó Atenea.

—Un arco es mucho mejor. Puedes atacar a distancia —añadió Apolo.

—Aunque me cueste admitirlo, el idiota de mi hermano tiene razón —dijo Artemisa.

—Primero, gracias. Segundo, ¡eh!

—Mientras tengáis unas piernas veloces y ágiles, no necesitáis un arma. Solo tenéis que escapar —dijo Hermes.

A partir de allí se libro una discusión entre la mayoría de los espectadores defendiendo que tipo de armas y técnicas eran las mejores para sobrevivir. No fue hasta que el dios del cielo, ya empezando a hartarse, arrojó su rayo al centro de la sala, deteniendo las discusiones.

**Estaba de pie en una cueva húmeda, iluminada únicamente con antorchas. Había un catre en un rincón ****y un telar anticuado en el otro, con un trozo de tela blanca a medio tejer en el bastidor. Me miraba ****fijamente, como si yo fuera el programa de televisión que había estado esperando.**

—Y muy ansiosamente —añadió el sátiro.

**—¡Gracias a los dioses! —gimió—. ¿Me oyes?**

—Alto y claro —dijo Percy.

**Mi yo dormido fue algo lerdo en responder.**

—Tú eres lerdo para responder hasta despierto —replicó Grover.

** Seguía mirando alrededor y registrándolo todo: el techo de ****estalactitas, aquel hedor a ovejas y cabras, los gruñidos, gemidos y balidos que parecían resonar tras ****una roca del tamaño de un frigorífico que bloqueaba la única salida, como si más allá hubiese una ****caverna mucho más grande.**

A cada detalle que su hermano leía, el dios del mar estaba cada vez más convencido de que se trataba de Polifemo. Y eso no le gustaba, ya que todo parecía indicar que su hijo se encontraría con él.

**—¿Percy? —dijo Grover—. Por favor, no tengo fuerzas para proyectarme mejor. ¡Tienes que oírme!**

—Ya te ha dicho que te oye —dijo Will.

—Que alguien lo golpe —gruñó Grover—. Gracias, Nico.

—De nada —respondió el hijo de Hades sonriendo ampliamente. Will lo miró mal mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

**—Te oigo —dije—. Grover, ¿qué ocurre?**

**Una voz monstruosa bramó detrás de la roca:**

**—¡Ricura! **

—¿Ricura? —resopló Leo.

Grover se sonrojo.

**¿Ya has terminado?**

**Grover dio un paso atrás.**

**—¡Aún no, cariñito! —gritó con voz de falsete**

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Aquiles, intentando no reírse.

—Ya se explicara —gruñó Grover.

**—. ¡Unos pocos días más!**

**—¡Pero…! ¿No han pasado ya las dos semanas?**

**—N—no, cariñito. Sólo cinco días. O sea que faltan doce más.**

—Eso está mal. Te quedan nueve días, no doce —dijo Atenea.

—Sé que está mal, señora Atenea. Pero era necesario para poder seguir con vida —explicó Grover, nerviosamente.

**El monstruo permaneció en silencio, quizá tratando de hacer el cálculo. Debía de ser peor que yo en ****aritmética, **

—Cosa que es un milagro —dijo Thalia.

**porque acabó respondiendo:**

**—¡Está bien, pero date prisa! Quiero VEEEEER lo que hay tras ese velo, ¡je, je, je!**

—Esto me da grima —murmuró Hazel, acercandose un poco más a su novio.

**Grover se volvió hacia mí.**

**—¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡No queda tiempo! Estoy atrapado en esta cueva. En una isla en medio del ****mar.**

**—¿Dónde?**

**—No lo sé exactamente. Fui a Florida y doblé a la izquierda.**

—¿Eso es posible? —preguntó Rachel, confusa.

—En el mundo mitológico puede pasar de todo —dijo Zoë.

**—¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste…?**

**—¡Es una trampa! **

—Creo que ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de que era una trampa —dijo Dakota.

**—dijo Grover—. Esa es la razón de que ningún sátiro haya regresado nunca de esta ****búsqueda. ¡Él es un pastor, Percy! Y tiene eso en su poder. ¡Su magia natural es tan poderosa que huele ****exactamente como el gran dios Pan! **

—El vellocino —murmuró Hermes.

**Los sátiros vienen aquí creyendo que han encontrado a Pan y ****acaban atrapados y devorados por Polifemo.**

Los tres hijos de Poseidón gruñeron. Les costaba asimilar que estuviesen emparentados con semejante individuo. Quizás al que más le costaba era a Percy, pero eso era porque él conocía a Tyson.

**—¿Poli… qué?**

**—¡El cíclope! —aclaró Grover, exasperado—. Casi logré escapar. Recorrí todo el camino hasta St. ****Augustine.**

**—Pero él te siguió —dije, recordando mi primer sueño—. Y te atrapó en una boutique de vestidos de ****novia.**

**—Exacto. Mi primera conexión por empatía debió de funcionar, después de todo. **

—¿Conexión por empatía? Supongo que no está mal, sátiro —dijo Dioniso como si nada.

Ariadna sonrió. Ella conocía a su marido muy bien, y sabía que el dios del vino estaba francamente sorprendido.

**Y mira, ese vestido ****de boda es lo único que me ha mantenido con vida. El cree que huelo bien, pero yo le dije que era un ****perfume con fragancia de cabra. Por suerte, no ve demasiado; aún tiene el ojo medio cegado desde la ****última vez que se lo sacaron,**

—Odiseo —murmuró Annabeth, a la vez que Reyna decía: —Ulises.

** pero pronto descubrirá lo que soy. Me ha dado sólo dos semanas para que ****termine la cola del vestido. ¡Y cada vez está más impaciente!**

**—¡Espera un momento! El cíclope cree que eres…**

**—¡Sí! —gimió Grover—. ¡Cree que soy una cíclope y quiere casarse conmigo!**

Aquello fue lo que necesitaron oír para comenzar a reír como locos. Grover estaba enrojecido hasta las orejas. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que Zeus pudo seguir con la lectura.

**En otras circunstancias habría estallado en carcajadas,**

—He podido hacerlo ahora —dijo Percy, tranquilamente.

—Pues me alegro —refunfuñó Grover.

** pero el tono de Grover era serio y temblaba de ****miedo.**

**—¡Iré a rescatarte! —le prometí**

—Percy tenía que ser —dijo Pólux con una sonrisa.

**—. ¿Dónde estás?**

**—En el Mar de los Monstruos, por supuesto.**

—¡De ahí el título del libro! —exclamó Travis.

—¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! —añadió Connor.

—No sé si es que sois muy tontos u os lo hacéis —gruñó Katie.

**—¿El mar de qué?**

**—¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡No sé exactamente dónde! **

—Triángulo de las Bermudas —dijo Leo al instante.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Annabeth, demasiado sorprendida.

—Fácil. Han desaparecido muchas cosas por allí —respondió Leo.

**Y escucha, Percy, de verdad que lo siento, pero esta ****conexión por empatía… Bueno, no tenía alternativa.**

—No importa —dijo Percy.

Pólux y Dakota se miraron, sabiendo lo que implicaba una conexión de esas.

** Nuestras emociones ahora están conectadas. Y si ****yo muero…**

**—No me lo digas: también moriré yo.**

—Por supuesto. De otra forma resultaría demasiado sencillo —dijo Hera.

**—Bueno, tal vez no, quizá sigas viviendo en un estado vegetativo durante años.**

—Eso no suena mal —murmuró Deméter—. Vale. Olvidad lo que acabo de decir.

—Será lo mejor —dijo Hades.

** Pero, eh… sería todo ****mucho mejor si me sacaras de aquí.**

**—¡Ricura! —bramó el monstruo—. ¡Es hora de cenar! ¡Y hay deliciosa carne de cordero!**

—Carne, y encima de cordero... No creo que sea bueno para un sátiro —dijo Jason con una mueca.

—Prácticamente es canibalismo —señaló Grover—. Por suerte, aparte de casi ciego, es idiota. Le pude engañar bien.

—Le viene de los genes —dijo Atenea, despectivamente.

**—Tengo que irme —lloriqueó Grover—. ¡Date prisa!**

**—¡Espera! Has dicho que él tiene «eso»… ¿El qué?**

**La voz de Grover ya se estaba apagando.**

**—¡Dulces sueños! ¡No me dejes morir!**

—No lo iba a hacer. Y menos después de la conexión empática —dijo Percy.

**El sueño se desvaneció y me desperté con un sobresalto. Era plena madrugada. Tyson me miraba ****preocupado con su único ojo.**

**—¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó.**

**Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna al oír su voz. Sonaba casi exactamente igual que la del monstruo ****que acababa de oír en mi sueño.**

—Normal. Son los dos cíclopes —dijo Aquiles.

**La mañana de la carrera hacía calor y mucha humedad. Una niebla baja se deslizaba pegada al suelo ****como vapor de sauna. En los árboles se habían posado miles de pájaros: gruesas palomas blanco y gris, ****aunque no emitían el arrullo típico de su especie, sino una especie de chirrido metálico que recordaba al ****sonar de un submarino.**

—Eso no son palomas normales, ¿verdad? —musitó Frank.

**La pista de la carrera había sido trazada en un prado de hierba situado entre el campo de tiro y los ****bosques. La cabaña de Hefesto había utilizado los toros de bronce, domesticados por completo desde ****que les habían machacado la cabeza, para aplanar una pista oval en cuestión de minutos.**

—Por fin sirven de algo esos toros —dijo Afrodita.

—Toda máquina tiene su función. Solo hay que encontrarla —replicó Hefesto.

**Había gradas de piedra para los espectadores: Tántalo, los sátiros, algunas ninfas y todos los campistas ****que no participaban. El señor D no apareció. Nunca se levantaba antes de las diez de la mañana.**

—Y eso que se supone que él es el director —masculló Bianca.

**—¡Muy bien! —anunció Tántalo cuando los equipos empezaron a congregarse en la pista. Una náyade ****le había traído un gran plato de pasteles de hojaldre y, mientras hablaba, su mano derecha perseguía un ****palo de nata y chocolate por la mesa de los jueces**

Varios rieron divertidos.

**—. Ya conocéis las reglas: una pista de cuatrocientos ****metros, dos vueltas para ganar y dos caballos por carro. Cada equipo consta de un conductor y un ****guerrero. Las armas están permitidas y es de esperar que haya juego sucio. ¡Pero tratad de no matar a ****nadie! —Tántalo nos sonrió como si fuéramos unos chicos traviesos**

—¿Puedo matarlo? —preguntaron varios.

**—. Cualquier muerte tendrá un ****severo castigo. ¡Una semana sin malvaviscos con chocolate en la hoguera del campamento!**

—Ahora si que se ha pasado. ¡Hades! ¡Más te vale que ese tipo sufra más de lo que ya lo hace!

Hades se quedó demasiado. Y era normal. Quién le había hecho esa petición era su dulce e inocente hermana Hestia.

** ¡Y ahora, a ****los carros!**

**Beckendorf, el líder del equipo de Hefesto, se dirigió a la pista. El suyo era un prototipo hecho de ****hierro y bronce, incluidos los caballos, que eran autómatas mágicos como los toros de Cólquide. No ****tenía la menor duda de que aquel carro albergaba toda clase de trampas mecánicas y más prestaciones ****que un Maserati con todos sus complementos.**

—Muy bueno —silbó Leo, mientras Hefesto asentía con aprobación—. Aunque yo le habría un posavasos. Para los refrescos.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo Piper.

**Del carro de Ares, color rojo sangre, tiraban dos horripilantes esqueletos de caballo. Clarisse subió con ****jabalinas, bolas con púas, abrojos metálicos, de esos que siempre caen con la punta hacia arriba, y un ****montón más de cacharros muy chungos.**

—Muy buen carro —sonrió Ares con un tanto de sadismo.

—No sé. Son demasiadas armas —murmuró Frank en voz baja.

**El carro de Apolo, elegante y en perfecto estado, era todo de oro y lo tiraban dos hermosos palominos ****de pelaje dorado, cola y crin blanca. Su guerrero estaba armado con un arco, aunque había prometido ****que no dispararía flechas normales a los conductores rivales.**

—Un carro hermoso digno de mis hijos —dijo Apolo.

**El carro de Hermes era verde y tenía un aire anticuado, como si no hubiese salido del garaje en años.**

—Es que no salió del garaje en años. Lo teníamos ahí, escondido —dijo Connor.

—Nos daba pereza hacer otro —explicó Travis.

**No parecía tener nada de especial, pero lo manejaban los hermanos Stoll y yo temblaba sólo de pensar ****en las jugarretas que debían de haber planeado.**

—Seguro que habían —dijo Hermes mirando a sus hijos.

**Quedaban dos carros: uno conducido por Annabeth y otro por mí.**

Atenea y Poseidón se miraron.

**Antes de empezar la carrera, me acerqué a ella y empecé a contarle mi sueño. Pareció animarse cuando ****mencioné a Grover, pero en cuanto le expliqué lo que me había dicho, volvió a mostrarse distante y ****suspicaz.**

**—Lo que quieres es distraerme —decidió al fin.**

—¿En serio creíste eso? —le preguntó Piper.

—Bueno... ¡era una posibilidad! —se defendió Annabeth.

**—¡De ninguna manera!**

**—¡Ya, claro! Como si Grover tuviese que ir a tropezar precisamente con lo único que podría salvar al ****campamento.**

—Cosas más raras se han visto —dijo Chris.

**—¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco.**

**—Vuelve a tu carro, Percy.**

**—No me lo he inventado. Grover corre peligro, Annabeth.**

—Y Percy no es de los que mentirían con algo así —dijo Pólux.

**Ella vaciló, intentando decidir si confiaba en mí o no.**

—Al final acabará confiando en ti —dijo Rachel.

** Pese a nuestras peleas ocasionales, juntos ****habíamos superado muchas cosas. Y yo sabía que ella no quería que le pasara nada malo a Grover.**

**—Percy, una conexión por empatía es muy difícil de establecer.**

—Ni te imaginas —dijo Grover mirando el vacío.

** Quiero decir que lo más probable es ****que estuvieras soñando.**

—Podría ser... si no se tiene en cuenta el detalle de que es un semidiós y los sueños semidioses son muy proféticos —señaló Will.

**—El Oráculo —dije—. Podemos consultar al Oráculo.**

—Tras esto ella debe de confiar en ti —dijo Charles.

**Annabeth frunció el ceño.**

**El verano anterior, antes de emprender la búsqueda del rayo maestro, visité al extraño espíritu que vivía ****en la Casa Grande y me hizo una profecía que se cumplió de una manera imprevisible. Aquella ****experiencia me había dejado flipado durante meses. **

—Me sorprende que aún no lo haga —dijo Silena.

Percy frunció el ceño. ¿Se acababa de meter con él? ¿O simplemente había sido un comentario al azar?

**Annabeth sabía que no me habría pasado por la ****cabeza volver a consultar al Oráculo si no estuviese hablando en serio.**

**Antes de que pudiera responder, sonó la caracola.**

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —gruñó Thalia.

**—¡Competidores! —gritó Tántalo—. ¡A sus puestos!**

**—Hablaremos después —me dijo Annabeth—. Cuando haya ganado la carrera.**

—Pues claro —sonrió Atenea con arrogancia.

Clarisse sonrió para ella, sabiendo el resultado de la carrera.

**Mientras iba hacia mi carro, advertí que había muchas más palomas en los árboles soltando aquel ****chirrido enloquecedor y haciendo que crujiera el bosque entero.**

Varios se miraron nerviosos.

** Nadie parecía prestarles atención, pero ****a mí me ponían nervioso; sus picos brillaban de un modo extraño y sus ojos relucían más de lo normal.**

—Definitivamente. Son pájaros del Estínfalo —murmuró Atenea, preocupada.

**Tyson tenía problemas para controlar los caballos. Tuve que hablar con ellos un buen rato para ****calmarlos.**

**«¡Es un monstruo, señor!», se quejaban.**

—Es mi hijo —resopló Poseidón.

**«Es hijo de Poseidón —les dije—. Igual que… bueno, igual que yo.»**

**«¡No! —insistían—. ¡Monstruo! ¡Devorador de caballos!**

—Razón no les falta —dijo Pérsefone, viendo a su tío de reojo.

** ¡No es de fiar!»**

**«Os daré terrones de azúcar al final de la carrera», les dije.**

**«¿Terrones de azúcar?»**

—Creo que les puede interesar —dijo Hermes.

**«Terrones enormes. Y manzanas. ¿Ya os había dicho lo de las manzanas?»**

**Así que se dejaron poner las riendas y los arreos.**

—Si que son fáciles de convencer —comentó Ariadna.

—Hermoso chantaje —murmuró Hermes.

**Por si nunca habéis visto un carro griego, debéis saber que es un vehículo diseñado exclusivamente ****para la velocidad, no para la seguridad ni el confort. Básicamente, viene a ser una canastilla de madera ****abierta por detrás y montada sobre un eje con dos ruedas. El auriga permanece de pie todo el tiempo, y ****os aseguro que se nota cada bache. La canastilla es de una madera tan ligera, que si uno pierde el ****control en la curva que hay en cada extremo de la pista, lo más probable es que vuelque y acabe ****aplastado bajo el carro. Es una carrera mucho más rápida que las de monopatín.**

—Creo que se me están quitando las ganas de conducir uno —dijo Leo.

—¿Tú cuando has querido conducir un carro griego? —le preguntó Piper.

—¡Déjame soñar, Reina de la belleza! —se quejó el hijo de Hefesto.

**Tomé las riendas y llevé el carro hasta la línea de salida. A Tyson le di una estaca de tres metros y le ****encomendé mantener lejos a los rivales que se acercaran demasiado, así como desviar cualquier cosa ****que pudieran arrojarnos.**

—Supongo que puede servir —dijo Perseo.

**—No golpear a los ponis con el palo —insistía él.**

—Es muy mono, preocupándose por los ponis —dijo Hazel.

**—No —confirmaba yo—. Y tampoco a la gente, si puedes evitarlo. Vamos a correr jugando limpio.**

—No sé yo si es buena idea —susurró Bianca. De los de Atenea, Hefesto y, posiblemente, Apolo se podía contar con que jugarían limpio. En cambio con los de Ares y Hermes...

** Tú ****limítate a evitarme distracciones para que pueda concentrarme en conducir.**

**—¡Venceremos! —dijo sonriendo abiertamente.**

**«Vamos a perder seguro», pensé yo.**

—Vaya ánimos —dijo Clarisse, rodando los ojos.

** Pero tenía que intentarlo. Quería demostrar a los demás… bueno, ****no sabía muy bien qué exactamente. ¿Que Tyson no era tan mal tipo? ¿Que a mí no me avergonzaba ****que me viesen en público con él? ¿O tal vez que no me habían afectado todos sus chistes y apodos?**

Percy se encogió de hombros al sentir varias miradas encima suyo.

—Creo que era un poco las tres cosas —murmuró Percy.

**Mientras los carros se alineaban, en el bosque se iban reuniendo más palomas de ojos relucientes. ****Chillaban tanto que los campistas de la tribuna empezaron a mirar nerviosamente los árboles, **

—Son algo lentos para reaccionar —dijo Dakota.

**que ****temblaban bajo el peso de tantos pájaros. Tántalo no parecía preocupado, pero tuvo que levantar la voz ****para hacerse oír entre aquel bullicio.**

**—¡Aurigas! —gritó—. ¡A sus marcas!**

**Hizo un movimiento con la mano y dio la señal de partida.**

Todos prestaron más atención a eso. A pesar de que la carrera de carros era muy peligrosa, aún tenían ganas de escuchar sobre ella.

** Los carros cobraron vida con estruendo. Los ****cascos retumbaron sobre la tierra y la multitud estalló en gritos y vítores.**

**Casi de inmediato se oyó un estrépito muy chungo. **

—Y no ha pasado ni diez segundos de la carrera —dijo Luke.

**Miré atrás justo a tiempo de ver cómo volcaba el ****carro de Apolo;**

Apolo hizo un gesto, mientras que Will fulminaba a los Stoll con la mirada.

** el de Hermes lo había embestido;**

El dios de los viajeros hizo una extraña expresión en su rostro. Como si se alegrase y a la vez no lo hiciese.

** tal vez sin querer, o tal vez no. Sus ocupantes habían ****saltado,**

—Buenos reflejos —admitió Ares.

** pero los caballos, aterrorizados, siguieron arrastrando el carro de oro y cruzando la pista en ****diagonal. Travis y Connor Stoll, los del Hermes, se regocijaron de su buena suerte. Pero no por mucho ****tiempo, porque los caballos de Apolo chocaron con los suyos y su carro volcó también, dejando en ****medio del polvo un montón de madera astillada y cuatro caballos encabritados.**

—Pues vaya —dijo Orión.

**Dos carros fuera de combate en los primeros metros. Aquel deporte me encantaba.**

—Y solo hemos empezado —añadió Nico.

**Volví a centrarme en la cabeza de la carrera. Íbamos a buen ritmo, por delante de Ares, pero el carro de ****Annabeth nos llevaba mucha ventaja, ya estaba dando la vuelta al primer poste, mientras su copiloto ****sonreía sarcástico y nos decía adiós con la mano:**

**—¡Nos vemos, chavales!**

—Malcolm es algo... competitivo —aclaró Annabeth.

**El carro de Hefesto también empezaba a adelantarnos. ****Beckendorf apretó un botón y se abrió un panel en el lateral de su carro.**

—Me pregunto que sacará por ahí —dijo Hefesto.

**—¡Lo siento, Percy! —chilló.**

**Tres bolas con cadenas salieron disparadas hacia nuestras ruedas. **

—Está muy bien —dijo Leo.

**Nos habrían destrozado si Tyson no ****las hubiese desviado con un golpe rápido de su estaca. **

—Y Tyson ha sido más rápido —dijo Katie con una sonrisa.

**Además, le dio un buen empujón al carro de ****Hefesto y lo mandó dando tumbos de lado mientras nosotros nos alejábamos.**

—Y otro más fuera de la carrera —comentó Chris con voz de comentarista de un partido de fútbol un sábado a las tres de la tarde.

**—¡Buen trabajo, Tyson! —grité.**

**—¡Pájaros! —exclamó él.**

—Vaya grito de guerra más extraño.

—No creo que sea un grito de guerra —dijo Charles.

**—¿Qué?**

**Avanzábamos tan deprisa que apenas oíamos ni veíamos nada, pero Tyson señaló hacia el bosque y ****entonces vi lo que lo inquietaba. Las palomas habían alzado el vuelo y descendían a toda velocidad, ****como un enorme tornado, directamente hacia la pista.**

—No es bueno. No es bueno —murmuraron algunos.

**«Nada serio —me dije—. No son más que palomas.»**

—No son palomas. No son palomas.

—Parecéis una jodida secta hablando a la vez —dijo Clarisse.

**Intenté concentrarme en la carrera.**

**Hicimos el primer giro con las ruedas chirriando y el carro a punto de volcar, pero ahora estábamos ****sólo a tres metros de Annabeth. Si conseguía acercarme un poco más, Tyson podría usar su estaca…**

Atenea, que hasta ahora estaba convencida de que su hija ganaría la carrera, ahora lucía menos segura.

**El copiloto de Annabeth ya no reía. Sacó una jabalina de la colección que llevaba y me apuntó al ****pecho.**

—Estaba sin punta —tranquilizó Annabeth a varios.

** Iba a lanzármela cuando se produjo un gran griterío.**

—Y ahí termina la carrera —adivinó Reyna.

**Miles de palomas se lanzaban en tromba contra los espectadores de las gradas y los demás carros. ****Beckendorf estaba completamente rodeado.**

Silena se acercó un poco más a Beckendorf mientras que Hefesto lo miraba preocupado.

** Su guerrero intentaba ahuyentarlas a manotazos, pero no ****veía nada. El carro viró, se salió de la pista y corrió por los campos de fresas con sus caballos ****mecánicos echando humo.**

La diosa de la agricultura y su hija hicieron un gesto de dolor ante eso.

**En el carro de Ares, Clarisse dio órdenes a gritos a su guerrero, que cubrió de inmediato la canastilla ****con una malla de camuflaje. **

—Eso os protegerá algo —murmuró Ares.

**Los pájaros se arremolinaron alrededor, picoteando y arañando las manos ****del tipo, que trataba de mantener la malla en su sitio. Clarisse se limitó a apretar los dientes y siguió ****conduciendo.**

—¿En serio? Estabais en medio de una maldita escena de película de terror y ¿seguíais con la carrera? —preguntó Frank a su hermana, sorprendido.

** Sus esqueletos de caballo parecían inmunes a la distracción. Las palomas picoteaban ****inútilmente sus órbitas vacías y atravesaban volando su caja torácica, pero los corceles continuaban ****galopando como si nada.**

—Ya están muertos —dijo Hades con simpleza.

**Los espectadores no tenían tanta suerte. Los pájaros acometían contra cualquier trozo de carne que ****hubiese a la vista y sembraban el pánico por todas partes.**

La mayoría de semidioses griegos hicieron un gesto de dolor, recordando aquello.

** Ahora que estaban más cerca, resultaba ****evidente que no eran palomas normales; sus ojos pequeños y redondos brillaban de un modo maligno, ****sus picos eran de bronce y, a juzgar por los gritos de los campistas, afiladísimos.**

—¿Eso es lo que pienso? —preguntó Dionisio, dejando la pregunta al aire.

**—¡Pájaros del Estínfalo! —gritó Annabeth. Redujo la velocidad y puso su carro junto al mío—. ¡Si no ****logramos ahuyentarlos, picotearán a todo el mundo hasta los huesos!**

—Mejor que los ahuyentéis cuanto antes —dijo Jason.

**—Tyson —dije—, debemos dar la vuelta.**

**—¿Vamos en dirección equivocada? —preguntó.**

—Siempre —dijeron varios.

**—Eso siempre —dije con un gruñido,**

Las personas que antes habían hablado pusieron un mueca de horror por decir lo mismo que Perseus Jackson. Aquello era signo de que su mente se estaba atrofiando.

** y dirigí el carro hacia las tribunas.**

**Annabeth corría a mi lado.**

**—¡Héroes, a las armas! —gritó. Pero no creo que nadie la oyera entre los rechinantes graznidos y el ****caos general.**

—No la oímos —confirmó Silena.

**Mantuve las riendas en una mano y logré sacar a _Anaklusmos_ justo cuando una oleada de pájaros se ****abalanzaba sobre mi rostro, abriendo y cerrando su pico metálico.**

—Justo a tiempo —murmuró Artemisa.

** Los acuchillé en el aire con violentos ****mandobles y se disolvieron en una explosión de polvo y plumas. Pero quedaban miles aún. Uno de ****ellos me picoteó el trasero y poco me faltó para abandonar el carro de un salto.**

Varios soltaron risitas. Más que nada por los nervios.

**Annabeth no tenía mejor suerte. Cuanto más cerca estábamos de las tribunas, más densa era la nube de ****pájaros que nos rodeaba.**

**Algunos espectadores trataban de contraatacar**

—Les será difícil —murmuró Hestia.

** y los campistas de Atenea reclamaban sus escudos. Los ****arqueros de la cabaña de Apolo habían sacado sus arcos y flechas, y se disponían a usarlos para ****terminar con aquella amenaza,**

—Son demasiado pájaros, aparte de rápidos —dijo Phoebe—. Aparte de que hay demasiados campistas por el medio.

** pero con tantos campistas rodeados de pájaros, era peligroso disparar.**

**—¡Son demasiados! —le grité a Annabeth—. ¿Cómo vamos a quitárnoslos de encima?**

**Ella atravesó una paloma con su cuchillo.**

**—¡Hércules utilizó el ruido! ¡Campanas de latón! Las ahuyentó con el sonido más horrible que pudo…**

Zoë apretó los puños mientras que Zeus sonreía con orgullo por el, según él, más grande de sus hijos.

**Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.**

**—Percy… ¡la colección de Quirón!**

—Eso no funcionara —replicó Quirón.

—Si que lo hará —replicaron los semidioses.

**La entendí en el acto.**

**—¿Crees que funcionará?**

—No.

—Sí.

**Ella le entregó las riendas a su guerrero y saltó a mi carro como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.**

—¿Tú eres mala en algo? —le preguntó Percy en un susurro a su novia.

Ésta le sonrió de forma coqueta.

—Tendrás que averiguarlo —le retó.

Percy simplemente rió entre dientes, besando su barbilla.

**—¡A la Casa Grande! ¡Es nuestra única posibilidad!**

**Clarisse acababa de cruzar la línea de meta sin la menor oposición, y sólo entonces pareció darse ****cuenta de lo grave que era la situación. **

—¡¿Ahora te das cuenta?! —exclamaron varios.

—Em... sí —respondió Clarisse con un sonrojo.

Chris, al lado de su novia, rodó los ojos.

**Cuando nos vio alejarnos, gritó:**

**—¿Salís huyendo? ¡La lucha está aquí, cobardes! —Desenvainó su espada y se fue hacia las tribunas.**

—Suerte que contáis con un plan —dijo Thalia, negando con la cabeza.

**Puse los caballos al galope; el carro cruzó retumbando los campos de fresas **

Deméter y Katie parecían dispuestas a desmayarse... o a matar a Percy y a Annabeth. Lo que primero surgiese.

**y la pista de voleibol, y se ****detuvo con una sacudida frente a la Casa Grande. Annabeth y yo corrimos hacia el interior y ****derribamos la puerta del apartamento de Quirón.**

—Eso explica porque la puerta estaba rota —murmuró el centauro.

**Su equipo de música seguía en la mesilla de noche, y también sus cedes favoritos. Agarré los más ****repulsivos, Annabeth cargó con el equipo y nos precipitamos de vuelta al carro.**

**En la pista se veían carros en llamas y campistas heridos corriendo en todas direcciones,**

Los dioses con hijos lucían preocupados.

** mientras los ****pájaros les destrozaban la ropa y arrancaban el pelo.**

Ahora parecían a borde del colapso nervioso.

** Entretanto, Tántalo perseguía pasteles de hojaldre ****por las tribunas, gritando de vez en cuándo:**

**—¡Todo está bajo control! ¡No hay de qué preocuparse!**

—¡¿DE VERDAD?! —exclamaron los dioses ultrajados.

¿Cómo podía actuar con tanta tranquilidad mientras unos niños eran masacrados hasta la muerte picoteados por unos pájaros? Claro que estaban del mismo tipo que había ordenado matar, descuartizar y cocinar a su propio hijo.

**Nos detuvimos en la línea de meta. Annabeth preparó el equipo de música, mientras yo rezaba para que las pilas funcionasen. **

—Sería demasiado si fallasen las pilas justo ahora —dijo Piper.

—Por suerte no lo hicieron —comentó Percy.

**Apreté play y se puso en marcha el disco favorito de Quirón: Grandes éxitos de Dean Martin. El aire se ****llenó de pronto de violines y una pandilla de tipos gimiendo en italiano.**

—¿Crees que tendríamos que sentirnos insultados? —le preguntó Bianca en un susurro a Nico.

—No creo. Los he escuchado y son malos —respondió Nico.

**Las palomas demonio se volvieron completamente locas.**

—Una forma de tortura horrible —murmuró Will.

** Empezaron a volar en círculo y a chocar entre ****ellas como si quisieran aplastarse sus propios sesos. Enseguida abandonaron la pista y se elevaron hacia ****el cielo, convertidas en una enorme nube oscura.**

**—¡Ahora! —gritó Annabeth—. ¡Arqueros!**

**Con un blanco bien definido, los arqueros de Apolo tenían una puntería impecable.**

—No tan buena como la de mis cazadoras —sonrió Artemisa.

Ares carraspeó y señaló a Frank con la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¡Oh! ¡Cómo le encantaba que su hijo les hubiese cerrado la boca a ese par de arqueros gemelos!

** La mayoría sabía ****disparar cinco o seis flechas al mismo tiempo.**

—Siete u ocho —replicó una cazadora de Artemisa.

—No te burles, Alana —le regañó Zoë, sonriendo ampliamente.

** En unos minutos, el suelo estaba cubierto de palomas ****con pico de bronce muertas, y las supervivientes ya no eran más que una lejana columna de humo en el ****horizonte.**

—Se acabó —murmuró el dios de la guerra algo desganado. Él hubiese preferido algo más de pelea.

**El campamento estaba salvado, pero los daños eran muy serios; la mayoría de los carros habían sido ****totalmente destruidos.**

—¿Víctimas? —preguntó Aquiles en un susurro, expresando la curiosidad de casi todos en la sala.

—Por suerte no hubo muertos —dijo Annabeth. Varios dejaron ir suspiros de tranquilidad.

—Pero si heridos —añadió Will—. Y varios de gravedad.

** Casi todo el mundo estaba herido y sangraba a causa de los múltiples picotazos, y ****las chicas de la cabaña de Afrodita chillaban histéricas porque les habían arruinado sus peinados y ****rajado los vestidos.**

—No puedes esperar otra cosas de ellas —comentó Hera despectivamente.

Piper y Silena la miraron mal y se hubiesen abalanzado contra la diosa del matrimonio, si no fuese porque Jason y Charles las retuvieron a tiempo.

**—¡Bravo! —exclamó Tántalo, pero sin mirarnos a Annabeth y a mí—. ¡Ya tenemos al primer ganador! ****—Caminó hasta la línea de meta y le entregó los laureles dorados a Clarisse, que lo miraba estupefacta.**

—No me lo esperaba —confesó Clarisse.

—Igualmente no te los merecías —añadió Hazel—. Ganaste porque el resto estaban ocupados combatiendo contra los pájaros del Estínfalo.

Clarisse entrecerró los ojos, algo molesta. Sabía que la hija de Plutón tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que le molestase.

—Tú, dile a tu novia que se calle —gruñó Clarisse a Frank.

—¿Por qué? Solo ha dicho una obviedad —replicó el hijo de Marte con una sonrisa.

**Luego se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa.**

**—Y ahora, vamos a castigar a los alborotadores que han interrumpido la carrera.**

—Fin del capítulo —dijo el rey de los dioses, aliviado de dejar de leer.

Poseidón y Atenea miraban el libro con incredulidad. ¿Así terminaba el libro? ¿Con sus hijos castigados por haber salvado la vida del resto de campistas?

—Tántalo va a sufrir. Y mucho —dijeron los dos dioses a la vez.

Katie, advirtiendo que se acercaba una peligrosa tormenta, tomó el libro entre sus manos, dispuesta a iniciar el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Octavo capítulo.**

**En primer lugar, siento el retraso. He estado ocupado con varios retos y pedidos de FanFiction y vida personal. Aparte de que, siendo sinceros, mis historias regulares me estaban empezando a taladrar la cabeza. Estaba todas las semanas pensando en que hacer y al final me entraba dolor de cabeza. Así que decidí alejarme y no pensar en ellas y concentrarme en otros fics e ideas que iba teniendo, pero que no encontraba tiempo para escribir.**

**Luego un tema que ya propuse en _Conociendo el futuro 3_, y era el hecho de poner mis historias en dos bloques (bloque A: _La vida de Hugo Weasley _y _Harry Potter, son of Hades. _Bloque B: _Conociendo el futuro 3, Leyendo Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo _y _El Campamento Mestizo lee). _La cosa sería ir actualizando las historias de cada bloque a la vez. Es decir las dos historias del bloque A se actualizarían a la vez.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	9. Acepto regalos de un extraño

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

—**Acepto regalos de un extraño** —leyó Katie.

—No deberías de aceptar regalos de desconocidos, Percy —le regañó Hestia suavemente.

—Eran de un primo —dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

Hermes, Apolo, Ares y Hefesto se miraron. Estaba claro que el chico se refería a uno de ellos. Pero, ¿a quién? Ares estaba descartado, así que solamente podían ser alguno de los otros tres dioses.

**Tal como lo veía Tántalo, los pájaros del Estínfalo estaban en el bosque ocupados en sus propios ****asuntos y no nos habrían atacado si Annabeth, Tyson y yo no los hubiéramos molestado con nuestra ****manera de conducir los carros.**

—Eso podría ser el motivo si no fuese porque los pájaros estaban en el otro lado —señaló Will.

**Aquello era tan rematadamente injusto que le dije que se fuera a perseguir dónuts a otra parte,**

Algunos rieron a recordar la maldición de Tántalo.

** cosa que ****no ayudó a mejorar las cosas.**

—Era de suponer —dijo Frank.

** Nos condenó a los tres a patrullar por la cocina, o sea, a fregar platos y ****cacharros toda la tarde en el sótano con las arpías de la limpieza.**

Hefesto hizo una mueca al recordar cómo lavaban las arpías. A él no le importaba, pero no dudaba que a los dos semidioses no les haría gracia. Con el cíclope no había problema, ya que ellos trabajan con fuego.

** Las arpías lavaban con lava, no con ****agua, para obtener aquel brillo súper limpio y acabar con el 99,9 por ciento de los gérmenes.**

—Pues si que es eficaz lavar con lava —comentó Hazel—. Aunque me sorprende que las cosas aguanten.

—Allí todo es más duro de lo que parece —dijo Leo.

** Así que ****Annabeth y yo tuvimos que ponernos delantal y guantes de asbesto.**

**A Tyson no le importaba;**

—Es un cíclope, así que dudo que le importe la lava —apuntó Hefesto.

** sumergió sus desnudas manos y empezó a fregar, pero Annabeth y yo ****tuvimos que soportar durante horas aquel trabajo peligroso y sofocante, **

Poseidón y Atenea miraron con furia el libro, asustando ligeramente a Katie. Deméter, al ver eso, golpeo a ambos en la nuca.

**especialmente porque había ****toneladas de platos extra. Tántalo había encargado a la hora del almuerzo un banquete especial para ****celebrar la victoria de Clarisse: una comida muy completa que incluía pájaros del Estínfalo fritos a la ****paisana.**

—Ya era raro que no hiciese nada más ese tipo —gruñó Reyna.

**Lo único bueno del castigo fue que nos proporcionó a Annabeth y a mí un enemigo común y tiempo de ****sobra para hablar. Después de escuchar otra vez el relato de mi sueño sobre Grover, me pareció que ****quizá empezaba a creerme.**

—Me habías dicho lo mismo que antes. Si hubiese sido una mentira, habrías añadido o quitado algo —dijo Annabeth sencillamente.

**—Si realmente lo ha encontrado —murmuró—, y si pudiéramos recuperarlo…**

**—Espera un momento —dije—. Actúas como si eso que Grover ha encontrado, sea lo que sea, fuera la ****única cosa del mundo capaz de salvar al campamento. ¿Qué es exactamente?**

—El Vellocino de Oro —murmuró Atenea. Tenía mucho sentido que el sátiro hubiese hallado tal objeto en su búsqueda de Pan.

**—Te voy a dar una pista. ¿Qué es lo que consigues cuando despellejas a un carnero?**

—¿Montar un estropicio? —preguntó Thalia en broma.

**—¿Montar un estropicio?**

Thalia palideció.

—Ya está. Se acabó. Mi mente ha sido corrompida por los sesos de alga del Sesos de algas.

**Ella suspiró.**

**—Un vellón. La piel del carnero se llama vellón o vellocino, y si resulta que ese carnero tiene lana de ****oro…**

**—El Vellocino de Oro. ¿Hablas en serio?**

—Sí —dijeron la gran mayoría de semidioses de la sala.

**Annabeth dejó en la lava un plato lleno de huesos de pájaro.**

**—Percy, ¿te acuerdas de las Hermanas Grises?**

—Cómo para olvidarse de esas tres locas —murmuró el hijo de Poseidón.

** Dijeron que conocían la posición de lo que andabas ****buscando, y mencionaron a Jasón. También a él le explicaron hace tres mil años cómo encontrar el ****Vellocino de Oro.**

—¿Hace tres mil años? —bufó Leo antes de mirar a Jason—. Tío, eres viejo.

—¡Qué no soy yo! —exclamó el hijo de Júpiter rodando los ojos.

** Conoces la historia de Jasón y los Argonautas, supongo.**

**—¡Sí! —dije—. Esa vieja película con los esqueletos de arcilla.**

La sala rió.

—Tan desencaminado no iba —dijo Piper entre risas.

**Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.**

**—¡Oh, dioses, Percy! Eres imposible.**

**—¿Cómo era, pues?**

**—Escúchame bien. La verdadera historia del Vellocino de Oro trata de dos hijos de Zeus, Cadmo y ****Europa, ¿sí?, que iban a convertirse en víctimas de un sacrificio humano y suplicaron a su padre que los ****salvara. Zeus envió un carnero alado con lana de oro, que los recogió en Grecia y los trasladó hasta ****Cólquide, en el Asia Menor. Bueno, en realidad sólo trasladó a Cadmo, porque Europa se cayó en el ****trayecto y se mató. Pero eso no importa.**

—Creo que si importa —murmuró Zeus.

**—A ella sí le importaría…**

Hades le dirigió una mirada burlona a Zeus, que parecía perplejo por haber dicho algo parecido al hijo de su hermano mayor.

**—La cuestión, ¡Percy!,**

—¿A qué viene el grito? —preguntó Katie, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Era por si no me estaba prestando atención —respondió Annabeth.

—Veo difícil que el Seso de algas no te preste atención —murmuró Thalia.

**es que cuando Cadmo llegó a Cólquide, ofrendó a los dioses el carnero de oro y ****colgó el vellocino en un árbol en mitad de aquel reino. El vellocino llevó la prosperidad a aquellas ****tierras; los animales dejaron de enfermar, las plantas crecían con más fuerza y los campesinos obtenían ****cosechas abundantes. Las plagas desaparecieron, y por eso Jasón quería el vellocino,**

—Eres un avaricioso, colega —dijo Leo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Jason sacudió la cabeza y, con una mirada, le pidió a Piper que golpease a Leo en la cabeza.

** porque logra ****revitalizar la tierra donde se halla. Cura la enfermedad, fortalece la naturaleza, limpia la polución ****atmosférica…**

—Pinos que antes eran irritantes hijas de Zeus —murmuró Nico.

—¿Has dicho algo, di Angelo? —preguntó Thalia de forma dulce. Demasiado dulce al parecer, ya que todos se estremecieron.

**—Podría curar el árbol de Thalia.**

**Annabeth asintió.**

**—Y reforzaría también las fronteras del campamento, Percy. Pero el Vellocino de Oro lleva siglos ****perdido; montones de héroes lo han buscado sin éxito.**

—En ese momento no conocía tan bien a Percy —dijo Annabeth.

**—Pero Grover lo ha encontrado —dije—. Salió en busca de Pan y ha encontrado el Vellocino de Oro, ****porque los dos irradian magia natural. Tiene sentido, Annabeth; podemos rescatarlo y salvar el ****campamento al mismo tiempo. ¡Es perfecto!**

—Es una trampa —señaló Reyna—. Y de las obvias.

**Ella vaciló.**

**—Quizá un poquito demasiado perfecto, ¿no crees? ¿Y si es una trampa?**

—Solamente hay un diez por ciento de posibilidades de que no lo sea —dijo Atenea.

—Y yo suelo tener ese margen de suerte... ¿Por qué no la tuve esa vez? —se quejó Percy.

**Me acordé del verano pasado y de cómo había manipulado Cronos nuestra búsqueda. Casi había ****conseguido engañarnos para que lo ayudáramos a desencadenar una guerra que habría destruido la ****civilización occidental.**

**—¿Qué alternativa tenemos? —pregunté—. ¿Vas a ayudarme a rescatar a Grover, sí o no?**

—Tiene razón. No es que tengáis muchas opciones —señaló Hazel.

**Ella miró a Tyson, que había perdido todo interés en nuestra conversación y jugaba tan contento con las ****tazas y las cucharas, como si fuesen barquitos de juguete surcando olas de lava.**

Varias sonrieron antes eso.

**—Percy —susurró—, tendremos que luchar con Polifemo, el peor cíclope. Y sólo hay un sitio donde ****puede estar su isla: el Mar de los Monstruos.**

**—¿Dónde queda eso?**

**Me miró como si creyese que me hacía el tonto.**

—Imposible —dijo Travis.

—Seguramente estaba creyendo que eras tonto —añadió Connor.

**—El Mar de los Monstruos. El mismo mar por el que navegó Ulises, y Jasón, y Eneas, y todos los ****demás.**

**—¿El Mediterráneo, quieres decir?**

—Os queda un poco lejos —dijo Frank en broma.

**—No. Bueno, sí… pero no.**

**—Otra respuesta directa, muchas gracias.**

**—Mira, Percy, el Mar de los Monstruos es el mar que cruzan todos los héroes en sus aventuras. Estaba ****en el Mediterráneo, sí, pero, como todo lo demás, ha cambiado de posición a medida que el centro de ****poder occidental se desplazaba.**

—Eso siempre me sorprende. Porque desplazar un mar...

—Más bien desplaza el poder que emana en mar y lo coloca en otras aguas No es que desplace el mar en si —dijo Poseidón.

**—Como el monte Olimpo, que ahora está encima del Empire State, ¿no? O como el reino de Hades, ****que se encuentra en el subsuelo de Los Ángeles.**

**—Exacto.**

**—Pero un mar entero lleno de monstruos… ¿Cómo puede ocultarse algo así?**

—Bueno, técnicamente el Olimpo está sobre Nueva York y nadie lo ve —señaló Rachel.

** ¿No verían los mortales ****que pasaban cosas raras, quiero decir, barcos tragados por las aguas y demás?**

**—Claro que lo ven. No lo comprenden, pero saben que ocurre algo extraño en esa parte del océano. El ****Mar de los Monstruos queda junto a la costa este de Estados Unidos, al nordeste de Florida. Los ****mortales incluso le han puesto nombre.**

**—¿El Triángulo de las Bermudas?**

—Eso lo explica —dijo Leo.

**—Exacto.**

**Traté de asimilar todo aquello; supongo que no era más extraño que todo lo que había ido aprendiendo ****desde mi llegada al Campamento Mestizo.**

**—De acuerdo… Al menos, sabemos dónde buscar.**

**—Es un área enorme, Percy. Buscar una pequeña isla en unas aguas infestadas de monstruos…**

**—Bueno, yo soy hijo del dios del mar. Ése es mi terreno. ¿Tan difícil puede ser?**

—Te resultará más fácil que a los otros semidioses, pero igualmente será difícil —dijo Poseidón.

**Annabeth frunció el ceño.**

**—Tendremos que hablar con Tántalo y obtener su autorización para emprender la búsqueda; aunque ****nos dirá que no.**

—Eso es más que evidente —dijo Ariadna.

**—No si se lo decimos esta noche al calor de la hoguera, delante de todo el mundo. El campamento ****entero lo oirá, lo presionarán entre todos y no será capaz de negarse.**

—De negarse no se negó, pero igualmente hizo un poco lo que quiso —comentó Silena.

**—Tal vez —dijo con un pequeño resquicio de esperanza en su voz—. Mejor que terminemos con estos ****platos. Pásame el pulverizador de lava, ¿quieres?**

Hestia negó con la cabeza. Iba a tener que hablar con Quirón sobre un par de cosas del campamento.

**En la fogata de aquella noche, la cabaña de Apolo dirigía los cantos a coro. **

Apolo sonrió.

**Trataban de levantar el ****ánimo general, pero no era fácil tras el ataque de aquellos pajarracos.**

—Normal teniendo en cuenta de que salieron varios heridos de allí —señaló Will.

**Estábamos sentados en el ****semicírculo de gradas de piedra, cantando sin gran entusiasmo y contemplando cómo ardía la hoguera ****mientras los chicos de Apolo nos acompañaban con sus guitarras y liras.**

**Cantamos todas las canciones clásicas de campamento. La hoguera estaba encantada y, cuanto más ****fuerte cantábamos, más alto se elevaban sus llamas; cambiaba de color, y también la intensidad de su ****calor, según nuestro estado de ánimo. En una buena noche la había visto alcanzar una altura de seis ****metros, con un color púrpura deslumbrante, y desprender un calor tan tremendo que toda la primera fila ****de malvaviscos se había incendiado. Aquella noche, en cambio, las llamas sólo alcanzaban un metro, ****apenas calentaban y tenían un color ceniciento.**

El rostro de Hestia, que hasta hacía unos segundos era de felicidad ahora solo demostraba tristeza por el estado de la hoguera.

**Dioniso se retiró temprano. Tras aguantar unas cuantas canciones, farfulló que hasta las partidas de ****pinacle con Quirón eran más divertidas,**

—Debo de estar muy mal —murmuró Dioniso.

** le lanzó una mirada desagradable a Tántalo y se encaminó a la ****Casa Grande.**

**Cuando hubo sonado la última canción, Tántalo exclamó:**

**—¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Ha sido precioso!**

—Seguro que no siquiera ha estado escuchando —bufó Deméter.

**Echó mano de un malvavisco asado ensartado en un palo y se dispuso a hincarle el diente en plan ****informal,**

—No funcionara —dijeron todos los dioses.

** pero antes de que pudiese tocarlo, el malvavisco salió volando. Tántalo intentó atraparlo a la ****desesperada, pero el malvavisco se quitó la vida arrojándose a las llamas.**

—Hasta los malvaviscos se suicidan con ése —dijo Hermes, divertido.

**Él se volvió hacia nosotros con una fría sonrisa.**

**—Y ahora, veamos los horarios de mañana.**

—No me gusta nada esa sonrisa —dijo Luke.

**—Señor —dije.**

**Le entró una especie de tic en el ojo.**

—Por lo menos tu presencia le resulta molesta —señaló Teseo.

—Eso es un alivio para mí —bromeó Percy.

**—¿Nuestro pinche de cocina tiene algo que decir?**

Poseidón y sus hijos (menos Percy) gruñeron.

**Algunos chavales de Ares reprimieron una risita, pero no iba a dejarme intimidar. **

Ares soltó un resoplido. Aunque no le gustara, estaba de acuerdo con el hijo de Poseidón.

**Me puse en pie y ****miré a Annabeth. Gracias a los dioses, ella también se levantó.**

—Es que era una mirada demasiado obvia —fue lo único que dijo la chica.

—Casi nos pensabamos que te ibas a declarar allí —dijo Katie.

**—Tenemos una idea para salvar el campamento —dije.**

**Silencio sepulcral. Había conseguido despertar el interés de todo el mundo, y las llamas de la hoguera ****adquirieron un tono amarillo brillante.**

—Con algo como eso no me extraña —señaló Jason.

**—Sí, claro —dijo Tántalo en tono insulso—. Bueno, si tiene algo que ver con carros…**

**—El Vellocino de Oro —dije—. Sabemos dónde está.**

**Las llamas se volvieron anaranjadas. **

—Si dices que has encontrado un objeto mágico que lleva años desaparecido es normal que nos interesemos —comentó Will.

**Antes de que Tántalo pudiese responder, conté de un tirón mi ****sueño sobre Grover y la isla de Polifemo. Annabeth intervino para recordar los efectos que producía el ****Vellocino de Oro; sonaba más convincente viniendo de ella.**

—Todo lo dicho por un hijo de Atenea suena más convincente —señaló Clarisse.

**—El vellocino puede salvar el campamento —concluyó—. Estoy completamente segura.**

**—Tonterías —dijo Tántalo—. No necesitamos ninguna salvación.**

La sala se quedó en silencio.

—Definitivamente hay que aumentarle el castigo —suspiró Zeus.

**Todo el mundo lo miró fijamente hasta que empezó a sentirse incómodo.**

**—Además —añadió—, ¿el Mar de los Monstruos? No parece una pista muy exacta que digamos; no ****sabríais ni por dónde empezar a buscar.**

Todos, menos el dios del mar y sus retoños y algunos otros, asintieron con mala gana.

**—Sí, sí, lo sé —dije.**

**Annabeth se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró:**

**—¿De veras lo sabes?**

—Ni siquiera Annabeth está segura —dijo Bianca.

**Asentí. Ella me había refrescado la memoria al recordarme nuestro viaje en taxi con las Hermanas ****Grises. En aquel momento, la información que me dieron no tenía ningún sentido. Pero ahora…**

**—Treinta, treinta y uno, setenta y cinco, doce —dije.**

—Coordenadas de navegación. No está mal —admitió Atenea a regañadientes.

**—Muy bien —dijo Tántalo—. Gracias por compartir con nosotros esas cifras inútiles…**

**—Son coordenadas de navegación —aclaré—. Latitud y longitud. Lo estudié, eh… en sociales.**

**Incluso Annabeth pareció impresionada.**

—Es que no es nada normal que tú sepas algo que Annabeth no sabe —dijo Nico.

**—Treinta grados, treinta y un minutos norte; setenta y cinco grados, doce minutos oeste. ¡Tiene razón! ****Las Hermanas Grises nos dieron las coordenadas. Debe de caer en algún punto del Atlántico frente a las ****costas de Florida; el Mar de los Monstruos. ¡Hemos de emprender una operación de búsqueda!**

—¡Sí! —rugieron varios.

**—Un momento —dijo Tántalo.**

**Pero todos los campistas se pusieron a corear:**

**—¡Una búsqueda! ¡Una operación de búsqueda!**

—No te van ha hacer caso —sonrió Zoë, burlona.

**Las llamas se alzaron aún más.**

**—No hace falta —insistió Tántalo.**

**—¡Una búsqueda! ¡Una búsqueda!**

Varios también se pusieron a corear en la sala.

—¡Una búsqueda! ¡Una búsqueda!

Artemisa rodó los ojos al ver a su hermano comportándose como un crío. Después se fijó en Orión, quién también estaba coreando, y sonrió con cierto cariño.

**—¡Está bien! —gritó Tántalo, los ojos llameantes de furia—. ¿Queréis que autorice una operación de ****búsqueda, mocosos?**

—Es cierto. Se necesita la autorización del director de actividades para hacer una misión —bufó Charles.

—La de Dioniso también serviría —replicó su padre.

—No voy a autorizar nada —gruñó el dios del vino.

—Te librarías de Tántalo —señaló Hera.

—Ya estáis tardando en ir, mocosos —gruñó Dioniso.

**—¡Sí!**

**—Muy bien —asintió—. Daré mi autorización para que un paladín emprenda esa peligrosa travesía, ****recupere el Vellocino de Oro y lo traiga al campamento, o para que muera en el intento.**

**El corazón se me henchía de emoción. No iba a permitir que Tántalo me asustara. Aquello era lo que ****tenía que hacer: salvaría a Grover y al campamento; nada me detendría.**

—Digno de ser mi hijo —sonrió Poseidón con orgullo.

—Digno hijo de su padre —se lamentaron Zeus y Hades.

**—Permitiré que nuestro paladín consulte al Oráculo —anunció Tántalo—. Y que elija dos compañeros ****de viaje. Creo que la elección es obvia.**

**Tántalo nos miró a Annabeth y a mí como si quisiera desollarnos vivos.**

—Está claro que no va a darle el liderazgo a ninguno de los dos —dijo Deméter.

—Eso es malo, ya que es Percy quién ha tenido el sueño —señaló Pérsefone.

—Mientras el líder de la misión los escoja, todo irá bien —murmuró Piper.

**—Ese paladín tiene que ser alguien que se haya ganado el respeto de todos, que haya demostrado sus ****recursos en las carreras de carros y su valentía en la defensa del campamento. ¡Tú dirigirás la ****búsqueda… Clarisse!**

—¡ESA ES MI HIJA! —rugió Ares.

—Creo que todo el libro va a tratar sobre Percy sufriendo el acoso de Tántalo en el campamento —dijo Frank.

**El fuego chisporroteó con un millar de colores diferentes. La cabaña de Ares empezó a patear el suelo y ****estalló en vítores:**

**—¡Clarisse! ¡Clarisse!**

**Ella se puso en pie, atónita.**

—No creí que fuese a escogerme a mí —admitió la chica.

** Tragó saliva y su pecho se hinchó de orgullo.**

**—¡Acepto la misión!**

—Pues bien que no la has rechazado —dijo Will.

—No soy gilipollas, Solace —bufó Clarisse.

—No estaría tan seguro —murmuraron Percy, Annabeth y Grover.

**—¡Un momento! —grité—. Grover es mi amigo; fui yo quien lo soñé. El sueño me llegó a mí.**

**—¡Siéntate! —aulló un campista de Ares—. ¡Tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad el verano pasado!**

**—¡Sí! ¡Lo que quiere es ser otra vez el centro de atención! —dijo otro.**

—Hermano, tus hijos son un poco... ¿cómo decirlo?

—¿Idiotas? ¿Retrasados? —probó a adivinar Hermes.

—Algo por ahí —dijo Apolo.

Ares los fulminó con la mirada.

**Clarisse me lanzó una mirada fulminante.**

**—¡Acepto la misión! —repitió—. ¡Yo, Clarisse, hija de Ares, salvaré el Campamento Mestizo!**

**Los de Ares la vitorearon aún con más fuerza. Annabeth protestó y los demás campistas de Atenea se ****sumaron a su protesta**

—Es que era injusto que no se tuviese en cuenta a Percy, cuando él era quién tenía la clave —dijo Annabeth.

**. Todo el mundo empezó a tomar partido, a gritar y discutir y a tirarse ****malvaviscos; temí que aquello fuera a convertirse en una batalla de malvaviscos asados con todas las de ****la ley… hasta que Tántalo gritó:**

**—¡Silencio, mocosos!**

**Su tono me dejó pasmado incluso a mí.**

—Bueno, él no puede comer ni beber nada... así que es normal que se enfade —dijo Hazel.

—Me has dado una idea para su castigo, hija —dijo Hades.

**—¡Sentaos! —ordenó—. Y os contaré una historia de fantasmas.**

Los dioses se miraron. Tenían una ligera impresión de lo que quería hablar Tántalo.

**No sabía qué se proponía, pero todos volvimos a sentarnos a regañadientes. El aura maligna que ****Tántalo irradiaba ahora era tan poderosa como la de cualquiera de los monstruos a los que me había ****enfrentado.**

**—Érase una vez un rey mortal muy querido por los dioses. —Se puso la mano en el pecho y tuve la ****sensación de que hablaba de sí mismo**

—Hablaba por él —confirmaron los dioses.

**—. Ese rey —dijo— incluso tenía derecho a participar en los ****festines del monte Olimpo. Pero un día trató de llevarse un poco de néctar y ambrosía a la Tierra para ****averiguar la receta (sólo una bolsita, a decir verdad), y entonces los dioses lo castigaron. ¡Le cerraron la ****puerta de sus salones para siempre! **

—Es que hay que ser idiota para robar a los dioses —bufó Perseo.

Luke se sonrojó. Ciertamente él había robado, o robaría, el rayo maestro de Zeus. El dios debió de recordarlo también porque abrazó el rayo protectoramente y miró mal al hijo de Hermes.

—Al final voy a ser yo quién le pida al chico que robé el puñetero rayito —murmuró Hera.

**Su propia gente se mofaba de él, incluso sus hijos le reprendían su ****acción.**

—Normal —dijo Aquiles.

** Sí, campistas, tenía unos hijos horribles. ¡Chavales como… vosotros!**

**Señaló con un dedo encorvado a unos cuantos de la audiencia, yo entre ellos, por supuesto.**

—Que bonito. Le recuerdo a sus hijos —dijo Percy de forma sarcástica.

**—¿Sabéis lo que les hizo a aquellos niños ingratos? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Sabéis cómo se vengó ****de los dioses por aquel castigo tan cruel? Invitó a los Olímpicos a un festín en su palacio, para ****demostrarles que no les guardaba rencor. Nadie notó la ausencia de sus hijos, y cuando sirvió la cena a ****los dioses, mis queridos campistas, ¿adivináis lo que había en el guiso?**

**Nadie se atrevió a responder. La hoguera adquirió un resplandor azul oscuro y arrojó un brillo maligno ****al rostro torcido de Tántalo.**

—Hestia, si estás por ahí, quemale la cara —le pidió Deméter que estaba verde.

**—Ah, los dioses lo castigaron en la vida de ultratumba —gruñó—. Vaya si lo hicieron; pero él también ****gozó de su momento, ¿no es verdad? Sus niños no volvieron a replicarle más ni tampoco a cuestionar ****su autoridad.**

—Está loco —dijo Dioniso con disgusto.

—Si Dioniso lo dice, de verdad está mal —murmuró Quirón.

** ¿Y sabéis qué? Corren rumores de que el espíritu de aquel rey mora en este mismo ****campamento, a la espera de una oportunidad para vengarse de los niños ingratos y rebeldes.**

Las caras de los dioses se oscurecieron. Si ése les hacía algo a sus hijos, lo pagaría muy caro.

** Así pues… ****¿alguna otra queja antes de dejar que Clarisse emprenda su búsqueda?**

**Silencio.**

**Tántalo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.**

**—El Oráculo, querida. Vamos.**

**Clarisse se removió inquieta, como si ni siquiera ella deseara la gloria si había de ser el precio de ****convertirse en su mascota.**

—Claro que no quiero eso —bufó la chica.

**—Señor…**

**—¡Ve! —gruñó él.**

**Ella esbozó una torpe reverencia y se apresuró hacia la Casa Grande.**

Ares y Frank fruncieron el ceño. Si Tántalo hubiese estado allí, sin duda se habría llevado la golpiza de su miserable vida.

**—¿Y tú, Percy Jackson? —preguntó Tántalo—. ¿Ningún comentario de nuestro lavaplatos?**

**Permanecí en silencio. No iba a darle el gusto de castigarme otra vez.**

**—Muy bien. Y dejad que os lo recuerde a todos: nadie sale de este campamento sin mi permiso. **

—Eso lo veremos —gruñó Dioniso.

**Quien ****lo intente… bueno, si sobrevive al intento, será expulsado para siempre, pero ni siquiera hará falta ****llegar a ese punto. Las arpías montarán guardia de ahora en adelante para reforzar el toque de queda. ¡Y ****siempre están hambrientas! Buenas noches, estimados campistas, dormid bien.**

—Creo que nadie pudo dormir esa noche —susurró Will.

**Hizo un gesto con la mano y la hoguera se extinguió. Los campistas desfilaron en la oscuridad hacia ****sus cabañas.**

**No podía explicarle toda la situación a Tyson, pero él sabía que estaba triste. Sabía que quería salir de ****viaje y que Tántalo no me lo permitía.**

**—¿Irás de todos modos? —preguntó.**

—Pues claro que sí —respondieron todos los que conocían a Percy.

**—No lo sé —reconocí—. Sería un viaje duro, muy duro.**

**—Yo te ayudaría.**

—Es un buen hermano —sonrió Hestia.

—Podríais aprender algo vosotros —regañó Hera a sus hijos.

**—No… no podría pedirte que lo hicieras, grandullón. Es demasiado peligroso.**

**Tyson bajó la vista y se concentró en las piezas de metal que estaba ensamblando en su regazo: ****muelles, engranajes y pequeños alambres. Beckendorf le había dado varias herramientas y chatarra ****suelta, y ahora Tyson se pasaba las noches jugueteando con ellas, aunque yo no entendía cómo podía ****manejar con sus enormes manos aquellas piezas tan pequeñas y delicadas.**

—Es un cíclope —respondió Charles con simpleza—. En este tipo de situaciones, son unos herreros excepcionales.

**—¿Qué estás construyendo? —le pregunté.**

**Tyson soltó un quejido lastimero.**

**—A Annabeth no le gustan los cíclopes.**

—La verdad es que todos los cíclopes no me gustan —dijo Annabeth.

—Te entiendo —sonrió Piper.

** Tú… ¿no quieres que te acompañe?**

**—No es eso —dije sin demasiada convicción—. A Annabeth le caes bien, de verdad.**

—No eres muy bueno mintiendo —señaló Grover.

**Tenía lágrimas en los rabillos del ojo.**

Annabeth bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose mal con ella misma. Si solo no hubiese sido tan cerrada de mente...

**Recordé que Grover, como todos los sátiros, podía leer las emociones humanas. Me pregunté si los ****cíclopes tenían esa misma destreza.**

—No las tienen. Pero es que tú eres como un libro abierto —susurró Quirón.

**Tyson envolvió su artefacto en un trozo de hule. Se echó en su litera y abrazó la colcha como si fuera ****un osito. Cuando se volvió hacia la pared, vi aquellas extrañas cicatrices que tenía en la espalda, como ****si alguien hubiese arado con un tractor encima de él. Me pregunté por enésima vez cómo se habría ****hecho semejantes heridas.**

Poseidón también se preguntaba lo mismo.

**—Papi siempre se había preocupado por mí —dijo sorbiéndose la nariz—. Pero… creo que hizo mal en ****tener un cíclope. Yo no debería haber nacido.**

Poseidón parecía de repente interesado en sus pies. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar habiendo escuchado algo como eso de los labios de un hijo?

**—¡No digas eso! Poseidón te ha reconocido ¿no? O sea que debes importarle… mucho…**

—Por supuesto —afirmó el dios.

**Mi voz se fue apagando a medida que pensaba en todos aquellos años en que Tyson había vivido en las ****calles de Nueva York, en la caja de cartón de un frigorífico. ¿Cómo podía creerse que Poseidón se ****había preocupado por él? ¿Qué clase de padre habría permitido que le ocurriera aquello a su hijo, ****incluso aunque ese hijo fuera un monstruo?**

—Las normas no solo se establecen entre dioses y semidioses —dijo Aquiles.

**—Tyson, el campamento será un buen hogar para ti. Los demás se acostumbrarán a verte, te lo ****prometo.**

—Costo, pero nos acostumbramos —admitió Silena.

**Él suspiró. Aguardé a que dijese algo, pero enseguida advertí que se había dormido.**

**Me tendí en la cama e intenté cerrar los ojos, pero no podía. Me daba miedo soñar con Grover. Si la ****conexión por empatía era real, si le ocurría algo, ¿volvería a despertar?**

—Es lo más seguro —dijo Grover.

**La luna llena brillaba a través de la ventana y el ruido del oleaje resonaba a lo lejos. Percibía la cálida ****fragancia de los campos de fresas y oía las risas de las ninfas, que perseguían a los búhos por el bosque. ****Pero había algo que no estaba bien en la noche del campamento: era la enfermedad del árbol de Thalia, ****que se iba extendiendo por todo el valle.**

**¿Sería Clarisse capaz de salvar la colina Mestiza? Pensé que tendría tantas probabilidades como que ****Tántalo me otorgara el premio al Mejor Campista. O sea, ninguna.**

—Eso es confianza —dijo Clarisse sarcásticamente.

—Pero tiene razón. Por lo que he visto de ti, no pareces alguien que piense mucho antes de pasar a la acción —dijo Reyna.

—Cómo si Prissy lo hiciese —gruñó la hija de Ares.

—No lo hago. Pero por eso cuento con la Listilla —replicó Percy, encogiéndose de hombros.

**Me levanté de la cama y me puse algo de ropa, saqué una toalla de playa y un paquete de seis Coca— ****Colas de debajo de la litera.**

Percy desvió la mirada mientras sentía que Quirón clavaba la suya sobre él.

** La Coca—Cola iba contra las normas; no se podían entrar refrescos ni ****bolsas de patatas del exterior, pero si hablabas con el tipo indicado de la cabaña de Hermes y le ****pagabas unos dracmas de oro, conseguía lo que fuera en el súper más cercano y te lo traía de ****contrabando.**

—Tendré que estar más atento con eso —decidió Quirón mirando a los hijos de Hermes que había en la sala. Ellos tenían sonrisas de buenos en sus rostros, pero en cuanto el centauro desvió la mirada, sonrieron maliciosamente.

**Salir a hurtadillas después del toque de queda iba contra las normas también. **

—Nunca lo habría imaginado —dijo Hazel con ironía.

**Si me pillaban, o bien me ****metería en un lío, o sería devorado por las arpías, pero yo quería ver el océano.**

Poseidón sonrió a su hijo.

—Eso es normal —dijo Deméter.

** Allí siempre me sentía ****mejor; pensaba con más claridad.**

—Lo entiendo. Como el agua le sana, no sufría daños en su cerebro por usarlo demasiado —bromeó Thalia.

** Salí de la cabaña, pues, y me encaminé hacia la playa.**

**Extendí mi toalla cerca del agua y abrí una lata. Por algún motivo, el azúcar y la cafeína siempre ****serenaban mi cerebro hiperactivo. Traté de pensar en lo que debía hacer para salvar el campamento, ****pero no se me ocurría nada.**

—Solo sirve el Vellocino de Oro —dijo Atenea.

**Me habría gustado hablar con Poseidón para que me diese algún consejo.**

—No creo que puedas —murmuró Teseo.

**El cielo se veía despejado y plagado de estrellas. Estaba repasando las constelaciones que Annabeth me ****había enseñado —Sagitario, Hércules, la Corona Boreal— cuando alguien dijo:**

**—Hermoso, ¿verdad?**

**Poco me faltó para atragantarme.**

Todos miraron el libro con curiosidad, aunque los dioses ya tenían una ligera idea de quién podría ser.

**De pie a mi lado, había un tipo con pantalones cortos y una camiseta de la maratón de Nueva York. ****Estaba delgado y en buena forma; tenía el pelo entrecano y sonreía de un modo taimado. **

_Hermes _pensaron los dioses mientras el dios en cuestión sonreía como un loco.

—¿Papá? —se preguntó Luke para él en voz baja.

**Su aspecto me ****resultaba familiar, aunque no sabía por qué.**

**Mi primer pensamiento fue que el tipo había salido a correr por la playa y había cruzado sin darse ****cuenta las fronteras del campamento. Pero se suponía que eso no era posible;**

—Es casi imposible, pero puede suceder... sobre todo con vendedores de pizza —dijo Quirón.

—Eso son los mejores —dijo Chris.

** los mortales corrientes no ****podían entrar en el valle. Quizá la debilidad cada vez mayor del árbol de Thalia le había permitido ****colarse dentro, pero… ¿en mitad de la noche? Además, en los alrededores no había nada, salvo campos ****de labranza y terrenos rústicos. ¿De dónde había salido aquel tipo?**

**—¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —preguntó—. Hace una eternidad que no me siento.**

**Sí, ya lo sé: un extraño en mitad de la noche.**

Poseidón le mandó una mirada de advertencia a Hermes, que solo se encogió de hombros.

** El sentido común dice que tendría que haber salido ****corriendo, gritar pidiendo ayuda, etcétera; pero el tipo actuaba con tanta calma que me resultaba difícil ****sentir miedo.**

**—Eh, sí, claro —dije.**

**Él sonrió.**

**—Tu hospitalidad te honra.**

—Te acabas de ganar su apreció —dijo Apolo sacudiendo la cabeza.

** Ah, ¡Coca—Cola! ¿Puedo?**

**Se sentó en la otra punta de la toalla, abrió una lata y echó un trago.**

—Por lo menos espera a que responda —masculló Pérsefone.

**—Uf, esto es ideal. Paz y tranquilidad en…**

**Un teléfono móvil sonó en su bolsillo.**

—Pues la paz y la tranquilidad se acabó —señaló Ariadna.

**Suspiró. Sacó el teléfono y yo abrí los ojos de par en par, porque emitía un resplandor azulado.**

—Eso es discreción y lo demás tonterías —murmuró Hades.

** Cuando ****extendió la antena, dos criaturas empezaron a retorcerse en torno a ella: dos culebras verdes, pequeñas ****como lombrices.**

"¡Por fin salimos!" exclamó una voz masculina.

"Silencio" ordenó otra voz, esta vez femenina.

Hermes suspiró y sacó su caduceo del interior de su bolsillo.

—Más os vale que os estéis en silencio, George y Martha.

"Vale" dijeron George y Martha.

**Él no pareció advertirlo.**

—Son muchos siglos de verlos —dijo Hermes.

** Miró la pantalla y soltó una maldición.**

**—Tengo que atender esta llamada. Un seg… —Habló al teléfono—. ¿Hola?**

**Mientras él escuchaba, las miniculebras siguieron retorciéndose por la antena a unos centímetros de su ****oreja.**

**—Sí —dijo—. Oiga, ya sé, pero… me tiene sin cuidado que esté encadenado a una roca y con buitres ****mordiéndole el hígado.**

—Prometeo es muy quejica —bufó Hermes—. Que si no puedo firmar porque un águila me está comiendo el hígado...

** Si no tiene el número de envío, no podemos localizar el paquete… Un regalo ****para la humanidad, fantástico… ¿Sabe cuántos regalos entregamos? No importa. Oiga, dígale que ****pregunte por Eris en atención al cliente. Ahora tengo que dejarle.**

**Colgó.**

**—Perdón. El negocio de envíos nocturnos va viento en popa. Bueno, como iba diciendo…**

**—Tiene unas serpientes en el teléfono.**

—Seguro que ni cuenta se había dado —bromeó Apolo.

—Pues no me extrañaría nada si fuese así —dijo Ares.

**—¿Qué? Ah, no muerden.**

"Eso ya lo veremos"

"¡Oh! ¡Cállate!" espetó Martha.

** Saludad, George y Martha.**

**«Hola, George y Martha», dijo en mi cabeza una voz ronca.**

**«No seas sarcástico», repuso una voz femenina.**

**«¿Por qué no? —preguntó George—. Soy yo quien hace todo el trabajo.»**

—¿Aún seguimos discutiendo de eso? —se quejó Hermes—. Yo soy el que hace el trabajo y se acabó.

"¡Eso no es verdad!" exclamó George.

Hermes suspiró y, tras encoger el caduceo, lo guardó en un bolsillo.

"Mira lo que has conseguido, pedazo de idiota" gruñó Martha.

—Os dejo salir al acabar el capítulo.

**—¡Oh, no volvamos a discutir eso! —El hombre se metió otra vez el teléfono en el bolsillo—. Bien, ****¿dónde estábamos…? Ah, sí. Paz y tranquilidad.**

—¿Eso es un chiste? —preguntó Travis ladeando la cabeza—. Porque no lo pillo.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Connor.

**Cruzó las piernas y levantó la vista hacia las estrellas.**

**—Hace muchísimo que no tenía un rato para relajarme. Desde que apareció el telégrafo, ha sido un no ****parar. **

—La última vez que bebo de esa forma con uno de mis hijos —se lamentó el dios de los mensajeros.

**¿Tienes una constelación favorita, Percy?**

**Todavía estaba pensando en las pequeñas culebras verdes que se le habían metido en el bolsillo del ****pantalón, pero contesté:**

**—Hummm… me gusta Hércules.**

—Típico —bufó Zoë. El poco apreció que iba sintiendo por Percy acababa de desvanecerse...

**—¿Por qué?**

**—Bueno… porque tenía una suerte fatal, incluso peor que la mía; lo cual hace que me sienta mejor.**

... para volver segundos después.

—Es un buen motivo para que te guste su constelación —dijo Phoebe.

**El tipo rió entre dientes.**

**—¿No porque fuera fuerte y famoso y demás?**

**—No.**

**—Eres un joven interesante. Y entonces… ¿ahora qué?**

**Comprendí en el acto lo que me preguntaba. ¿Qué pensaba hacer respecto al Vellocino de Oro? ****Antes de que pudiera responderle, salió de su bolsillo la voz amortiguada de Martha la culebra:**

**«Tengo a Deméter en la línea dos.»**

**—Ahora no —dijo el hombre—. Dile que te deje el mensaje.**

—Sabes que eso no me gusta —se quejó Deméter.

**«No le va a gustar; la última vez que lo hiciste se marchitaron todas las flores en la sección de envíos ****florales.»**

**—¡Pues dile que estoy en una reunión!**

—Deméter, ¿sabes que eres mi tía favorita? —preguntó Hermes poniendo una sonrisa inocente.

Deméter rodó los ojos.

** —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Perdona de nuevo, Percy. Estabas ****diciendo…**

**—Hummm… ¿Quién es usted exactamente?**

**—¿Un chico tan listo como tú **

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó Nico confundido.

—Creo que no —respondió Will.

**y no lo has adivinado todavía?**

**«¡Muéstraselo! —suplicó Martha—. ¡Hace meses que no adquiero mi tamaño normal!»**

**«¡No le hagas caso! —dijo George—. ¡Sólo quiere pavonearse!»**

"¡Au! ¡No me muerdas!" exclamó George desde dentro del bolsillo de Hermes.

**El hombre sacó otra vez el teléfono.**

**—Forma original, por favor.**

**El teléfono emitió un brillante resplandor azul y se fue alargando hasta convertirse en una vara de ****madera de un metro de largo, de la que brotaron unas alas. George y Martha, ahora culebras de tamaño ****normal, se enroscaban juntas en el centro. Aquello era un caduceo: el símbolo de la cabaña 11.**

**Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Comprendí a quién me recordaba el tipo con sus rasgos de elfo y ****aquel brillo pícaro en los ojos…**

**—Usted es el padre de Luke —dije—. Hermes.**

—La primera vez que me reconocen primero por ser padre de alguien —comentó Hermes sorprendido.

**El dios apretó los labios y clavó su caduceo en la arena, como si fuese el palo de una sombrilla.**

**—«El padre de Luke…» Normalmente, la gente no me presenta de ese modo. El dios de los ladrones, ****sí, o el dios de los mensajeros y viajeros, si quieren ser amables.**

—Dios de los ladrones suena genial —dijo Leo.

"Ese chico me cae genial" exclamó George.

**«Dios de los ladrones es perfecto», dijo George.**

**«No le hagas caso a George. —Martha chasqueó la lengua—. Está amargado porque Hermes me ****prefiere a mí.»**

**«¡No es verdad!»**

**«¡Ya lo creo!»**

"¡Dile que no es verdad, Hermes!" chilló George.

—Os quiero a los dos por igual... —dijo Hermes con un suspiro—. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Martha es mi favorita.

"¡Te lo dije!"

"Me acabas de romper el corazón, Hermes" se lamentó George.

**—¡Vosotros dos, comportaos —les advirtió Hermes—, o vuelvo a convertiros en un móvil y os dejo en ****modo vibración! **

—Eso es una buena idea —dijo Hermes.

**Bueno, Percy, todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a ****la búsqueda?**

**—No tengo permiso para salir del campamento.**

**—En efecto, no lo tienes. ¿Eso te va a detener?**

—¡No! —exclamaron los cercanos a él.

**—Yo quiero ir. Tengo que salvar a Grover.**

**Hermes sonrió.**

**—Conocí una vez a un chico… Mucho más joven que tú. Casi un niño, en realidad.**

—Quieres dejar de usar ese ejemplo, Hermes. Tú eres un dios —bufó Atenea.

**«Ya estamos otra vez —dijo George—. Siempre hablando de sí mismo.»**

**«¡Cállate! —le espetó Martha—. ¿Quieres que nos ponga en modo vibración?»**

**Hermes no les hizo caso.**

**—Una noche, cuando la madre del chico no miraba, se deslizó fuera de su cueva y robó unas cabezas ****de ganado que eran propiedad de Apolo.**

**—¿Y él lo hizo explotar en mil pedazos?**

—Lo pensé. Pero como no soy alguien rencoroso lo perdone —dijo Apolo, acariciando su lira.

**—Hummm… no. De hecho, la cosa salió bastante bien. Para compensarle por el robo, el chico le dio a ****Apolo un instrumento que había inventado: una lira. Apolo estaba tan encantado con la música que se ****olvidó por completo de su enfado.**

**—¿Cuál es la moraleja?**

—¿Quién habla de moralejas? —preguntó Hermes.

**—¿La moraleja? Cielos, lo dices como si se tratase de una fábula. Es una historia verdadera. ¿La ****verdad también tiene moraleja?**

**—Eh…**

**—Digámoslo así: robar no siempre es malo —concluyó Hermes.**

—¡Vaya moraleja! —exclamó Hestia.

—No le metas ideas raras a mi hijo en la cabeza, Hermes —le advirtió Poseidón.

**—No creo que a mi madre le gustara esa moraleja.**

—A ninguna madre le gustaría —dijo Hera.

**«Las ratas son deliciosas», dijo George.**

...

—Sin comentarios —dijo Zeus.

**«¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la historia?», preguntó Martha.**

**«Nada. Pero estoy hambriento.»**

"Siempre estás hambriento" espetó Martha.

**—Ya lo tengo —dijo Hermes—. Los jóvenes no siempre hacen lo que se les dice, pero si logran lo que ****se proponen y hacen algo fantástico, a veces se libran del castigo. ¿Qué tal?**

—No sirve —dijo Deméter.

**—Me está diciendo que debería irme de todos modos —dije—, aunque sea sin permiso.**

—Correcto.

**Los ojos de Hermes centellearon.**

**—Martha, ¿me pasas el primer paquete, por favor?**

**Martha abrió la boca… y la siguió abriendo hasta que se volvió tan ancha como mi brazo.**

"Eso me dolerá luego" se quejó Martha.

** Eructó un ****bote de acero reluciente. Era un termo anticuado con tapa de plástico; tenía los lados esmaltados con ****antiguas escenas griegas en rojo y amarillo: un héroe matando a un león; un héroe levantando por los ****aires a Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas…**

**—Es Hércules —dije—. ¿Pero cómo…?**

**—Nunca hagas preguntas sobre un regalo —me reprendió Hermes—. Es una pieza de coleccionista de ****_Hércules Rompe Cabezas_. De la primera temporada.**

**—¿_Hércules Rompe Cabezas_?**

—Es un buen título —dijo Hefesto.

**—Una serie fantástica —suspiró Hermes—. Antes de que la televisión de Hefesto se llenara de reality ****shows. Desde luego, ese termo sería mucho más valioso si hubiese conseguido la canastilla del ****almuerzo completa…**

**«O si no hubiera pasado por la boca de Martha», añadió George.**

"Mejor la mía que la tuya con olor a rata" gruñó Martha.

**«Ésta me la vas a pagar.» Martha empezó a perseguirlo en torno al caduceo.**

**—Un momento… —dije—. ¿Es un regalo?**

**—Uno de los dos que te he traído —dijo Hermes—. Venga, míralo bien.**

**Poco me faltó para que se me cayera, porque por un lado estaba helado y por el otro quemaba. Lo raro ****era que, cuando le daba la vuelta, el lado que miraba al océano, hacia el norte, era siempre el ****congelado.**

**—¡Es una brújula!**

—Es más práctico una brújula normal —dijo Charles.

**Hermes pareció sorprendido.**

**—¡Qué listo! No lo había pensado, pero el uso para el que está diseñado es algo más espectacular. ****Afloja la tapa y desatarás los cuatro vientos para que te impulsen en tu camino. ¡Ahora no! Y por favor, ****cuando llegue el momento, desenrosca sólo un poquito la tapa, los vientos son un poco como yo… ****siempre incansables. Si los cuatro se escaparan al mismo tiempo… Pero bueno, estoy seguro de que ****andarás con cuidado. Y ahora, mi segundo regalo. ¿George?**

**«Me está tocando», se quejó George mientras él y Martha seguían deslizándose alrededor de la vara.**

**—Vaya novedad —replicó Hermes—. Estáis entrelazados. ¡Y si no paráis ahora mismo, os haré un ****nudo otra vez!**

"No me gusta cuando nos atas" se quejó George.

**Las culebras dejaron de pelearse en el acto.**

**George abrió la mandíbula casi hasta dislocarla y expectoró un bote de plástico lleno de vitaminas ****masticables.**

**—Está de broma —dije—. ¿Esas de ahí no tienen forma de Minotauro?**

**Hermes tomó la botellita y la agitó.**

**—Las de limón, sí; las de uva son Furias, me parece. ¿O eran Hidras? En todo caso, son muy fuertes; ****no tomes una a menos que de verdad la necesites.**

**—¿Cómo voy a saber si de verdad la necesito?**

**—Lo sabrás, créeme.**

—Lo supe... pero una explicación, aunque fuesen unas instrucciones, tampoco estaría mal —dijo Percy.

** Nueve vitaminas esenciales, minerales, aminoácidos… Todo lo que necesitas ****para sentirte bien.**

**Me lanzó la botellita.**

**—Bueno, gracias —dije—. Pero… ¿por qué me ayuda, señor Hermes?**

Hermes fijó su mirada en Luke.

**Me sonrió melancólico.**

**—Quizá porque espero que puedas salvar a mucha gente en esta misión, Percy, no sólo a tu amigo ****Grover.**

**Lo miré fijamente.**

**—¿No querrá decir… a Luke?**

**Hermes no respondió.**

**—Mire, señor Hermes, o sea, muchas gracias y tal, pero quizá sea mejor que se quede con los regalos. ****No es posible salvar a Luke, incluso si lo encontrara…**

—Eso es verdad... —murmuró Luke en voz baja. ¿Qué esperanza habría para él?

—Luke —susurró Thalia con tristeza.

** Me dijo que quería demoler hasta la última ****piedra del Olimpo y ha traicionado a todos los que lo conocían. Y a usted lo odia especialmente.**

**Hermes levantó la vista y miró las estrellas.**

**—Mi joven y querido primo, si hay una cosa que he aprendido en el curso de los eones es que no ****puedes renunciar a tu familia ni dejarla por imposible, por tentador que a veces pueda resultar.**

—Y créeme, es muy tentador —dijo Hermes.

** No ****importa que te odien, que te pongan en ridículo o que, sencillamente, sean incapaces de apreciar el ****genio que has demostrado inventando Internet…**

**—¿Usted inventó Internet?**

—Por supuesto —dijo Hermes.

**«Fue idea mía», dijo Martha.**

**«Las ratas son deliciosas», dijo George.**

**—¡Fue idea mía! —dijo Hermes—. Me refiero a Internet, no a las ratas.**

—Aunque creo que tuve algo que ver con las ratas —murmuró el dios de los mensajeros.

** Pero ésa no es la cuestión ****ahora. Percy, ¿entiendes lo que te digo sobre la familia?**

**—N—no estoy seguro.**

—Es algo difícil de entender —dijo Hestia con comprensión mirando a Percy y a Luke.

**—Algún día lo estarás. —Se incorporó y se sacudió la arena de las piernas—. Entretanto, he de ****continuar.**

**«Tienes que devolver sesenta llamadas», dijo Martha.**

**«Y mil treinta y siete e—mails —añadió George—. Sin contar las ofertas de descuento online en los ****pedidos de ambrosía.»**

—Creo que mejor te quedas allí —apuntó Hefesto.

**—Y tú, Percy —dijo Hermes—, tienes un plazo más corto de lo que crees para completar tu búsqueda. ****Tus amigos deben estar a punto de…**

**Oí la voz de Annabeth llamándome entre las dunas. Y también a Tyson, que gritaba desde un poco más ****lejos.**

**—Espero haberte hecho bien el equipaje —dijo Hermes—. Tengo cierta experiencia en cuestión de ****viajes.**

—Nunca lo hubiese imaginado —dijo Will con sarcasmo.

**Chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron a mis pies tres petates amarillos.**

**—Son impermeables, claro. Y si se lo pides con amabilidad, creo que tu padre podría ayudarte a ****alcanzar el barco.**

—No hay problema —dijo el dios del mar.

**—¿Qué barco?**

**Hermes señaló con el dedo. En efecto, un gran crucero estaba atravesando el estuario de Long Island ****Sound. Sus luces blancas y doradas resplandecían sobre las aguas oscuras.**

—El _Princesa Andrómeda _—murmuró Percy mirando a Charles.

**—Espere —dije—. No entiendo nada. ¡Ni siquiera he dicho que vaya a partir!**

**—Yo en tu lugar me decidiría en los próximos cinco minutos —me aconsejó Hermes—. Que es cuando ****las arpías vendrán a devorarte;**

—Eso es bueno saberlo —señaló Perseo.

** y ahora, buenas noches, primo. Y… ¿me atreveré a decirlo? Que los ****dioses te acompañen.**

—O los que quieran hacerlo —añadió Apolo.

**Abrió la mano y el caduceo voló hacia ella.**

**«Buena suerte», me dijo Martha.**

**«Tráeme una rata cuando vuelvas», dijo George.**

—Tengo que acordarme de hacerlo —murmuró Percy.

**El caduceo se convirtió otra vez en teléfono móvil y Hermes se lo metió en el bolsillo.**

**Echó a correr por la playa. Veinte pasos más allá, resplandeció un segundo y se desvaneció, dejándome ****solo con un termo, un bote de vitaminas, tres petates y cinco minutos escasos para tomar una decisión ****imposible.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Katie.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Noveno capítulo con todos vosotros. Parece que haya pasado mucho tiempo, ¿eh?**

**Bueno, entiendo que estéis molestos pero tengo un buen motivo. Desde hace tiempo el ordenador no me funciona de manera correcta y me cuesta poder usarlo. Aún es operable, pero no va tan bien como debería. En teoría conseguiré uno nuevo para mi cumpleaños en agosto, pero hasta entonces seguiré con éste.**

**Así que espero que entendáis que tarde en actualizar los fics.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y lamento si hay faltas de ortografía por ahí, pero al parecer ahora tampoco las detecta todas.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	10. Navegamos a bordo del Princesa Andrómeda

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Hola a todos gente.**

**Seguramente ahora debéis de estar un poco enfadados por lo mucho que he tardado en subir este capítulo. Cómo comunique en otros fics, mi ordenador se estropeo y no fue hasta el mes pasado que me lo cambiaron. Además de que las dos primeras semanas de agosto estuve de vacaciones y la presencia de internet fue mínima. Y como si aquello no fuese suficiente, hasta hace nada he tenido un bloqueo mental. Pero ya todo eso ha pasado y vuelvo con todos vosotros.**

**También mencione que iba a volver a releerme las historias de nuevo desde el principio así que no esperéis estos nuevos capítulos muy pronto.**

**Y ahora a disfrutar de dicho capítulo.**

* * *

En cuanto Katie terminó de leer el capítulo, Perseo tomó el libro para continuar con su lectura.

—**Navegamos a bordo del _Princesa Andrómeda_** —leyó el hijo de Zeus, vacilando levemente ante el nombre del barco.

**Estaba contemplando las olas cuando Annabeth y Tyson me encontraron por fin.**

**—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Annabeth—. ¡Te he oído pidiendo socorro!**

—No, no lo ha hecho —señaló Leo.

—Supongo que fue cosa de Hermes para que se reunieran con él rápidamente —dijo Jason, encogiéndose de hombros.

**—¡Y yo! —dijo Tyson—. Gritabas: «¡Nos atacan cosas malas!»**

—Eso es mucho más inteligente de lo que Percy suele decir —bromeó Thalia.

**—Yo no os he llamado, chicos. Estoy bien.**

**—Pero entonces, ¿quién…? —Annabeth se fijó en los tres petates amarillos y luego en el termo y el ****bote de vitaminas que tenía en la mano—. ¿Y esto?**

**—Escucha —dije—. No tenemos tiempo.**

**Les conté mi conversación con Hermes. Para cuando terminé, ya empezaba a oírse un chillido a lo ****lejos: era la patrulla de arpías, que habían olfateado nuestro rastro.**

—Suerte que no teníamos tiempo, ¿eh, Percy? —soltó Annabeth de forma sarcástica—. Porque tú explicación creo que fue más larga que la charla con Hermes.

—Hubiésemos acabado antes si no me hubieses estado interrumpiendo cada cinco palabras —contraatacó Percy.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, casi sin parpadear, hasta que, de forma repentina, los dos estallaron en un ataque de risa.

—No sé de que nos quejamos. Con nuestra suerte tenemos que estar agradecidos que no nos pillaran.

—Querrás decir tu suerte, Sesos de algas.

**—Percy —dijo Annabeth—, hemos de emprender esta misión.**

**—Nos expulsarán. Créeme, soy todo un experto en lo de ser expulsado.**

—No creo —replicó Ariadna, de forma pensativa—. El único que de verdad tiene ganas de expulsaros sería Tántalo. A Dionisio en el fondo le caes bien...

—No inventes —murmuró el dios del vino, sonrojándose por ser pillado.

**—¿Y qué? Si fracasamos tampoco habrá campamento al que regresar.**

—Es un buen punto —señaló Teseo.

**—Sí, pero tú le prometiste a Quirón…**

**—Le prometí que te mantendría fuera de peligro. ¡Y sólo puedo hacerlo yendo contigo!**

—Prefiero que ates a mi hijo con una cuerda y lo dejes encerrado en algún lugar... y si es sin agua mejor. Que luego se escapa —dijo Poseidón mirando el libro con esperanza ante la mirada molesta de Percy y la divertida del resto de la sala.

** Tyson puede ****quedarse y explicarles…**

**—Yo quiero ir.**

**—¡No! —La voz de Annabeth parecía rozar el pánico—. Quiero decir… Vamos, Percy, tú sabes que no ****puede ser.**

—Tyson me cae bien, pero Annabeth tiene razón. Puede ser peligroso llevarlo con vosotros —señaló Piper.

**Me pregunté otra vez por qué estaba tan resentida contra los cíclopes. Debía de haber algo que no me ****había contado.**

—Hay varias cosas que no te he contado —susurró Annabeth.

Percy la atrajo hacia él.

—Ya lo suponía. Y no hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres.

**Los dos me miraron, esperando una respuesta, mientras el crucero se alejaba más y más.**

—Mejor que os deis prisa —dijo Nico—. Puede que Percy lo alcance, pero como no salgáis ya os topáis con las arpías del campamento.

**Una parte de mí no quería que Tyson viniera. Me había pasado los tres últimos días con el pobre tipo ****convertido en mi sombra, o sea, expuesto a las burlas de los demás campistas y metido mil veces al día ****en situaciones embarazosas, que me recordaban a todas horas nuestro parentesco. Necesitaba un poco ****de aire.**

—La verdad es que nos pasamos un poco —reconoció Clarisse para ella misma.

—¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó Chris con curiosidad.

Clarisse se sonrojo y le golpeó en el costado con el codo.

—¡Nada!

**Además, no sabía hasta qué punto podría sernos de ayuda, ni cómo me las arreglaría para mantenerlo a ****salvo. Desde luego, Tyson era muy fuerte, pero en la escala de los cíclopes no pasaba de ser un niño y ****su mentalidad sería de unos siete u ocho años; podía imaginármelo ñipando de repente o echándose a ****llorar cuando intentáramos deslizarnos a hurtadillas junto a algún monstruo, o algo por el estilo. O ****quizá consiguiera que nos matasen.**

—Desde luego son factores ha tener en cuenta —señaló Reyna.

Ella había conocido a Tyson cuando había ido a ayudarles en la Nueva Roma y se sentía agradecida con el cíclope. Pero no podía negar de que en el libro, Percy tenía razón.

**Pero, por otro lado, las arpías sonaban cada vez más cerca…**

**—No podemos dejarlo aquí —decidí—. Tántalo le haría pagar a él nuestra escapada.**

**—Percy —dijo Annabeth, tratando de mantener la calma—, ¡Vamos a la isla de Polifemo! Y Polifemo ****es un «ese», «i», «ce»… Digo, un «ce», «i», «ce»… —Pateó el suelo con frustración; por muy ****inteligente que fuera, también ella era disléxica y tenía accesos agudos. Nos podríamos haber pasado ****allí la noche mientras trataba de deletrear la palabra «cíclope»**

—Seguramente os hubieseis pasado hay toda la noche —dijo Rachel intentando aguantar la risa.

**—. Bueno, ya sabes a qué me refiero.**

—Lo dudo —bromeó Bianca.

—Yo, siendo sinceros, no sé a que se refiere. ¿Puedes repetirlo, Annabeth? —pidió Leo con algo de burla.

Annabeth le sonrió y antes de que alguien se diese cuenta su mano había ido hasta su cuchillo y lo había arrojado hacia el hijo de Hefesto. Éste soltó un chillido cuando el cuchillo se clavó en el suelo, entre sus piernas.

**—Tyson puede venir si quiere —insistí.**

**Tyson aplaudió.**

**—¡Quiero!**

**Annabeth me echó una mirada fulminante, pero supongo que sabía que yo no cambiaría de opinión.**

—Te conocía, Sesos de algas —suspiró la hija de Atenea, acomodándose en el pecho de su novio.

**O ****quizá era consciente de que ya no teníamos tiempo de discutir.**

—Eso también tenía que ver.

**—Está bien —dijo—. ¿Cómo vamos a subir a ese barco?**

**—Hermes dijo que mi padre me ayudaría.**

**—¿Y bien, sesos de alga? ¿A qué esperas?**

—A que terminaseis de hablar —dijo Grover.

**Siempre me costaba un montón llamar a mi padre, o rezarle, o como queráis llamarlo, pero, en fin, me ****metí en el agua.**

**—Hummm, ¿padre? —dije—. ¿Cómo va todo?**

Varios soltaron una carcajada.

—Perfectamente, hijo —respondió el dios del mar mientras reía.

**—¡Percy! —cuchicheó Annabeth—. ¡Esto es urgente!**

—Por si no lo habías entendido —dijo Will.

**—Necesitamos tu ayuda —dije levantando un poco la voz—. Tenemos que subir a ese barco antes de ****que nos devoren y tal, así que…**

**Al principio, no pasó nada. Las olas siguieron estrellándose contra la orilla como siempre. Las arpías ****sonaban como si ya estuvieran detrás de las dunas. Entonces, a unos cien metros mar adentro, surgieron ****tres líneas blancas en la superficie. Se movían muy deprisa hacia la orilla, como las tres uñas de una ****garra rasgando el océano.**

—Hipocampos —susurró Silena con una sonrisa, entendiendo lo que eran.

**Al acercarse más, el oleaje se abrió y la cabeza de tres caballos blancos surgió entre la espuma.**

**Tyson contuvo el aliento.**

**—¡Ponis pez!**

—Para él todos los caballos son ponis —comentó Frank divertido.

—Con su tamaño, no me extraña que los considere ponis —señaló Aquiles.

**Tenía razón. En cuanto llegaron a la arena, vi que aquellas criaturas sólo tenían de caballo la parte de ****delante; por detrás, su cuerpo era plateado como el de un pez, con escamas relucientes y una aleta ****posterior con los colores del arco iris.**

**—¡Hipocampos! —dijo Annabeth—. Son preciosos.**

**El que estaba más cerca relinchó agradecido y rozó a Annabeth con el hocico.**

**—Ya los admiraremos luego —dije—. ¡Vamos!**

**—¡Ahí están! —chilló una voz a nuestra espalda—. ¡Niños malos fuera de las cabañas! ¡La hora del ****aperitivo para las arpías afortunadas!**

—Tendríamos que cambiar a los guardias nocturnos del campamento —murmuró Quirón.

**Había cinco de ellas revoloteando en la cima de las dunas: pequeñas brujas rollizas con la cara ****demacrada, garras afiladas y unas alas ligeras y demasiado pequeñas para su cuerpo. Parecían ****camareras de cafetería en miniatura cruzadas con pingüinos; no eran muy rápidas, gracias a los dioses, ****pero sí muy crueles si llegaban a atraparte.**

—Definitivamente hay que cambiarlas —asintió Quirón.

—Sigo manteniendo que la gran mayoría de monstruos odia a Percy por esas descripciones —susurró Nico a Will.

**—¡Tyson! —dije—. ¡Agarra un petate!**

**El seguía mirando boquiabierto a los hipocampos.**

—Creo que le han sorprendido más de lo que esperaba —dijo Orión negando con la cabeza.

**—¡Tyson!**

**—¿Eh?**

**—¡Vamos!**

**Conseguí que se moviera con la ayuda de Annabeth. Recogimos las bolsas y montamos en nuestros ****corceles. Poseidón debía de saber que Tyson sería uno de los pasajeros, porque un hipocampo era ****mucho mayor que los otros dos: del tamaño adecuado para un cíclope.**

—Si lo he reconocido ya sabría que Tyson os acompañaría —suspiró el dios del mar.

**—¡Arre! —dije. El hipocampo dio media vuelta y se zambulló entre las olas. Annabeth y Tyson me ****siguieron.**

**Las arpías nos lanzaban maldiciones y aullaban reclamando su aperitivo, pero los hipocampos se ****deslizaban por el agua a la velocidad de una moto acuática y enseguida las dejamos atrás. **

—Técnicamente aún puede perseguiros —señaló Atenea—. Aunque no sería inteligente por parte de ellas, ya que se enfrentarían a un hijo del Barba percebe en alta mar.

**Muy pronto ****la orilla del Campamento Mestizo no fue más que una mancha oscura. Me preguntaba si volvería a ****verlo de nuevo. Pero en aquel momento tenía otros problemas en que pensar.**

**Mar adentro, empezaba vislumbrarse el crucero: nuestro pasaporte hacia Florida y el Mar de los ****Monstruos.**

—Lástima que al final no lo usamos para entrar allí —suspiró Percy—. El crucero parecía cómodo.

**Montar un hipocampo era incluso más fácil que montar un pegaso.**

—Normal. Ambos son caballos, pero el hipocampo va por el agua y no por el cielo —dijo Jason.

** Corríamos con el viento de cara, ****sorteando las olas con tal suavidad que casi no era necesario agarrarse.**

**A medida que nos acercábamos al crucero, me fui dando cuenta de lo enorme que era. Sentí como si ****estuviese mirando un rascacielos de Manhattan desde abajo; el casco, de un blanco impecable, tenía al ****menos diez pisos de altura y estaba rematado con una docena de cubiertas a distintos niveles, cada una ****de ellas con sus miradores y sus ojos de buey profusamente iluminados.**

—Yo quiero montar en eso —exclamó Travis con los ojos brillantes.

—Ni hablar —le cortó Katie—. Seguro que tú y tu hermano hacéis que el barco vuele por los aires.

Percy se mordió el labios, mirando a Charles de forma culpable.

—Seguro que si Leo sube allí, el barco acaba en llamas —dijo Piper sin hacer caso a las protestas de Leo.

** El nombre del barco estaba ****pintado junto a la proa con unas letras negras iluminadas por un foco. Me llevó unos cuantos segundos ****descifrarlo: _Princesa Andrómeda_.**

—Lo más seguro es que el nombre estuviese en griego antiguo. Si llegará a estar escrito en inglés habrías tardado más de unos cuantos segundos en leerlo —señaló Deméter.

**Adosado a la proa, un enorme mascarón de tres pisos de alto: una figura de una mujer con la túnica ****blanca de los antiguos griegos, esculpida de tal modo que parecía encadenada al barco. Era joven y ****hermosa, con el pelo negro y largo, pero tenía una expresión aterrorizada. **

—Andrómeda —murmuró Perseo, recordando el momento en que la había salvado del monstruo marino.

**Cómo se le podía ocurrir a ****nadie poner a una princesa chillando de pánico en la proa de un crucero de vacaciones. No me cabía en ****la cabeza.**

**Recordé el mito de Andrómeda y cómo había sido encadenada a una roca por sus propios padres para ****ofrecerla en sacrificio a un monstruo marino. Quizá había sacado demasiados suspensos en la escuela.**

—Es increíble como adaptas los mitos a tu modo de ver las cosas, Percy —dijo Quirón, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Es que acaso no fue por eso? —preguntó Percy, ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

—Claro que no —rió Annabeth.

**El caso es que mi tocayo, Perseo, la salvó justo a tiempo y volvió de piedra a aquel monstruo marino ****usando la cabeza de la Medusa.**

**Aquel Perseo acababa venciendo siempre, por eso mi madre me había puesto su nombre, aunque él ****fuera hijo de Zeus y yo de Poseidón. El Perseo original era uno de los pocos héroes de la mitología ****griega que tenía un final feliz. Los demás morían traicionados, destrozados, mutilados, envenenados o ****malditos por los dioses. **

—Es un puto cabrón con suerte —gruñeron Teseo, Aquiles y Orión.

Perseo simplemente los miró con burla, antes de seguir leyendo.

**Mi madre esperaba que yo heredase la suerte de Perseo. Teniendo en cuenta ****cómo había ido mi vida hasta el momento, no podía ser tan optimista.**

—Pues podrías serlo —suspiró Poseidón.

**—¿Cómo vamos a subir a bordo? —gritó Annabeth para hacerse oír entre el fragor de las olas.**

**Pero no hubo de qué preocuparse. Los hipocampos parecían saber lo que queríamos; se deslizaron ****hacia el lado de estribor del barco, cruzando sin dificultad su enorme estela, y se detuvieron junto a una ****escala de mano suspendida de la borda.**

—Yo quiero un hipocampo —dijo Leo como un niño pequeño.

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamaron Jason y Piper a la vez, aterrorizados con la idea de Leo Valdez con un hipocampo.

**—Tú primero —le dije a Annabeth.**

—No sé si estás siendo caballeroso, por dejarla pasar primero, o es que simplemente no querías ir primero —dijo Hazel.

—Creo que lo segundo —admitió Percy, mientras Annabeth negaba con la cabeza.

**Ella se echó al hombro el petate y se agarró al último peldaño. Cuando se hubo encaramado, su ****hipocampo soltó un relincho de despedida y se sumergió en el agua. Annabeth empezó a ascender. Yo ****aguardé a que subiera varios peldaños y la seguí.**

**El único que quedaba en el agua era Tyson. Su hipocampo giraba en redondo y daba brincos hacia ****atrás, y Tyson se desternillaba de risa de tal modo que el eco de sus carcajadas rebotaba por todo el ****costado del barco.**

—La misión acaba de empezar y ya tengo la impresión de que podríais morir en cualquier momento —dijo Póllux.

**—¡Chitón, Tyson! —exclamé—. ¡Vamos, muévete!**

**—¿No podemos llevarnos a _Rainbow_? —preguntó, mientras la sonrisa se desvanecía de su rostro.**

—¿_Rainbow_? —exclamaron algunos, negando con la cabeza.

**Yo lo miré atónito.**

**—¿_Rainbow_?**

—No me esperaba que le pusiese nombre a un hipocampo que acababa de conocer no hacía ni diez minutos —aclaró Percy.

**El hipocampo relinchó como si le gustara su nuevo nombre.**

**—Tenemos que irnos, Tyson —dije—. Y _Rainbow_… bueno, él no puede subir por la escala.**

**Tyson se sorbió la nariz y apretó la cara contra la crin del hipocampo.**

**—¡Te voy a echar de menos, _Rainbow_!**

**El hipocampo soltó una especie de relincho que yo hubiese jurado que era un llanto.**

—Creo que voy a tener que conseguirle un hipocampo a mi hijo —suspiró Poseidón.

**—Quizá volvamos a verlo en otro momento —sugerí.**

**—¡Sí, por favor! —dijo Tyson, animándose—. ¡Mañana!**

Percy y Annabeth se miraron, negando con la cabeza.

**No le prometí nada, pero logré que se despidiera y se agarrara a la escala. Con un triste relincho, ****_Rainbow_ dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se zambulló en el agua.**

**La escala conducía a una cubierta de servicio llena de botes salvavidas de color amarillo. Había una ****doble puerta cerrada con llave que Annabeth logró abrir con su cuchillo y una buena dosis de ****maldiciones en griego antiguo.**

—Es una manera eficaz de abrir las cerraduras —dijo Connor, divertido.

**Pensaba que tendríamos que movernos a escondidas, ya que éramos polizones,**

—¿Pensabas? —preguntó Reyna, levantando una ceja.

—Ahora veréis.

** pero después de recorrer ****unos cuantos pasillos y de asomarnos por un mirador al enorme paseo principal flanqueado de tiendas ****cerradas, empecé a comprender que no había razón para esconderse de nadie. Quiero decir, era verdad ****que estábamos en plena noche, pero llevábamos ya recorrido medio barco y no habíamos visto a nadie.**

—No digo que tengan que estar los pasillos a rebosar de gente, pero sería normal que hubiese un par de guardias por ahí —dijo Hera, frunciendo el ceño.

**Habíamos pasado por delante de cuarenta o cincuenta camarotes y no habíamos oído ni un solo ruido.**

**—Es un barco fantasma —murmuré.**

—Lo dudo —replicó Zeus.

**—No —dijo Tyson, jugueteando con la correa de su petate—. Mal olor.**

**Annabeth frunció el ceño.**

**—Yo no huelo nada.**

**—Los cíclopes son como los sátiros —dije—. Huelen a los monstruos. **

—Cualquier monstruo huele a otros monstruos —dijo Zoë.

**¿No es así, Tyson?**

**Él asintió, nervioso. Ahora que estábamos fuera del Campamento Mestizo, la niebla volvía a hacer que ****viera su cara distorsionada. Si no me concentraba mucho, me parecía que tenía dos ojos, y no uno.**

—Así que aunque le hubieses mirado la cara, no habrías sabido de que se trataba de un cíclope —señaló Dakota.

**—Está bien —dijo Annabeth—. ¿Qué hueles exactamente?**

**—Algo malo —respondió Tyson.**

**—Fantástico —refunfuñó Annabeth—. Eso lo aclara todo.**

—Es algo malo... nos sirve —dijo Frank.

**Salimos al exterior en la cubierta de la piscina. Había filas de tumbonas vacías y un bar cerrado con una ****cortinilla metálica. El agua de la piscina tenía un resplandor misterioso y chapoteaba con un rítmico ****vaivén por el movimiento del barco.**

**Había aún más niveles por encima de nosotros, tanto a proa como a popa, incluyendo un muro artificial ****de escalada, una pista de minigolf y un restaurante giratorio. Pero no se veía el menor signo de vida.**

—Eso empieza a parecer una peli de miedo —murmuró Leo—. Solamente falta esperar a que salgan los zombies...

—Con la suerte de éste, ya me espero cualquier cosa —admitió Grover.

**Sin embargo, yo percibía algo que me resultaba conocido. Algo peligroso. Tenía la sensación de que si ****no hubiera estado tan cansado, tan fundido por la adrenalina de aquella larga noche, quizá habría sido ****capaz de discernir qué no andaba bien.**

—¿Quizás sea de que estás en un barco lujoso en funcionamiento y no has visto a nadie, Sesos de alga? —preguntó Bianca, inocentemente.

**—Necesitamos un escondite —dije—. Algún sitio seguro donde dormir.**

**—Sí, dormir —repitió Annabeth, también agotada.**

—Tenéis que descansar, pero no en territorio enemigo o desconocido —señaló Ares.

**Exploramos unos cuantos corredores más, hasta que dimos en el noveno nivel con una suite vacía. La ****puerta estaba abierta, cosa que me pareció rara. En la mesa había una cesta con golosinas de chocolate ****y en la mesilla de noche una botella de sidra refrescándose en un cubo de hielo. Sobre la almohada, un ****caramelo de menta y una nota manuscrita: «¡Disfrute del crucero!»**

—Trampa —canturrearon los semidioses.

**Abrimos nuestros petates por primera vez y descubrimos que Hermes realmente había pensado en todo: ****mudas de ropa, artículos de tocador, víveres, una bolsita de plástico con dinero y también una bolsa de ****cuero llena de dracmas de oro. Incluso se había acordado de poner el paquete de hule de Tyson, con sus ****herramientas y piezas metálicas, y la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth, lo cual contribuyó a que ****ambos se sintieran mucho mejor.**

—Eso es normal. Soy el dios de los viajeros —dijo Hermes sin arrogancia en su voz.

**—Voy a la habitación de al lado —dijo Annabeth—. No bebáis ni comáis demasiado, chicos.**

**—¿Crees que es un sitio encantado?**

—Es una opción que no podemos rechazar —comentó Hestia.

**Ella frunció el ceño.**

**—No lo sé. Hay algo que no encaja… Ve con cuidado.**

**Cerramos nuestras puertas con llave.**

**Tyson se desplomó en el diván. Jugueteó unos minutos con su artilugio de metal, que seguía sin querer ****enseñarme, y empezó a bostezar. Lo envolvió todo en el hule y cayó desfallecido.**

**Me tendí en la cama y miré por el ojo de buey. Me pareció oír voces en el pasillo, una especie de ****cuchicheo. No podía ser; habíamos recorrido todo el barco y no habíamos visto a nadie. Aquellas ****voces, sin embargo, me mantenían despierto, me recordaban mi viaje al inframundo: eran como el ****murmullo de los espíritus de los muertos al pasar por mi lado.**

**Al final, me venció el cansancio. Caí dormido… y tuve el peor sueño de mi vida.**

—¿No podías soñar con algo bonito por una vez? —se lamentó Poseidón-

**Estaba en una caverna al borde de un tremendo abismo. **

Hades suspiró. ¿Qué hacía su sobrino soñando de nuevo con aquel abismo? Estaba claro que era cosa de Cronos, y Hades dudaba seriamente de que fuese para tener una charla de abuelo-nieto.

**Conocía el lugar muy bien, era la entrada del ****Tártaro. Y reconocía la voz gélida que surgía como un eco del fondo de la oscuridad.**

**—¡Pero si es el joven héroe! —La voz era como la hoja de un cuchillo raspando una roca—. De ****camino a otra gran victoria.**

**Quería gritarle a Cronos que me dejara en paz. Quería sacar a_ Anaklusmos_ y derribarlo de un ****mandoble. Pero no podía moverme. E incluso si hubiera sido capaz, ¿como habría podido matar a ****alguien que ya había sido destrozado, troceado y arrojado a una eterna oscuridad?**

—Pues ya podía seguir de esa manera —resopló Zeus.

**—No dejes que te entretenga —dijo el titán—. Quizá esta vez, cuando acabes fracasando, te preguntes ****si vale la pena trabajar como un burro para los dioses. ¿Cómo te ha demostrado tu padre su gratitud ****últimamente?**

—Mandándome a Tyson —respondió Percy, como si estuviese hablando con Cronos.

**Su carcajada inundó la caverna y, de repente, el escenario cambió.**

**Era otra cueva: la prisión de Grover en la guarida del cíclope.**

—El enlace empático —murmuró el dios del vino.

**Grover estaba sentado junto al telar, con su vestido de novia sucísimo, y se afanaba en deshacer las ****hebras de su cola nupcial, todavía inacabada.**

—Me recuerdas a Penélope, tejiendo y destejiendo lo que hace —dijo en ese momento Afrodita, suspirando levemente—. La historia de amor entre Odiseo y Penélope me encanta...

—A decir verdad, esta misión me recuerda un poco a la Odisea de Homero —admitió Annabeth.

**—¡Ricura! —gritó el monstruo desde detrás de la roca.**

**Grover ahogó un grito y se puso a tejer otra vez las hebras que acababa de deshacer.**

**Toda la estancia retembló mientras la roca era desplazada de su sitio. Por la entrada asomó un cíclope ****tan descomunal que Tyson habría parecido un enano a su lado; tenía unos dientes amarillentos y ****afilados y unas manos nudosas tan grandes como mi cuerpo. Llevaba una camiseta morada desteñida, ****con la leyenda «Expo Mundial de Ovekas 2001». Debía de medir al menos cinco metros, pero lo más ****asombroso era su enorme ojo nublado, cubierto de cicatrices y la telaraña de unas cataratas; si no estaba ****completamente ciego, poco debía faltarle.**

_Ya no hay duda. Se trata de Polifemo _pensó el dios del mar, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Bueno, su hijo siempre se había destacado por ser arrogante por el simple hecho de ser un cíclope hijo suyo. Estaría bien que Percy le derrotase y le diese una lección de humildad. Aunque si era sincero, prefería que no hubiese ninguna clase de pelea... ¿tanto daño hacía sentarse a tomarse una taza de té y hablar civilizadamente?

**—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el monstruo.**

**—¡Nada! —dijo Grover con su voz de falsete—. Tejer mi cola de novia, ya lo ves.**

**El cíclope introdujo una mano en la cueva y tanteó hasta dar con el telar. Manoseó la tela.**

**—¡No ha crecido ni un centímetro!**

—No es tan idiota como aparenta —dijo Atenea, un poco sorprendida. Clarisse resopló en desacuerdo. Para ella Polifemo era un completo y absoluto idiota.

**—Eh… sí ha crecido, cariñito. ¿No lo ves? Le he añadido al menos tres dedos.**

**—¡Demasiado despacio! —bramó el monstruo. Luego se puso a husmear el aire—. ¡Hueles bien! ****¡Como las cabras!**

—¿Y aún no ha sido capaz de descubrirte? —preguntó Katie, sorprendida. Grover negó con la cabeza.

—Retiro lo dicho antes —masculló Atenea.

**Grover simuló una risita.**

**—¿Te gusta? Es _Eau de Ché_ la pongo para ti.**

Varios soltaron una carcajada ante la respuesta del sátiro.

**—¡Hummm! —El cíclope mostró sus dientes afilados—. ¡Como para comerte enterita!**

—Que es lo que hará en cuanto descubra lo que eres en verdad —señaló Silena.

—Gracias por el apoyo —murmuró Grover.

**—¡Ay, qué picarón!**

**—¡Se acabaron los retrasos!**

**—¡Pero, querido, aún no estoy!**

**—¡Mañana!**

**—No, no. Diez días más.**

**—¡Cinco!**

**—Bueno, siete. Si insistes.**

**—¡De acuerdo, siete! Eso es menos que cinco, ¿no?**

**—Por supuesto.**

Varios empezaron a reírse por lo absurdo de la conversación. Annabeth y su madre negaban con la cabeza.

—Entre el sátiro y el cíclope me va a dar dolor de cabeza —murmuraba la diosa.

—Suerte que yo no tuve ese sueño, o le hubiese llevado un libro de matemáticas a Polifemo —murmuraba la semidiosa ante la mirada divertida de su novio.

**El monstruo refunfuñó, todavía descontento con el acuerdo, pero dejó que Grover siguiera tejiendo y ****volvió a colocar la roca en su lugar.**

**Grover cerró los ojos y, aún tembloroso, inspiró profundamente para serenarse.**

**—¡Date prisa, Percy! —murmuró—. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!**

—Tenme un poco más de confianza —dijo Percy, sonriendo a su mejor amigo.

**Me despertó la sirena del barco y una voz por megafonía: un tipo con acento australiano que sonaba ****demasiado alegre.**

—Pues al final si que había gente en el barco —señaló Will.

—No podemos saber si se trata de personas normales, o monstruos haciéndose pasar por personas —replicó Dakota.

**—¡Buenos días, señores pasajeros! Hoy pasaremos todo el día en el mar. ****¡El tiempo es excelente para ****bailar el mambo junto a la piscina! No olviden el bingo de un millón de dólares en el salón Kraken, a la ****una de la tarde. Y para nuestros invitados especiales, ¡ejercicios de destripamiento en la galería ****Promenade!**

—¿Ejercicios de destripamiento? —chillaron Poseidón y Atenea a la vez.

**Me senté de golpe en la cama.**

**—¿Qué ha dicho?**

**Tyson rezongó, medio dormido todavía. Estaba tirado boca abajo en el diván y los pies le sobresalían ****tanto que llegaban hasta el baño.**

**—Creo que ha dicho… ¿ejercicios de estiramiento?**

—Ojalá, pero no —respondió Perseo, revisando de nuevo lo leído.

**Ojalá tuviese razón, pero se oyó un golpe apremiante en la puerta interior de la suite y Annabeth asomó ****la cabeza, con su pelo rubio alborotado.**

**—¿Han dicho «ejercicios de destripamiento»?**

—Parece que sí —respondió Rachel.

**En cuanto estuvimos todos vestidos, nos aventuramos por el barco y descubrimos asombrados que ****había más gente. Una docena de personas de edad avanzada se dirigían a tomar el desayuno. **

—¿De dónde han salido? —preguntó Hazel, confusa.

—Puede que estuviesen en el camarote por la noche —respondió Leo, aunque no parecía muy seguro de ello.

—¿Toda la noche y sin hacer ruido? —replicó Frank, negando con la cabeza.

**Un padre ****llevaba a sus tres críos a la piscina para que se dieran un chapuzón.**

—Si había niños, es imposible que se estuviesen callados en los camarotes —señaló Chris.

** Los miembros de la tripulación, ****vestidos con impecable uniforme blanco, saludaban a los pasajeros tocándose la gorra con dos dedos. ****Nadie nos preguntó quiénes éramos. Nadie nos prestaba atención. Pero había algo que no encajaba.**

**Mientras la familia que iba a darse el baño pasaba por nuestro lado, el padre les dijo a los críos:**

**—Estamos de crucero. Nos estamos divirtiendo.**

**—Sí —dijeron al unísono los críos con expresión vacía—. Nos lo estamos pasando bomba. Vamos a ****nadar a la piscina.**

—Parecen que esas personas están siendo manipuladas como si fuesen títeres —dijo Artemisa.

—¿Puede ser cosa de la Niebla? —preguntó Reyna.

—La Niebla no hace eso, hija de Belona —respondió la diosa de la luna.

**Y siguieron su camino.**

**—Buenos días —nos dijo un tripulante de ojos vidriosos—. Nos lo estamos pasando muy bien a bordo ****del _Princesa Andró_ tengan un buen día. —Y pasó de largo.**

**—Percy, esto es muy raro —susurró Annabeth—. Están todos en una especie de trance.**

**Al pasar frente a una cafetería, vimos al primer monstruo. **

—Definitivamente todas esas personas están siendo manipuladas —dijo Travis, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo más seguro es que esas personas no sean más que comida para los monstruos —murmuró Hermes con tristeza.

**Era un perro del infierno: un mastín negro ****con las patas delanteras subidas al buffet y el hocico enterrado en una fuente de huevos revueltos.**

Silena dejó escapar un gemido de disgusto.

**Debía de ser muy joven, porque era bastante pequeño comparado con la mayoría: no sería más grande ****que un oso pardo.**

—Es un cachorro —dijo Nico—. Pero sigue siendo bastante peligroso.

** Aun así, se me heló la sangre. Uno de aquellos perros había estado a punto de ****matarme una vez.**

**Lo raro era esto: había una pareja de mediana edad en la cola del buffet, justo detrás del perro del ****infierno, esperando con paciencia su turno para servirse huevos revueltos… Ellos no parecían notar ****nada anormal.**

—Está claro de que se trata de algo distinto a la Niebla. Pero, ¿el qué? —murmuró Atenea.

**—Ya no tengo hambre —murmuró Tyson.**

**Antes de que Annabeth o yo pudiéramos responder, se oyó una voz de reptil al fondo del pasillo:**

**—Ssseisss másss ssse nos unieron ayer.**

—Dracaena —dijo Orión.

**Annabeth gesticuló frenéticamente hacia el escondite más cercano —el lavabo de mujeres— y los tres ****nos abalanzamos a su interior. Estaba tan alucinado que ni siquiera se me ocurrió sentirme violento.**

—No creo que hubiese tiempo para eso, Sesos de algas —comentó Thalia con una sonrisa divertida. Percy y Annabeth se sonrojaron al descifrar lo que quería decir la hija de Zeus.

—Y eso que se supone que es una cazadora —le susurró Percy a Annabeth.

**Una cosa —o mejor, dos— se deslizaron frente a la puerta del baño con un ruido como de papel de lija ****sobre linóleo.**

**—Sssí —dijo una segunda voz de reptil—. Él losss atrae. Pronto ssse volverá muy vigorossso.**

**Se deslizaron hacia la cafetería con un siseo glacial que tal vez fuera una risa de serpiente.**

**Annabeth me miró.**

**—Tenemos que salir de aquí.**

**—¿Crees que me gusta estar en el lavabo de señoras?**

—Creo que dice del barco en general —respondió Will, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**—¡Quiero decir del barco, Percy! Tenemos que salir del barco.**

**—Huele mal —asintió Tyson—. Y los perros se comen todos los huevos.**

—Eso es lo más grave del asunto —dijo Apolo seriamente. Artemisa rodó los ojos. Estaba segura de que su gemelo no estaba siendo sarcástico.

** Annabeth tiene razón, ****tenemos que salir del baño y del barco.**

**Me estremecí. Si Annabeth y Tyson estaban de acuerdo por una vez, sería mejor escucharles.**

**Entonces se oyó otra voz fuera. Una voz que me dejó más helado que la de cualquier monstruo.**

**—… sólo es cuestión de tiempo. ¡No me presiones, Agrius!**

Artemisa dejó escapar un gemido ante aquel nombre.

—Agrius.

**Era Luke, sin la menor duda.**

—Y ahí salgo yo —suspiró Luke, preparándose para recibir un castigo de Zeus (o de Poseidón o de Atenea) en cualquier momento.

** Aquella voz era inconfundible.**

**—¡No te estoy presionando! —refunfuñó el tal Agrius. Su voz era más grave y sonaba más furiosa—. ****Lo único que digo es que si esta jugada no resulta…**

**—¡Resultará! —replicó Luke—. Morderán el anzuelo. Y ahora, vamos, tenemos que ir a la suite del ****almirantazgo y echar un vistazo al ataúd.**

—¿Ataúd? —chilló Hermes con voz aguda—. ¡¿Qué ataúd?!

**Sus voces se perdieron por el fondo del pasillo.**

**Tyson dijo en un susurro:**

**—¿Nos vamos ahora?**

—Si está Luke allí no creo que os vayáis, Tyson —respondió Thalia, haciendo una mueca.

**Annabeth y yo nos miramos y llegamos a un acuerdo silencioso.**

**—No podemos —le dije a Tyson.**

**—Hemos de averiguar qué se propone Luke —asintió Annabeth—. Y si es posible, le daremos una ****buena paliza, lo encadenaremos y lo llevaremos a rastras al monte Olimpo.**

Thalia y Grover se miraron. Estaban cien por cien seguros de que Annabeth sería incapaz de hacer algo así a Luke. Le tenía demasiada estima para eso.

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Perseo, cerrando el libro.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Décimo capítulo con todos ustedes. Me hubiese gustado hacerlo más largo, ya que tengo planeado que un nuevo personaje aparezca a partir del siguiente capítulo y en un principio tenía ganas de hacerlo en este. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hago aquí? Pues por la sencilla razón de que llevo tiempo sin actualizar esta historia y no quería perder más tiempo.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**

**PD: ¿Alguien se imagina que el final de _El Mar de los Monstruos_ hubiese sido que Percy y Polifemo hubiesen acabado en una cafetería, bebiendo té y hablando de manera civilizada?**

**PDD: ¿Y alguien se imagina a Annabeth llevando a Polifemo un libro lleno de ejercicios de matemáticas?**


	11. Nota de autor

**¡Hola!**

**Soy tan majo que saludo después de desaparecer durante tanto tiempo. Supongo que estaréis esperando explicaciones por la ausencia. Así que aquí van.**

**Como muchos habréis podido suponer entre asuntos personales y las vacaciones de Navidad he estado ocupado. Por supuesto eso no es motivo por el cual no haya publicado nada. QuÉ no haya publicado nada se debe, principalmente, a dos razones.**

**-Primera razón: Mis fics. Que nadie se asuste. Esta nota no es para decir que voy a abandonar mis historias o que dejaré algunas de lado. Es más, creo que el problema reside en que en varios de estos fics tengo demasiadas ideas (sobre todo relacionado con ****_Harry Potter, son of Hades_**** y ****_Conociendo el futuro_****). Dichas ideas tienen mucho que ver con los Merodeadores y su vida académica.**

**-Segunda razón: Novelas ligeras. Ya sabéis, esas novelas que han inspirado varios animes (aunque me suenan casos contrarios). En fin, desde las vacaciones de verano he comenzando a leer varias novelas ligeras y, como podréis suponer, eso me ha quitado tiempo en FF. Aunque también me ha permitido conocer animes que no había visto hasta la fecha como Tokyo Ravens.**

**Bueno, ahora que he expuesto los motivos de mi desaparición (más o menos), vengo con varias ideas nuevas.**

**Empecemos por lo principal, mis fics. Lo que haré esta ocasión (seguramente como única vez para compensaros por la espera) es publicar un capítulo de todos los fics a la vez. Una vez hecho eso, tengo varias ideas sobre como seguir las actualizaciones. Ahora mismo tengo tres ideas:**

**-La de siempre, actualizo un fic cada vez. Este es el método que he usado casi siempre y, tengo que reconocer que seguramente es el más lento.**

**-Por bloques. Como ya hice alguna que otra vez, consiste en juntar distintos fics en un mismo bloque y actualizar dichos fics un mismo día.**

**-Doble capítulos. Esto lo hice (como algunos recordaréis) con ****_¿La Tercera Generación? _****(ahora hablaremos de su secuela). Aquí se trataría de subir dos capítulos del mismo fic el mismo día. Tengo que reconocer que esta opción es la que menos me gusta, ya que la gente suele comentar en el segundo capítulo y al final el primero no es comentando por casi nadie o es comentado de pasada en el segundo.**

**Estás son las ideas que tengo sobre la actualización de fics. Aún no sé cual voy a usar, pero os las dejó expuestas para que sepáis lo que os encontraréis en el futuro.**

**En cuanto a la secuela de ****_¿La Tercera Generación? _****lamentó decir que todas las ideas y apuntes que tenía estaban en el antiguo ordenador y se perdieron. Así que, por ahora, no habrá secuela de ningún tipo. Por supuesto habrá la secuela, pero tardará lo suyo ya que tengo que recordar la gran mayoría de cosas.**

**Ahora, como dije más arriba, estoy teniendo varias ideas relacionadas con los Merodeadores. Así que se me ha ocurrido empezar un fic sobre ellos. No sé si lo haré, pero por ahora esperad a encontraros un long fic sobre ellos.**

**Y por último, relacionado con las novelas ligeras, se me ha estado ocurriendo escribir fics sobre algunas de ellas. Dichos fics seguirían la historia original de la novela, pero con algunos pequeños cambios en ella.**

**Seguramente en los siguientes días exponga en mi perfil de que tratarán estos fics y sobre que animes irán (en caso de que decida escribirlos).**

**Y ahora que ya he soltado todo esto. ¡Felicidades por haber llegado hasta aquí y leértelo todo!**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2016!**

* * *

**PD: Estás notas de autor las eliminare cuando vaya a publicar los nuevos capítulos.**


	12. Asisto a la peor reunión de familia

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

En cuanto Perseo terminó de leer el capítulo, un nuevo haz de luz dorada iluminó la sala. Todos cerraron los ojos, preguntándose que ocurriría en cuanto la luz se extinguiese.

—¿Percy?

Percy abrió ligeramente sus ojos al reconocer la voz femenina que había escuchado.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Percy, sorprendido al ver que su madre estaba ahí, rodeada de una luz dorada. Annabeth y Nico fueron los siguientes en abrir los ojos.

—¿Sally?

—¿Señora Jackson?

Poseidón, al oír hablar a su hijo, también había abierto los ojos, fijándose en Sally Jackson. Nada más poner sus ojos sobre ella, entendió porque motivo su yo del futuro se había fijado en esa mortal. No sabía decir que era, pero Sally desprendía algo que le hacía querer tenerla a su lado para siempre. El resto de dioses también se fijaron en ella. Pero uno en particular, Apolo, la miraba con el ceño fruncido. A decir verdad, Sally le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quien. Entonces la mujer ladeó la cabeza, mientras escuchaba la explicación que su hijo le daba y Apolo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, antes de sonreír para sus adentros. Si Sally tuviese el cabello rubio en vez de castaño ¡sería igual a una difunta hija suya del lado romano!

—Así que el pequeño Percy es un legado mío, ¿eh? —murmuró Apolo para sus adentros. En cuanto tuviesen un rato libre, tendría que hablar con Percy.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó una voz al lado suyo. Apolo dio un respingo, girando levemente su cabeza para mirar de quien se trataba.

—¿Vas a dejar de asustarme de esa manera?

—Jamás. —Artemisa infló su pecho con orgullo—. ¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma tan repugnante? No irás ha hacer algo con Sally, ¿verdad? El tío P no te lo perdonará, ¿sabes?

—No es eso —negó Apolo. Artemisa levantó una ceja—. Es simplemente que Sally es un legado mío de mi lado romano.

Antes de que Artemisa pudiese decir algo, la voz de Zeus, señor de los cielos al que ni su esposa le hacía mucho caso últimamente, se alzó sobre las voces de los demás.

—Vamos a seguir leyendo los libros... ¡AHORA! —tronó al darse cuenta de que todos seguían hablando (o intentando hablar) con Sally.

—Si no importa, me gustaría leer el siguiente —dijo Sally—. Ah, y Percy, por cada locura que hagas en los libros, te quedarás castigado una semana.

—¡Pero, mamá...!

—Ni mamá ni leches. He dicho que te quedarás castigado y punto —dijo Sally, abriendo el libro—. _**Asisto a la peor reunión de familia de mi vida.**_

—El capítulo ya no me gusta —dijo inmediatamente Luke.

—Espera que se pone mejor —murmuró Percy haciendo una mueca.

**Annabeth se ofreció para ir a investigar ella sola, ya que tenía la gorra de invisibilidad, pero la convencí ****de que era demasiado peligroso. O íbamos todos juntos o no iba nadie.**

—Nadie —dijo Poseidón al instante.

**—¡Nadie! —votó Tyson—. ¡Por favor!**

_El único sensato del grupo _suspiró Sally en su cabeza.

**Al final nos acompañó, aunque comiéndose las enormes uñas de puros nervios. Nos detuvimos en el ****camarote un momento para recoger nuestras cosas;**

Atenea y Ares asintieron de acuerdo a las acciones de los semidioses. Si tenían que huir rápidamente, algo que estaban seguros que harían, necesitarían estar preparados.

** pasara lo que pasase, no pensábamos quedarnos ****otra noche a bordo de aquel crucero lleno de zombis, por más que tuviesen un bingo de un millón de ****dólares. **

—Podíais haber robado el dinero —señaló Hermes con tranquilidad.

**Comprobé que llevaba a _Anaklusmos_ en el bolsillo**

—Siempre la tendrás en el bolsillo, Sesos de algas —resopló Annabeth.

** y que las vitaminas y el termo de ****Hermes estaban a mano en mi petate; no quería que Tyson cargara con todo, pero él insistió y Annabeth ****me dijo que no me preocupara. **

—Es mejor que si él carga con las cosas. Los cíclopes son más fuertes y, además, si tenéis que pelear, los petates solamente os restaran movilidad.

**Tyson podía cargar tres petates al hombro con la misma facilidad con ****que yo llevaría una mochila.**

**Nos deslizamos por los pasillos hacia la suite del almirantazgo, siguiendo los planos de «Usted está ****aquí» que había por todo el barco.**

—Entiendo que sea un barco, pero también es la base de los titanes. No deberían tener planos del lugar colgados de la pared —señaló Will con el ceño fruncido.

—Supongo que son demasiado idiotas como para recordar como es el barco. Sea como sea, a nosotros nos fue bien —respondió Percy.

** Annabeth iba delante, invisible, explorando el terreno. Nos ****escondíamos siempre que pasaba alguien, pero la mayoría de la gente que vimos eran pasajeros con ****ojos de zombi.**

**Acabábamos de subir las escaleras de la cubierta 13, donde se suponía que estaba la suite del ****almirantazgo, cuando Annabeth nos dijo en un siseo:**

**—¡Escondeos! —Y nos metió a empujones en un cuarto de la limpieza.**

—Suerte que era Annie la que iba delante. Llega a ser Percy y seguro que se pone a pelear —dijo Thalia.

—No soy tan idiota —gruñó Percy.

—Por lo menos reconoces que eres idiota —señaló Nico. Percy bufó.

**Oí a dos tipos que venían por el pasillo.**

**—¿Has visto a ese dragón etíope en la bodega? —dijo uno de ellos.**

Chris se tensó al oír eso. Esa conversación le sonaba de algo.

**El otro soltó una risita.**

**—Sí, es espantoso.**

**Annabeth era todavía invisible, pero me apretó el brazo con fuerza. Me pareció reconocer la voz del ****segundo tipo.**

—Es posible de que se trate de un mestizo que conoció en el campamento el año pasado —señaló Atenea.

**—He oído que tienen dos más en camino —dijo aquella voz conocida—. Si siguen llegando a este ****ritmo, colega, no va a haber color…**

**Las dos voces se fueron apagando por el pasillo.**

**—¡Ése era Chris Rodríguez! **

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Hermes. ¿Es que todos sus hijos querían destruir el Olimpo o qué?

Chris bajó la cabeza, sin mirar a nadie.

—Eso era antes. —Clarisse saltó en defensa de su novio—. Después volvió a ponerse de parte de los dioses y el Olimpo.

—Vamos, que lo único que ha hecho a sido pasar de un bando a otro. ¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de alguien así? —dijo Ares, mirando fijamente a Chris—. Respóndeme, chaval.

—¡Papá!

—Sinceramente, no se pueden fiar de mí —respondió Chris. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pero eso no impedía que sintiese una gran emoción por responderle a Ares, el dios de la guerra y el padre de su novia, de esa manera—. Y, diciendo la verdad, no regrese al bando del Olimpo por los dioses, sino por Clarisse.

Clarisse, al escuchar a su novio, se sonrojo. ¿Se puede saber que estaba diciendo tan de repente ese idiota?

Ares observó a Chris en silencio, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Todos lo miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—Tengo que reconocer que los tienes bien puestos, chaval —admitió Ares—. Pero, te recuerdo que soy un dios, así que a la próxima háblame con más respeto.

En ese momento Chris tendría que haberse disculpado y asentido. Sin embargo sonrió con cierto descaro.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

**—Annabeth se quitó la gorra y se hizo visible—. ¿Te acuerdas? De la ****cabaña once.**

**Recordaba vagamente a Chris del verano anterior. Era uno de aquellos campistas de origen ****indeterminado**

—¿Indeterminado? —Hestia frunció el ceño—. ¡Hermes! ¡Discúlpate con tu hijo!

Hermes pegó un bote en su trono al escuchar el grito de su tía.

—Pero... yo... nada...

—¡AHORA!

No solo Hermes, sino todos, se encogieron ante el volumen de voz que emitió Hestia.

—Siento no haberte reconocido, Chris.

—N-no importa —tartamudeó el chico.

** que se habían quedado varados en la cabaña de Hermes porque su madre o su padre ****olímpico no los había reconocido. Ahora que lo pensaba, me daba cuenta de que este verano no había ****visto a Chris en el campamento.**

**—¿Qué hace otro mestizo aquí?**

**Annabeth meneó la cabeza, preocupada.**

—Estaba claro que se unirían más mestizos al Señor del Tiempo —murmuró Deméter.

**Continuamos por el pasillo. No necesitaba ningún mapa para saber que nos acercábamos a Luke. Tenía ****una sensación fría y desagradable: la presencia del mal, sin duda.**

—¿Presencia del mal? Vaya forma de relacionarme —bufó Luke.

**—P****ercy. —Annabeth se detuvo de repente—. Mira.**

**Estab****a ante una pared de cristal desde la que se dominaba un atrio central de varios pisos de altura que ****recorría el barco por la mitad. A nuestros pies se hallaba la galería Promenade, un centro comercial ****lleno de tiendas.**

—Annabeth, ya tendréis tiempo de comprar después —dijo Leo.

** Pero no era eso lo que había llamado la atención de Annabeth.**

—¡Ah!

—¿En serio creías que Annabeth se había parado a mirar tiendas? —le preguntó Jason con burla. Leo se sonrojo.

**Un grupo de monstruos se había congregado delante de la tienda de golosinas. Eran una docena de ****gigantes lestrigones, como los que me habían atacado con bolas de fuego, dos perros del infierno y ****varias criaturas más extrañas aún: unas hembras humanoides con doble cola de serpiente en lugar de ****piernas.**

Apolo suspiró.

—Son varios monstruos —murmuró Artemisa, preocupada por los chicos. No lo reconocería ni aunque fuese arrojada al Tártaro, pero le había tomado algo de cariño al hijo de Poseidón. Lástima que de esos no se hacían mucho.

**—Dracaenaede Escitia —susurró Annabeth—. Son mujeres dragón.**

**Los monstruos formaban un semicírculo en torno a un joven con armadura griega**

—Otro mestizo —murmuró Hefesto con disgusto.

** que estaba haciendo ****trizas un maniquí de paja. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando advertí que el maniquí llevaba la ****camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo. El tipo de la armadura lo ensartó por el vientre y lo fue ****desgarrando hasta partirlo en dos; la paja volaba por todas partes y los monstruos lo aclamaban y ****soltaban alaridos.**

—Eso da bastante mal rollo —comentó Frank, notando como se ponía pálido.

**Annabeth se apartó del cristal con el rostro lívido.**

**—Vamos —le dije, intentando sonar más valiente de lo que me sentía—. Cuanto antes encontremos a ****Luke, mejor.**

—Cuanto antes os vayáis de ese barco, mejor —replicó el dios del mar. ¿Por qué su hijo se empeñaba en darle disgustos? ¿Tan mal padre había sido? Bueno, realmente no había sido lo que se decía un padre ejemplar; pero, al nivel dios, no era tan mal padre.

**Al fondo del vestíbulo se veía una doble puerta de roble que daba la impresión de conducir a un lugar ****importante. Cuando estábamos a unos diez metros, Tyson se detuvo.**

**—Voces dentro.**

**—¿Las oyes desde aquí? —pregunté.**

—No. Lo ha dicho por decir —soltó Frank rodando los ojos.

**Tyson cerró los ojos como para concentrarse. Y de repente su voz se transformó en una ronca imitación ****de la voz de Luke:**

**—… la profecía nosotros mismos. Los muy idiotas no sabrán hacia qué lado ir.**

—Odio que los cíclopes hagan eso —dijo Piper, temblando levemente.

**Antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar, la voz de Tyson se hizo más grave y brutal, como la del otro tipo ****que habíamos oído hablando con Luke frente a la cafetería.**

**—¿Estás seguro de que el viejo hombre caballo se ha ido definitivamente?**

**Tyson imitó la risa de Luke.**

**—Ya no se fían de él. No pueden fiarse con los esqueletos que tiene en el armario. El envenenamiento ****del árbol ha sido la gota que colma el vaso.**

Luke comenzó a silbar, evitando la mirada que el rey de los dioses le lanzaba.

**Annabeth se estremeció.**

**—¡Para ya, Tyson! ¿Cómo lo haces? Es espeluznante.**

—Aunque útil en ocasiones —señaló Percy—. Como esta.

—No lo niego. Pero sigue siendo espeluznante —replicó Annabeth.

**Tyson abrió su ojo con aire desconcertado.**

**—Estoy escuchando.**

—E imitando —añadió Teseo.

**—Sigue —le dije—. ¿Qué más dicen?**

**Tyson volvió a cerrar el ojo.**

**Siseó con aquella voz brutal:**

**—¡Silencio!**

—No me gusta eso. Salir de allí —dijo Bianca.

—No creo que salgan —murmuró su hermano.

**Luego cuchicheó con la de Luke:**

**—¿Estás seguro?**

**—Sí —dijo Tyson con la otra voz—. Ahí fuera.**

—Mejor que corráis —dijo Aquiles.

**Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que ocurría. Sólo tuve tiempo de decir:**

**—¡Corred!**

—¿Alguna vez les saldrá algo bien? —suspiró Hazel.

—Creo que nunca —respondió Reyna.

**Las puertas del camarote principal se abrieron de golpe y allí estaba Luke, entre dos gigantes peludos ****armados con jabalinas; sus puntas de bronce nos apuntaban directamente al pecho.**

—Creo que intentan deciros que no huyáis —dijo Leo.

—¡Qué va! —exclamó Jason con sarcasmo—. Simplemente los están invitando a una barbacoa. Y las jabalinas son para pinchar la carne.

—Técnicamente carne si que pincharían —señaló Will.

**El camarote principal era precioso y horrible.**

—¿Cómo? —Afrodita ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

**Lo precioso: había grandes ventanales curvados en la pared del fondo, desde donde se veía la popa del ****barco; el agua verde y el cielo azul se extendían por todo el horizonte. El suelo estaba cubierto con una ****alfombra persa; dos sofás de lujo ocupaban el centro de la habitación, a un lado había una cama con ****dosel, al otro una gran mesa de caoba. La mesa estaba llena de comida: cajas de pizza, refrescos y un ****montón de sándwiches de rosbif en bandejas de plata.**

—Suena como un buen sitio —dijo Hermes, sonriendo con aprobación.

—Espera a ver la parte horrible —replicó Atenea.

**Lo horrible: en un estrado de terciopelo situado en la parte trasera de la habitación había un ataúd de ****oro de tres metros. Un sarcófago con grabados de estilo griego antiguo, que representaban escenas de ****ciudades en llamas y héroes sufriendo muertes horripilantes. Pese a la luz solar que entraba a raudales ****por las ventanas, el ataúd impregnaba de frío toda la habitación.**

—No quiero saber para que es ese ataúd —susurró Apolo, sintiendo como el sudor le bajaba por la espalda.

**—Bueno —dijo Luke, abriendo los brazos con orgullo—. Mola un poco más que la cabaña once, ¿no?**

—Parte sin ataúd, sí —dijo Travis.

—Parte con ataúd, no —añadió Connor.

**Había cambiado desde el verano pasado. En lugar de bermudas y camiseta, llevaba una camisa ****abotonada, pantalones caqui y mocasines de piel. El pelo rubio rojizo, antes siempre alborotado, lo ****llevaba ahora muy corto. Parecía un modelo masculino malvado, mostrando cómo vestirían aquel año ****en Harvard los granujas de moda.**

—Modelo masculino malvado —suspiró Luke, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

**Aún tenía la cicatriz debajo del ojo:**

—La cicatriz era un accesorio, no te jode —dijo Chris.

** una línea dentada blanca que le había quedado de su combate con ****un dragón. Y apoyada en el sofá reposaba _Backbiter_,**

Luke se llevó una mano al bolsillo, acariciando a _Angeliafóros_. Definitivamente prefería esa espada que, la aún inexistente, _Backbiter_.

** su espada mágica, que despedía un raro destello ****con aquella afiladísima hoja —mitad acero, mitad bronce celestial— capaz de matar tanto a los ****mortales como a los monstruos.**

**—Sentaos —dijo.**

**Hizo un ademán con la mano y tres sillas de la mesa se deslizaron hasta el centro de la habitación. ****Ninguno de nosotros se sentó.**

—Bien. No podéis fiaros —declaró Atenea.

**Los grandiosos amigos de Luke seguían apuntándonos con sus jabalinas. Parecían gemelos, pero no ****eran humanos. Debían de medir unos dos metros y medio, y la única ropa que llevaban eran unos ****tejanos, seguramente porque su enorme caja torácica ya estaba cubierta con un espeso pelaje marrón. ****Tenían garras en lugar de manos; sus pies parecían pezuñas y sus narices, hocicos. En cuanto a sus ****dientes, todos eran colmillos afilados.**

—Oh —jadeó Artemisa—. Esto es malo.

**—¡Vaya modales los míos! —dijo Luke en tono zalamero—. Estos son mis ayudantes, Agrius y Oreius. ****Es posible que hayáis oído hablar de ellos.**

—Annabeth seguro. Percy... lo dudo —dijo Thalia.

—Razón no le falta —dijo Grover.

**No dije nada. Lo que me asustaba no eran los dos osos gemelos, pese a las jabalinas con que me ****apuntaban.**

—Tu cuerpo sabe que el peligro está en el hijo de Hermes, pringado —comentó Ares. Esperaba que una pelea estuviese a punto de ocurrir allí. Llevaban demasiado tiempo de tranquilidad.

**Me había imaginado muchas veces que volvía a encontrarme a Luke, después de que intentara matarme ****el verano anterior. Me veía a mí mismo plantándole cara con audacia y desafiándolo a un duelo. Pero ****ahora que nos encontrábamos cara a cara, apenas podía impedir que me temblaran las manos.**

**—¿No conocéis la historia de Agrius y Oreius?**

—Perfectamente —dijeron Artemisa y Afrodita. La primera fulminaba con la mirada a la segunda.

** —nos preguntó—. Su madre… bueno, es una triste ****historia, la verdad. Afrodita le ordenó que se enamorase; la joven se negó y corrió a Artemisa para ****suplicarle que la ayudara. Artemisa le permitió convertirse en una de sus doncellas cazadoras, pero ****Afrodita se vengó. Hechizó a la joven para que se enamorase de un oso**

—Mamá —suspiraron Piper y Silena. La diosa se sonrojo. Se notaba que en esa época era muy vengativa... y bueno, ahora también.

**, y cuando Artemisa lo ****descubrió, la abandonó con repugnancia.**

Al instante Luke sintió una fuerte intención asesina dirigida contra él. Apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse para esquivar una flecha de plata dirigida contra él.

—No está mal, chico. —Artemisa habló con una voz fría y tranquila, mientras colocaba otra flecha en su arco—. Culpa mía por apuntar a la cabeza.— Cuidadosamente apuntó al pecho de Luke.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Artemisa? —pidió Hermes mientras se ponía enfrente de su hijo agarrando su caduceo.

La diosa frunció el ceño.

—Apártate, Hermes.

—No mientras sigas apuntando a mi hijo con el arco —replicó Hermes.

—Tu hijo ya me tiene harta con su hipocresía —gruñó Artemisa—. Siempre quejándose de que los dioses somos egoístas, de que somos traidores. Y luego él hace esas cosas.

Los dos dioses se miraron cara a cara. El resto de la sala los miraba a ambos con expectación, esperando a ver quien de los dos hacía el primer movimiento.

—¡Basta ya! —Para sorpresa de todos, quien hizo el primer movimiento fue Apolo.

—No te metas —se quejó Ares. Por suerte para él, nadie le escuchó.

El dios se puso entre medio de los dos, con ambos brazos extendidos a cada lado suyo—. Artemisa, recuerda que no podemos herir ni matar a nadie. Hermes, estaría agradecido que no apuntases a mi hermana con tu caduceo.

—Está bien —suspiró Hermes, bajando su caduceo. Artemisa no bajó su arco.

—Artemisa.

Nada.

—Artemisa.

Nada.

—Artemisa.

Nada todavía.

Apolo suspiró y, tomando a su hermana por la muñeca, se la llevó fuera de la sala.

—Seguir leyendo —dijo el dios del sol.

** Típico de los dioses, ¿no? Se pelean entre ellos y los pobres ****humanos quedan atrapados en medio. Los dos hijos gemelos de la joven, Agrius y Oreius, no sienten ****ningún amor por el Olimpo; sin embargo, les gustan mucho los mestizos…**

—No creo que a mí me gusten —dijo Leo.

**—Para almorzar —gruñó Agrius. **

—Lo habíamos supuesto —señaló Jason.

**Su voz áspera y brutal era la que antes había oído hablando con Luke.**

**Su hermano Oreius se echó a reír mientras se relamía los labios rodeados de pelo.**

**—¡Je, je, je!**

**Continuó riendo como si le hubiera entrado un ataque de asma, hasta que Luke y Agrius lo miraron ****fijamente.**

A pesar de la leve tensión que había en la sala por culpa de la disputa entre Artemisa y Hermes, todos rieron un poco ante eso.

**—¡Cierra la boca, idiota! —gritó Agrius—. ¡Aplícate tú mismo el castigo!**

**Oreius se puso a lloriquear. Se dirigió penosamente a un rincón, se desplomó sobre un taburete y ****empezó a golpearse la frente con la mesa de caoba. **

—Eso es cruel —murmuró Silena haciendo una mueca.

**Las bandejas de plata brincaban a cada golpe. ****Luke se comportaba como si todo aquello fuese de lo más normal.**

—Eso si que es cruel —susurró Charles, fulminando a Luke con la mirada.

** Se acomodó en un sofá y apoyó los ****pies en la mesilla de café.**

**—Bueno, Percy, hemos permitido que sobrevivieras un año más. Espero que estés agradecido.**

—Muchas gracias por dejarme vivir —respondió Percy con sarcasmo.

** ¿Qué tal ****tu madre? ¿Y el colegio?**

**—Has envenenado el árbol de Thalia.**

—Tú no te andas por tonterías, ¿eh? —señaló Chris.

**Él suspiró.**

**—Directo al grano, ¿eh? Está bien: por supuesto que envenené el árbol. ¿Y qué?**

—Por favor, yo del futuro... ¡Cierra la puta boca que me van a matar! —gritó Luke al libro, viendo de reojo como Zeus tomaba su rayo maestro.

—Papá —advirtió Thalia.

**—¿Cómo te atreviste? —Annabeth parecía tan furiosa que creí que iba a explotar—. ¡Thalia te salvó la ****vida! ¡Nuestras vidas! ¿Cómo has podido profanarla…?**

**—¡Yo no la he profanado! —replicó Luke—. ¡Fueron los dioses quienes la profanaron, Annabeth! Si ****Thalia estuviese viva se pondría de mi lado.**

Thalia dejó escapar un resoplido, fulminando a Luke con la mirada.

**—¡Mentiroso!**

**—Si supieras lo que se avecina entenderías…**

**—¡Lo que entiendo es que quieres destruir el campamento! —gritó—. ¡Eres un monstruo!**

—Tiene razón —dijo en ese momento Hestia—. Luke Castellan, no eres ni el primero ni serás el último semidiós en tenernos rencor. Sin embargo eso no justifica que sacrifiques a los campistas. Y no me refiero únicamente a los que están de partes de los dioses. Los que estén contigo también sufrirán por tu venganza.

Luke bajó la cabeza. Eso se parecía a lo que Percy le había comentado.

**Luke meneó la cabeza.**

**—Los dioses te han cegado. ¿No puedes imaginarte un mundo sin ellos, Annabeth? ¿De qué sirve toda ****esa historia antigua que estudias? ¡Tres mil años de lastre! Occidente está podrido hasta la médula. ****Tiene que ser destruido. ¡Únete a mí! Podemos volver a construir el mundo partiendo de cero.**

—¿Con la ayuda de los titanes? —resopló Hades—. Créeme mocoso, eso sería mucho peor.

**Y ****podríamos utilizar tu inteligencia, Annabeth.**

**—¡Será porque tú no tienes ninguna!**

—Se nota que es hija de Atenea. Siempre replicando a todo —murmuró Teseo.

**Él entornó los ojos.**

**—Te conozco, Annabeth. Te mereces algo mejor que participar en una búsqueda inútil para salvar el ****campamento. La colina Mestiza será arrasada por los monstruos antes de un mes.**

—Yo que tú no seguiría diciendo esas cosas —dijo Jason a Luke.

—Eso díselo a mi yo del libro —replicó Luke—. Porque me parece que se ha vuelto más idiota con el paso del tiempo.

** Los héroes que ****sobrevivan no tendrán otra alternativa que unirse a nosotros o ser perseguidos hasta su completa ****extinción. ¿De verdad quieres quedarte en el equipo perdedor… con semejante compañía? —añadió ****señalando a Tyson.**

—Que acabe ya... que acabe ya... —murmuró Luke, sintiendo un montón de instinto asesino contra su persona.

**—¡Ten cuidado! —dije.**

**—Viajando con un cíclope —prosiguió en tono de reproche—. ¡Y tú hablas de profanar la memoria de ****Thalia! Me sorprendes, Annabeth. Que tú precisamente…**

**—¡Para ya! —gritó ella.**

**No sabía a qué se refería Luke, pero Annabeth había escondido la cabeza entre las manos, como a ****punto de llorar.**

Luke se llevó la cabeza a las manos. A medida que la lectura iba avanzando, cada vez sentía más asco contra él mismo. Si seguía a Cronos, ¿al final se convertiría en alguien así? ¿En alguien capaz de herir de esa manera a Annabeth, quien había jurado cuidar como si fuese su propia hermana?

**—¡Déjala en paz! —dije—. Y no te metas con Tyson.**

**Luke se echo a reír.**

**—Ah, sí, ya me he enterado. Tu padre lo ha reconocido.**

—Espía —murmuró Atenea, entendiendo a que se refería Luke.

Silena se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada al suelo.

**Debí de mostrar mi sorpresa, porque él sonrió.**

**—Sí, Percy, estoy enterado de todo. Y también de vuestro plan para encontrar el Vellocino de Oro. ****¿Cómo eran las coordenadas…? ¿Treinta, treinta y uno, setenta y cinco, doce? Ya ves, aún me quedan ****amigos en el campamento que me mantienen informado.**

**—Espías, querrás decir.**

—Es otra manera de decirlo —dijo Chris.

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

**—¿Cuántas ofensas de tu padre estás dispuesto a soportar, Percy? **

—Sinceramente no considero a Tyson una ofensa —respondió Percy.

**¿Te parece que ha sido agradecido ****contigo? ¿Crees que Poseidón se preocupa más por ti de lo que se preocupa por este monstruo?**

Poseidón parecía dispuesto a hacer brocheta a la Luke Castellan con su tridente, pero al ver el aspecto del chico se dio cuenta de que el hijo de Hermes no estaba cómodo con las palabras de su yo del libro, decidió ignorarlo... por ahora.

**Tyson apretó los puños y emitió un ruido sordo con la garganta. ****Luke ahogó una risita.**

**—Los dioses te están utilizando de mala manera, Percy. ¿Tienes idea de lo que te espera si llegas a ****cumplir los dieciséis años? ¿Nunca te ha explicado Quirón la profecía?**

Al instante Zeus, Poseidón y Hades hicieron una mueca. Seguramente nadie en el mundo odiaba esa profecía más que ellos mismos.

**Lo que yo quería era provocarlo y desafiarlo, pero, como de costumbre, él sabía pillarme desprevenido. ****¿Si llegaba a cumplir los dieciséis? ****Yo sabía que el Oráculo le había hecho una profecía a Quirón muchos años atrás, y que una parte de esa ****profecía tenía que ver conmigo. ¿Pero qué quería decir aquello de si llegaba a cumplir los dieciséis? No ****sonaba nada bien.**

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con grandes profecías y un límite de edad, no suena nada bien —suspiró Grover.

**—Sé lo que necesito saber —logré decir—. Como por ejemplo, quiénes son mis enemigos.**

—Buena respuesta —gruñó Ares.

**—Entonces es que eres tonto.**

**Tyson aplastó la silla más cercana y la convirtió en un montón de astillas.**

**—¡Percy no es tonto!**

—Lo dudamos —dijo la mayoría de la sala con voz monótona.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Percy.

**Antes de que yo pudiese pararlo, Tyson arremetió contra Luke.**

A pesar de que Luke consideraba que su yo del libro merecía un buen golpe, no quería que éste estuviese proporcionado por un cíclope que seguramente doblaba su peso.

** Lanzó los puños hacia su rostro —un ****par de golpes capaces de agujerear una plancha de titanio—, pero los osos gemelos se interpusieron ****antes del impacto. Cada uno atrapó un brazo de Tyson y lo detuvo en seco. ****Luego le dieron un buen ****empujón y lo mandaron al suelo alfombrado con tanta fuerza que retumbó la cubierta entera.**

Thalia, aunque preocupada por Tyson, no pudo evitar relajarse al ver que Luke no recibió el golpe.

**—Qué pena de cíclope —dijo Luke—. Por lo visto, mis dos osos juntos son demasiado para él. Quizá ****debería permitirles que…**

**—Luke —le interrumpí—. Escucha. Tu padre nos ha enviado.**

—Mala elección de palabras —dijo Luke, poniendo una mueca.

—Me di cuenta —le aseguró Percy.

**Su cara enrojeció.**

**—¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo siquiera!**

**—Nos dijo que tomáramos este barco. Yo creí que era sólo un medio de transporte, pero en realidad nos ****ha enviado aquí para que te encontráramos. Me dijo que no piensa renunciar a ti, por muy enfadado que ****estés.**

—Ningún padre sería capaz de renunciar a su hijo —murmuró Hermes.

—¿Y el abuelo? —preguntó Hefesto.

—El abuelo es un caso aparte —respondió Hermes—. Y el bisabuelo. Y... ¡Bueno! ¡Ya me entendéis!

**—¿Enfadado? —rugió Luke—. ¿Renunciar a mí? ¡Él me abandonó, Percy! ¡Y yo quiero destruir el ****Olimpo! ¡Triturar cada trono hasta convertirlo en escombros! Dile a Hermes que eso es lo que va a ****ocurrir. Cada vez que se nos une un mestizo, los Olímpicos se vuelven más débiles y nosotros más ****fuertes. Él se vuelve más fuerte. —Señaló el sarcófago de oro.**

—No quiero saber que hay ahí dentro ni de broma —murmuró Leo.

—Creo que lo sabremos ahora mismo —replicó Frank, poniendo una mueca.

**Aquella caja me ponía carne de gallina, pero hacía lo posible por disimular.**

**—¿Ah, sí? —pregunté—. ¿Y qué tiene de especial…?**

**Entonces se me ocurrió lo que podía haber en el interior del sarcófago. La temperatura en la habitación ****pareció descender de golpe veinte grados.**

**—¡Uau! ¿No querrás decir…?**

—Sí. Es él —respondió Reyna.

**—Se está reagrupando —dijo Luke—. Poco a poco, estamos extrayendo su fuerza vital del abismo. ****Con cada recluta que se une a nuestra causa, aparece un nuevo fragmento…**

—Demasiada información —gimió Póllux.

—Concuerdo —dijo Luke—. Y eso que se supone que soy yo quien está ayudando a hacer eso.

**—¡Qué asqueroso! —dijo Annabeth.**

**Luke le sonrió con desdén.**

**—Tu madre surgió del cráneo abierto de Zeus, Annabeth.**

—Si hablamos de asquerosidades, el hijo de Hermes tiene razón —dijo Poseidón.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Barba percebe —gruñó Atenea.

** Yo en tu lugar no hablaría demasiado. Muy ****pronto habrá suficiente sustancia del señor de los titanes como para recomponerlo por entero. Pieza a ****pieza, le construiremos un nuevo cuerpo: una tarea digna de las fraguas de Hefesto.**

—Eso no se consideraría ni siquiera ser digno de la morralla de mis fraguas —dijo Hefesto, estrechando sus ojos.

**—Estás loco —dijo Annabeth.**

**—Únete a nosotros y serás recompensada. Tenemos amigos muy poderosos, patrocinadores lo bastante ****ricos para comprar este crucero y mucho más. Percy, tu madre no tendrá que volver a trabajar; puedes ****comprarle una mansión si quieres. Tendrás poder, fama, todo lo que desees. Y tú, Annabeth, podrás ****realizar tu sueño de convertirte en arquitecto. Podrás construir un monumento que dure mil años. ¡Un ****templo para los dioses de la nueva era!**

A medida que Sally iba leyendo las palabras de Luke en el libro, los dioses se iban poniendo nerviosos. Y era algo normal, teniendo en cuenta del talento que tenían los hijos de Hermes a la hora de persuadir con sus palabras a la gente.

**—Vete al Tártaro a hacer gárgaras —le dijo ella.**

Atenea suspiró aliviada al ver como su hija se las apañaba para ignorar las palabras del hijo de Hermes.

_Llega a estar solo el hijo del Barba percebe y seguramente se une a los titanes _pensó la diosa con cierta burla.

**Luke suspiró.**

**—Es una pena.**

**Sacó algo que parecía un mando a distancia y pulsó un botón rojo. En unos segundos, la puerta se abrió ****y aparecieron dos miembros de la tripulación armados con porras. Tenían la misma mirada vidriosa que ****los otros mortales que habíamos visto, pero me dio la sensación de que eso no los haría menos ****peligrosos en una pelea.**

—Tengo la impresión de que hasta pueden llegar a ser más peligrosos —dijo Hazel con una mueca.

**—Ah, muy bien, seguridad —dijo Luke—. Me temo que tenemos polizones.**

**—Sí, señor —dijeron con voz soñolienta.**

**Luke se volvió hacia Oreius.**

**—Ya es hora de darle de comer al dragón etíope.**

—No creo que la comida sea pienso comprado en el supermercado, ¿verdad? —dijo Dakota con una mueca.

** Lleva a estos idiotas abajo y enséñales cómo se hace.**

**Oreius empezó a reír estúpidamente.**

**—¡Je, je, je!**

**—Déjame ir a mí también —refunfuñó Agrius—. Mi hermano es un inútil. Y ese cíclope…**

**—No será ninguna amenaza —dijo Luke.**

—Yo no confiaría tanto, chico —gruñó Zoë.

**Se dio la vuelta para echar un vistazo al ataúd de oro, como si algo le preocupara.**

**—Tú quédate aquí, Agrius. Tenemos asuntos importantes de que hablar.**

—Me pregunto de que querrán hablar —dijo Piper, pensativamente.

—Ni idea. Pero si esta preocupado, es que es algo malo para ellos —respondió Thalia—. Y, por lo tanto, bueno para nosotros.

**—Pero…**

**—No me falles, Oreius. Quédate en la bodega y encárgate de que el dragón se alimente como es ****debido.**

**Oreius nos aguijoneó con su jabalina y nos arrastró fuera del camarote principal, seguido por los dos ****guardias.**

**Mientras recorríamos el pasillo con la jabalina de Oreius pinchándome la espalda, pensé en lo que ****había dicho Luke: que los dos gemelos juntos eran demasiado para las fuerzas de Tyson. Quizá por ****separado…**

—No perdéis nada por intentarlo —dijo Nico—. Aparte de la vida, por supuesto.

—Creo que prefieren conservarla —replicó Will.

**Abandonamos el corredor hacia la mitad del barco y cruzamos la cubierta al aire libre llena de botes ****salvavidas. Sabía ya lo bastante de aquel barco para comprender que aquélla iba a ser nuestra última ****oportunidad de ver el sol. Cuando llegáramos al otro lado, tomaríamos el ascensor, bajaríamos a la ****bodega y asunto concluido.**

**Miré a Tyson y dije:**

**—¡Ahora!**

**Gracias a los dioses, lo entendió.**

—Vuestro nivel de inteligencia esta a la par... aunque creo que Tyson lo es más —dijo Bianca.

** Se dio media vuelta y de un manotazo mandó a Oreius diez metros ****hacia atrás**

—Suerte que antes no he recibido ese puñetazo —murmuró Luke, poniéndose pálido.

**, directo a la piscina, donde fue a caer en medio de aquella familia de turistas.**

**—¡Aggg! —chillaron los tres críos a la vez—. ¡Esto no es pasárselo bomba!**

—Pobres niños. No querrán ir a una piscina de nuevo —se lamentó Leo.

**Uno de los guardias sacó su porra, pero Annabeth le dio una patada con tanta puntería que lo dejó sin ****aliento. El otro guardia corrió hacia la alarma más cercana.**

**—¡Detenlo! —gritó Annabeth, pero ya era tarde.**

**Antes de que lo golpeara en la cabeza con una tumbona, el tipo consiguió accionar la alarma.**

—Desde luego vuestra suerte es mala —suspiró Jason.

—¿Nuestra? Dirás la suya —replicó Annabeth, señalando a su novio.

**Empezaron a parpadear luces rojas y aullar sirenas.**

**—¡Un bote salvavidas! —chillé.**

**Corrimos al más cercano.**

**Cuando logramos quitarle la cubierta, había ya un montón de monstruos y guardias pululando por la ****cubierta**

—Salid de allí, ¡AHORA! —gritaron Poseidón y Atenea.

** y empujando a los turistas y camareros, que llevaban bebidas tropicales en sus bandejas. Un ****tipo con armadura griega sacó su espada y arremetió contra nosotros, pero resbaló en un charco de piña ****colada.**

Un par rieron por lo bajo.

** Los arqueros lestrigones se reunieron en la cubierta que quedaba por encima de la nuestra y ****prepararon las flechas en sus enormes arcos.**

**—¿Cómo se arranca este cacharro? —gritó Annabeth.**

—Con un hijo de Poseidón, no tienes que preocuparte por eso —le aseguró Hestia.

**Un perro del infierno saltó hacia mí, pero Tyson lo apartó dándole un porrazo con un extintor.**

**—¡Sube! —grité.**

** Destapé a _Anaklusmos_ y corté en el aire la primera lluvia de flechas.**

—No esta mal —murmuró Ares con aprobación.

** Unos ****segundos más y acabarían con nosotros. ****El bote salvavidas estaba suspendido a un lado del barco, a mucha altura por encima del agua.**

**Annabeth y Tyson no lograban aflojar la polea.**

**Yo me puse a su lado de un salto.**

**—¡Agarraos! —chillé, y corté las sogas.**

—Así es más rápido —comentó Frank.

**Una lluvia de flechas silbó sobre nuestras cabezas mientras nos desplomábamos en caída libre hacia el ****océano.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Sally, respirando con alivio.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Décimo primer capítulo con vosotros. Este capítulo ya hacía tiempo que había empezado a escribirlo, pero me quedé a la mitad. Así que si lo notáis un poco raro, se debe a que por la mitad hasta el final lo escribí varias semanas más tarde que el otro.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	13. Los confederados muertos nos llevan

**Disclaimer: Los Dioses del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Quince minutos antes de que se terminase la lectura del capítulo, podía verse a dos figuras caminando por los jardines del Olimpo. Una de ellas, Apolo, arrastraba detrás suyo a Artemisa, quien intentaba liberarse del agarre de su hermano.

—¡Suéltame, Apolo! —ordenaba Artemisa.

Apolo se detuvo de golpe y, aún sujetando su mano, giró para mirarla.

—¿Prometes que te quedarás quieta? —Artemisa giró la cabeza sin responderle—. Artemisa... Deja de comportarte como una cría, Artemisa... ¡Artemisa!... ¡Diana!

Surgió efecto. La imagen de Artemisa parpadeó y al instante fue cambiada por la de otra diosa, Diana. Físicamente Diana y Artemisa eran muy parecidas. Las únicas diferencias es que Diana aparentaba ser tener unos quince o dieciséis (a contrario que los doce o trece de Artemisa) y tenía su cabello cortado al estilo bob.

Diana, al verse agarrada por la versión griega de su gemelo, forcejó para intentar liberarse. Pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que Apolo no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. Así que dejó de resistirse y simplemente le dirigió una mirada molesta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó en un tono seco.

—Siento haberte llamado —se disculpó Apolo—. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor. —Diana levantó una ceja—. ¿Podrías convencer a Artemisa para que no matase al hijo de Hermes? Ya sé lo que me vas a decir —interrumpió Apolo—. Pero tú misma lo has escuchado. No se puede herir ni matar a nadie de la sala.

Diana suspiró.

—Hablaré con ella, pero no te prometo nada.

Segundos después los ojos de Diana perdían la luz y la diosa cayó como a una muñeca que le habían cortado los hilos. Apolo la agarró antes de que se chocase contra el suelo y con delicadeza la deposito sobre la hierba del suelo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la imagen de Diana parpadease y ella volviese a ser Artemisa. La diosa se sentó, frotándose el ojo derecho con la mano.

—¿Has hablado con Diana? —preguntó Apolo mirando a su hermana. Artemisa asintió, poniéndose de pie.

—Sí. Ha logrado convencerme de no matar a Luke Castellan... aún.

—Esperemos que ese aún dure para toda la lectura —murmuró Apolo mientras él y su gemela se dirigían de vuelta a la sala del trono.

* * *

Después de que Sally terminase de leer el capítulo, todos esperaron a que Apolo y Artemisa regresasen a la sala del trono. Mientras esperaban varios cuchicheaban entre ellos, intercambiando impresiones de lo leído hasta ahora.

Percy, por su parte, veía como su madre repasaba para ella todas las cosas peligrosas que él había estado haciendo a lo largo de los dos libros y sonreía de una manera muy siniestra. El pobre chico tragó saliva, sintiendo que iba a pasar mucho tiempo castigado.

—Señora Jackson —habló al final Annabeth—, entiendo que Percy merezca un castigo por ponerse en peligro de esa forma tan absurda. Pero —Sally miró a Annabeth con curiosidad— piense que si no hubiese sido por sus locuras, el mundo tal y como lo conocemos podría haber desaparecido.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Sally después de unos segundos de silencio—. Está bien, no castigaré a Percy. —El hijo de Poseidón respiró con alivio, feliz de que su novia le hubiese librado del castigo más largo de la historia de los adolescentes neoyorquinos.

—Gracias —le agradeció en voz baja.

—Bueno, si te castigasen apenas nos veríamos —replicó su novia.

Poco después Apolo y Artemisa regresaron y se sentaron en sus tronos. Hermes miró a Artemisa, esperando una disculpa por parte de la diosa. Pero una mirada de Apolo le desistió de protestar ante lo antes ocurrido.

—¡Quiero leer yo! —exclamó Leo, tomando el libro.

—¡Ay, dioses! —exclamó Piper, colocando una mano sobre la frente del latino—. Jason, creo que Leo está enfermo.

—Hay que llevarlo rápidamente a la enfermería —dijo Jason, poniéndose de pie—. Venga Leo, te llevaré como la delicada princesa que... ¡Qué eso crema, desgraciado!

Jason saltó al lado para esquivar una bola de fuego que Leo le había lanzado.

—Venga, que era una broma —dijo Piper en tono conciliador—. Adelante Leo, ¡lee!

Leo abrió el libro y leyó el título:

—_**Los confederados muertos nos llevan en autostop.**_

—¡Oh, genial! —exclamó Clarisse, recordando lo acontecido allí.

**—¡El termo! —grité mientras nos precipitábamos hacia el agua.**

**—¿Qué? —Annabeth debió de pensar que había perdido la chaveta.**

—¿Quién no pensaría en eso? —preguntó Thalia—. Estabais siendo perseguidos y de repente gritas eso. Así que es normal que Annie haya tardado en reaccionar.

—Además de que tampoco me explicaste para que servía el termo —recordó Annabeth—. Simplemente que había sido un regalo de Hermes.

—En ese momento nos perseguían las arpías y luego pasó todo eso. No tuve tiempo —se defendió Percy.

** Ella se aferraba a una de las ****correas del bote para salvar el pellejo, con todo el pelo disparado hacia arriba como si fuera un pincel.**

**Tyson sí me entendió.**

—Creo que Tyson simplemente hizo lo que pedías, sin pararse a pensar en ello —dijo Reyna—. Solamente seguía las ordenes de su hermano mayor.

** Logró abrir mi petate y sacar el termo mágico de Hermes sin que se le cayera y, ****lo que es más, sin caerse él.**

—Eso es un verdadero milagro —dijo Frank.

**Las flechas y jabalinas silbaban a nuestro alrededor.**

**Agarré el termo. Confiaba en no cometer un error.**

**—¡Sujetaos bien!**

**—¡Ya estoy sujeta! —aulló Annabeth.**

**—¡Más fuerte!**

**Afirmé los pies bajo el banco hinchable del bote; Tyson nos asió por la camisa a Annabeth y a mí, y yo ****le di al termo un cuarto de vuelta.**

**Al instante emitió un chorro de viento que nos propulsó lateralmente y convirtió nuestra caída en ****picado en un estrepitoso aterrizaje en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados.**

—A veces me pregunto como es que los dioses saben que objetos darte para las misiones —murmuró Jason.

—No es más que una simple corazonada, John —dijo Dionisio.

**El viento parecía reírse mientras salía del termo, como si se alegrara de liberarse por fin.**

—Seguramente lo hará. Lleva mucho tiempo ahí encerrado —dijo Hermes.

** Al impactar ****con la superficie del agua, rebotamos una, dos veces, como una piedra lanzada al ras, y de repente ****salimos zumbando como en una lancha motora, con el agua rociándonos la cara y sin otra cosa en el ****horizonte que el mar abierto.**

**Oí un clamor furioso en el barco, pero ya nos hallábamos fuera del alcance de sus disparos. El _Princesa _****_Andrómeda_ se convirtió enseguida en un barquito de juguete y desapareció.**

Todos suspiraron de alivio al ver que ya estaban fuera del peligro. Y dado que había un hijo de Poseidón con ellos, no habría problemas con los monstruos de aquella zona.

**Mientras nos deslizábamos a toda velocidad por el agua, Annabeth y yo intentamos enviarle un mensaje ****Iris a Quirón. Pensábamos que era importante explicarle a alguien lo que se proponía Luke, y no ****sabíamos en quién más confiar.**

Percy y Annabeth intercambiaron una mirada. En un principio habían pensado en ponerse en contacto con los dioses, pero descartaron la idea al momento. Habían pensado que si Zeus se enteraba de eso, arrojaría un rayo contra el barco, destrozándolo y matando a su tripulantes, la mayoría de ellos inocentes.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaban, daba igual si Zeus se enteraba, ya que le habría resultado imposible hallar el barco, ya que éste estaba protegido por los poderes de los titanes.

**A aquella velocidad, el bote levantaba una fina cortina de agua y la luz se descomponía en un arco iris ****al atravesarla: eran las condiciones ideales para enviar un mensaje Iris, aunque la cobertura era bastante ****mala.**

—En los barcos pequeños y en movimiento siempre es mala —dijo Poseidón—. La próxima vez mejor paráis e intentáis hacer un arco iris con lo que tengáis a mano.

** Annabeth arrojó un dracma de oro a la cortina de agua y yo recé para que la diosa del arco iris ****nos mostrara a Quirón.**

—A menos que hayáis dicho otro nombre, seguramente saldré yo —comentó Quirón con diversión.

** Apareció, su cara sin problemas, pero había una extraña luz estroboscópica y ****una música de rock atronando en segundo plano, como si estuviese en una discoteca.**

—¿Donde estabas? —preguntó Apolo con interés.

—Con mis primos —respondió Quirón con simpleza.

**Se lo contamos todo: nuestra salida furtiva del campamento, Luke y el _Princesa Andrómeda_, el ataúd ****de oro con los restos de Cronos… Pero entre el ruido que había de su lado y el zumbido del viento y del ****bote surcando las olas, no sabía cuánto lograría captar de todo aquello.**

—Por suerte todo —dijo Quirón—. Tengo mejor oído de lo que parece.

**—Percy —chilló Quirón—, tienes que tener cuidado con…**

**Su voz quedó ahogada por un gran griterío alzado a su espalda: un montón de voces aullando en plena ****juerga como guerreros comanches.**

—Me sorprende te enterases de algo con todo ese jaleo —dijo Teseo con sorpresa.

—Bueno, es que tiene orejas de caballo —bromeó Perseo.

**—¿Qué? —grité.**

**—¡Maldita parentela! —Tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un plato que pasó por encima de su cabeza ****para ir a estrellarse fuera de nuestro campo visual**

—¡Yo quiero estar ahí! —protestaron los hermanos Stoll.

**—. ¡Annabeth, no deberías haber permitido que Percy ****saliera del campamento!**

—Lo hubiese hecho tarde o temprano —dijo Sally con resignación. Ella conocía muy bien a su hijo—. Así que me alegro de que Annabeth le acompañe.

** Pero si conseguís el vellocino…**

**—¡Sí, pequeña! —chillaba alguien que tenía detrás—. ¡Uau, Uau!**

—Discutiendo sobre el futuro del mundo y ellos de fiesta justamente al lado —suspiró Piper.

**Alguien subió la música y puso los bajos tan a tope que hasta nuestro bote vibraba.**

**—… Miami —gritaba Quirón—. Trataré de vigilar…**

**Nuestra nebulosa pantalla se desintegró como si alguien del otro lado le hubiese arrojado una botella, y ****Quirón se evaporó.**

—Y ese es otro de los inconvenientes de los Mensaje Iris en barcas pequeñas y en movimiento —dijo Poseidón.

**Una hora más tarde divisamos tierra: una larga extensión de playa en la que se alineaban hoteles de ****muchos pisos. Las aguas empezaron a llenarse de barcos de pesca y buques cisterna. Un guardacostas ****pasó por estribor y luego dio media vuelta, como para echar un segundo vistazo. Imagino que no veían ****cada día un bote salvavidas sin motor, tripulado por tres adolescentes y lanzado a más de cien nudos.**

—Pero si eso se ve todos los días. Es más, cuando salgo de mi casa ya me encuentro con cuatro o cinco —dijo Will con sarcasmo.

**—¡Es Virginia Beach! **

—¿Desde Long Island? —preguntó Jason abriendo los ojos con asomobro.

**—dijo Annabeth cuando nos acercamos a la orilla—. ¡Por los dioses! ¿Cómo es ****posible que el _Princesa Andrómeda_ haya llegado tan lejos en una sola noche? Deben de ser…**

**—Cinco mil treinta millas náuticas —dije.**

Leo dejó de leer y miró a Percy con asombro, al igual que la mayoría de la sala.

—¿Cómo es posible que Percy sepa algo que Annabeth no sabe? —murmuró Bianca.

**Ella me miró asombrada.**

—Hasta la Annabeth del libro está asombrada —señaló Nico.

**—¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**—Pues… no estoy seguro.**

—Ahora no digas que lo has dicho por decir, porque se nota que no es el caso —advirtió Hazel.

**Annabeth reflexionó un momento.**

**—Percy, ¿cuál es nuestra posición?**

**—Treinta y seis grados, cuarenta y cuatro minutos norte; setenta y seis grados, dos minutos oeste — ****respondí automáticamente. **

—No puedo creerlo. Prissy se está volviendo inteligente —exclamó Clarisse con sorpresa.

**Luego sacudí la cabeza—. ¡Uau! ¿Cómo es que lo sé?**

**—Por tu padre —dedujo Annabeth—. Cuando estás en el mar, posees una orientación perfecta. Es ****genial.**

—Solamente eran sus poderes divinos. No hay porque preocuparse —dijo Chris, levantando sus brazos con tranquilidad—. Podemos respirar tranquilos. Percy sigue siendo el mismo idiota al que todos queremos.

—Al final os acabaré denunciando por daños psicológicos —murmuró Percy oscuramente.

**Yo no estaba tan seguro. No quería convertirme en un GPS humano**

—Tarde, ya lo eres —dijo Annabeth con burla.

**, pero antes de que pudiera decir ****nada, Tyson me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.**

**—Viene bote.**

**Me di la vuelta. El guardacostas, ahora ya abiertamente, venía por nosotros. Nos hizo señales con las ****luces y empezó a ganar velocidad.**

—Al final tenía que ir, ¿no? —suspiró Poseidón.

**—No podemos dejar que nos atrapen —dije—. Nos harían demasiadas preguntas.**

—Y a ver como respondéis el hecho de que vayáis en un bote salvavidas que navega a más de cien nudos —señaló Nico.

**—Sigue adelante hasta la bahía de Chesapeake —dijo Annabeth—. Conozco un sitio donde ****escondernos.**

Thalia y Luke miraron a Annabeth. Ambos sabían a que lugar se refería la hija de Atenea.

**No le pregunté a qué se refería ni por qué conocía tan bien la región.**

—Pero si ya te lo dije el verano pasado. Había estado un tiempo viajando con Thalia y Luke —respondió Annabeth.

—Pero nunca imagine que habrías estado en lugares como Virginia Beach —replicó Percy.

** Me arriesgué a aflojar un poquito ****más la tapa del termo: un nuevo chorro de viento nos impulsó como un cohete en torno al extremo ****norte de Virginia Beach y luego hacia la bahía de Chesapeake. El guardacostas se iba quedando cada ****vez más atrás.**

—Después de eso, el guardacostas fue ingresado en un centro psiquiátrico porque decía que veía botes salvavidas que iban a más de cien nudos —informó Travis.

** No aminoramos la marcha hasta que las orillas de la bahía empezaron a estrecharse. ****Entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos entrando en la desembocadura de un río.**

**Percibí el cambio del agua salada a la dulce. Me sentía repentinamente cansado, exhausto, como si ****hubiera sufrido una brusca bajada de tensión. Ya no sabía dónde me encontraba ni en qué dirección ****debía orientar el bote. Menos mal que Annabeth me indicaba el camino.**

—Es increíble el cambio que hay de un tipo de agua al otro —dijo Aquiles.

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo soy el dios del mar, no el dios del agua —respondió Poseidón.

**—Allí —dijo—. Después de ese banco de arena.**

**Viramos hacia una zona pantanosa invadida de maleza y detuve el bote al pie de un ciprés gigante.**

**Los árboles se cernían sobre nosotros, cubiertos de enredaderas. Los insectos zumbaban entre la hierba; ****el ambiente era bochornoso, sofocante, y de la superficie del río se levantaba una nube de vapor. En ****resumen, no era Manhattan y no me gustaba nada.**

—Si a ti todo lo que no sea Manhattan no te gusta —señaló Sally.

**—Vamos —dijo Annabeth—. Está ahí, en el banco de arena.**

**—¿El qué? —pregunté.**

—Tú limítate a seguirla y no cuestiones nada —dijo Thalia.

**—Tú sígueme. —Agarró su petate—. Y será mejor que ocultemos el bote. No debemos llamar la ****atención.**

—Eso dilo antes de navegar a más de cien nudos delante de una playa llena de gente —señaló Piper.

**Después de cubrirlo con ramas, Tyson y yo seguimos a Annabeth por la orilla, con los pies hundidos en ****un lodo rojizo. Una serpiente se deslizó junto a mi zapato y desapareció entre las hierbas.**

**—No es sitio bueno —dijo Tyson, y aplastó los mosquitos que empezaban a hacer cola en su brazo ****como si fuera un buffet.**

**—Aquí —dijo Annabeth por fin.**

**Lo único que yo veía era un montón de zarzas. Ella apartó unas ramas enredadas, como si fuesen una ****puerta, y de repente vi que tenía ante mí un refugio camuflado.**

Los Stoll silbaron.

—Buen camuflaje —dijo Connor.

**El interior era lo bastante grande para tres, incluso si el tercero era Tyson. Las paredes eran de plantas ****entretejidas, como las chozas de los nativos, y daban la impresión de ser impermeables. Amontonado ****en un rincón había todo lo necesario para una acampada: sacos de dormir, mantas, una nevera portátil y ****una lámpara de queroseno. También había provisiones para semidioses: puntas de bronce de jabalina, ****un carcaj repleto de flechas, una espada y una caja de ambrosía. Olía a moho, como si el lugar hubiera ****estado desocupado mucho tiempo.**

—Aparte del olor, tengo que reconocer que es muy buen escondite —admitió Reyna.

**—Un escondite mestizo. —Miré maravillado a Annabeth—. ¿Lo construiste tú?**

**—Thalia y yo —dijo en voz baja—. Y Luke.**

**Aquello no debiera haberme preocupado. Ya sabía que Thalia y Luke habían cuidado de ella cuando era ****pequeña, y también que habían vivido los tres como fugitivos, ocultándose de los monstruos y ****sobreviviendo por sus propios medios, hasta que Grover los encontró y trató de conducirlos a la colina ****Mestiza. Pero siempre que Annabeth hablaba de la época que había pasado con ellos, yo me sentía…**

**No sé. ¿Incómodo?**

**No. Ésa no era la palabra.**

**La palabra era «celoso».**

—¿Celoso? —preguntó Annabeth en voz baja.

—Creo que era por el tono con el que hablas —respondió Percy tras pensarlo un poco—. Siempre que hablas sobre eso lo dices con tal cariño, que más de una vez he pensado que me habría gustado estar allí.

Annabeth no pudo evitar pensar como hubiese sido todo ese tiempo si Percy hubiese estado con ellos. No sabía muy bien porque, pero casi se lo imaginaba discutiendo a diario con Thalia. Sonrió un poco ante esa imagen mental-

**—Y tú… —dije—. ¿No crees que Luke venga a buscarnos aquí?**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

**—Construimos una docena de refugios como éste. Dudo mucho que recuerde siquiera dónde están. Ni ****creo que le importe.**

—Claro que los recuerdo —replicó Luke—. Pero como dices son demasiados. —Pareció pensarlo un poco—. La única opción que veo es que mi yo del futuro mandé monstruos hacia los refugios.

Percy y Annabeth se miraron. ¿Acaso esa hidra había sido mandada por Luke?

**Se tendió sobre las mantas y empezó a hurgar en su petate. Su modo de moverse decía bien a las claras ****que no le apetecía hablar más del asunto.**

**—Hummm… ¿Tyson? —dije—. ¿Te importaría echar un vistazo por ahí? Para buscar un súper ****selvático o algo por el estilo.**

**—¿Un súper?**

**—Sí, para comprar patatas fritas. O dónuts. Cosas así. Pero no te vayas muy lejos.**

**—Dónuts —dijo Tyson, muy serio—. Voy a buscar dónuts por la selva. —Salió y empezó a gritar— ****¡Dónuts!**

—Una de las cosas más bizarras que he leído en mucho tiempo —dijo Leo con asombro.

—Pero, ¿tú lees? —preguntó Piper con sorpresa.

**En cuanto se fue, me senté junto a Annabeth.**

**—Oye, siento lo de… Ya sabes, que te encontraras con Luke y tal.**

—Es imposible que tuvieses la culpa de eso —replicó Charles.

**—No es culpa tuya. —Desenvainó su cuchillo y empezó a limpiar la hoja con un trapo.**

**—Nos ha dejado escapar con demasiada facilidad —dije.**

—Cierto —murmuró Thalia. Mientras la lectura avanzaba, ella iba teniendo esa sensación.

**En realidad, esperaba que fueran imaginaciones mías, pero Annabeth asintió.**

**—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. Eso que le oímos decir sobre una «jugada» y también lo de ****«morderán el anzuelo». Me parece que hablaba de nosotros.**

—Os ha tendido una trampa —dijo Atenea.

—Y por desgracia han de caer en ella para encontrar el vellocino —señaló Deméter.

—Y eso es lo malo. La trampa es muy obvia, pero no tienen más remedio que ir directamente a por ella —dijo Hermes—. Una trampa digna de un hijo mío.

**—¿El vellocino es el anzuelo? ¿O Grover?**

—Apostaría a que es el vellocino —dijo Grover.

**Ella estudió el filo del cuchillo.**

**—No lo sé, Percy. Quizá quiere quedarse el vellocino. Quizá espera que hagamos nosotros lo más ****difícil para luego robárnoslo. Aún no puedo creer que envenenase el árbol…**

—Yo tampoco me lo creo —murmuró Luke.

**—¿Qué quería decir con eso de que Thalia se habría puesto de su lado?**

**—Se equivoca.**

—Correcto —dijo Thalia.

**—No pareces muy convencida.**

Annabeth se encogió de hombros al recibir la mirada de Thalia.

**Annabeth me lanzó una mirada fulminante y entonces casi deseé no haber hablado, al menos mientras ****ella empuñara el cuchillo.**

—Debes aprender hablar con las chicas cuando toca... que es generalmente cuando no sujetan un objeto mortífero en sus manos —dijo Apolo.

**—¿Sabes a quién me recuerdas sobre todo, Percy? A Thalia. Sois tan parecidos que resulta ****espeluznante. Quiero decir: o bien habríais sido amigos inseparables, o bien os habríais estrangulado el ****uno al otro.**

**—Dejémoslo en «amigos inseparables».**

—Por suerte acabamos como simples amigos —dijo Percy.

—Aunque reconozco que más de una vez he tenido ganas de estrangularte —añadió Thalia.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Cara pino.

**—Thalia se enfadaba a veces con su padre, igual que tú. Ahora bien, ¿tú te revolverías contra el Olimpo ****por ese motivo?**

**Miré fijamente el carcaj de flechas que había en el rincón.**

**—No.**

—Si todos los semidioses hiciesen como el crío de Hermes, estaríamos siempre en guerra —comentó Ares. Miró a los semidioses—. ¡¿Por qué no sois como el crío de Hermes?!

—Hay que hacer algo con su obsesión por la guerra —suspiró Hera.

**—Muy bien. Pues ella tampoco. Luke se equivoca.**

**Annabeth clavó el cuchillo en el suelo.**

**Quería preguntarle por la profecía que Luke había mencionado y por la relación que tenía con mi ****decimosexto cumpleaños, pero pensé que no me lo iba a contar. Quirón había dejado bien claro que no ****estaba autorizado a conocerla hasta que los dioses lo decidieran.**

—Pues podría ser pronto, ¿no? —murmuró Teseo.

**—¿Y a qué se refería Luke cuando te recriminaba que viajaras con un cíclope? —pregunté—. Ha dicho ****que tú precisamente…**

Todos prestaron más atención, queriendo saber a que se refería Luke.

**—Ya sé lo que ha dicho. Se refería… a la verdadera causa de la muerte de Thalia.**

Thalia desvió la mirada, fijándola en el techo de la sala,

**Aguardé, sin saber muy bien qué decir.**

**Annabeth inspiró, temblorosa.**

**—Nunca puedes fiarte de un cíclope, Percy. Una noche, hace seis años, cuando Grover nos llevaba ****hacia la colina Mestiza…**

**Se interrumpió al oír chirriar la puerta de la choza. Tyson entró agachándose.**

**—¡Dónuts! —dijo orgulloso, sosteniendo un caja.**

La sala se quedó en silencio.

—¿D-de donde los ha sacado? —preguntó Silena al fin—. No debe haber nada a kilómetros de distancia.

—Pues eso quiere decir que es cosa de un monstruo —respondió Will.

—A nosotros jamás nos toca un monstruo que reparta dónuts —se quejó Travis.

**Annabeth lo miró incrédula.**

**—¿De dónde has sacado eso? Estamos en medio del pantano. No hay nada en varios kilómetros…**

**—A sólo quince metros —dijo Tyson—. Una tienda de Dónuts Monstruo. Ahí, en la colina.**

**—Esto me huele muy mal —murmuró Annabeth.**

—Demasiado sospechoso —dijo Reyna.

**Estábamos agazapados detrás de un árbol y mirábamos aquella tienda de dónuts en medio de la maleza.**

**Parecía bastante nueva, con unos escaparates muy bien iluminados, una zona de aparcamiento y un ****estrecho camino que se internaba en el bosque. Pero no había nada más en los alrededores, y tampoco ****coches en el aparcamiento. Vimos sólo a un empleado que leía una revista detrás de la caja registradora. ****El letrero de la marquesina, con unas enormes letras negras que incluso yo podía descifrar, ponía:**

**DÓNUTS MONSTRUO.**

**Un ogro de tebeo le estaba dando un mordisco a la última «O». El sitio olía muy bien, nos llegaba el ****típico aroma de dónuts de chocolate recién hechos.**

—Trampa —dijeron los semidioses con expresiones aburridas.

**—Esto no debería estar aquí —susurró Annabeth—. Hay algo que no encaja.**

**—Es sólo una tienda de dónuts —dije.**

—¿En serio no pensaste que era raro que una tienda de dónuts estuviese ahí? —preguntó Nico con asombro.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Quería dónuts de chocolate.

**—¡Chist!**

**—¿Por qué cuchicheas? Tyson ha entrado y ha comprado una docena. Y no le ha pasado nada.**

**—Él es un monstruo.**

**—Venga ya, Annabeth. Dónuts Monstruo no significa que sean sólo para monstruos. Es una cadena. En ****Nueva York hay varios.**

—La mayoría de franquicias de comida que tienen varios restaurantes esparcidos por ahí, son monstruos —respondió Thalia.

**—Una cadena —repitió ella—. ¿Y no te resulta extraño que aparezca un local así inmediatamente ****después de pedirle a Tyson que fuera a buscar dónuts? ¿Aquí, en medio del pantano?**

**Pensé en ello. Sí parecía un poquito raro, pero bueno, las tiendas de dónuts no ocupaban un puesto muy ****destacado en mi lista de amenazas siniestras.**

—Pues deberían —replicó Clarisse, quién se veía inusualmente seria.

**—Podría ser una guarida —dijo Annabeth.**

**Tyson soltó un gemido. No creo que entendiese a Annabeth más de lo que yo la entendía (que no era ****mucho),**

—Seguramente Tyson habrá entendido mejor que tú, Sesos de algas —replicó Bianca.

** pero su tono había conseguido ponerlo nervioso. Se había zampado media docena de dónuts ****de la caja y tenía la boca embadurnada de azúcar.**

**—Una guarida ¿para qué? —pregunté.**

**—¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué proliferan tan deprisa las tiendas que funcionan con una ****franquicia? —repuso—. Un día no hay nada y al otro día… ¡zas!, aparece una hamburguesería, o un ****café, o lo que sea. Primero un local, luego dos, cuatro… Réplicas exactas diseminándose por todo el ****país.**

**—Hummm… Pues nunca lo había pensado.**

—La verdad es que es increíble como la gente no sospecha de este tipo de cosas —señaló Silena.

**—Percy, si algunas cadenas se multiplican a tanta velocidad es porque sus sucursales están conectadas ****de un modo mágico a la fuerza vital de un monstruo. Algunos hijos de Hermes se las ingeniaron para ****hacerlo en la década de mil novecientos cincuenta. Criaron… —Se quedó petrificada.**

Travis y Connor se miraron.

—Estáis en una situación muy chunga —dijo Chris.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntaron el resto.

**—¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿Qué criaron?**

**—No hagas… movimientos… bruscos —dijo como si su vida dependiera de ello—. Muuuy despacio, ****date la vuelta.**

**Entonces lo oí: una especie de roce, como de algo enorme arrastrándose entre el follaje.**

**Me di la vuelta y vi una cosa del tamaño de un rinoceronte deslizándose entre las sombras de los ****árboles. Emitía un potente silbido y su mitad delantera se retorcía en todas direcciones. Al principio no ****entendí lo que veía. Luego comprendí que aquella cosa tenía múltiples cuellos: al menos siete, cada uno ****rematado con una sibilante cabeza de reptil. Tenía la piel curtida y debajo de cada cuello lucía un ****babero de plástico con una leyenda: «¡Soy el Monstruo de los Dónuts!»**

—¡¿Criasteis a hidras? —exclamó Atenea con sorpresa.

—¡Vaya! ¡Los mocosos de Hermes tienen más cojones de lo que imaginaba! —exclamó Ares con un tono alegre.

**Saqué mi bolígrafo, pero Annabeth me sostuvo la mirada y me transmitió una silenciosa advertencia.**

**Todavía no.**

**Capté el mensaje. Muchos monstruos tienen una vista desastrosa. Era posible que aquella hidra pasara ****de largo, pero si destapaba la espada, el brillo del bronce llamaría su atención.**

**Aguardamos.**

Ares se enfurruño. Él quería ver sangre.

**La hidra estaba a menos de un metro. Parecía husmear el terreno y los árboles como si buscara algo. ****Luego advertí que dos cabezas estaban desgarrando un trozo de lona amarilla: uno de nuestros petates.**

—Os está buscando. Así que esconderos no vale mucho la pena —dijo Phoebe con una mueca.

—Por suerte su sentido del olfato no es el mejor de todos —señaló Zoë.

**Aquella cosa había estado ya en nuestro refugio. Estaba siguiendo nuestro rastro.**

**Me palpitaba el corazón. En el campamento ya había visto una cabeza de hidra disecada, pero aquello ****no me había preparado en absoluto para enfrentarme con una de verdad. **

—Dudo que alguien esté preparado para enfrentarse a una hidra —dijo Perseo.

—Tu hermano Heracles lo estuvo —señaló Zeus.

Perseo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya. Pero ése no tiene cerebro, así que no sirve.

**Cada cabeza tenía forma de ****diamante, como las serpientes de cascabel, pero en la boca contaba con una doble hilera de dientes de ****tiburón.**

**Tyson temblaba. Dio un paso atrás y partió sin querer una ramita.**

Muchos gimieron en la sala. ¿De verdad la hidra los iba a atrapar por algo tan cliché?

** Al instante, las siete cabezas se ****volvieron silbando hacia nosotros.**

**—¡Dispersaos! —gritó Annabeth, y se lanzó hacia la derecha.**

**Yo rodé hacia la izquierda. Una cabeza de la hidra escupió un chorro de líquido verde que pasó junto a ****mi hombro y acabó rociando un olmo. El tronco empezó a echar humo y desintegrarse. El árbol entero ****se venía abajo sobre Tyson, que no se había movido de su sitio y permanecía paralizado frente al ****monstruo.**

—Normal que este asustado. El pobre todavía es un niño —dijo Sally con preocupación.

—Aunque mida el doble que el resto —murmuró Will.

**—¡Tyson! —Le hice un placaje con todas mis fuerzas y logré derribarlo justo cuando la hidra se ****lanzaba sobre él. El árbol se desplomó con estrépito sobre dos cabezas.**

**La bestia retrocedió dando tumbos, liberó de un tirón sus cabezas atrapadas y gimió enfurecida. Le ****escupió ácido al árbol con las siete cabezas a la vez, y el tronco se disolvió hasta convertirse en un ****humeante charco de desperdicios.**

Algunos palidecieron. No les gustaría estar en esa situación. Aunque siendo sinceros, nadie quería estar en la mayoría de situaciones que vivía Perseus Jackson como semidiós.

**—¡Muévete! —le dije a Tyson. Me hice a un lado y destapé a _Anaklusmos_ con la esperanza de ****desviar la atención del monstruo.**

**Funcionó.**

—Cómo no —masculló Poseidón.

**La visión del bronce celestial resulta odiosa para la mayoría de los monstruos. En cuanto apareció la ****hoja resplandeciente de mi espada, la hidra se abalanzó hacia ella con todas sus cabezas, silbando y ****mostrando los dientes.**

—La verdad es que no me explico como sigues vivo. —Hermes miró a Percy—. ¿Por casualidad no tendrás la bendición de Tique o de Niké, verdad?*

—No que yo sepa —respondió Percy.

—No. No lo tiene —confirmó Hestia—. Lo hubiese notado al darle la mía.**

**La buena noticia era que Tyson estaba fuera de peligro por el momento. La mala era que yo estaba a ****punto de disolverme en un charco de materia viscosa. ****Una cabeza hizo amago de morderme. Sin pensarlo, enarbolé la espada…**

—¡No! —gritaron casi todos.

—Percy, recuerda que en sexto curso os expliqué el mito de la hidra —dijo Quirón.

—Lo sé. Lo sé —dijo Percy—. En ese momento reaccione por instinto.

**—¡No! —aulló Annabeth.**

**Demasiado tarde. Le rebané limpiamente la cabeza, que rodó sobre la hierba y dejó en su lugar un ****muñón palpitante: un muñón que enseguida dejó de sangrar y empezó a hincharse como un balón.**

**En cuestión de segundos, el cuello cercenado se ramificó en otros dos y cada uno creció hasta ****convertirse en una nueva cabeza. Ahora tenía ante mí a una hidra de ocho cabezas.**

—Y la cosa se acaba de complicar —murmuró Nico.

**—¡Percy! —me regañó Annabeth—. ¡Acabas de abrir en alguna parte otra sucursal de Dónuts ****Monstruo!**

—Creo que eso no es lo importante ahora mismo —dijo Rachel.

**Esquivé otro chorro de ácido.**

**—¿Estoy a punto de morir y eso es lo único que te preocupa? ¿Cómo podemos acabar con ella?**

**—¡Con fuego! —gritó Annabeth—. ¡Necesitamos fuego!**

—Pues poneros a buscar fuego. O ha hacerlo.

**En cuanto lo dijo, recordé la historia. Las cabezas de la hidra sólo dejarían de multiplicarse si ****quemábamos los muñones antes de que volvieran a crecer. Eso, al menos, era lo que Hércules había ****hecho. Pero nosotros no teníamos fuego.**

—Tampoco tiene que ser fuego en sí. Armas de fuego funcionan muy bien —explicó Ares.

_Por ese motivo Clarisse había derrotado a la hidra con tanta facilidad _pensó Percy.

**Retrocedí hacia el río. La bestia me siguió.**

**Annabeth se movió hacia mi izquierda e intentó distraer una de sus cabezas, manteniendo a raya ****aquellos dientes afiladísimos con su cuchillo. Pero otra cabeza se abalanzó de lado sobre ella y la ****derribó en el lodo.**

—Es muy difícil que podáis hacer algo siendo solamente dos —dijo Atenea con preocupación ante la situación en la que se hallaba su hija.

**—¡No lastimes a mis amigos! —Tyson se lanzó a la carga y se interpuso entre la hidra y Annabeth.**

**Mientras ella se incorporaba de nuevo, Tyson empezó a aporrear con los puños las ocho cabezas a una ****velocidad increíble.**

—Ese cíclope es genial —murmuró Dakota.

** Pero ni siquiera Tyson podría detenerlas por mucho tiempo.**

—Lo sorprendente es que haya conseguido detenerlas algo —señaló Frank.

**Retrocedíamos poco a poco, esquivando chorros de ácido y desviando las acometidas de las cabezas sin ****cercenarlas. Pero era consciente de que no hacíamos más que aplazar una muerte segura. Al final ****cometeríamos un error y aquella cosa nos mataría a los tres.**

—Diría algo de tu pesimismo... pero es que creo que ahora tienes razón. No me explico como conseguisteis escapar —dijo Nico.

La mayoría se preguntaba eso, sin percatarse de que la sonrisa de Clarisse se iba haciendo más grande.

**Entonces oí un ruido extraño: un chuc—chuc—chuc que al principio tomé por los latidos de mi ****corazón. Sonaba con tanta fuerza que hacía temblar la orilla del río.**

—O una de dos. O tu corazón late con mucha fuerza, por lo cual necesitas una revisión médica; o eso no es tu corazón —señaló Apolo—. Y yo voto por la segunda.

**—¿Qué es ese ruido? —gritó Annabeth, sin quitar los ojos de la hidra.**

**—Motor de vapor —dijo Tyson.**

—Solamente un cíclope o un hijo de Hefesto se daría cuenta de eso —dijo Charles.

**—¿Qué? —Me agaché y la hidra escupió su ácido por encima de mi cabeza.**

**Entonces, del río que teníamos a nuestra espalda, nos llegó una voz femenina muy conocida:**

**—¡Allí! ¡Preparad la batería del treinta y dos!**

Varios se miraron entre ellos, obviamente confundidos. ¿Quién sería esa misteriosa persona? Otros, notando la sonrisa de Clarisse, ya se lo imaginaban.

**No me atrevía a desviar la vista, pero si la chica que teníamos detrás era quien yo creía, ahora teníamos ****enemigos en dos frentes.**

Clarisse frunció el ceño, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Percy. Pero en el fondo admitía que entendía el razonamiento del hijo de Poseidón.

**Una rasposa voz masculina dijo:**

**—¡Está demasiado cerca, señora!**

**—¡Malditos héroes! —dijo la chica—. ¡Avante a todo vapor!**

**—Sí, señora.**

**—Fuego a discreción, capitán.**

—No irás a disparar, ¿no? —dijo Thalia, mirando a Clarisse. Ésta se encogió de hombros—. ¡Oh! ¿Pero que digo? Es obvio que vas a disparar.

**Annabeth entendió lo que iba a ocurrir una fracción de segundo antes que yo.**

**—¡Al suelo! —gritó, y nos tiramos boca abajo justo cuando la explosión surgía del río y sacudía la ****tierra.**

**¡BUUUUUM!**

**Hubo un fogonazo de luz y una gran columna de humo, y la hidra explotó allí delante, duchándonos ****con una repulsiva baba verde que se evaporaba de inmediato, como suele ocurrir con las vísceras de los ****monstruos.**

—Suerte que las cosas de los monstruos se evaporan —dijo Reyna—. Sino sería un problema ir viajando por todo el país cubiertos de sangre y vísceras de seres mitológicos.

—Tampoco es que a nosotros nos moleste mucho. Total, los romanos apenas abandonamos el Campamento Júpiter —señaló Dakota.

**—¡Qué asqueroso! —gritó Annabeth.**

**—¡Barco de vapor! —aulló Tyson.**

—Correcto, Tyson —dijo Percy—. El barco de vapor era asqueroso.

—¡Jackson! —gritó Clarisse, algo molesta. Puede que el barco fuese de su padre, pero en esos momentos (en la lectura) el barco era suyo y no permitiría que nadie se metiese con él.

**Me puse de pie, tosiendo aún por la nube de pólvora que seguía flotando junto a la orilla.**

**Ante nosotros, resoplando penosamente, bajaba por el río el barco más extraño que he visto en mi vida.**

—Técnicamente es un barco fantasma, así que es normal que sea raro —dijo Clarisse.

**Navegaba muy hundido en el agua, como un submarino, y la cubierta era de hierro. En el centro había ****una torreta de forma trapezoidal con troneras a ambos lados para los cañones. Una bandera ondeaba ****encima: un jabalí salvaje y una lanza en un campo rojo de sangre.**

—Confirmado de que se trata de un hijo de Ares —dijo Orión.

** La cubierta estaba llena de zombis ****con uniforme gris: soldados muertos con una piel brillante que les recubría el cráneo sólo en parte, ****como los espíritus demoníacos que había visto en el inframundo montando guardia ante el palacio de ****Hades.**

**Era un acorazado. Un barco de la guerra de Secesión. Conseguí descifrar su nombre, escrito junto a la ****proa con letras mohosas: _CSS Birmingham_.**

**De pie junto al cañón humeante que por muy poco no había acabado con nosotros, estaba Clarisse con ****la armadura griega de combate.**

**—¡Pringados! —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Aunque supongo que debo rescataros. Venga, subid ****a bordo.**

—Fin de la lectura —anunció Leo.

—Un capítulo más y cenamos —propuso Hestia, recibiendo la confirmación de todos.

* * *

***: Por si alguien no lo sabe, Tique es la diosa de la fortuna griega y Niké la diosa de la victoria griega. Respectivamente Fortuna y Victoria en la mitología romana.**

****: Por si alguien no lo recordaba, Percy tiene la bendición de Hestia.**

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Décimo segundo capítulo con todos ustedes. Ya lo sé, me he tardado mucho. Pero hay una buena explicación para ello... la verdad es que no. Simplemente me distraía a veces con otras cosas.**

**En fin, espero que os haya parecido interesante (a los que sigais por aquí) y nos vemos más adelante (en este fic u otros).**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**

**PD: ¿Alguien se acuerda de cuando se me iba la olla en las notas de autor?**


End file.
